


Runaway Love

by Believer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 139,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believer/pseuds/Believer
Summary: David Rossi is a vampire who arrives in Houston Texas never expecting to find his mate. Penelope Garcia is a simple farm girl the youngest child of Melinda and John Garcia and also the only one that never married. She and Dave meet and sparks immediately fly. Will the two of them be able to get away from Houston to start a life together without trouble from her father who doesn't like vampires?





	1. Chapter 1

Runaway Love

The year was 1858 and David Rossi originally born in Pisa Italy having finally decided that it was time for him to explore some of America, which had been discovered not quite 400 years ago by Christopher Columbus.  
He had been wanting to come to America for sometime, but had stayed in European countries such as England, Scotland, France, Ireland and his own native Italy and while he had enjoyed exploring those countries he had to admit that while he had been with plenty of women he was lonely as he was a 800 year old vampire. In fact, he had been born one along with the rest of his family, as he had numerous siblings and while he loved every single one of his numerous family he only got a chance to visit every few decades, as he had enjoyed wandering the world working jobs that interested him and investing as much as he could. He was now quite wealthy and could afford to live anywhere he so desired, but he never stayed in one place very long. One thing he really appreciated was despite being a vampire with blood being his true substance he could still eat human food and enjoy it even if he didn't sustain him as blood did, it was just processed in a different way and it would never make him fat like it could any mortal species whether they be humans, magicals or shifters. Also despite being a vampire while he did have to drink blood he didn't have to kill whoever he was drinking from and just took enough to satisfy his thirst and for that he was very grateful. It wasn't that he couldn't kill when there was a need to, it was just that he preferred not to, unless necessary.  
Dave, as he was known had to admit that while he enjoyed all the traveling and exploring the different cultures learning new things he was lonely. He admitted that he'd had plenty of lovers over the years, but he always had to be extremely careful with them because most of them had been mortal and he was considerably stronger then anybody, except another vampire, although shifters were also incredibly strong, but not as strong as one of his own kind.  
What he really wanted was to find his mate as he knew that vampires along with shifters were the only two species on this planet that had such a thing, but there was no guarantees that his mate had even been born or if she had she could be long dead since he was over 800 years old after all, even if he didn't look more than in his mid 30s or it was possible that she had been born and he just hadn't found her.  
Dave sighed and decided to head for Texas as he had never been there before. Luckily, for him while vampires were a known species they looked human, even if the were inhumanly handsome or beautiful, although it certainly helped that they could eat and a vampire didn't have to expel whatever they had consumed in the way that mortals did and he would make sure that he was well fed before he bought train tickets because in a lot of places vampires weren't exactly very trusted, particularly here in America where vampires were rare, although that would change as the centuries marched on. So long as a vampire was careful they never had to reveal what they were, as vampires didn't even have the red eyes to give them away, although they certainly did when they were first born or made, but they faded after the first year so long as they ate human food along with drinking blood, which he was certainly grateful for as it did make it easier to get around.  
At least it wasn't like the old days before trains had even been thought of, much less realized as he would've had to get around by horse or carriage or his own 2 feet and despite vampire speed that wouldn't've been a very fast way to travel, particularly not for long journeys where humans would've been few and far between, which was one of the reasons he had stayed in the European countries until a few years ago, as it was much more populated.  
Dave sighed again and decided that he might as well just pack up his stuff and head directly to the train station, as it wasn't like he had anything better to do.  
Dave packed his trunk quickly and was soon on his way to the train station after hiring a cart to transport him and his luggage since he was acting human after all and he knew that this is what humans would do instead of dragging their luggage all by themselves unless they couldn't afford it, which was not a problem in his case.  
It wasn't long before he had a series of colorful pasteboards, one way all the way to Houston Texas that had him getting on several different trains before he reached his destination and he was glad that there were several stops in between, so he could feed discreetly, preferably at night as he was less likely to be spotted that way.  
He waited patiently for his train where he had gotten a first class compartments so he wouldn't have to share it with anyone and when he finally arrived the steward loaded his luggage onboard before he got on train himself and he knew that he was on his way.  
Houston, here I come, Dave thought happily as he was glad to be going someplace new, someplace he had never been before and he knew it would be a wild place, as it had not been settled all that long ago, just a little bit over 20 years actually and that was fine with him.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

Dave stared at the beautiful woman who had crossed the street to the general store in astonishment. She was lovely, with pure blond hair and the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen and he was instantly smitten by her beauty.  
He had arrived in Houston only a few days ago and settled into his hotel and had been exploring this city before now. The city was large and he'd had to feed once already, but he had done so at night, so it was less likely that he would be seen, but thanks to his hypnotic powers they would never know he was there even if they might be dizzy or weak for awhile, which could be put down to being drunk, or something else entirely.  
Dave knew that he had to get to know this lovely beauty that had accidentally crossed his path and he wasn't exactly sure why that was as he had met many gorgeous women over his centuries, but for some reason this vision of loveliness attracted him like none other.  
Wait a minute hadn't he just been thinking recently about finding his mate? Was it possible that this gorgeous lady with the pure blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes was his? If that was the case he knew that he would have to change her into a vampire like himself at some point and if the family objected to that, then he would simply take her away where she would never be found as they would go over to Europe or somewhere equally far away. However, he was a gentleman and he would try his best to win her love first and hopefully, that would work as he'd rather change her into a vampire on her own free will, but he would change her if she was indeed his mate even if he was forced to, because he knew from other vampires, his parents in particular, that you could not lose your mate and live.  
But those kind of thoughts were for later, because at the moment he didn't even know her name and so he casually crossed the street and headed for the general store where the lady with the beautiful brown eyes had disappeared into.  
Dave entered the shop and looked around and saw what he expected to and that was a little bit of everything, from nonperishable staples, to clothing, although they didn't appear to be much of a selection, but really that wasn't surprising considering that Houston had only been formed about 20 years ago. They even had a few simple toys for children.  
"Can I help you, sir?" asked a man who had come up on Dave nearly silently or at least silently to anybody, but a vampire who could hear much better than any mortal as their hearing was much more acute even than a dog's as was their sense of smell.  
"I'm new in town and I just thought I'd look around," Dave told the man politely.  
"Just passing through?" the man asked understanding.  
"Haven't decided yet, but probably," Dave answered truthfully.  
Of course, Dave had no intention of going anywhere so long as the blond haired young woman who couldn't be more then 30 was anywhere in town, although he suspected that she probably lived out on one of the farms that were on the outskirts, just because of the way she was dressed.  
"Well, sir, ask if you need any help," the man said Dave nodded thanking him politely.  
While this had been going on the blond haired lady who was much bustier then some women, but by no means fat had been observing the extremely handsome man or actually she knew he was a vampire out of the corner of her eye as she looked at the few clothes that were on sale. How did she know that this man was a vampire? Well, to her the signs were rather obvious, the white skin that still glowed with health, the way he moved, which was smoothly and powerfully and also silently, but mostly it was the eyes, which while brown like her own held an ancient knowledge, kindness and wisdom that could only be gotten if you had lived a very long time and it was often said that the eyes were the windows to the soul, which she could now testify was correct.  
Besides, she had been getting dreams of the future for several years now and this man had had a starring role, although the name was never mentioned in any of her dreams, because it was as if they had known each other for several months at least. The reason that she had these dreams was she, Penelope Garcia, was a witch, as was her entire family including her four brothers and five sisters.  
She had known for several years that she and this strange vampire were soulmates meant to meet and while she had talked over her dreams with her mother she had never mentioned them to her father because she knew very well that he would never understand. She didn't deny that her father loved her, but there were also certain things he would never abide and one of his children getting involved with a vampire was one of those things. It wasn't that he hated them, or at least she didn't think he did, he just didn't want any of his children and to get involved with any of them, particularly his youngest. She was the only Garcia that had never married and her father had been urging her to for at least the last five or six years that she needed to settle down like her siblings and start a family as she was quickly approaching the age where it would be unsafe for her to have any children at all, but she had never met any man around her age or even a few years older or younger that she would care to spend more than a few hours at most with. Besides, most men never gave her more than a single glance because the most of them her body was to big to be of interest, although she was the appropriate shape her her bone structure and that was more sturdy then skinny, but still all the men looked right past her and didn't see her as anything, but a friend or acquaintance. Of course, it wasn't just her body shape that turned men off it was how intelligent she was and the fact that she wasn't about to hide it, as she knew that would only make her unhappy in the long run. Penelope felt that she shouldn't have to at act like some of those silly girls she had known growing up, just to attract a little bit of attention from men and that if she did do that initially they'd lose interest whenever she returned to her real intelligent self or feel like they married her under false pretenses if there had actually been a wedding, because she was intelligent enough to know that there was no way that she could have hidden her intelligent mind forever, so she wasn't about to try, even if it meant that she remained unmarried for the rest of her life, but of course, she had been thinking this long before she had started having dreams of a future with this tall dark haired vampire, but now things were different.  
Unfortunately, she took after her father when it came to the shape of her body while all her sisters look after their mother who was much slenderer.  
Her mother had understood that her dreams were telling her what her future held and so she had told her youngest daughter that if the time came and she met this vampire, she was to runaway with him because her father would never agree to let her associate with him, much less marry him.  
Her mother had immediately realized that if she really was this vampire's mate that there was no way that he would let anything get in the way of their being together and that could lead to her father's death, not to mention some of the other family, so as much as it pained her to lose her youngest daughter she understood that her destiny was elsewhere.  
Unfortunately, Penelope had to agree that she had a certain talent for seeing the future and that was definitely one possibility that could come to pass unless she did exactly what her mother recommended, because she had already been through every possibility and her father would never accept the fact that she and this vampire were mates and would try his best to keep his daughter away from him, which would only end in tragedy with his death at the very least. There were also other possibilities to where she or her mother or even some of her siblings died as well, and the only possibility that prevented all the deaths was her leaving with this vampire within just a few weeks at most.  
She truly hated to leave her family with no more than a note of explanation, but she well knew it was the only way and she also knew that she would be happy with this vampire for many centuries, so the choice had been made sometime ago and she had just been waiting for him to appear, which had finally happened.  
Dave wondered around the store and Penelope didn't make yourself visible at first as she kept moving so she wasn't directly in of his line of vision. She knew very well that they couldn't afford to talk here, as while the owners of the general store were very kind, word would get back that she had been seen talking with a strange man and then it would get back to her father, which was the last thing she wanted as that would just cause problems.  
Finally, the vampire wandered over to a section that was not in the direct line of sight of anybody and quickly walked over in that direction.  
"Excuse me," Penelope said quietly, but politely, knowing that the vampire would be able to hear her quietly spoken words.  
Dave looked up in surprise, as he had been so involved that he hadn't even heard her come up on him.  
"I need to talk quickly, so just listen. I'm a witch," Penelope begin to softly explain, "and I often have visions of the future. I know exactly who and what you are, however, we cannot be caught together because my father..."  
"I understand," Dave said quickly. "You don't want anybody to be seen talking to a stranger."  
"Definitely not, as word would quickly reach my father and he would ask me about it, so it is just better that he never knows anything or that you were even in town."  
"Where do you want meet away from spying eyes?" Dave asked trying not to sound too eager for now he knew that this woman was definitely his mate, now that he had actually stared into her eyes, as he had felt the bond that had been described to him, when he was a very young vampire, snap into place.  
"I'm sure you can follow me home, then wait until after my parents go to bed and I'll meet you outside my window."  
"Alright," Dave immediately agreed. "Can I at least have a name before we leave each other?"  
"It's Penelope, Penelope Garcia," Penelope answered a little shyly.  
"I'm Dave, David Rossi," Dave introduced himself.  
"It's nice to meet you, we'll have to talk more tonight, as both my parents go to bed really early, about 8 o'clock," Penelope said and Dave nodded in understanding.  
Penelope and Dave quickly parted and went in separate directions before anybody saw them together and Penelope was quickly out of sight heading up to the front counter to purchase what she had come to and as for Dave he wandered around the store for a few more minutes thinking about the short conversation that he'd had with Penelope.  
That Penelope had known he was coming was something of a surprise, but a pleasant one as that meant that she knew the two of them belonged together and therefore he wouldn't be forced to change her into a vampire at some point and she'd likely go through it on her own free will. The fact that she was worried about her father discovering that they were associating was something of a worry, because that told him that the father likely at least disliked vampires and it was possible that he hated them, which told Dave that he would likely be running away with Penelope sometime in the next week or two, as there was no way that he was going to allow her father to try to scare him off by trying to shoot him or something equally silly, because it was very possible that Penelope or her mother could get caught in the crossfire and he wouldn't stand for that.  
He and Penelope could be two or three hundred miles away by morning even if he was only using his own 2 feet. Even if the father or her siblings searched for her there was no way that they'd be able to find her and as sad as it made him to separate her from her family he knew very well that it was necessary as he'd be miserable without her and when she died he would die as well. Of course, in order to be so far away by morning they'd have to leave most of their possessions and clothing behind, but that wasn't a worry as he could always purchase more for both of them once they were far way.  
Dave well knew that he would likely be the main suspect when Penelope disappeared particularly if he left his clothing behind, but unfortunately, it couldn't be helped.  
Finally Dave bought several small items, including several canvas sacks that could be slung over the shoulders, as he figured that they could be used to carry small items including some clothing if they had to leave most of their possessions behind.  
"Planning on doing some hiking are you?" The general store owner asked when Dave moved to the front counter to purchase the items he had chosen.  
"I have some nephews that enjoy hiking back east," Dave lied glibly. "I felt these would make nice presents for them."  
The clerk accepted the explanation and Dave was glad that he was so good at stretching the truth, but then most vampires who were any age at all were. Of course, it wasn't all a lie, as he did indeed have some nephews from some of his brothers and sisters, but it was better to mix a little bit of truth with the lie, as that made it more believable  
"Thank you for your purchase, come again," The clerk behind the counter told him.  
"Before I go could you tell me where the Garcias are located?" Dave asked casually.  
When the clerk seemed hesitant Dave had no choice, but to use his vampire powers on the man, although he made sure that there was nobody else in the store first, because he didn't want anybody to see what he was doing.  
The clerk with his suspicions gone quickly told Dave where the Garcia farm was located and that it was only the parents and Penelope that lived there as all the other children were married with families of their own.  
It didn't take Dave long to learn everything he could from the clerk, so he used his hypnotic powers to make sure the man forgot that he had been questioned at all and then quickly left the store before the man could regain his wits.  
Dave walked at a normal pace back to his hotel as he didn't want to arouse suspicion and once there he begin packing the items that were most important in case he and Penelope had to make a quick getaway.  
It didn't hurt to be prepared just in case, although hopefully, they would get away long before her parents realized that she was missing.  
By the time he was done packing the items that were most important to him along with a few items of clothing it was getting late, so Dave had a quick meal at the diner in town to continue with the illusion that he was human and then headed out to the Garcia farm without a word.  
Luckily, he had already had a meal of blood just yesterday, so he didn't need another one right then, but he would have to make sure that he fed frequently in the next few days, just in case they had to make a quick escape.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

Dave arrived at the Garcia farm just as the sun was setting and was careful to stay out of sight of any windows until it was completely dark, as he couldn't chance either of Penelope's parents catching even a little glimpse of him. Thanks to his keen hearing he could hear the sounds of dinner preparations going on within the wooden farmhouse and once he was sure they were occupied eating their meal he explored the farm at vampire speed and eventually found Penelope's downstairs window as she had left it open, probably on purpose.  
Dave silently slipped into the room and looked around after he was sure the others were occupied eating their dinner.  
The room was small and there was several childish knickknacks on shelves along with several books and what looked like a diary that Dave knew Penelope would likely want to take with her.  
Dave explored the room, which didn't take long as it wasn't very big and once he was sure that he had seen it all he left again, although he made sure to leave a note for Penelope in plain view under the edge of her pillow. Really there wasn't much in the room considering that she was probably 30, as apparently, his mate lived very simply, but that would soon change if he had any say in the matter. He intended to shower her with expensive presents to show how much he adored her and he was determined to do just that no matter how much she protested. Of course, with her being able to see the future it was very possible that she would already know what he intended and so wouldn't protest at all, which he really hoped was the case, as he had no intention of backing down.  
Dave heard the sounds of chairs in the kitchen being pushed back and so he knew that dinner was almost over, so it was time for him to take his leave, although he wasn't about to go very far, just somewhere where nobody could spot him until it was time for Penelope's parents to go to bed in a couple of hours.  
Dave watched from under the cover of some trees as Penelope entered her room and looked around as if looking for signs that he had been there and how she finally spotted the note he had left her.  
He watched as Penelope came to the window with the note in hand and opened it reading it silently, a blush coming to her face.  
Well, apparently Penelope had liked what he had written, which was good as far as he was concerned, Dave thought with a grin.  
The two of them had to have some serious talks, because although he knew that his mate had been seeing the future, so she knew precisely what who he was and why he was there, he really didn't know much else other than her name, but then she didn't know anything about him either, other than the fact that they belonged together, so the two of them would be going through a get to know you stage, but then all new couples did. Dave was going to enjoy learning everything he could about his mate, her likes, dislikes, the things she loved, the things she hated and the things she was passionate about. He was going to learn all these things about her so he could make her as happy as possible, because he suspected that the two of them were going to have to run away together, he suspected mainly because of her father and Dave knew Penelope would likely miss her family, so he wanted to make sure she was happy with her decision to leave them behind without telling her father at least about him or allowing her parents to meet him.  
Penelope looked around, though Dave knew that he was to far way under cover of the trees for her human eyesight to be able to spot him, but she knew he was there, so that would have to be good enough for the moment as they didn't want her parents, particularly her father catching them together and ruin their chances of getting away clean. They had been so careful up until now that it was not the time to get careless. Finally Penelope turned away from the window and although Dave was sad to see her go he knew it was for the best.  
Finally, although it seemed to take forever it started to get really dark outside and the lights begin to be extinguished in the farmhouse. Dave moved closer to the house and listened for the three heartbeats that should be there and heard two of them slow down, which meant that Penelope parents were sleeping.  
Dave listened carefully and heard the sound of even breath, so he moved even closer walking silently until he was under Penelope's window.  
"Penelope," Dave called quietly, but loud enough that she should be able to hear him.  
Penelope appeared suddenly still dressed even though it was after 9 o'clock at night, which was okay for city folks, but not for somebody who helped run a working farm as they worked dawn to dusk  
"Here let me help you," Dave said immediately, as he helped Penelope over the windowsill easily. "Just let me carry you as it will be easier," Dave suggested quietly and Penelope nodded as she put her arms around his neck trustingly.  
Dave loved the sensation of having his mate in his arms her arms around his neck, but he said nothing, as he swiftly transported them away from the farmhouse. Finally once he was several miles away he set her down under a tree and sat beside her.  
"So I know we didn't get a chance to talk much in the general store," Dave began and Penelope nodded.  
"No, if anybody had seen us, believe me, I would've been questioned about who you were," Penelope agreed calmly.  
Dave listened to the sound of his mate's heartbeat, although it had sped up a little when he had appeared right underneath her ground floor window it wasn't from fright, but from anticipation and excitement.  
"You're not frightened of me at all," Dave said in wonder.  
"No, because I've seen snippets of our immediate future together and I know that you would never hurt me," Penelope explained with a little smile. "That's the reason I approached you in the general store, because I knew that we were meant to be together and I've been waiting several years for you to appear."  
"That we are," Dave immediately agreed. "So is it common for magicals to be able to see the future?"  
"I wouldn't exactly say it's common," Penelope admitted, "but it's not exactly uncommon either. Certainly part of it is having a talent for it."  
"Does that mean that you're willing to come with me, even if that means you leave your family?" Dave asked.  
"Yes, it does, because as I said I've seen the immediate future not all of it, just snippets and I know we'll be very happy together for centuries to come," Penelope explained causing Dave to get a massive grin on his face. "The future isn't like a still pool water where you can see the fish swimming on the bottom, it's more like one with ripples because you've thrown a stone in it and it skips. Whoever controls such things as being able to see the future doesn't allow me to see more than they want me to and I have no way to control what I am shown. Besides, I know very well that if I don't go with you that it will end in tragedy, as I've been shown several futures, one where not only my father is killed, but also one where my mother joins him and several of my siblings. There is even one very dark future where I also die and you don't want to know what happens if that occurs."  
"Definitely not," Dave said shuddering at that possibility. "So this means that we will have to runaway together and be at least two or three hundred miles away by morning."  
"Not tonight, but sometime in the next month or so yes, we will," Penelope agreed calmly. "My father has no idea that I've been dreaming of the future, because I knew if I told him that he would arrange a marriage for me, even if that wouldn't have done any good in the end and would have led to multiple deaths, which I'd like to avoid that if it all possible."  
"I don't want to have to kill anyone, but I will if it's necessary to get you away and I'll not feel the least guilty for doing so, because you cannot keep a vampire from their mate, no matter what your father believes," Dave agreed looking fiercely protective.  
"My mother knows what I've seen in my future and she agreed that the best solution is simply for us to runaway together. It isn't that she isn't sad to be losing her baby, but she also knows that no matter what my father believes you can't prevent destiny and that's what we are, destined to be together no matter what my father wants."  
"I would think your father would want you to be happy," Dave said.  
"He does," Penelope assured him. "It's just that his ideas of what would make me happy and my ideas are two totally opposite views. It's not that he hates your kind, he just doesn't want any of his children or any of his family for that matter to become involved with them."  
"I wonder why?" Dave mused.  
"I've never bothered to ask, as it's one subject that isn't brought up in our house," Penelope said.  
"It might have to do with the fact that he doesn't want any of his children to be transformed into vampires as a lot of people don't like our kind," Dave suggested.  
"That's as good a reason as any, since we don't know the real one," Penelope agreed. "In any case, I'm going to leave my parents a nice long letter explaining why I did runaway and they'll find it after we're far away. Hopefully, my father won't bother to search for us, because there'll be no way he can find us if we're over in Europe for example."  
"I would love to show you my native Italy," Dave said immediately. "I have an estate over there that I've owned for centuries."  
"I really hate to do this to my father who's just doing his best to protect me, but I know I'd never be happy if the two of us weren't together and I've been waiting for several years for you to show up, ever since my visions of the future started," said Penelope.  
"I promise I will love you forever," Dave told her tenderly, even as he gently took her into his arms and gave her, her very first kiss on the lips, although it was way to brief for both of them, but now was not the time to get caught up in a major kissing session, since they didn't need to lose track of time.  
"I would love to make love to you and complete the bond that we share," Dave told Penelope, even as he continued to hold her gently in his arms, a place Penelope was happy to be, "but if I did that you'd very likely be pregnant afterwards and we need to wait and until after you're a vampire, as mortals have trouble giving birth to a vampire's child, as it is always a risky proposition and I won't risk your life that way for any reason."  
"I would love for you to do that, but it's best to wait," Penelope told him kissing him this time, which Dave accepted with pleasure knowing that his life was going to be very interesting and certainly more fulfilling from this moment forth and he was truly looking forward to it.  
"I can hardly wait until we have a child of our own," Dave said. "I can easily see a whole bunch of them jumping into bed with us or us going to the zoo or some other attraction."  
"That sounds wonderful," Penelope said wistfully.  
"It won't be long before we have a child of our own or even several," Dave promised her.  
"I can hardly wait," Penelope said, "as I've been wanting a family for years and although witches are fertile much longer than anybody else, except vampires of course, it's not really safe to have children past thirty or so."  
"That will likely change as technology improves," Dave suggested and Penelope nodded. "The human race in particular is very inventive and there are a lot of things we have now that weren't possible even hundred years ago, much less existed back when I was born."  
"So when were you born?" Penelope asked shyly.  
"You don't ever have to be afraid of asking me a question, as I'll answer you as honestly as I can, since keeping secrets is not good for any relationship, but as mates I know I can be completely honest with you," Dave promised his mate tenderly holding her in his arms where Penelope snuggled in contentedly. Dave tenderly kissed her hair, taking in the scent of her likely homemade shampoo and memorizing it. He would now be able to recognize her in a crowded room, just from her unique scent. "I know it will take time for the two of us to get to know each other, no matter that we know we are meant to be together. It doesn't matter that we know we are mates, it still takes time to truly get to know a person and the two of us have centuries to do just that. In a hundred years we will know each other so well that we will be able to communicate without speaking. As for when I was born it was more than 800 years ago, around 1132 AD."  
"I had no idea of you were that ancient," Penelope whistled appreciatively.  
"Compared to other vampires I've met over the centuries I'm a mere babe in the woods," Dave told Penelope with a grin. "I've met vampires that are over 5000 years old. So when do you want to leave?"  
"Not for a few weeks as I need to give my mother at least some warning since she already knows about my dreams. I would like to take a few things with me at the very least."  
"I bought a couple of knapsacks at the general store after you had left," Dave offered. "They can be used to transport some clothes and some of your favorite items that you don't want to leave behind, but they'll only hold so much. I was just going to leave the trunk I had with me in the hotel room I rented, as none of it is really important and I can always buy clothes and other things when we reach whatever destination we decide on."  
"There's no need to do that as I can shrink it down," Penelope explained, "one of the advantages of having magic. Besides, it's never a good idea to leave items that have belonged to someone behind as magicals can track someone down using their possessions, so it's better, just to take everything with us to be on the safe side."  
"So we can, just put everything you want in my trunk and you could shrink it down so that it fits in one of the knapsacks," Dave said.  
"Exactly," Penelope agreed kissing his cheek. "I don't plan on taking much as I figure I can always get new clothes, ones that are more fit for wherever we travel then simple dresses that were made to be worn by people like me who work on a farm."  
"What you're not going to protest just because I intend on spoiling you?" Dave asked in surprise Penelope looking at her appraisingly.  
"No, although I don't intend to be a homebody," Penelope told Dave firmly. "I am a witch after all and I can mix up potions and sell them in big cities in the magical quarter. I'm sure we'll settle one place for decades before we move on."  
"I'm not going to object, as you do need something to keep yourself busy as a vampire's life can be very stale and boring and even if we weren't mates that would still be true. I'm not going to insist that you stick to things that are considered suitable for women, because the world is rapidly changing for one thing and besides, while things that are considered appropriate for females to do might be okay for somebody who is mortal, once you're a vampire you would soon find those things very boring, because we live basically forever. If you want to try your hand at something that is only considered appropriate for a man then that's okay with me and I'll help you in anyway I can," Dave said.  
"Well, that's for the future," Penelope said, as she kissing his cheek again causing Dave to grin happily at her.  
"I suppose I should get you home before your parents wake," Dave said reluctantly.  
"Yeah, you should, because my father gets up around dawn and it's not too far from that now," Penelope said.  
"We'll have to have some more of these conversations, but I know you need a certain amount of sleep as well," Dave said. "I'm staying at a hotel in town, but I guarantee you I'll be around, as I'll be keeping a very close eye on you until we're far away from here in a few weeks."  
"We'll talk some more," Penelope promised, "but not tomorrow night, as I do need a certain amount of sleep, because as it is I'm going to be very tired."  
"That will change once you are vampire," Dave suggested.  
"I know, and I'm looking forward to us going somewhere, so you can do that, but still it will be a few weeks," Penelope said.  
"I can hardly wait," Dave said fervently.  
"It won't be long and the time will pass fast," Penelope promised him thinking privately that David Rossi was a very handsome man, although calling him that didn't really do him justice, as he was way more than just handsome at least in her eyes.  
"It can't come soon enough for me," Dave told her, even as he gave her one final kiss before picking her up in his arms gently to take her home.  
"Or me," Penelope agreed, snuggling into her mate's chest contentedly, causing Dave to smile down at her tenderly.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

Several weeks later

David Rossi bore his mate swiftly through the early morning. She was all bundled up to prevent her from not only being cold from the air, but from the closeness of his cold skin. He had two knapsacks slung over his back, one on each shoulder that were filled with all their possessions including his trunk, which had been shrunk down. It was still dark out, but Dave well knew that it would be light out in just a few hours and they needed to get as far away as possible before that occurred. He had checked out of the hotel the previous night and pretended that he was taking the next train out of town, so that nobody would be suspicious at least until they discovered that Penelope was missing. Of course, they might not connect Penelope's disappearance with the fact that he had just left town the day before not at first anyway or if they were lucky they wouldn't do so at all as he might've lingered around town, but he had made sure that he wasn't seen, as he knew how to remain invisible to anybody if he so desired and it wasn't magic at all just making himself extremely unnoticeable by staying out of sight. In this case, out of sight, out of mind definitely applied.  
Penelope had been ready to runaway with him when he had come to collect her about 10 o'clock last night, as he had wanted to make sure that her parents were deeply asleep, so that the search for her wouldn't start to soon.  
Penelope was cuddled very comfortably in his arms and seemed content just to remain there.  
"So do you think search parties will be out for us by tomorrow?" Penelope asked Dave, which were the first words she had spoken in a couple of hours, as she had been sleeping until a few minutes ago not seeming to mind the fact that Dave was running full out of what he was capable of and the scenery was passing incredibly quickly. Really it was no more than a blur.  
Dave had known mortals that got rather nauseated when a vampire carried them and were going at full speed, but luckily, that didn't seem to be Penelope's problem and in fact she seemed to be enjoying the experience.  
"That all depends," Dave said, not having any trouble talking, even though he was moving faster then even a train was capable of. "There's really no way to predict what is going to happen as human nature is wide and varied. I can give you educated guesses based on my own experiences and what I know about mortals. I'm sure that your father at least will check with all your neighbors or in town to see if you just went there early for something, probably thinking you forgot to leave a note or perhaps, he won't, as there is really no way to tell. He might believe that you went to meet a young man and so won't worry about you until you don't turn up."  
"I don't believe that last one is likely, because I've never been involved with any young man in the city of Houston, because most of them don't want a woman that is intelligent as I am, one who refuses to hide it. I might've made a good farmer's wife for instance since they do tend to be rather sturdy like I am and I did grow up on a farm after all, but even if I had been interested in making myself into a farmer's wife, I refuse to act other then like who I am and most men don't want to hear a female's opinion on things, as they're just expected to obey orders. Men that treat women as equals are few and far between."  
"You shouldn't have to dumb yourself down just to make a man happy," Dave told her, his voice filled with love and tenderness. "I will never expect you to hide your intelligence from me, as I want you to be who you are completely and I will never tell you that your opinion doesn't matter or slap you around like some men do. I won't say we won't ever argue because all couples do, but we'll make up afterwards and have a better understanding of each other."  
"I knew already that you were a different breed despite the fact that you're over 800 years old," Penelope told him.  
"You can't live as long as I have and not learn things," Dave explained. "Treating a woman like chattel only leads to trouble in the long run. I've seen women who have killed their husbands because they treat them like slaves only capable of keeping house or bearing their children and also slap them around or beat them up on a regular basis. Those men that slap their wives around, well, a lot of times it leads to them getting literally knifed in the back or disposed of by some other means like poison. The bond that is between us ensures that I will treat you the same way that I expect to be treated and that is with respect and love."  
"I firmly believe that even if we didn't share a bond, that you would still treat me with respect and love, that you would listen to my opinions and at least consider them, that you would treat any children that we happen to have with that same love and respect and never abuse them and that's all anyone can ask," Penelope told him, sincerely. "Remember I've seen the future, but only snippets and so I know your character, David Rossi which is one of the reasons I agreed to come with you so easily. I was already in love with you just from the snippets I got of our future, little moments in time that told me that you were a good man."  
"So how far into the future did you see?" Dave asked curiously, even as he thought that his and Penelope's relationship was off to a good start and they had only met a few short weeks ago, the best weeks of his life actually and he hoped of hers as well.  
"Not far, just a year or two," Penelope told him. "My ability showed me just enough to know that I would be very happy with you, happier then I've been ever since I was a child, because while I love my parents, I was feeling rather stifled as I had to hide how smart I was from everyone except my own family, as a lot of people don't appreciate a woman that is extremely intelligent, particularly the men who often feel as if no woman should be smarter than they are."  
Dave snorted at that, because it was true a lot men didn't like their females to be super intelligent and certainly not smarter than they, themselves were.  
"I certainly agree with that," Dave said, "but I'm not one of them. I've met plenty of women in my centuries that were way more intelligent than they ever let on, but they were also smart enough to know that they would be resented at the very least if they let on how intelligent they were. Back then all women were really good for was marriage and to have as many children as possible because they died from so many diseases. Nowadays so many women are making their own way and becoming doctors, lawyers and many other professions that are still considered for men only as a lot of them are refusing to simply be forced into marriage and into getting pregnant with as many children as they can bear. As you know many of them die in childbirth all the time and that's because they have one about every year instead of giving their bodies a chance to recover."  
"Other things can and do go wrong," Penelope offered.  
"That's true enough, but a large percentage of why so many woman die in childbirth is because a lot of men don't care about the woman they're married to and so don't think about preventing them from getting pregnant until they truly are recovered from the last time they gave birth," Dave said.  
"Not all men are like that, as my mother used an old witches remedy to stop herself from getting pregnant after I was born and my father agreed and said that ten was more than enough," Penelope suggested.  
"It's too bad that remedy isn't available to the general populace," Dave said.  
"Oh, it is, but a lot of people don't like magicals, just like they don't like vampires and so they aren't going to frequent the magical quarter of wherever they live. Men in particular don't like the fact that we have a remedy to stop a woman from getting pregnant and so forbid their wife's from coming down to see us. Of course, some women defy their husbands because they don't want to be pregnant every year or two, but not enough of them, but then a lot of people don't marry for love. Us, magicals, don't believe in marrying unless we are in love and we never treat our spouse as if their opinions don't matter even if that takes place behind the scenes and not out in public. Of course, I'm not saying that all warlocks listen to their wives and don't mistreat them, but for the most part..."  
"You believe in equality even if that's only in the home," Dave said. "Believe me, I do understand, because a lot of vampires are the same way. There is no way that we can keep a female of our kind imprisoned, because they might not be quite as strong as the males are, for the most part anyway, but still they do have ways of getting out of their situation it they are not happy. We have our bad eggs to of course, but they usually end up in a great deal of trouble. You can't watch over a female vampire 24 hours a day year after year as that would be impossible, so the only solution is to give them as much freedom as they want and if they want to leave then you have to allow them to unless you can convince them to stay. Of course, I'm sure you realize that when you're mates it's different."  
"Mates can't leave each other for any reason," Penelope recited what she knew about the vampire species which wasn't very much really.  
"Nor do they want to," Dave added, as he continued to run at full speed. "The bond between mates ensures we know we have found the 'one' and to mistreat the other half of your soul would be like mistreating yourself. So few of our kind ever find their mates simply because the world is a big place that when it does happen they are treasured and protected, while still giving them the freedom to do what they want with their immortality. From the moment I knew you were my mate, even before we actually knew anything about each other, what was mine became yours as well. Mates share everything, money, possessions, love, time attention."  
"So where are we heading?" Penelope asked.  
"I don't have anywhere specific in mind at this time just somewhere that's as far away from Houston as we can get in one night," Dave answered.  
"I hope we get someplace soon, because I'm starving," Penelope admitted, even as she snuggled in to Dave's arms quite comfortably.  
"We'll be someplace by morning, which is really not that far away just two hours or so," Dave promised her.  
"I hate to be a bother, but I kind a need to pee too," Penelope admitted blushing a little for a lady did not admit that she needed to use the restroom in the company of males, not even her husband or in this case soon to be husband.  
"Oh, right, I had forgotten that you mortals need to use the restroom and be fed at regular intervals," Dave admitted ashamed of himself.  
"You can't think of everything, Dave," Penelope told the man she was already in love with. "You might be around mortals, on a normal basis, but still you don't necessarily pay attention other than to be polite. I'm sure you've had to learn to tune out normal conversation."  
"Still, I should've thought about the fact that you would likely need to use the bathroom before we reached our destination, but I was only concentrating on getting as far from Houston as we could. We should arrive in Monterrey, which is in Mexico in about an hour and we'll stay there for the next day or two, so that you can get some sleep and something to eat. After that perhaps, we'll buy some horses, although the travel will be much slower we'll still be able to get places relatively fast and carry more with us."  
"Well, I do know how to ride, but I sure am going to be sore if we stay on horses all day," Penelope said.  
"Well, once we get even farther away like at least another five or six hundred miles I'll turn you into a vampire and then you won't have to worry about ever being sore again. I would really like to take you to my estate in Italy, but that would include a long sea journey and they can be dangerous, because of the weather not to mention pirates."  
"Besides, I've never been on the sea I have no idea if I get seasick or not," Penelope needed.  
"No, turning you into a vampire there, just isn't feasible as much as I would like to take you to my home," Dave agreed.  
"Maybe once I've been a vampire for awhile we can do that," Penelope suggested, "as I would love to see your native Italy, but right now we have other things to worry about, as my father will be up at dawn just like he always is and since I usually am up at the same time unless I'm sick if I don't appear within an hour or so he's going to be really worried."  
"You left them a letter explaining your reasons and really that's all you can do and your mother at least will accept it, since she knew about your visions," Dave told his mate gently, as he continued running.  
"Yes, you're right, my mother will accept it, as she knew that I would not be there some morning, as I told her all about you while my father was outside doing the chores. My mother knows that you will take good care of me, so she likely won't worry too much, even though she'll miss me, but then really this is no different than my other siblings getting married and moving away. Some stayed in the area, but a lot of them did not."  
"So it's really your father that's likely going to cause a big stink," Dave said Penelope nodded sadly.  
"I tried to explain to him in my letter that I've been seeing the future and I know where it lies," Penelope said, "but it's likely that my dad will be furious all the same, so I just hope that my mother doesn't take the brunt of his temper."  
"Your father can't really do much, as after all you are an adult not a child who doesn't know any better. You explained in your letter that you ran away, because your father never would have agreed to let you associate with me much less marry me and that you knew you'd never be happy unless you were allowed to lead your own life," said Dave.  
"Yes, but you have to remember that women are considered the property of their fathers or some other male relative, unless they are married and then they are considered the property of their spouse. Really, it's only if you don't have any male relatives that they are considered responsible for their own lives and that's pretty rare," Penelope said. "Of course, some husbands or fathers are indulgent and let the woman basically live the way she wants, but they are few and far between."  
"Only in some states like Texas," Dave told her, "as in other states laws have been passed to where a married woman has rights to own property, even that she had before she was married, to keep the money that she earned through her own talents, to be able to write her own will or sue for divorce."  
"Women still don't have the right to vote," Penelope told him.  
"I suspect that will change to probably sometime in the next hundred years," Dave told her. "Change is coming and soon. If you've traveled extensively as I have you can see that a lot of women are dissatisfied with their lot in life and not just here in the States. I suspect that there will be a lot of bloodshed before woman are finally granted equal rights, mortal women that is, as vampires stay out of it, because it's a mortal issue as our kind have had equal rights, almost since our species has existed, because they demanded that they be treated the same as the men and unlike mortal females, as I've explained before you can't take one prisoner, not unless you want to rip their legs off so they can't escape, but then eventually that vampire has their revenge, so it usually ends in tragedy. I admit that a female vampire usually travels with a man, just to avoid problems, as a lot of times she can't get a hotel room if it's just her, well not unless she reveals that she's a vampire, which a lot of them don't like to do since our species is so distrusted. You don't realize it, because you only lived in one little corner of the world, but things have already changed so much just in the last hundred years as mortal women used to have far fewer rights than they do now."  
Penelope thought about that then nodded, because she couldn't see Dave lying about something so minor, as she could read the history books for herself and she had gone to school up until she was 18 and so had learned some of this stuff. Besides, she doubted very much that Dave would ever lie to her about anything, especially something important.  
"We should be in Monterrey in just a few minutes," Dave said.  
"Good, because now I really need to pee," Penelope told him.  
"We'll check into the nearest hotel," Dave promised.  
They both fell silent and a few minutes later just as dawn was approaching they came to the outskirts of Monterrey in Mexico, which was almost exactly 300 miles away from Houston Texas.  
Penelope was still amazed that Dave had run all this way, talked to her at the same time and hadn't gotten out of breath, but she knew that vampires had many special abilities and that technically they didn't really need to breathe, so they could run full out much faster than even a train and not get tired, sweaty or even breath hard and that he had been carrying on a conversation at the same time was simply amazing to her.  
Dave slowed down, although he was still moving quickly, but luckily, nobody was up and about on the streets yet, although that wouldn't be true in half an hour or so, so they needed to find some place to stay quickly, as Dave didn't want anybody to know that he was a vampire since while they couldn't injure him, they could injure Penelope, at least until she was like he was. Not everybody hated vampires, but still Dave wasn't take any chances where the safety of his mate was concerned and he'd kill anyone who dared lay a hand on her with ill intentions.  
"I need to feed, soon," Dave told Penelope. "We can find ourselves a hotel first and check in, but after that I'm going to leave you in the hotel room and I'm going to go find me somebody to feed off of and I'll be back in an hour tops."  
"You don't have to kill them do you?" Penelope asked uncertainly as this was something she had never seen or heard about.  
"No, I just take enough blood to satisfy my thirst for a few days, but doing it this way means I have to feed every week instead of waiting longer. This is what every vampire does, well most of them anyway, except sometimes for newborns who have no such control or vampires that just enjoy killing for the sake of it. Don't worry, so much I'll teach you how to feed without actually killing the person you're feeding off of," Dave promised. "All you have to do is listen for their heartbeats and once it starts to slow down you stop feeding off them and then take them somewhere will they could just sleep it off. I've left people on park benches in the past and they don't remember how they got there most of the time. Once you do finish feeding all you need to do is get some venom from your fangs and put it on your finger and then rub it over the bite mark so that it heals right up and most people never know that they were bitten and just think that maybe they were mugged or perhaps drunk."  
"I have to admit I'm kind of nervous about that part of being a vampire," Penelope said. "I don't want to have to kill anyone."  
"Don't worry about it for now. I'll help you to make sure you remain in control," Dave promised her tenderly.  
"Will I still be up to eat regular human food?" Penelope asked.  
"You will, as it's just processed a bit differently that's all, but unfortunately, we still need blood as it is our true substance even if we can still eat and drink," Dave told her. "I often eat a meal at a restaurant when I'm in a strange town, just so people won't suspect that I'm a vampire and I have to admit that I enjoy eating human food and it has changed considerably since I was born, particularly in the spices. Here we are," Dave said finally as he located one of the hotels in town, which was really more of an inn.  
Dave put his mate down and then opened the door to what appeared to be office, which was unlocked, even so early in the morning, but then inns or hotels never really closed down as they could expect customers at all times of the day or night.  
"Can I help you?" a sleepy clerk asked from behind desk.  
"Yes, my wife and I would like a room for the next couple of days," Dave told the man and then passed over quite a bit of money so that the clerk wouldn't talk.  
The clerk looked at the money that had been handed him and understood that he was being handed so much, so that he wouldn't talk about them, which wasn't really an uncommon occurrence at all. They could be running from the law, or from a vengeful husband or an irritate father for all he knew, but he also knew he had better keep his mouth shut, because it was possible he wind up with the bullet or a knife in him if he talked, as the west was a rough place and even here in Monterrey Mexico that was still true.  
"Room 8 has a double bed and also a bathroom with a shower," the clerk said.  
"Whatever you have will be fine," Penelope said politely not mentioning that she really needed to pee and had for a couple of hours now. She also needed a hot shower, but she would settle for a room with a working toilet.  
Dave took the key and had the clerk give them directions, before he escorted Penelope towards the room they had just rented.  
As soon as Dave unlocked the door and checked the room out to make sure there was nobody present, although he knew that was impossible because he would've heard their heart beat unless it was another vampire, Penelope rushed past him and directly towards the bathroom.  
"Feeling better?" Dave asked, as soon as Penelope had finally emerged from the bathroom after relieving her bladder.  
"Much better," Penelope told him, "though I could really use a bath, but that can wait until after I get some food, because all that's in there is a tub and it always takes awhile to take a bath by the time I wash my body as well as my hair."  
"I'll be more than happy to assist you with that," Dave told her with a massive grin, as he imagined running his hands all over his Penelope's body and he couldn't stop his cock from responding to those thoughts.  
Penelope blushed, although she knew it was wrong of her because they weren't married yet she knew she wouldn't mind at all if Dave did help her to wash her body as well as her hair and in fact she suspected that she would enjoy his attentions.  
"I know it's wrong of me since we're not exactly married yet, but I would really enjoy that," Penelope finally admitted out loud.  
"We'll find some way to get married with just a couple of witnesses," Dave promised, "without revealing the fact that I'm a vampire. Most vampires, especially ones as old as I am don't really believe in marrying, even if they find their mate, unless of course, that's what their mate wants. Since that's what you want, I'll be glad to get married, but we're not going to have any guests and just a couple of strangers as witnesses. We might even have to imply that you're pregnant, as that would be a good reason for marrying quickly, but if that's okay with you then it's okay with me."  
"If we did that your reputation would be mud," Penelope protested.  
"It doesn't really matter to me," Dave shrugged. "Let people think what they want, because we're not going to be here very long. It's not like we're settling down in the area, as I intend to be hundreds of miles further away in just a few days. I noticed the railway line that should take us out of here and in more comfort then I could provide just carrying you in my arms or on horseback."  
"I was perfectly comfortable in your arms," Penelope told Dave sincerely.  
"I know, you even managed to sleep, but I've known mortals in the past that have thrown up when they see the scenery whizzing by, as they can't handle the speed, but apparently you have a cast iron stomach," Dave said with a smile, even as he kissed her tenderly.  
"Not really," Penelope denied, "some people just have more delicate stomachs then I do that's all. I grew go up on a farm after all and I was there for the slaughtering of cows and sometimes sheep. Farmers, or farmers wives can't afford to have a delicate constitutions or they would never be able to slaughter their own animals for meat or for selling."  
That was true enough, Dave admitted to himself.  
"I'm going to go get me a meal, but first promise me you will not leave the room until I get back. I won't be gone long I promise you," Dave said.  
Penelope knew that Dave was just concerned for her safety and so agreed not to leave the room.  
"We'll go to breakfast after I return," Dave promised her.  
"You go, I'll be here when you return," Penelope promised him kissing him gently on the lips.  
Dave still looked worried, but nodded all the same as he did need blood and he didn't dare let it go any longer, because he might kill his mate on accident and that was something he would never do.  
Dave left the room taking one of the room keys with him and Penelope watched him go thinking it was nice to be worried about, but also to be trusted, as Dave had left the second key right on the nightstand when he could very well have taken it with him, but this showed he trusted her to stay put and not wander off as he could've locked her in the room until he returned, so apparently he was putting their talks about equality into practice, which proved to her that Dave meant what he had said on the subject.  
Penelope thought that their relationship was off to a great start, because Dave was already practicing what he was preaching about them being partners and equals and she had no doubt that he would keep going in the same vein, although once she was a vampire things would be much easier, as she could be invulnerable to everything except fire or another vampire and she genuinely was looking forward to it and that she still going to be able to eat food without having to go to the bathroom or gaining weight was just icing on the cake as far as she was concerned.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

Houston Texas outskirts, Garcia farm  
Dawn

John Garcia was up at dawn just like he always was, so he could tend to the animals and his wife Melinda could start breakfast. As first the sturdy man, whose hair was blonde like his daughter's Penelope's, was unaware that anything was wrong as all he was thinking about was the chores that he needed to get done that day and about one of his wife's excellent breakfasts.  
John finished getting dressed and then headed outside to do the chores he needed to before he could eat.  
Once he came back inside he found his beautiful wife cooking a massive breakfast just like she always did, although it was certainly in smaller quantities than it used to be ever since all of his children had grown up and gotten married, all except for Penelope.  
"Where is Penelope? She usually helps you with breakfast," John inquired.  
"I don't know," Melinda answered truthfully, although she suspected that Penelope was no longer here as she had known exactly what was coming as her daughter had warned her that she and the vampire she had been dreaming about for several years had finally met as soon as she was sure that her father was out taking care of the chores and was not near enough to overhear.  
Penelope had warned her that she was going to runaway with Dave and that she already loved him, just from the snippets of the future she was getting. She had promised her mother that she was going to be very happy with David Rossi as that was the vampire's name and Melinda had believed her.  
Although she had never admitted it to her husband she knew far more about vampires then she ever let on and one thing she did know was that if her daughter and this David Rossi were mates both would indeed be very happy together and that a vampire would never harm their other half, would in fact try to make them as happy as possible, but she also knew that John would never allow his daughter to associate with someone like him no matter the consequences of trying to keep a vampire from their mate.  
Melinda had agreed that running away with this David Rossi was the best option once Penelope had told her about her visions of the future and what would happen if she told her father exactly what she had been seeing.  
Penelope had described several scenarios and the least damaging one was the death of her husband, but there were also several that led to her death as well as several of her children. Since that was the last thing that either she or Penelope wanted they both agreed that when the time came Penelope would simply runaway with him and Melinda knew that they would likely be hundreds of miles away by now and would be impossible to track down unless it was discovered what direction they had gone in and even then it would be an extremely difficult task.  
"I'll just go check her room shall I?" Melinda suggested already suspecting what she would find. "She probably just overslept."  
Melinda set the table for breakfast and made sure that the stove was turned off before she headed for her daughter's room.  
"Penelope?" Melinda called more for John's benefit then for hers, as she was becoming more and more sure of what she would find. Melinda knocked on her daughter's door and then opened it when there was no response. "Penelope?" she called again.  
Melinda entered the room and saw that it was still neat and orderly, but just by spot checking she noticed that several items were missing, items she knew that her daughter valued. A metal figurine that she had been given for her birthday several years ago had vanished, as had the picture of the family that was on the nightstand. Melinda remembered that time well and how the whole family had gone and had their picture taken and how multiple copies had been made, so that every member of the family would have one as the children started find spouses of their own and move away to start their own lives. It had been pretty expensive considering how many copies of the black and white photo they had needed, but while the Garcias were not rich they were well enough off to be able to afford something like multiple copies of a photograph and it was felt to be a good investment so that none of the children would forget their family or what they looked like at least when they were young.  
Some of her clothes were gone as well, but not too many and Melinda knew that this David Rossi would be perfectly happy to buy her better clothes, ones that were more suitable for life in the big city. Houston was pretty large that was true, but then with cities that were much larger than this one and it would very easy to get lost there.  
Melinda checked the drawer in her dresser where she knew her daughter kept her diary and found it missing, which didn't surprise her at all, because Penelope would never have forgotten the book that she treasured and that was used to record her thoughts.  
Melinda wasn't sure if she was going to tell John that she knew their daughter would be gone one morning when they've clothes for the day. She loved her husband as he was a good man who had always done his best for his family, but he could be so stubborn about some things and none of his children associating with vampires was one of those things. Melinda couldn't blame him for his hate of vampires, because one of them had killed his sister when they were children and if not for that one of being John probably never would've been so against her daughter's relationship with David Rossi. Melinda could understand it from her husband's point of view, however, she well knew that not all vampires were bad guys and that there were some that were good and her new son-in-law was one of those from all Penelope had told her about him, although she hadn't had a name until the last few days.  
Melinda searched the room and found the letter under Penelope's pillow just as promised and it was quite thick, so it was several pages long. Now was the time to put on the act of her life as she thought it was better that John never knew that she had known that one day they would wake up and Penelope would be gone. It was too bad so that she would never get to hold any of her grandchildren from her daughter in her arms, although she was aware that vampires infants grew quite rapidly, or that she wouldn't be able to help Penelope plan her wedding and that was even if they decided to get married. Melinda didn't like to think of her daughter living in sin, but there was nothing he could do about it if that was the case and she might very well have convinced this David Rossi to get married, even if it was quietly as she was sure that he would want to do anything to please his mate, even if that meant going through a small hurry wedding ceremony.  
"Where is she?" John asked now looking worried as Melinda came back into the kitchen without their daughter.  
"She's gone," Melinda told her husband trying to look upset.  
"Gone? What do you mean gone?" John asked beginning to look frantic.  
"I mean that her bed is made, but some of her clothes and other things she treasured are missing, like her diary, several of those metal figurines she liked to collect, the books she liked to read," Melina listed the things she knew for sure were gone. "She left us a letter," Melinda added producing the thick sheath of of pages from her apron pocket.  
John snatched the pages from his wife and hurriedly unfolded them finding that it was a letter addressed to him and Melinda.  
"So are you going to read the letter out loud?" Melinda asked, as she was a little anxious to hear what her daughter had to say even if she knew that she was also alright.  
Dear mom and dad, John began without comment  
I write this letter to you to let you know that I met a vampire and have fallen in love with him. The two of us are mates, and since I knew that you, dad, at least would object it was decided between us that running away was the best option. Know that I am happy with David Rossi as I have been seeing the future for several years, little snippets of our life together, which is why I agreed willingly to go with him when we encountered each other in the general store.  
Dave and I have had several long conversations over the last several weeks and have also been making plans of where we would go once we had gotten away from Houston during that time. (And no dad, I'm not going to tell you where we decided to go or even in what direction, as I wouldn't put it past you to try to find me and to supposedly drag me back home, which not only wouldn't have worked it likely would have ended with your death.)  
Do not try to find us dad, as Dave has guaranteed that we'll be at least 300 miles away by morning and that's only using his own two feet with me in his arms as transportation.  
I am sorry it had to be this way, but I knew that you, at least dad, would never agree to let me associate with a vampire, but I saw several a horrible futures for my family if I did not go with him. In these futures I saw at least you dying, but also several futures where mom and several of my brothers also died or were at least severely injured, so this was really the only way and the only future that did not happen was me running away with him as Dave would have no problem killing anybody who got in the way of his mate, namely myself, and he wouldn't even feel guilty about it, because that's the way that vampires are, particularly older ones.  
Know that I will be happy and that Dave and I will be together for centuries to come and we will have numerous children together.  
I truly wish that it did not have to be this way and that we could still come home for some holidays or just because we decided it was time to visit. I am also truly sorry that you will never get to know your grandchildren  
I will end this letter here, but know that I will always love you and my siblings, but it really is better this way as not only does my future happiness depend on being with Dave you're very lives do also.  
With all my love,  
Penelope Kathleen Garcia  
John stared at the letter that was done in his daughter's handwriting and then suddenly slammed his fist hard down to the table causing the dishes to jump in the air and then land back on the table, although luckily, nothing smashed and the food had yet to be served, so the action and the sound of the dishes was more startling then anything else  
Melinda also jumped as she had not expected such an action from her husband, although she probably should have.  
"How could she!" John roared as he crumpled up the pages of the letter and viciously threw them across the room. "She knows my feeling on the vampire race, so how could she!"  
"She knows your feelings, but not the cause of those feelings," Melinda said, as gently as possible. "I know you didn't want to, burden any of your children with the knowledge of the sister you lost and why that was, but even if you had I doubt it would have changed things at all because when you are in love..."  
"If only I had known I would have scared him off," John said ignoring his wife.  
"And then you would've ended up dying John Garcia," Melinda finally shouted at him losing her temper at her husband's stubbornness. "You heard what our daughter said in the letter on how she had been seeing the future and how the only reasonable thing to do was runaway because if she had not agreed to go with this David Rossi he would have no problem killing you, me and anybody else who got in his way. No bullets are going to affect a vampire and probably would have made him extremely angry and you might even have killed our own daughter on accident if she happened to get in the way of your bullets."  
John looked at his wife as if seeing her for the first time and calmed down somewhat, although it was clear that he was still furious.  
"Penelope did what she thought best and chose the future that had the best possible outcome," Melinda told John more calmly. "She knew that you would never accept David Rossi into the family due to your hatred of vampires in general, not without being confronted with your hatred of them and so running away with him was the only solution. As sad as it makes me, as I'll likely never see my daughter again, at least I know she's alive and happy. She has assured us that she'll be happy with him as she's been seeing little snippets of the future just as she told you and I for one believe her. As for you John, you have to decide whether or not you're going to hate your daughter now as well as this David Rossi, because you know that sooner or later he will turn her into a vampire, just as soon as they set up in some city and get settled in a house somewhere."  
"I could never hate, Penelope," John sputtered angrily, but then understood what Melinda was saying, so his anger faded and besides, he wasn't really mad at his wife anyway, but at himself, because he was the one that had let his hatred of vampires be known and so Penelope had figured or rather known due to her visions that running away was the only solution.  
What his wife was saying was that if he had only not hated vampire so much due to what had happened to his sister and had accepted this David Rossi into the family Penelope would not have been forced to runaway and he could not really do anything about it, not legally for she was a grown woman after all, even if technically he had final say-so in any major decisions that involved his wife or unmarried daughters, because he was the head of the family and had authority over all the female members at least until they got married to husbands of their own. It was very likely that by the time he found his daughter and this David Rossi if he ever did, they would be legally married and then he really could not do anything, as Penelope would be his responsibility no more and it did not matter at all that he would not have approved of their marriage, because it would be far too late by that point in time because whether or not he had approved of them getting married it would be a done deal and there would be no reversing it.  
He could now understand the bind that his daughter had been in and why she had decided that running away with David Rossi was the only option, as Penelope certainly wouldn't want the deaths of any of her family, which he now knew would have occurred if she had told him about her visions or if he and this Rossi had ever actually met, so John could see her deciding that in order to prevent a great tragedy to go with this vampire in order to prevent it. However, only the fact that Penelope assured them in her letter that she would be happy since she had been seeing the future made John lose a lot of his anger.  
"You're right," John told his wife quietly as he went and picked up Penelope's crumpled letter off the floor that he had thrown against the wall, which had then landed on the floor.  
John uncrumpled the letter and smoothed out the now wrinkled pages. "You're right in the fact that it was likely the only option before her that didn't end in tragedy. I now wish that I had kept my hatred of vampires to myself as just because my sister was killed by an out-of-control one, likely a newborn that had not yet learned how not to kill when he or she needed blood, was no reason to hate the whole race because most of them are very just like you and me or any other mortal."  
"I wish you had come to this revelation before Penelope was forced to runaway," Melinda told her husband with tears in her eyes. "If you had we could have thrown a small wedding ceremony for the two of them and maybe even been introduced to our grandchildren if they didn't move to far away. Now though we have no idea where they are so there's no way for us to track them down and tell them about your change of heart and the only hope is that Penelope has a vision about it so that maybe the two of them will come back for a visit."  
"I don't think that's likely to happen," John told his wife sadly, as he gazed out the window thinking of his beautiful daughter who had been stolen away by a vampire, although apparently she had left with him on her own free will. She had likely snuck out her ground floor window late at night after he and Melinda were deeply asleep, as she knew their habits and that they always went to bed relatively early, usually shortly after dinner around 8 o'clock since they both had to be up so early to take care of the chores.  
They would have been deeply sleeping long before ten o'clock rolled around and John could see Penelope gathering her things, including a few treasured possessions that she wanted to take with her, opening her window to find David Rossi waiting for her. Melinda was right and the two of them would have been hundreds of miles away by the time that the two of them rose for the day.  
John felt a spasm of grief, because it was his own fault that his daughter had been forced to flee, as he never would have accepted that she had fallen in love with a vampire, not until he was forced anyway and thanks to his well known hatred of them Penelope had been forced to sneak away, so he might never see his daughter again, due mainly to his own stubbornness.  
"Maybe not," Melinda agreed, even as she came to stand beside her husband to offer him comfort. Her feelings were conflicted because even though she'd had several weeks to accept the fact that she would wake up one morning and her daughter would not be there to help with breakfast or some of the chores. She couldn't really be angry at Penelope at all, because she had known that this was coming and that running away like her daughter had done really was the best solution, but that did not mean that she wasn't sorry for the way that her her youngest child's departure from home had happened, even though she was well aware that Penelope was 30 years old and so wasn't a child anymore, but she would always be her child even when she had children of her own. "All we can do is hope that Penelope does have a vision of the future and knows that she can come home and bring her new husband with her, as I'm sure they'll get married at some point."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if this David Rossi forbid her from coming to see us at all considering that she had to runaway in order to be with him," John said sounding sad. "It's what I would do in a similar situation, but then again vampires can't be harmed physically by much at all."  
"But you do have to consider that Penelope wouldn't be very happy if she was forbidden to come see her family, especially if her father had had a change of heart and if there's one thing that a vampire wants that's for their mate to be as happy as possible. I firmly believe that this David Rossi would bring Penelope here at least once to see if her father had truly had a change of attitude and if he had well I could see them coming many times down on the train for visits and bringing whatever children they had with them."  
"I hope you're right," John said finally, as he gazed out the window knowing that he should be doing chores, but he just didn't have the heart to do them right now as he couldn't help, but think of his beautiful daughter out there in the big world with only her mate David Rossi and no other family to speak of close by, although he was sure that the two of them would likely have a child or even several just as soon as they found someplace far way to settle down for awhile, likely in some big city that was much larger than Houston so that they would be impossible to find in the teeming mass of humanity.  
"Don't worry, our girl will be well taken care of," Melinda told her husband truly meaning it. "You know how generous vampires can be, and I suspect that Penelope will have everything her heart desires as this David would want nothing more than to make her happy."  
John thought about that, but then slowly nodded in agreement because he knew that vampires could be quite generous with their wealth when they were of a mind and if all he knew about vampires and their mates were true then David Rossi would indeed want to make his daughter as happy as possible, so that she would never regret being turned into a vampire and spending eternity at his side. No vampire would dare abuse their mate, as it would only end in tragedy, so at least he could be assured that Penelope was not in that kind of situation.  
"You are correct, Melinda," John said finally. "I suppose I should go tend to the chores."  
"Finish your breakfast first at least, even though it's likely stone cold," Melinda urged him.  
John nodded mechanically and sat back in the table and started shoveling the food his wife had prepared into his mouth, seeming to barely chew before he swallowed.  
Melinda watched him, but John did not again acknowledge her presence seeming lost in his own thoughts and for that Melinda could hardly blame him, as he had a lot of things to sort out, but mainly his hatred of vampires. He had already said that he was willing to accept David Rossi into the family, so long as it got their daughter back into their lives, which meant that he had at least partially accepted that not all vampires were evil, but Melinda wasn't sure if he was completely there yet and he might never be if he was unwilling to let go of the old hatred as it had been a vampire who had killed his sister decades ago, when he had been a young man.  
Melinda could understand John's hatred because he had loved his sister and since he couldn't kill the vampire in question, as he had no idea which one had done it, though even if he did he couldn't physically harm him or even her he still had to resolve his own issues with vampire kind.  
The two of them sat together at the table for a few more minutes as John finished his cold breakfast and then her husband got up more lost in thought than before and hurried outside not seeming to realize that anybody else was even present and Melinda couldn't help, but be worried about the man she had loved for over 30 years, but unfortunately, she knew that this was one issue that John was going to have to work out for himself, so she would give him advice only if and when he asked for did, not before.  
Melinda cleaned up the breakfast dishes and put them into the sink and begin to wash them, she to becoming lost in her own thoughts, thinking of her youngest daughter and how she had been much happier the last several weeks, after she had met David Rossi in the general store then she had been in the last few years even as she washed the dishes.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"So I'll be knocked out for around 36 to 72 hours and wake up as a vampire," Penelope repeated the instructions that Dave had just given her.  
"Exactly," Dave agreed calmly, as he cuddled the woman he loved close to his chest, as he just loved the physical contact. "If we're lucky you should wake up shortly after dawn or perhaps, sunset, both of which are excellent times to get a meal before too many people are out and about. After this though we'll probably end up going out late at night as it's easier to conceal our activities when it is dark out. Humans don't see as well at night as they do in the daylight and neither do magicals or shifters for that matter, although I will admit certain types of shifters have excellent eyesight in the dark depending on what their animal form is, but it is nowhere near as good as my eyesight or yours once you finish your transformation."  
The two of them were in Baton Rogue Louisiana, which was nearly 700 miles from Monterrey Mexico, though technically that meant that they were only 274 actual miles from Penelope's home of Houston Texas, but due to the fact that they had been in Mexico first and Baton Rogue was in the complete opposite direction, the miles traveled mounted up to 1000 when all was said and done.  
It had been a long trip by train from Monterrey Mexico to Louisiana and so it had taken several weeks, as they'd had overnight stops and had had to change trains several times, but that was okay, because they had gotten to know each other much better in that amount of time. The two of them had also gotten married even if Dave had to imply that Penelope was pregnant, even though she was not, to explain why the rush instead of having the ceremony in front of their families and friends.  
The priest that had married them had been highly disapproving, but had done the right thing in the end, after giving them a lecture about the sanctity of marriage and how they should've waited to consummate it.  
Neither Dave or Penelope bothered to explain the circumstances of why they were getting married so quickly, as they knew that the priest would never understand. Even if Dave had asked Penelope's father for her hand in marriage he never would've given it to him and tried to chase him off and there was no way in hell he was going to be separated from his mate, so this way was just better. He was grateful that Penelope was intelligent enough to understand that and so came with him willingly on this incredible journey they were undertaking.  
Penelope was naturally fascinated with everything that she was seeing and experiencing as she had never been away from home before and Dave was more than happy to show her around as he had visited quite a few cities that they were seeing in his travels.  
Dave proudly escorted her around when the train had stopped and bought her things at every stop whether that was a book he thought she would like, a mere cheap trinket to expensive jewelry, which Penelope didn't bother to protest as she already knew how stubborn her mate could be. The two of them hadn't had sex yet as he wanted to wait until after she was a vampire, as Dave didn't want to risk getting her pregnant, so in this case they both agreed that she would be a vampire as soon as they reached their final destination.  
However, Penelope had made him promise that as soon as she was a vampire they would try to get pregnant as she really wanted a child or two and Dave had agreed with that saying that he would take great pleasure in getting her pregnant with their child, as he had been wanting one ever since the two of them had met. Penelope had squealed happily at this announcement and flung her arms around his neck kissing him breathless and Dave wasn't about to object to this sort of attack, as he wasn't a moron after all.  
Dave had bought a large house outright in a very nice part of town and it was plenty big enough for the large family that both he and Penelope wanted as they had the rest of their eternity to travel and vampire children grew up in just seven years anyway. They were hoping to have at least five or six within the next 10 years or so as it wasn't like a vampire needed time to recover from giving birth as they weren't going to die like a mortal could.  
Still they knew they needed to space them out at least a year apart so that people didn't get suspicious that they were vampires, not that it was going to be easy to conceal that fact if not impossible, because vampire pregnancies only lasted for two months instead of the normal nine, so if people found out what they were, so be it, as they'd deal with any trouble it'd bring, if any.  
However, Dave could hypnotize people into believing that the pregnancy had taken the normal nine months if he had to and he would if necessary in order to ensure the safety of himself and his family and he would teach Penelope how to do the same thing since she would have the exact same powers he did.  
Of course, their powers could also be used to get people to stop for them so that they could feed off them and then leave them somewhere relatively safe so that they would wake up wondering how they got there, but be fine otherwise, unless they were mugged or something before they recovered, which wouldn't be their fault.  
"I can hardly wait until you are a vampire like I am so that we can complete the bond that is between us," Dave said with a longing expression filled with need. "It's been very hard to resist just making love to you, but I controlled myself, because you're still very mortal at the moment and you know I didn't want to risk getting you pregnant until after you were like I am. Witches tend to be very fertile, which is one of the reasons I didn't want to risk making love yo you until after you are a vampire."  
"I know females are not supposed to enjoy the sexual act, but I can hardly wait either," Penelope told Dave as she kissed him.  
"Whoever told you that is an idiot," Dave told Penelope vehemently once the kiss had broken. "No matter what you were told women should be able to enjoy having sex, just as much as a man because if they don't get any satisfaction from it then why would they want have sex at all, except for the sake of having children? Believe me, once you're a vampire we'll be having sex a lot and whatever children come from our joining so be it. I don't particularly care if we have 500 or more children as they will be loved. Us vampires are sexual and sensual creatures and the females of our kind enjoy the sexual act just as much as the men."  
"And I'm sure that mortal women, a lot of them anyway, also enjoy having sex, even if they would never say so out in public or to anybody really, except to their most trusted friends and a lot of times not even then," Penelope said.  
"They do, because I've had sex with plenty of women in my time humans, shifters and even a few witches," Dave told her.  
"Any children?" Penelope asked curiously not at all jealous, because she knew that Dave and her would be very happy together for centuries to come and he would never even think about cheating on her, not only because he literally couldn't, since his biology was now focused solely towards her as that happened when a vampire met their perfect match, but because that just wasn't in his nature. The vampires that were lucky enough to meet their mates would never be interested in anybody else sexually and that knowledge thrilled her to the deepest depths of her soul.  
She and Dave had had plenty of long discussions in their private compartment on each train about everything, no issue was off limits and Dave had been completely honest with her from the beginning, as he knew that lying was no way to start or maintain a relationship, mates or not. However, the subject of children that Dave might have had before the two of them had met had never been broached.  
"A few," Dave admitted candidly. "Having a vampire child isn't easy on any mortal and a lot of them die from the experience. In some cases, they are turned into vampires as soon as the child is delivered by creating a small incision in their stomach and extracting the child that way then sewing the incision back up, but the risk of infection is extremely high, which is why they are usually turned into vampires or die afterwards and even antiseptics are not always enough to prevent it. Of course, other things can and do go wrong as vampire children are incredibly strong, even in the womb and it has been known for one of them to put an arm through a woman's bladder or their lung or their kidney and if that happens there's nothing anyone can do except change them into a vampire and risk losing the baby."  
"I can see why you didn't want to risk getting me pregnant until after I'm like you are," said Penelope thoughtfully not at all disturbed at the information she was hearing, but then she didn't get disturbed very easily as she had been a farm girl after all and they had to butcher some of their livestock quite frequently, which was a messy and nasty job and so you couldn't be disturbed at the sight of blood and guts or at the thought of killing some animals, so that you could eat.  
"I won't lose you for anything, especially not to something that is so easily preventable and you might've delivered the baby and been fine afterwards, but who knows as really that kind of thing is unpredictable and I wasn't about to take the risk. Sometime in the future it might be relatively safe for a mortal to have a vampire's child once technology improves, but right now the risk is just too great," Dave said.  
"Believe me, I do understand," Penelope told him gently, even as she kissed him passionately, which he responded to immediately. "I want nothing more then for us to make love as I intend to participate just as much as you do not lay there unmoving and I'm not denying that waiting has been hard, but once I'm a vampire in a few hours we can make love as much as we want without worrying about me dying because I get pregnant."  
"We'll probably have a lot a children over the next 10 or 20 years because I intend for us to make love a lot," Dave told her with a lecherous smile, as he looked up and down his mate's voluptuous body and the heat behind his eyes made her blush in pleasure.  
"I know this would likely get me a called a whore or a hoyden or something even worse if I admitted this in public, but I'm looking forward to it and I can no more deny you then I know you can deny me," Penelope said.  
"Never," Dave told her vehemently. "If you knew how much trouble I've had controlling myself around you constantly, then you wouldn't doubt how much I really want to make you officially mine and give you a mating mark right here," Dave added as he tapped the side of her neck gently with one finger. I intend to give you my mark, and I expect you to do the same to me as it is instinct with vampires who have found their mates and don't resist when you feel like doing the same to me, because it is just part of our species. We'll likely leave marks on each other, in various places throughout our centuries together, ones that will never heal completely, but will fade until they are barely noticeable except by another one of our kind, but the ones on the side of out necks will always be the most important and I'll wear your mark with pride."  
"Let's get started then," Penelope told him eagerly.  
Dave had been surprised that Penelope wasn't disturbed by any of the information he had given her over the last month or so since they had runaway together, but she had just accepted it easily and he supposed it could have to do with the fact that she had been dreaming of the future, but on the other hand, she had also grown up on a farm, which was different from growing up in a big city as people who grew up in such environments tended to be sturdier and not be grossed out by things that would disturb a lot of city folks. Not to mention his mate was also a witch and they practiced making potions to heal the sick and some of those required some very unusual ingredients that often had to be gathered fresh and a lot of those the city folks wouldn't have come near, because they were often slimy and gross. Whatever the reason Dave was grateful that his mate wasn't some shrinking violet as he wanted a feisty woman that would argue with him when the situation required it and not someone who would just obey his orders without questioning him about them.  
"Alright then, let's get started," Dave agreed just as eagerly. "First I want you totally naked except for your underwear and then lay on the bed."  
"Why?" Penelope asked curiously, but not apprehensively.  
"Because I'm not just going to bite you on the side of your neck," Dave begin to explain. "I have found that the transformation takes less time if I bite you in several different places right over where your major arteries are located, which are the veins that pump the blood through your circulatory system and therefore the transformation will take place faster. Since you have no previous injuries I estimate that the transformation probably won't take more than 36 hours or so in your case, but we'll see. 36 hours is the minimum time it takes to transform somebody into a vampire and if you had any injuries, especially major ones it would take considerably longer, because it would have to heal them first before it finished the job."  
"Alright then," Penelope said without arguing, because it wasn't like Dave had not already seen her naked body quite a bit every time she got undressed so that she could sleep, even if she put on a nightgown before she actually climbed into bed. Dave had bought her a pretty silk creation that had been imported from France and in fact several of them on their journey to Louisiana and she had run the soft, various colorful silk through her fingers immediately as she had never owned anything so nice in her life.  
Dave had definitely been rewarded for his generosity, but he had bought them as much for him as for her as he enjoyed watching his mate get out of her ordinary traveling clothes and into one of the silk creations.  
The silk had simply slid over her skin sensuously and she looked absolutely fabulous in it and so she had no intention of ever wearing those cotton nightgowns again as they covered far to much and were extremely modest, but now that she was a married woman, even if she and her new husband hadn't actually had sex yet, she would throw out those cotton nightgowns without a qualm or maybe donate them to the church to be given to some deserving poor woman.  
The way that Dave had openly admired the way the silk gown had flowed over her voluptuous body had not gone unnoticed and had caused her to go pink with pleasure at the way that he didn't bother to hide how much he was enjoying the show of her putting it on, which had given her pleasure, as she knew that Dave loved her body, not that she had ever doubted it. Once she had actually slid on the silk nightgown it showed off every curve and line of her body, which her mate certainly appreciated. Penelope well knew that this nightgown, which was shorter then was considered appropriate for even a married woman, at least in Houston, as the neckline dipped down in the front showing more than a modest amount of decolletage, there was no material past her neck and shoulders to the middle of her back, except for some very thin straps on the shoulders that held it in place.  
Dave had told her that this kind of nightgown might be immodest and considered risque where she came from, but not in France and other places as the styles in France, particularly large population centers like Paris were much less straightlaced then places like Texas. Times were changing and the styles changed with it and she would see this for herself just as soon as he was sure that she could survive a long sea journey without killing one of the crew due to her being thirsty and Penelope was really looking forward to that day.  
Penelope got out of the silk nighties she was wearing and laid down on the bed on her back, with her legs straight and her arms at her sides. Dave was immediately over her with a tender expression in his eyes and a slight smile on his lips. Penelope looked into his dark eyes that were filled with an a never ending love for her and couldn't help, but kiss Dave's ever willing lips.  
"After this we will be together for eternity, never to be parted for more than a few hours at a time," Dave said once they had parted. He leaned down to kiss his mate for the last time as a breathing being before like a striking snake he bit into the side of her neck, making sure that he took only a couple of gulps of blood, injecting his venom at the same time. His demon, which he normally had good control over rose up and wanted to drain Penelope dry as her blood tasted devine, better then normal and Dave had to fight with that part of himself like he hadn't had to do in a very long time absolutely refusing to drain the love of his life. He reminded the demon that was part of him that Penelope was his mate and to kill her was to kill himself and the part of him that controlled his instincts subsided at that at it knew the more intelligent part of Dave was right.  
Finally Dave bit into each wrist and thigh where all the major arteries were located and had no more trouble from that part of him, which was a relief.  
Once he was done Dave laid down on the king sized bed that the two of them had bought together along with a bunch of other furniture as it took a lot to fill a house the size of this one, but really all they had done was the master suite, the kitchen, one of the guestrooms that would hopefully, be one of the children's rooms, sometime in the next few months and the living room. However, they still had a long way to go to finish furnishing the house, but they wanted to hunt down local craftsmen and buy furniture from them as not only would it help them out, but it would be things that would likely be valuable one day and also last for centuries. Dave was teaching Penelope everything he knew about antiques and that education would continue, when she had good control over her bloodlust.  
Dave never took his eyes off his mate as she laid there still and silent looking as if she was dead, but Dave well knew that Penelope body was changing, even if it wasn't noticeable yet and it would only be a few hours before he started to notice visible changes. Once the skin started to subtly change to where it was no longer warm to the touch but normal like his, though to anybody else it would be ice cold and diamond hard. However, when that occurred the transformation would be nearly finished. When that happened it would only be a matter of an hour, maybe two before she awoke.  
He could hardly wait, as he had been waiting of this day ever since the two of them had met, just a few months ago, not that the two of them hadn't had fun together, even if Penelope had needed at least a few hours sleep every night, which would no longer be the case when she woke up.  
Dave was so excited for the future, something he had not felt in a very long time, centuries in fact and all he wanted to do was show his Penelope the world as there were so many things that they could now explore together.  
He wanted to take her to Paris, the most romantic city in the world, but also Italy, where he had been born and raised and spent the first hundred years of his existence, but that would have to wait until he was sure that Penelope could be aboard a ship without killing one or more of the crewmen on accident. Just like the railroad, ships had allowed other people to explore different countries and long before the railroad had even been thought of much less had the technology to build. Just in the last eight years, humans had invented steam powered ships, which meant that the Navy for example would no longer have to depend on the wind when they were in the midst of a sea battle or to be able to move the ship across the water.  
Dave thought about all the exploring that he and Penelope could do and how they would likely visit every city in the world at some point in time. They could even take the children along or settle somewhere for awhile until their children were all grown up and out on their own.  
Dave thought about all the things he would buy his mate, as anything her heart desired was hers. He had already bought her some beautiful nightgowns made of silk in various colors and covered in lace, at the hem, the neck and the sleeves and they fit her to perfection showing every curve and line that his mate possessed. His, Penelope was such a beautiful person and not just on the inside, but on the outside as well and he had almost literally drooled when he saw how one of the gowns he had bought her fitted her voluptuous frame. He hadn't actually drooled, but he had made sure that his appreciation of his mate's body was obvious in his gaze causing his, Penelope to go pink with pleasure instead of embarrassment. He had always thought that his Penelope was a beautiful person, but the clothes that one wore out on a farm weren't exactly very flattering as it was only big city folks that could afford to wear something that showed off their every asset as normally those types of clothes weren't made for working in and besides, places like Houston had some very old fashioned ideas of what was suitable for a person to wear and no woman would dare to wear something that was considered immodest unless she wanted to be shunned or at least looked down on for dressing like a harlot.  
Of course, he had seen her naked even before he had bought those nightgowns and even before they were married as he had always shared a hotel room with her, as they had been essentially living together and acting like a married couple, even before they had officially tied the knot, as they had shared the same compartment on every train they had taken until they reached Louisiana. The compartment in question had two beds, that were very narrow and there was no way that they could have shared one, so he had simply sat beside her, running a hand through her pure blond hair and watched as Penelope had slept thinking that she was an angel that had fallen to Earth just for him.  
Suddenly Penelope twitched and her fingers moved just a little and Dave was startled as he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had no idea that so much time had passed, but when he looked at his very elegant gold pocket watch, it had been a little over 40 hours, which was a little bit longer than he expected, but not as long as it could've taken.  
Dave waited patiently, as he knew very well that it took someone who had once been mortal time to process their new state, but finally his patience was rewarded when Penelope blinked and then opened her newborn red eyes fully.  
Penelope looked around the room in confusion and realized that she could see much more clearly then she had ever been able to before.  
"Is this what's it like to be up to see so clearly?" Penelope asked Dave without looking in his direction. "I can see the grain of the wood of the dresser on the other side of the room, the dust motes in the air much more clearly and the colors are much brighter then they ever were before."  
"That's what I've been told," Dave said, as he took her hand gently in his, "by other people I've changed over the centuries, but something I've never experienced for myself because I was born a vampire and wasn't once a mortal that was changed into one. No vampire is ever born blind or ever needs glasses. Not one of our kind is ever hard of hearing and in fact our hearing is much more acute, then any other species, even shifters as I explained to you awhile back. A vampire child never dies in the womb, except maybe the first few days after conception, but still it's a very unusual event."  
Penelope considered that, then nodded.  
"Now we had better get you some blood," Dave said finally, although what he really wanted to do was take his mate to bed and make love to her for days, but as a new vampire she needed blood on a regular basis, especially right after waking up.  
"Yes, we should," Penelope agreed calmly, "as the back of my throat is burning like crazy."  
"That's normal," Dave told her. "I'll help you get dressed, so you don't rip your clothes to shreds, although it's just as well that women wear dresses as that means I don't have to help you pull on a pair of pants. After we feed, you and I are coming straight back here and I'm going to show you how much I love as I've been wanting to do ever since we met months ago, but I didn't want to risk getting you pregnant. Once we make love for the first time the bond between us will finally be complete."  
"I can hardly wait," Penelope said eagerness in her tone.  
"Neither can I," Dave said, also with eagerness in his tone, his brown eyes sparkling at the thought of making love to his mate for the first time. "I don't care what others say, but it's not only a man that has needs, but women as well, even if some people claim that they shouldn't enjoy having sex, just as much as the males do, which in my opinion is a load of crap. You certainly enjoyed it when we made out rather heavily."  
"I did," Penelope agreed blushing a little, as she remembered how Dave had done everything to give both of them pleasure besides, actual penetration, as neither wanted to risk her getting pregnant.  
"If you knew how hard it was to resist penetrating your slit during those sessions you would be amazed at my self-control," Dave told her with a smirk.  
"You did everything you could to give us both satisfaction, without actually taking that last step," Penelope told him. "I've been amazed at your control for sometime now, because we haven't even had a wedding night yet and we are technically married, even if it was a rushed and hurried ceremony. Most men I knew before all they wanted was sex, sex and more sex and of course, I didn't hear that out of their own mouths, but from some of the females that I knew that I was friends with."  
"Believe me, I know how women gossip about anything even about sex so long as there are no old ladies conservatives or other people in a group of women," Dave said.  
"Yes, we got together every month or so and we would talk about anything while none of the men were present as they didn't want to hear us ladies talk about women things," Penelope giggled, which Dave thought was the loveliest sound he had ever heard and was looking forward to hearing the sound of his mate's laughter for centuries to come. "The men thought that we were talking about stuff that was forbidden or at least uncomfortable for them to know, but that was fine as we could gossip about anything we wanted and not offend the men or the other women not present. Besides, we did talk about some women's things and most men didn't care to know about that kind of thing. We were sewing at the same time of course, since it was a sewing circle, but we could do both with no problem.  
"Well, it's just after sunset so this is a good as time as any to go," Dave said, as he looked out the window to see the sun had just finished sinking into the ground. "Hold your breath until I tell you to release it, as we don't need you attacking anybody with a beating heart in plain view of everyone else. You should be able to learn how to control yourself relatively easily, as when you're not thirsty like you are now you won't have as much trouble ignoring all those beating hearts or the smell of blood in peoples veins. It's like everything else it just takes practice."  
Penelope said nothing, but Dave could sense her nervousness and so put a comforting arm around her waist.  
"You'll be just fine," Dave promised her. "I'll make sure you don't kill anyone and if you do, well, it's not really your fault as a vampire instincts are incredibly strong and it takes awhile to learn how to control them, which differs for every new vampire. In a way, I had it easier because I was born one and when you are your bloodlust comes up on you gradually and so I had plenty of time to learn control. Don't worry I'll be with you every step of the way and that's a promise."  
"Just make sure I don't kill a child," Penelope told him and Dave nodded. "If I kill an adult it's one thing and although I'd feel incredibly guilty I'd never forgive myself if I happened to kill a child."  
"I've never killed a child and hopefully, I never will," Dave told her, "because you're right a grownup is one thing, but a child is a totally different matter, as they are completely innocent."  
"Have you ever killed?" Penelope asked him as a to walk casually down the boardwalk that was near their home.  
"Only when the situation warranted it," Dave promised. "I killed a mugger once that was attacking this women in the park, although at first I just chased him off as I didn't want the woman to be aware that the mugger was going to end up dead. The woman never actually saw me, but I followed him home and he was dead just a few hours later. I also killed this man that often used children for his criminal activities and there have been multiple other times I've done something similar over the centuries, which we can discuss later when you are not thirsty."  
"My hero," Penelope teased him even as he gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Defender of the weak and innocent."  
"I wouldn't say that," Dave denied looking embarrassed.  
"I would," Penelope told him with a smile, "because of the two cases you mentioned one had a woman that was attacked for no reason and the other was about children being exploited. Children, especially can't defend themselves, from people like that other than to runaway and most of them have no place to go except the street. You are a good man, but then even when I was just having visions about you I knew that."  
Dave said nothing, just directed her silently to a much more shabby and poorer part of town. "Once I'm sure you have control and you won't kill somebody from draining to much blood from them we won't have to go so far from home. For now I'll just lure someone for you to drink from and I'll make sure to tell you when to stop, but part of your lessons will include how to do that yourself. We do have hypnotic powers as you know and it's very easy to make someone come within your reach without you revealing yourself if you use them. We almost never lure someone from a public setting unless it's so crowded that nobody would notice, so we usually just stick to the streets for our prey. Our feeding doesn't necessarily have to be done under cover since mortals know we exist, but it's just better that way as out of sight, out of mind definitely applies in this case. Yes, people know we exist, but that doesn't mean we let them know what we are when we are out in public. We can pass basically for human and once your red eyes fade nobody will be able to tell what you are unless they are very observant, which most mortals aren't."  
Dave stopped talking and looked intently around looking for a suitable person for his mate to drink from as he knew her throat must be burning fiercely and it didn't take long at all to locate a man who was tottering around singing in a raspy voice and barely staying on his feet. Dave could smell the alcohol on the man's breath and knew he was very drunk, even though it was barely after sunset.  
Drunk people were much easier to influence, then those that were not and so Dave barely had to use his hypnotic power at all in order to lure the man into the alley where his mate was waiting.  
"This guy is very drunk so you'll be tasting that in his blood," Dave told Penelope, "but it won't affect you at all as alcohol doesn't affect vampires. We can drink it, but we won't get drunk from it. Now very gently bite down on the side of his neck and listen for his heartbeat. When his heart starts to slow you need to withdraw your fangs immediately as you don't want to kill him."  
Penelope seemed to understand how to instinctively lower her fangs and so she was able to follow her mate's instructions with no problems.  
"Now listen to his heartbeat and when it starts to slow and do what I told you to," Dave told her gently also listening to the man's heartbeat. Once the man's heart started to slow Dave added, "That's enough, as anymore and you'll kill him."  
Penelope seemed to struggle with herself as the vampire in her wanted to continue draining the man until he was dead, but her more human side didn't want to kill anyone even somebody like this.  
Dave put a gentle hand on her shoulder and encouraged her to release the drunk man and slowly her fangs retracted.  
"You did very well," Dace praised meaning it. "I've known vampires who couldn't do what you did when they were first changed and who killed who they were feeding off of, as it took time for them to learn to control."  
"So he'll be okay, right?" Penelope asked looking worried and Dave nodded firmly.  
"He'll be fine and he'll wake up in a few hours feeling all weak and he'll likely pass that off as the alcohol he consumed and will likely think he just got a few bad drinks. Plenty of food and rest for the next few days should set him right. We'll just leave him here in the alley and either he'll be discovered by somebody, likely a policeman or he'll wake up on his own and head home," Dave promised.  
"Good," Penelope said with a relieved sigh. "Now I believe you were saying something about completing the bond that is between us, after I first woke up and personally I think we've been waiting long enough."  
"Yes, I did and yes, we have," Dave agreed silkily, causing Penelope's mouth to go figuratively dry, since vampires really didn't have any saliva. "However, before we get around to that I need to find a meal for myself and then I promise you we'll be heading straight back to our house to make love. I plan to keep you in bed until you need to feed again and then we'll see."  
"I can't wait," Penelope said enthusiastically, as she and Dave shared a kiss. Once they had parted Dave hurriedly hunted down his own meal before he and his, Penelope headed back home, so they could finally complete the bond that had been between them from the moment they met.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"I love you so much, David Rossi," Penelope told her mate. "The things you did to me..."  
Penelope would've blushed in pleasure and embarrassment if she could have, but now since she was a vampire that was impossible. The things that her mate had done to her had been out of this world and she certainly hoped to repeat all of them as often as possible.  
The two of them laid twined together and Dave had finally been able to give into all his urges, the ones that he had been preventing himself from doing to his mate through sheer force of will until she was like he was. He had used every single trick he had learned over the centuries to give his, Penelope as much pleasure as he possibly could and she had certainly seemed to appreciate all the skills he had gained in his centuries of life.  
Penelope showed her appreciation for all the pleasure that her mate had given her over the last couple of days, by kissing him passionately, which Dave was more than happy to accept.  
"It was my ultimate pleasure, my lady," Dave told her in a tender voice, as soon as the kiss had broken. "I only finally gave in to the urges I've been experiencing ever since we met, because you were finally just like I was, so I didn't have to worry about getting you pregnant. Of course, we did make out rather heavily, as there was no way I could stop myself from making love to you completely, even if I had to penetrating you until after you were a vampire and I've picked up a lot of different skills over the centuries," Dave added with a grin.  
"I would say so," Penelope grinned back, "and there's certainly something to be said for having an experienced man make love to you, someone who's had a chance to refine their skills."  
"Well, I am a vampire," Dave smirked in satisfaction. "There is absolutely no way I could've been a virgin for the last eight centuries."  
"Because vampires are sensual and sexual creatures," Penelope repeated what her mate had told her several times.  
"Exactly," Dave agreed, as he began kissing the side of Penelope's neck, directly over where he had placed his mating mark. "This mark on the side of your neck will prove to all vampires that you are not to be messed with, because I'll come after them if they do and then they will regret ever trying to take advantage of you, although I doubt that many will try since most vampires know the consequences of such actions."  
"Let's not worry about that right now is that's still far in the future if it happens it all," said Penelope. "Right now I want you to make love to me."  
"Isn't that what we've been doing for the last two days?" Dave teased her with an extremely wide smirk.  
"You know what I mean," Penelope told him kissing him tenderly.  
"Believe me, I do," Dave said more seriously, "and believe me I'll happily comply with that demand, as making love to you will never get old no matter how long we are together."  
Dave kissed her long and lingeringly, pouring every ounce of love he had for this gorgeous woman that was his mate into it.  
"Wow!" Penelope exclaimed looking dazed and throughly wanton once the kiss had finally broken.  
Dave smirked, but said nothing simply gathered this beautiful woman that was his mate for eternity into his arms, holding her close.  
"I will love you for eternity, this I swear. Thank you for agreeing to be changed into a vampire so willingly," Dave whispered softly into his mate's ear.  
"I could do nothing less," Penelope told him, as she kissed him gently. "You know very well what my feelings for you are as you can feel my emotions, so never doubt I love you, just as much as you do me. I was just killing time at my childhood home waiting for you to appear and you well know it. You don't ever have to thank me for loving you, because love is not always logical, but it is the most pure emotion out there. Few people no matter the species ever find a love like ours, so I consider both of us extremely blessed."  
"I definitely agree with that," Dave smiled softly, as he ran gentle hands up and down his mate's totally nude body, causing Penelope to purr softly at the sensations that Dave was causing within her. "So do you think you're pregnant?”  
"Probably," Penelope replied in a strained voice. "I'll be very surprised if I am not considering that a witches fertile cycle is considerably longer than other mortals and I was still quite young by magical standards when we discovered each other. Technically, I still had many fertile years left to me, but most women try to have their children before they reach thirty, because it gets more dangerous the older a woman gets. Now that I'm a vampire though it's different and I never have to worry about dying in childbirth. In any case, we won't know for at least a few days."  
"I can hardly wait to find out if you are not," Dave grinned, as he placed gentle kiss on her still flat stomach. "If you're not we'll just have to keep trying."  
"If you think I'm going to object to that..." Penelope began with a wide grin. "The things you've done to me in the last two days should be considered illegal. Believe me, if I had known what making love to you was like, I never would have been able to wait so long. You know I've never heard of any woman talking about how much they enjoy making love or having another man inside them,” Penelope added thoughtfully. “Of course, the women I was talking to didn't have husbands that were as caring and compassionate as you are."  
"The women you used to talk to about such things I doubt very much that they loved their husbands as deeply as we love each other even though we've only been together for less then six months. I'm sure you can guess that the bond has a lot to do with it," Dave told his mate seriously. "I'm not saying they didn't love their man or that they don't enjoy having sex, just that the bond between us has a lot to do with how much we both enjoy making love. The fact that we can feel each other's emotions also make a considerable difference, as I know exactly what to do to please you. Besides, every human is different, just like every witch is different or every vampire. What makes our love already so profound and deep is that we both know deep in our souls that we don't have to worry even a little about the other cheating on them, which makes a difference, trust me. We trust each other completely and that is a very unusual event, even if few mortals realize it. A large percentage of them are always deep down afraid of betrayal by the person they love, well, unless they are shifters that have also discovered their mates. When you have a love like ours however, whether or not we were mortal, well, we both know that we don't have to fear such a thing."  
"I think I understand what you're saying," Penelope said thoughtfully. "We trust each other on the deepest level of our souls, which is something that few people no matter the species achieve. We know that neither one of us will ever cheat on the other and that makes our lovemaking even more spectacular than it would normally be and with us being able to feel each other's emotions, that adds another level to our sex lives."  
"Exactly," Dave agreed, as he started placing gentle tender kisses all along his mate's bare skin, "and believe me, we aren't even halfway done as I had to wait months to make you mine, because I didn't want to risk you getting pregnant and I have a lot of pent up sexual energy to get rid of, so we have barely gotten started. I don't plan on letting you out of bed anytime soon, except to feed of course, as making sure neither one of us gets thirsty is more important than anything else. Other than that though I plan on keeping you here for as long as I can manage."  
"Go right ahead, as I'm not about to object. If I had known what making love with you was like I probably would've attacked you long before you had a chance to turn me into a vampire," Penelope giggled repeating her earlier statement.  
"It's a good thing you didn't then, because it is no way I would have been able to resist penetrating you then," Dave told his mate seriously, as he took in her natural scent, along with the smell of sex and both their arousals that hung in the air and was on both their skins as well. He just loved the fact that he could smell both his and Penelope's natural scents, as well as their arousal and also the sex they had been indulging in for the last 48 hours as a vampire's nose was very keen, so it was easy to pick up the different smells. "Now things are different and you're welcome to drag me upstairs anytime you like as I promise you I'll be doing the same. Of course, I won't object if you want to have sex somewhere besides, in bed either as I realize that sometimes our urges are so strong and that are impossible to resist and I don't intend to try, so long as we are not in public at the time."  
"Just so long as we don't do it in public as that would likely get us arrested for public lewdness and likely other charges as well," Penelope giggled in agreement.  
"No, as much as I would love to have sex with you in a public place, we don't need the trouble that would bring," Dave leered at the gorgeous woman that was in his arms. "I just want the whole world know that you are mine and that I love you to the deepest part of my heart and soul."  
"It doesn't matter who else knows," Penelope told Dave quietly, as she gently ran a hand through his hair and down his cheek and Dave for his part leaned into the gentle, tender touch feeling so much happiness, contentment, tenderness and love well up inside him that it was hard to comprehend that he could feel so many strong emotions all at once and not explode, as even for a vampire it was a lot of emotions to feel all at the same time. "I want to shout to the world that you're mine as well and tell the world that you're off limits to anyone else, but I also realize that that's not practical, so we are just going to have to channel our feelings into some other activity."  
Penelope smirked at him and Dave felt lust swell through his form at his mate's expression.  
Dave said nothing, simply started making slow and gentle love to his, Penelope again knowing that he would never get enough of her body or anything else about her for as long as he was alive and Penelope for her part participated quite enthusiastically and that was how the two of them spent another two or three days before they needed to feed again.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"So it will be a December baby," Dave said looking so happy that he just wanted to shout to the world that his mate was expecting their first child, with hopefully, many more to come.  
It was several months later and was nearing Christmas. They had made love for days after the two of them had gotten back from their first shopping trip only stopping in order to drink more blood, as that was very important, particularly in Penelope's case.  
Penelope was gaining control rapidly and while Dave still watched her cautiously whenever she fed, he allowed her to do the luring and the hypnotizing herself instead of him doing it like he had the first time.  
He hadn't had to caution her about taking too much after that first time and she was doing splendidly, even though she was only a few months old.  
"Yes, near Christmas, although it probably won't be exactly on the 25th," Penelope said.  
"Well, it's certainly a marvelous Christmas gift," Dave said grinning from ear to ear, and had been ever since he had first heard that his wife was pregnant. He couldn't seem to stop himself actually because he was so happy.  
"Yes, our first Christmas together and we get an extra special present," Penelope said also grinning happily, as she loved Dave more and more every day they were together and having a baby by him was just icing on the cake as far as she was concerned. "It's really too bad that my parents will never get to meet their grandchild," Penelope added looking sad at that thought, "Or any of my siblings either."  
"I know it upsets you to be away from your family," Dave told her gently as he gave her hand a squeeze of understanding, "but I'm glad you understand why we don't dare visit any of them, your parents or any of your siblings."  
"I know why it's necessary that I cut off all contact with them," Penelope promised him, "but us Garcias have always pretty close and if only my father hadn't been so unreasonable about vampires we could go up to Texas and visit them for Christmas as I know my mother at least would be ecstatic to see both of us."  
"Are you still getting visions of the future?" Dave asked curiously. "I've been meaning to ask you that ever since you were turned into a vampire a few months back, but I haven't had the chance. I wasn't sure if your power would manifest, as a vampire, because if it did it would be incredibly enhanced. You still have your ability to do magic as it wasn't taken away with the transformation, but as for the ability to see the future I'm not really sure, since mostly when you had visions before you were sleeping and since you can't sleep anymore I'm wondering if it's manifesting in another way."  
"No, I'm not," Penelope shrugged, "but that's not surprising since I did get them mostly when I was sleeping as you said, not when I was awake. I'm not sure if my power is dormant, or if there just hasn't been anything for it to show me. If I don't have any visions for say a year then I would say it's gone for good, but until then I'm just going to assume that it's only going to show itself when needed just like it did back when I was entirely mortal. I didn't have future dreams every night, not even every week or month for that matter and sometimes I did get them when I was awake, so we'll just have to see."  
"It would be nice if you still had it as it would help us avoid dangerous situations," Dave said, "but if you don't, then you don't and that's fine, as it has been known for a magical to lose that kind of power when they go through the change, but in others it enhances it and it's still unknown why that happens. Some of our kind believes that it has something to do with how strong the talent is or perhaps, the genes that make it possible. I've gotten along just fine for the last 800 years without being able to see the future and I don't see it being any different just because I have now found you."  
"It would be nice to have such an advantage though," Penelope said and Dave agreed immediately with that.  
"It would be, but it's not really necessary," Dave shrugged, then immediately changed the subject back to Penelope's pregnancy. "I can hardly wait until our baby is born as I've never had a child that is so special to me. I love all my children that I've had over the centuries, but when it comes to your mate's children they're always special."  
"All babies are special, but still I understand what you mean," Penelope told him that she gave his hand a squeeze as the two of them walked the streets of Baton Rouge Louisiana, getting the lay of the land and learning the city.  
"Now that you're pregnant you're going to need too hunt at least twice, maybe three times a week and drink much more than you normally would," Dave told her. "If it's just a single baby than you'll need twice the amount of blood as normal, but if it's twins then you'll need three times the amount. I'm afraid it varies from baby to baby and woman to woman."  
"Are twin vampires common?" Penelope asked in surprise as she had never imagined that a vampire could have more than one baby at a time, but then she had never really thought much about the species at all, except for Dave when she had started getting those dreams of the future.  
"They're not exactly uncommon," Dave shrugged. "Really we're just like any other species and capable of having twins or triplets, but mostly we only have one baby at a time. For our kind to be able to have children at all is a marvelous, wondrous thing to us considering what we are and mostly each child is treasured, though we certainly have our bad eggs, just like any other species does. For a lot of mortal women if they do have multiples they often die giving birth, but I'm sure that will change as medical technology improves, but right now it's very dangerous to give birth to more than one, although that's not true for a vampire women of course."  
"So if I just happen to be carrying twins..." Penelope began.  
"Then we would have to find a vampire doctor that knows how to cut into your stomach and have at least one of the babies delivered that way, because it's unlikely that both of them will be facing heads down. There're plenty of vampires out there that know how to do that even if they never went to medical school officially, because our species has been around for a long, long time and intelligent for a lot longer than any other species. We might want to locate somebody who knows something about delivering babies anyway just in case of complications, as it is better to be safe than sorry and all that. Unfortunately, vampire doctors or even those that know how to do it that aren't technically doctors are few and far between and we might not be able to locate one, so we'll just have to cope on our own if that happens."  
"So how do you cut into a vampire's stomach considering our skin is as hard as diamond?" Penelope asked curiously. "I mean no ordinary knife is going to work on us."  
"We have tools of our own," Dave told her to seriously, "and they're not for the general populace."  
"What kind of tools?" Penelope asked.  
"Knives made out of a vampire's fingernails and toenails," Dave explained seriously. "Sometimes our kind goes to the bad and since you can't put one in prison, because mere iron bars would never hold them, they are hunted down and destroyed by enforcers of the vampire council. Before that happens however, their finger and toenails are extracted very painfully and made into the knives that we use."  
Penelope made a face at that and Dave couldn't blame her for really his mate was such a gentle soul, well, for the most part anyway.  
"So after that I'm assuming that the vampire is given blood in order to heal up the incision," Penelope said, changing the subject.  
"Exactly," Dave agreed giving her hand a squeeze. "I know it's not very pleasant to think of the death of another being, but trust me, you can't put a vampire in prison and once they go down a certain road, well, they almost never come back, so killing them by fire is the only way to deal with the situation and we might as well make use of the things we need since those vampires are going to be put to death anyway. If you do happen to need a baby cut out of your belly or really just giving birth in general I'll bring you a victim in that case and in fact several of them since you don't want to kill them and then they are hypnotized to forget the entire incident, because giving birth, whether or not one of our kind need an operation is the one time that a vampire female cannot hunt for themselves as they are to weak and that is no slight on you or any vampire female as that's just the way things are."  
"I understand," Penelope said meaning it. "I knew things were bound to be different as a vampire, then they were as a mortal, even if magical folks are considerably longer lived then humans or even shifter, who are also relatively long lived. There are certain things I didn't like about the mortal world and I knew the same was bound to be true of the vampire one as well. However, I don't regret being turned into a vampire so the two of us can be together for all time, as I would have been miserable without you, just like you would have been miserable without me."  
"Now that's the absolute truth," Dave agreed fervently, as he gave his mate's hand another gentle squeeze and also added a kiss on the cheek for good measure.  
"Besides, nobody likes every single thing about the world around them or the people, as it's only natural to dislike some things or some people," Penelope said. "Mortals can be incredibly cruel, as I'm sure you are aware and also very uncompassionate and unforgiving. Believe me, I knew some people like that in Houston who could do nothing, except talk nastily about other people, usually behind their backs, or do their best to get them in trouble."  
"Very true," Dave agreed, "but there are also a lot of compassionate, forgiving kind, generous people in the world."  
"There are, as I knew some people like that too, as I knew plenty of them, back in Houston," Penelope agreed.  
The two of them walked side-by-side in silence for awhile and Dave felt more content and happy then he had in a very long time with Penelope at his side who he had thought looked stunning even when she had been completely mortal, but now that she was transformed into a vampire stunning didn't cover her radiant beauty. Her hair was still blonde, but somehow seemed more perfect then she had before her transformation, somehow even more blonde and also softer, with more volume. Her brown eyes seemed to somehow sparkle with an inner light, when they hadn't before, she seemed to have more curves then before and her walk was now sex incarnate. Also her face was somehow even more beautiful and he had seen more then one man looking at his Penelope, as if he wanted to approach her, but he simply gave them an intimidating glare, subtly displayed his wedding band and the men had backed off immediately.  
Penelope hadn't noticed the way the men's eyes followed her whenever she was out in public with him and she would never believe him if he told her and so he just didn't mention it.  
So many of the men in her hometown had just ignored her because she was too intelligent and they knew it or she simply wasn't beautiful enough for them. Whatever the reason it didn't really matter, because she was his now and would be for all time.  
"Have I told you, you look particularly gorgeous today?" Dave complimented his mate.  
What Dave said was true, at least in his opinion as Penelope was wearing a very expensive dress that was casual and made for just going around the town as it was made of very study linen that would take many washings and wouldn't wear and tear easily, but it was still from a very expensive name brand as there would be no cheap gowns from the Sears catalog for his mate as she deserved only the best. Of course, thanks to the fact that Penelope had magic as she had been a witch before she was turned into a vampire she could clean both their clothes using her talent instead of using a large tub filled with soapy water and washboard as Dave well knew that wore out clothes really fast no matter how sturdy they were and it also took forever to clean clothes that way depending on how much laundry there was. Linen was an expensive commodity, especially as fine as the threads that had been used in his mate's dress was, but he had no problem with buying expensive clothes as she only deserved the best as far as he was concerned. The reason linen was so expensive at least in America was it had to be imported from somewhere like Europe as they were the ones that produced the finest of linen thread and he would have nothing coarse clothing his, Penelope's body as she only deserved the very best. The dress was of the newest mode and was dyed a deep brown, which matched his mate's eyes as well as his own. Also she wore a hat as that was the style as a lady never left her house without one, although Dave would prefer if his Penelope wouldn't wear one as it covered up her gorgeous blonde hair, but since styles changed all the time he said nothing.  
"No, you haven't," Penelope said and she would have blush had she been able to.  
"Well, you do," Dave complimented her sincerely. "You look absolutely spectacular in that dress that fits you like a glove."  
"It should since it was designed for me specifically," Penelope blushed. "I've never had my own personal designer before."  
It went unsaid that she never could have afforded something like that back before she and Dave had met.  
"Well, I think the hours of fittings you had to go through, were more than worth it," Dave said, as he openly admired his mate's body in the dress that she wore.  
"Yes, it took forever, but at least I'll never have to go through that again since I won't be able to again weight," Penelope said.  
"Except when you're pregnant, just like you are now," and David corrected softly. "However, the marvelous thing is that you'll be back to your original shape once the baby is born."  
"I suppose I will need some maternity wear, although I won't be wearing it for very long," Penelope said. "However, I think I'll just get it off the rack as there is no point of having something made for me since I won't be pregnant for more than a couple of months and I'll probably only show above my clothes for the second half of it."  
"I want you to only have the finest clothes available," Dave said firmly, "and nothing off the rack will do. Not for the woman I love."  
"But Dave there is no point wasting money on having clothes made, when I'll only be wearing them for such a short amount of time," Penelope protested vehemently.  
"Money doesn't really matter to me," Dave told her fondly. "After all, what's the use of having it if it's not used to make us happy because there is no point of it just sitting in the bank. Our baby will also only have the finest clothes available even though they outgrow them so fast."  
"Now here's where I definitely must protest," Penelope told him how to tone firm. "For the baby at least we'll be buying stuff store bought as they grow way to fast to go to the expense of having things made for them and this is true even of human infants and since vampire children grow at least three times as fast there is absolutely no point of wasting money. We are going to do exactly what my parents did when me and my siblings were young and that is buy stuff that is slightly to large and let them grow into it. We'll have to buy larger then most parents would, simply because vampire children grow so incredibly fast. Also if they don't rip their clothes, because they grow so fast we can use them on our other children as there is no point of buying new until it's all worn out. Once they are all grown up to where they're not going to grow physically anymore then we can have their clothes made for them and not before."  
"I suppose you're right," Dave said after moment not bothering to argue, because vampire children did indeed grow incredibly fast and were all grown up after just seven years and they did outgrow their clothes in a matter of months at the very most and while he didn't mind spending the money, there was no point of wasting it, as his children wouldn't get much use out of what was made for them.  
"In this case I am," Penelope said firmly. "I know you have a lot of money, but vampire children would outgrow amy clothes you had made in a matter of a few weeks or less. I don't see any point of having clothes made, so store bought will just have to do."  
"Alright, in this case I concede defeat," Dave said graciously. "However, I will add one caveat and that is that none of our children will be wearing hand-me-downs because we are not poor and therefore there is no need to hand down clothes like so many families have to do. We won't throw good clothes out, but we'll give them to some kind of charity organization or something, so that other children can get use out of them."  
"And it will probably be the best clothes that those children have ever owned," Penelope said approvingly. "That's a fine idea and I heartily approve. There're plenty of poor children that could use good clothes, ones that are sturdy and aren't going to tear just because the material is so flimsy or at least patched so much that little of the original cloth remains."  
Dave smiled at his mate's approval, as he would do anything to make her happy and he certainly didn't mind giving the clothes to charity when they could no longer be worn by his children, which was a problem that he'd had in the past, as he'd had a few children before he had met Penelope in his 800 years. He had nothing against charity and in fact he gave to several charitable organizations, ones that helped world hunger and children.  
"So do you want to son this time or a daughter?" Penelope asked Dave suddenly.  
"It doesn't matter either way," Dave shrugged, truly not caring what gender he got as he and Penelope would be having a lot of children over the centuries. "Not to me anyway, as I'll be fine with either one as we'll have plenty of opportunities to have more."  
"Good," Penelope said pleased, "as I know a lot of men prefer to have sons, particularly for their firstborn."  
"I know," Dave agreed, "but that's definitely not me. I'll be perfectly happy to have a daughter if that's what we get. Besides, we'll probably have several in the next five or six years so I have plenty of opportunity to have sons."  
"Well, that is one advantage to being a vampire and that is I'm not going to get worn out from birth after birth," Penelope said.  
"No, you definitely won't die during childbirth like so many women do," Dave agreed, "which means we can have as many children as we like and actually there is no way to prevent it anyway so we'll just have to take what comes."  
"You know I wonder if that potion I mentioned awhile back would work on me now that I'm a vampire," Penelope mused.  
"You know I don't know," Dave admitted doubtfully. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try to stop you from getting pregnant when we don't want anymore for awhile, but since we can still eat I suppose it's possible that it might work."  
"Yes, I think we'll try it sometime in the next few years as I want way to stop getting pregnant when we don't want anymore right then," Penelope said. "I don't want to be getting pregnant every few years or more and since we're going to be spending much more time in bed than most couples do we'll be having a lot of children if we can't find a way to prevent it. I don't want to be constantly pregnant, as I want time for the two of us to be able to enjoy ourselves without having to worry about children."  
"Yes, I can certainly understand that as being pregnant can be painful even for a vampire," Dave agreed easily, "even if they can't die from wearing out their bodies. Also vampire babies in the womb are incredibly sturdy and we aren't about to lose one, unless it's within the first few days because they grow so incredibly fast and are soon past the stage that causes mortal women to lose a child and miscarry."  
"Well, at least that's one heartache we won't have to deal with then and I for one am very glad because I know what my parents went through when they lost a child unexpectedly even if I wasn't born until afterwards," Penelope said cheerfully, as the two of them strolled around the town holding hands.  
"Yes, miscarriage happens in the best of families," Dave said, "except for vampires. Of course, it can happen to them to it's just very, very rare, so in all likelihood we'll never have that heartbreaking experience, because it would take something really drastic for us to lose a child, like somebody hitting you in the stomach with the force of a sledgehammer in the first few days of your pregnancy."  
"That's actually happened?" Penelope asked blinking in surprise.  
"Not that specifically I'm just saying that it would take that amount of force," Dave explained, "You also have to consider the fact that you would have to catch the female vampire unaware and then be able to get in a surprise blow, which is why it's such a rare event and usually some sort of bad luck."  
"Well, that's good then," Penelope decided and Dave just grinned fondly at his mate.  
"So since it's finally starting to get dark are you thirsty as long as we're out anyway?" Dave asked.  
"Not at the moment," Penelope considered as she determined that her throat was not burning, "but you know I'm in the mood for some of that chicken alfredo that we had before I was turned into a vampire."  
"Your wish is my command, my lady," Dave said. "We'll see if we can track down a place that has that on their menu, although I don't know how likely that is, but if we can't well we can fix it at home."  
"You know what kind of surprised me that you knew how to cook," Penelope giggled, "as men do not do the cooking where I come from as they either have enough money to hire a cook to do it for them or they have wife or they eat out all the time."  
"I like to cook," David admitted quietly enough that no one except for another vampire would be able to overhear him and actually the two of them had been talking very quietly to each other so that nobody could overhear their conversation unless they got up very close and personal and the streets were not that crowded. "I had to find someway to keep myself occupied, because until recently I didn't really have anyone to share my life with and so I learned mostly by trial and error, but I also had my mother to help me and so she taught me how to cook a lot of the dishes I now know including the chicken alfredo. I'm always learning new dishes and I do have numerous cookbooks stashed at various houses that I own, even if our memories are perfect and we never actually forget anything. Our kind can eat so there was no reason for me not to learn how to cook and sometimes I just felt like preparing a meal at home, something specific, that I couldn't find out a restaurant of whatever city I was in. Every country I've been to which is quite a few have their own specific recipes or even their own ways of fixing something that was created from another country."  
"Well, I don't see why both of us can't share the cooking duties since both of us know how," Penelope said. "I was taught as a little girl as my parents thought that I'd one day get married and I'd need to be able to cook for my husband. This was long before I started having those dreams and occasionally daytime visions about you. All my sisters were taught how to cook actually, which is quite common, since it is considered a traditional woman's role."  
"Just because woman are taught doesn't mean that all of them are any good at it," Dave said, "but that doesn't include you, because you are an excellent cook and I always enjoy preparing a meal with you."  
"Yes, it gives us a way to spend time together that isn't in bed," Penelope told him softly with a smile kissing his cheek.  
"As much as I enjoy making love to you, we need to do other things together," Dave told her and Penelope nodded in complete agreement.  
"Absolutely and since we can eat cooking is an excellent way to pass the time," Penelope agreed.  
The two of them continued to walk in companionable silence as they looked for a restaurant that they could dine at.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"Push, love! Push!" Dave urged Penelope with love infused into his voice. "Just a few more pushes and we'll have our baby."  
His mate had been in labor for several hours now as unfortunately, being a vampire did not prevent the pain of labor or the hours it took for a vampire infant to be born. It was the 22nd of December and very close to Christmas, although fortunately, the baby had decided it was ready to be born as he had plans for him and his mate for the holiday that wouldn't be interrupted with Penelope being in labor during it. He and Penelope had been interviewing perspective nannies for the last several weeks and finally had hired an older lady that had never been married and had made a career out of being a nanny to other peoples children. Megan was human, but didn't have a stigma against vampires like so many people did and both Dave and Penelope felt that she would fit right in and help with any children they had.  
Megan had her own room and had been told that vampire children needed to be fed every hour for the first four weeks and then three times a day for the rest of the year and then after that they would be old enough to tell her when they were thirsty. Luckily, vampire children had an easier time learning to control their bloodlust then mortals who were turned into vampires and therefore the more animalistic part of them were like children in an adult body and took them time to mature a learn that killing humans in order to feed was a big no no. They were taught not to kill unless the situation required it and then how to dispose of the evidence, so that if the body was ever found there would be no way to tell who did it.  
Of course, they intended on helping Megan and she was only there when they wanted to be out of the house without the children in tow or in their bedroom making love, as unlike some poor parents who didn't have the money to hire anyone they had no intention of spending 24 hours a day, 7 days a week at home, although they still intended to spend plenty of time with whatever children they had and also take the children out on outings, so that Megan would have time to herself. Megan was happy with the arrangement as she would get time to sleep or do whatever she wanted and would only watch the children when their parents were gone on a date or busy doing something else. One of the reasons that Megan was very happy was because it had been made clear to her that it wasn't her sole responsibility to raise whatever children they had, although she would certainly help and that they were going to do a lot of the raising themselves and she was only there for when they were busy elsewhere.  
Megan definitely liked the freedom of her new position as it gave her a time to do other things and she also had free access to the library that the Rossis were still buying books for.  
Megan stood in the corner of the room out of the way watching as her new employer urged his wife to push and was envious of the obvious love that he bore for her and she for him. She had once been loved like that, but her fiancé had died before there marriage much less have any children and so she had never married nor had any children of her own. Thanks to that terrible accident that had taken Richard's life she had gone on to be a nanny to several households over the last 30 some years, but she had a feeling that she would be remaining with the Rossis until the day she died as they were already talking about having several more children over the next few years and thanks to her new mistress being a vampire there was no possible way that she was going to die in childbirth, like so many women did due to complications or get to old to bear them.  
Besides, despite being vampires they were generous and kind as they were paying her double what she normally made and nobody before them had been as generous, even when they could afford to be.  
Finally Megan came out of her thoughts when she heard the cry of a baby as the doctor they had found had finally delivered a beautiful little girl and Dave just beamed with happiness as he cradled the little vampire girl tenderly in his arms.  
"She's gorgeous," Megan said, as she came forward.  
"We certainly think so," Penelope said tiredly.  
"I'm going to go get us a couple of volunteers for you and I'll beautiful daughter to feed off," Dave told his wife and Megan. "I'll be back within half an hour."  
"You go, we'll be here," Penelope promised him tiredly.  
Dave left after kissing his mate on the forehead and Penelope said, even as she cradled his daughter in his arms. "I really wish there was a way to feed her from a bottle and then a cup as it would be much simpler, at least until they're old enough to be able to hunt on their own."  
"Who knows maybe a way will be invented in a few decades," Megan suggested, safe in the knowledge that vampires did not kill their victims when they drank from them only taking enough to sate their thirst or at least that's the way most vampires were, although she was not unaware that there were just as many bad vampires as there were bad mortals, ones that actually killed their victims on purpose. However, she knew that the Rossis fell into the good vampire category because she had watched them feed several times from a distance and they had always released their victims when they had enough, hypnotized of course, with nothing more than a foggy memory of what had happened to them if they remembered anything at all. She had been told that most mortals didn't remember what happened to them and just assumed that they had been attacked or maybe fallen unconscious if they were extremely drunk and so whatever they remembered if anything would be highly suspect if they told anybody.  
This was the way that vampires could live in one area for quite a few decades without being discovered so long as they were careful not to be seen feeding, preferably even by their victims so that nobody would have a chance of identifying them as some people might want to get revenge even though the Rossis hadn't killed them.  
Megan now knew more about the vampire world then she had before as after she had been hired by the Rossis they had taken turns educating her about what was expected and also about history and laws.  
She was expected to keep her employers confidence at all times and since that's what she had done with other people she had worked for she didn't have a problem with that, just so long as they didn't commit some kind crime and she found out about it, not that you could keep a vampire in prison but she sure wouldn't be willing to work for them if they did.  
"I certainly hope so," Penelope said, "as it sure is awkward to have to bring several victims here just for me and whatever children Dave and I have. Once they are a year old they should be able to hunt on their own with supervision, but until then Dave's going to have to be really careful that nobody sees him constantly bringing people into this house even though they leave alive as a lot of people are curious by nature and we don't need anybody snooping around. I wouldn't want to have to leave in a hurry just to avoid the law even if we're not really doing anything wrong."  
"I doubt it'll be a problem because once the police find that vampires live here or anybody else they'll likely avoid you like the plague," Megan suggested delicately.  
"Probably," Penelope said giving an unladylike snort of agreement. "At least we can pass for human so long as we're careful as we can eat regular food even if it's blood that sustains us."  
"I consider that pretty amazing," Megan said in a no-nonsense tone as she was a really practical person.  
"Yeah, it is, but I'm glad we can as I sure would have missed being able to eat," Penelope said. "However, even if I couldn't eat, well, I love Dave so much that I still would've runaway with him and at least I can't gain weight from eating anymore so I will no longer have to watch the food I consume, even if it's blood that keeps my body going now."  
"It must be hard being cut off from your family," Megan said sympathetically who had been outraged when she had discovered that Dave had basically kidnapped Penelope that was until the two of them had explained why that had been necessary.  
Penelope had explained that her father never would have accepted Dave or allowed her to associate with him, much less marry him. Dave had then explained that they were mates and exactly what that meant. Penelope had then admitted that she had runaway with Dave willingly because she had been having visions of the future for several years, just snippets of their life together and had told her mother exactly what was going to happen as she accepted the visions much more easily than her father ever would have as he just would have caused a big stink and forbade her to see him. Her father just would've tried to keep Dave away from her and possibly even arranged a marriage for her and that would've led to numerous deaths in her family so running away with Dave was really the only option, even if she was sad to be separated from her parents and also her siblings, but it was no worse than her brothers and sisters moving away once they married, even if they had done so with her father's blessing. If her father had only been reasonable when she saw her visions of the future then she and Dave would've been happy spending Christmas or Thanksgiving with them. Her father was a stubborn man and wasn't likely to change his views on vampires in general and Dave who had been courting her in particular, despite the fact that she had known they were meant to be.  
After what she had been told, Megan was no longer mad at what Dave and also Penelope had done, but sad for her mistress, as being separated from people she loved was bound to be hard, especially since she couldn't even go back home for a visit.  
"It is and I know I will continue to miss them even know when they die, but it wouldn't be so hard if only my father would be reasonable and just welcome Dave into the family because we are legally married and that's not going to change. I know my mother would spoil any grandchild rotten and pretty soon she would have numerous ones to spoil. Unfortunately, it's not my mother that's the problem. I don't really know what caused my father to dislike vampires or even outright hate them, but it doesn't matter anyway because Dave and I are not going to break up, not that that's possible because not only are we legally married there's also the mate bond to consider. Divorce between two vampires who are soulmates, well, it just isn't possible. Yes, I miss my family I won't deny it, but I love Dave so much and I know that he is my present and my future," Penelope said in a tired sounding voice. She was indeed feeling very tired and she knew the reason why that was and so she hoped Dave hurried up and got back as she knew very well that blood would instantly revive her so that the tiredness would just disappear.  
"I hope Dave hurries back soon, because I'm feeling very worn out and I know exactly why that is," Penelope said. "My throat isn't actually burning, which I find amazing considering how tired I feel after having given birth to our daughter, but I know it will be soon. I'm even more surprised that our daughter isn't wailing as Dave told me what to expect when vampire children are first born."  
As if Penelope's word were some sort of signal, her daughter, who had been silent up until then immediately started crying. "I shouldn't of said that as I believe I set her off with my words," Penelope said. "I hope Dave hurries back as our daughter sure does have a loud wail."  
"Every child I've ever been nanny to seems to have a loud cry so long as they have a healthy set of lungs," Megan said.  
"I know, I've been around enough babies to know that their cries are often loud enough to wake the dead," Penelope said with a tired smile. "I believe it's just worse this time because of my supersensitive vampire hearing and I'm still getting used to my more advanced senses particularly my hearing and sense of smell as I've only been a vampire for less than a year. Now really we are extremely lucky because she won't cry to be changed or because she is sick only to be fed and according to Dave that stage will pass really quickly compared to mortal infants."  
"Yes, it will," Dave said from the doorway.  
Both Penelope and Megan looked startled as neither had heard him approach and Penelope at least should have.  
Dave just looked amused, but said nothing as he guided two men into the room both of whom seemed to be almost sleepwalking.  
"Here you go, bella (beautiful)," Dave told his gorgeous wife.  
"Thank you," Penelope said politely as Dave guided the first man who was tall and slender over to where she lay in their bed.  
Dave had the man kneel down and then lean forward until his neck was closer to Penelope's mouth and Penelope took that as invitation it was and her fangs came out and she immediately snapped onto the man's jugular, drinking rapidly from him until she felt his heartbeat start to slow and she forced yourself to breakaway.  
Dave was immediately there and put the man to sleep with one forceful command and soon he was snoring softly.  
"Do you need the other?" Dave asked.  
Penelope assessed how she really felt, but then shook her head. "I feel much better actually, although I'm sure I'll have to feed again tomorrow, but I should be able to get back to my normal routine and go hunting with you."  
"Alright then," Dave said. "Now, for our gorgeous daughter whom we still need to name."  
"The sooner you get her fed the sooner she'll stop wailing loud enough to wake up the neighbors and then we can name her," Penelope told him and Dave simply grinned at that.  
"Yeah, she does have a good set of lungs on her, but then all vampire children do," Dave agreed and took his beautiful daughter from his wife's arms and offered her the second man's neck.  
The as yet unnamed little girl, immediately snapped her fangs into the man's jugular doing it on pure instinct once she was close enough as she couldn't even crawl yet much less walk, since she was less then an hour old, although in a few weeks that would no longer be the case.  
Megan had been watching this and decided immediately that he never wanted to watch a vampire feed again because even though they didn't kill their victim she couldn't help, but put her hand up to her own neck since she was mortal as well and she hated to imagine the same thing happening to her even though she knew the Rossis were good people vampires or not. Knowing intellectually about how they fed hadn't bothered her one bit, but to actually witness and it was totally different and she never wanted to see it again for as long as she lived.  
Dave noticed this looked at her sympathetically seeming to know in what direction her thoughts were going.  
"A lot of people are disturbed at seeing a vampire feed unless they are another vampire of course, especially up close and personal," Dave told her gently. "From now on you don't have to witness this part of it if you don't want to, although I appreciate that you were here for Penelope until I could return."  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" the older lady asked amazed as well as disturbed.  
"Experience," Dave explained quietly. "I am centuries old after all and I have encountered every single type of behavior known to mortal or vampire kind. I'm also very observant and I saw how your hand went up to your neck as if to protect it from the bite of a vampire. Mortals might understand intellectually what we are, but it doesn't mean they want to see how we feed in order to get our true substance, even if we can eat regular food as well. Most mortals have very vivid imaginations and I'm sure you can't help, but think about that yourself. However, you don't have to fear either Penelope or I as we would never harm you, much less kill you."  
"I knew that already or I never would have taken the job," Megan told him looking directly into Dave's eyes, which Dave thought was very brave of her, especially since she knew what he was and that neither he or Penelope were mortal. She knew exactly what he could do to her if he was of a mind like hypnotize her and drain her body of blood entirely for example. "I knew you were good people, despite how so many mortals fear your kind. I won't say that fear is unwarranted, but then I'm old enough and experienced enough to know that vampires are just like mortals and they're good ones and bad ones."  
"That there are," Dave agreed as his daughter detached herself from the man's neck as she was too small to get more than that a few sips of his blood. Dave put the second man to sleep and then said. "He won't even feel weak once he wakes up, as our daughter is too small to need much blood, although that will soon change."  
"But you'll have to go back out again in just a few minutes to get someone else," Penelope pointed out. "Or maybe we could just keep this guy asleep and at least keep him until morning."  
"That's actually a good idea, as it will save me from having to go back out until we release this fellow in the morning, that way I won't need to go out every hour as our daughter is too small to do him much damage even if she drinks off him several times. So a name for our gorgeous daughter," Dave said cradling the little girl tenderly in his arms as he had taken her from Penelope's arms as soon as he was free to do so.  
"I was thinking Melinda after my mother," Penelope suggested.  
"I think that's a fine idea," Dave said immediately knowing that Penelope's mother would have supported their relationship, but that her father would have had the final say and he might not even have listened to his wife in this case and in fact that's what Penelope's visions before she had been turned into a vampire seemed to indicate. "I know your mother would have supported our marriage and spoiled any grandchildren rotten."  
"Yes, she would have," Penelope agreed softly seeming rather melancholy and Dave knew that she missed her family even if she loved him and their daughter. Dave couldn't really blame her for missing her family though considering how she had left only leaving them a letter and while Melinda Garcia had known it was going to happen, that did not mean that she likely wasn't very sad that it had to be this way, because her husband was such a stubborn man.  
"I'll tell you what," Dave said. "You write them a letter and I'll have our photograph taken and send them off by mail so that your mother at least knows that you are happy. We'll just have to make sure that we don't give any indication what city we are in, much less our address because I wouldn't put it past your father to come here and try to drag you back home despite the fact that you're much stronger than he is now."  
"He probably would," Penelope agreed suppressing an unladylike snort. "I mean he approved of my other siblings marriages, my sisters anyway as my brothers were free to marry, even without parental approval and so long as they were happy, but just because I supposedly had the atrocity to fall in love with a vampire he is never going to approve of me getting married, not unless he somehow works out that my happiness is all that matters, just like it mattered for my sisters in particular. However, he's a stubborn man and unfortunately, there's really no way for me to contact him, except to send a telegraph and that's to public."  
"Well, you write them a letter and we'll include a picture as I said and I'll make sure it gets delivered, even if it will take at least a couple of weeks to get to Houston and that should at least make your mother happy to know that you're alright."  
"I'll do that," Penelope said looking a little happier, although Dave knew she probably wished that she could visit her parents in Texas and that she hadn't had to runaway like she had.  
"I know it's hard to be separated from your parents," Dave told her gently even as he held his daughter in one arm and his other snaked around her back.  
"It is, but at least this way they live as I saw what happened if my father had stood between you and me and trust me, it wasn't pleasant. Besides, I'm happy with you, just so you know and I meant what I said a month ago and that's I would have been miserable without you. Sure, I wish things were different and that my father didn't have such a stigma against vampires, but things really are best this way. Do I wish we could go home for Christmas? Or Thanksgiving next year? Of course, I do, but it just wasn't meant to be. Besides, now I'm a vampire too and it's very likely that my father would try his best to attack both of us and not just you as his hatred for our kind runs deep."  
"His love for you might override his hate of vampires," Dave delicately suggested.  
"It might," Penelope admitted, "but then it might not. I suppose it depends on how deep his hate of our species is."  
"Love is supposed to conquer all, particularly hate," Dave said.  
"It is, but it doesn't always turn out that way," Penelope said with a sigh. "Let's forget about my father and his rather unreasonable attitude where vampires are concerned, although I do understand that a lot of mortals fear them as Megan said a few minutes ago and I'm not saying that that their fear is entirely unwarranted, but I really don't think it's fear that has made father loathe vampire kind so much."  
The two were silent as they watched their daughter who was wide awake and looking around the room as she lay in her dad's arms.  
"You know Megan and I were just discussing that its very awkward to have to feed a vampire children in this way," Penelope said, as she looked at the man who was still fast asleep over in a corner of her and Dave's bedroom and would remain so until morning so long as they didn't make to much noise.  
"Yeah, it is," David admitted, "but don't worry to much honey, this guy isn't going to be missed for a long time as he's a bum and we plan on releasing him in the morning anyway and get someone else and with nothing more then vague memories that he was ever here. People who live on the street for one reason or another are not going to be missed by anybody except other bums and while it's sad that some people have to live that way it sure is convenient for vampires. The police don't have the manpower or the time to try to find somebody like that," Dave said looking over at the man in the very shabby clothes.  
"Or the interest even if they did have the manpower or the time," Penelope said shaking her head looking sad even if it was awfully convenient. Unfortunately, people were put on the street a lot times by bad circumstances, through no fault of their own and often never got back on their feet.  
"Unfortunately true," Dave admitted.  
The two of them were silent as they held their precious daughter and both knew there would be many more children in the future.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"Look another letter from Penelope has come," Melinda shouted to her husband who was outside finishing his morning chores.  
John looked up from what he was doing and swiftly rose to his feet and headed directly for his wife who was standing in the front doorway of their beloved farmhouse.  
"So what does it say?" John asked Melinda anxiously, as she swiftly opened the envelope, that had no return address, which she was sure was on purpose.  
Dear mom and dad, Melinda read.  
Dave agreed to let me send this letter to you just so long as you didn't know where we were mostly because neither one of us need dad showing up out of the blue trying to drag me back home, supposedly for my own good.  
John looked startled and a little offended at his daughter's bluntness, but had to admit that her concern was not unwarranted. Of course, he had changed his views considerably in the last year since his youngest daughter had run off with David Rossi and now he only prayed that she would return home so that he could apologize for forcing her into make such a decision in the first place and just so he could see that she was really alright. It had nearly destroyed him to realize that his hatred of vampires had led his daughter to do something that she wouldn't normally have done if she didn't love this David Rossi and also realize that if she didn't go with him tragedy would indeed strike their family due to a vengeance seeking vampire.  
If you haven't found them already inside the envelope with this letter should be several photographs of our newborn daughter whom we named Melinda. (And yes, we named her after you mom.)  
Melinda took the photos out of the envelope and handed them to her husband who looked through them even as he listened to his wife read their daughter's letter. He was sure that Melinda was anxious to see the photographs for herself, but she focused on the task at hand even if John well knew that she was very proud to have her youngest daughter's firstborn named after her.  
The pregnancy wasn't too long, as being a vampire now I was only with child for two months before I gave birth after several hours of labor to our beautiful daughter. Dave and I thought you both might like to see your beautiful granddaughter, even if it is unlikely that you'll ever meet her in person.  
I know you're worried mom that Dave and I didn't get married before I got pregnant, but I promise you that we did, even if it was not the wedding I always dreamed about. Dave refused to even consider any sort of bedroom activities until after I was a vampire like himself, mainly because he was concerned about getting me pregnant as vampire children apparently are very tough on anyone mortal to carry to term, much less give birth to and he didn't want the slightest chance that anything would happen to me as, apparently mortal women have died, carrying a vampire's child before, although it's usually when they're trying to deliver. It is apparently quite common and Dave was taking no chances with my health and safety.  
John and Melinda looked at each other and both were thinking the same thing that this David Rossi apparently loved their daughter enough that he didn't want to risk her dying in childbirth and so he had apparently waited at least a few weeks after the two of them had runaway, which they thought showed considerable constraint on his part as they knew most men wouldn't have waited to make love to a woman that they were going to be with forever anyway. He and Melinda had barely waited until they were officially married before they had sex for the first time, as they had loved each other so much and just knew they would spend the rest of their lives together, but they also realized that Dave's and Penelope's situation was a little bit different as one of them at the time had been a vampire and the other one mortal.  
Melinda went back to where she had stopped in the letter and continued reading  
Dave said that he had been searching for 800 years to find his mate and he wasn't about to put my life in danger by getting me pregnant until after I was a vampire.  
In any case, it took several months, but finally I fell pregnant and both Dave and I anticipated the birth very eagerly. If I believed that I was spoiled before he found out that I was carrying his child you won't believe how he spoiled me afterwards, cooking meals for me, since we can still eat and buying me presents at least every few days, a lot of which are pretty expensive, but then Dave claims I only deserve the best and he can more then afford it. Since he can be extremely stubborn there's no point of arguing with him as he always gets his way in the end, especially if it's something he believes strongly in.  
In any case, our daughter was born about 4 a.m. and both Dave and I are absolutely thrilled, although we hope to give her several siblings sometime in the next year or so.  
I promise you that whenever I give birth to another child you will get a letter and several photographs, but unfortunately, unless dad has suddenly changed from the man I've known all my life, you will never meet any of your grandchildren in person or see me ever again as Dave absolutely refuses to come and meet you officially unless he knows that dad's attitude about vampires in general has indeed changed with the disappearance of myself, as he refuses to expose me or our children to his prejudice. Now there is a word I had never considered, but dad, you are indeed prejudiced against the vampire race, although I am sure you have good reason to be. However, even if you do unless you changed your views, Dave won't let me come anywhere near you and for this I cannot blame him, even if it makes me sad, because he's just trying to protect me, even if there is little that can injure me anymore at least physically.  
Dave has rented a PO box in a city that is very distant to us, but that would only take him a day or so to run at vampire speed and pick up any mail so don't try to come and find us in the city where the box is, as we are not actually living there.  
Dave agreed that we should keep up some form of contact with you, since he knows it makes me sad the way I left, even if I knew it was also necessary at the time and that I miss my family. This was his idea, even if we can't afford to rent a PO box in the city where we are living, as that might enable you to track us down, even if that isn't likely. You can send any correspondence to that PO box and we will check it every week and always send a reply even if it is much delayed because sending mail to a distant city is always slow.  
I'll sign off here and just say that Dave and I think our daughter Melinda is the most beautiful little girl in the world, but then every parent thinks that about their child from the moment they are born.  
Say hello to my siblings and tell them that I love them when you see them and explain exactly why I left home like I did, even if I'm aware you might already have done so. This is my first letter to you with hopefully, many more to follow, but mainly I wanted to let you know, that I really am alright, even if I'm aware that I've been gone almost a year.  
With all my love,  
Penelope  
Melinda looked up from the letter and into her husband's eyes and immediately noticed the tears that he was struggling to contain.  
"Well, at least now we know she truly is alright," John said trying his best to sound normal.  
"I never doubted it," Melinda told John gently, not mentioning the visions of the future that their daughter had been having, "not after the letter she left. Penelope knew what was coming and accepted it."  
"I know," John sighed. "I believe that she gets her ability to see the future from my side of the family as I have had several ancestors that had the ability. Penelope is the first one to have it for about 500 hundred years though, as it isn't an ability that shows up every generation. I'm not surprised that it showed up in our family through, considering how many children we had even if we never knew that our youngest had it until she had already left home."  
"She might have been our youngest, but she wasn't a child that didn't know any better than to runaway with a stranger. Penelope knew what she was doing and because of what she did you've changed considerably from the man that I married nearly forty years ago and for the better. I know that if Penelope comes home again and brings her husband and daughter with her you will welcome them just like you do for all our your daughters and sons spouses."  
John thought about that, but then found out he agreed.  
"I know your sister's death still haunts you and you would like to catch the vampire that killed her, but I'm sure your sister would not want you to hate all vampires just because one drained her blood," Melinda said.  
"No, she would have insisted that while I had a right to hate the vampire that killed her that I shouldn't hate the whole race," John said, as he remembered his sister. "She was so sweet, nice, generous and kind, but also intelligent with an inner strength. It's one of the reasons that I decided to leave Spain and come to America as there were just too many painful memories for me to continue living in the country where we were born."  
"Well, I for one am glad you came to America as we never would have met otherwise," Melinda told him as she kissed his cheek fondly.  
"Yes, that's true," John agreed, as he held the woman he had loved for almost 40 years gently in his arms as the two of them sat on the porch together.  
"So how did the letter come?" John asked. "By train?"  
"Yes, it came with the mail shipment, but with only our names on the envelope and no return address," Melinda said. "I picked it up in town as Horace who runs the post office, as you know was waiting for me to come, as he received it just the the other day and he was going to bring it out to our farm if we didn't come into town in the next few days as he knows that our daughter ran away with a vampire, but then everybody in our part of town does and they are all concerned for her just like we are."  
"I wish we could've kept the matter private, but I know there was no chance of that happening," John admitted, "because some of the townspeople that Penelope knew well kept asking if she was sick as they had not seen her, so we had to tell them the truth and then word got out about what happened since everybody including men love to gossip and that kind of news travels really fast."  
"Yes, it does," Melinda said. "All our friends know of your hatred of vampires, so they were not really surprised that our daughter ran away with him, instead of bringing him home when they heard the real story. Perhaps, we can convince them to come for a visit, but in order to accomplish that you need to write your daughter a letter truly apologizing for your attitude. I know that men don't like to grovel, but that might be the only way to get them to at least come to see if you have really changed."  
"I suppose," John said after thinking about it, not looking forward to having grovel, but he knew that it was his own fault for having caused his daughter to runaway as she had known that he would never accept David Rossi into the family, if she had just stayed at home and introduced him in the normal way. It had taken drastic measures to get him to see that his younger daughter would never come home again if he didn't let go of his hatred of vampires and welcome David Rossi into the family.  
"It'll be a lot of work to get them to initially come out here, but after you have proven that you no longer hate the whole vampire race because of the death of your sister they'd probably be willing to visit at least a few times a year just like our other children that moved away from Houston do. You might have to explain to both of them exactly why you used to have such a hatred against the vampire race, once you do I truly believe that both of them will understand why you hated their race for so long, even if I know the memory of your sister is still painful to you even after all these years."  
"If it will bring my daughter back into my life after she fled to due my own foolishness then I will speak the things that are still very painful for me," John said empathetically.  
"You will never be foolish," Melinda told him gently kissing his cheek, "You rightfully hated a vampire who killed your sister, but you should never have let it turn you into a bitter man that hated the whole race, although I could certainly understand your initial reaction as you were grieving for the sister you had lost."  
"Us men don't like to admit our feelings," John told Melinda who knew this very well. Most men kept their feelings all bottled up inside instead of finding a way to relieve them while women tended to have a good cry, which helped to release their emotions instead of keeping them on a tight leash on the inside.  
"Believe me, I'm well aware of it," Melinda told her husband dryly who chuckled.  
"I suppose I had better go do the chores," John said, as he looked off into the distance.  
"And I should see about preparing some lunch," Melinda said, as she rose to her feet.  
"I'm praying that Penelope will come home if only for a visit," John said seeming lost in his thoughts. "If I'd had any idea that my hatred of vampires would someday cause one of my daughter's to runaway with one..." John's voice trailed off.  
"You think that your attitude towards vampires might've been different?" Melinda asked. "Unfortunately, we'll never know as for the most part the future is unknowable even if a magic user occasionally has visions of it, but only of those things that whoever controls being able to see the future, of things they want us to see, so you see you really had no way of knowing what would happen so many decades later," John told Melinda  
"I'll call you when lunch is ready," Melinda promised even as she left her husband to his thoughts and headed towards the house.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

One year later

"This is wonderful," Penelope told Dave as the two of them enjoyed dinner at an elegant restaurant. Their daughter, Melinda, was now one year old looked five and acted as if she was 10, but then that's the way it was with the vampire children. It has been several months since the 2 of them had been alone with no child around even though they adored their daughter. Megan was good at keeping her occupied, as she was reading by herself now and had been for several months. Unfortunately, vampire children grew so fast that they never went to a normal school because they were reading much sooner then mortal children in and by the time most children were learning to read they had already mastered that skill, along with basic math and writing, not to mention how fast they grew to adulthood.  
"Yes, it is," Dave agreed, as the two of them sat across from each other enjoying their dinner and each others company. "I adore our daughter as I know you do, but this night out just for the two of us was very much needed. We haven't been really alone together except in our bedroom ever since she was born. Well, except for the occasional night out back when she was still only a month or two old," Dave amended.  
"Yes, I know what you mean," Penelope agreed as he squeezed his hand under the table. "We are just going to have to realize that we can't spend every second with any children we happen to have as we need time for just you and me and not just in our bedroom when we are making love, although that's always more than enjoyable. I mean we going to have a child every few years at the very least, since there is no way to prevent it as far as I know, although I did tell you I would try that birth control potion that is used on mortal women at some point, but there's no guarantee that it will work on a vampire."  
"Well, we'll just have to see as while I love children just as much as you do I would like a few decades with just you and me with no children," Dave said quietly not wanting to be overheard by the other patrons of the restaurant as sex was not a subject you brought up in public as what went on between a man and his wife was very private and a lot of people took offense if you mentioned that kind of thing within their hearing range. "I'm actually surprised that you aren't pregnant again yet considering how much we've been making love."  
"Yeah, about every spare minute," Penelope agreed with silly grin, although she made sure to her keep her voice down.  
Dave had discovered that Penelope was great in the bedroom and that was unusual for women in this time as a lot of men didn't want someone who participated in the sexual act they wanted a doll they could make love to and possibly get pregnant and Dave thought it was very sad that so many men were that way. He and Penelope had a very fulfilling sexual relationship and both of them always felt very sated and satisfied afterwards and not just him, as he know that a lot of women had never been satisfied sexually. Dave well knew that thanks to the fact the two of them were mates it was a little different. You wanted to do everything you could to please the most important person in your life and Penelope had told him more than once that she had never been so happy, but then again neither had he, even though the two of them were still getting to know each other a couple years later, but still knew each other pretty well at this point or at least better than they had when they had first met. Also, the fact that they had a wonderful daughter who was growing up way too fast on them, out of the deal was just icing on the cake as far as they were concerned  
"I know what you mean though," Penelope added after the moment, "you would think I would have, 'you know' by now."  
"It'll happen," Dave said and Penelope nodded in agreement. "Until it does we'll just ignore it and not put pressure on ourselves. Besides, I've heard that when women put pressure on themselves to get pregnant in a certain amount of time can often prevent conception and I'm sure that's true of vampire women as well."  
"Yeah, let's not worry about it," Penelope agreed, "we may as well enjoy ourselves until it does."  
"Absolutely," Dave said with a wide grin and Penelope knew immediately what was going through his mind as the two of them were so in tune with each other.  
"So what do you think about the latest letter from my parents?" Penelope asked her mate softly.  
"I don't know," Dave admitted candidly, as he never kept things from his mate even when he knew that most men would keep things from their wives, especially if they thought it wasn't something that a mere female needed to know, as a lot of times they saw them as only a babymaker or a homemaker and not good for much else, but as far as he was concerned he and Penelope were equal in everyway. He respected her not only for her beauty, but for her intelligence and often asked him for advice, which he knew made Penelope happy as no man other then her brothers and father had ever respected her for her brains before.  
"I truly think that my running away like I did has changed my father for the better," Penelope told Dave even as the two of them ate their dinner. "Mom has said, as much and believe me, she wouldn't if my father hadn't truly changed, no matter how much she wanted me to come home and mend ties with the family."  
"I'm not saying it's not possible," Dave said, "as human beings change all the time. I know that you can love a child so much that something like running away will open their eyes to the fact that they basically caused it to happen by not accepting their daughter or their son's choice of spouse and not because there's anything wrong with that person, as even vampires have been known to take a dislike to someone and in this case, it's because I'm a vampire. Now I understand that sometimes there might indeed be something wrong with a person's boyfriend or girlfriend as sometimes even humans can pick up on something subconsciously, even though their senses are incredibly weak compared to a vampires. I'm also well aware that there something in your father's past that would have caused him to reject me out a hand if I had actually shown up at your home and met him and I'd be interested to know what that is. However, if you're running away with me really caused him to change so much over the last year or so as his letters as well as your mom's letters seem to indicate then that's not only a good thing it's certainly healthier for him. I suppose the only way to know for sure is for us to go down there by train even though it's at least a weeks journey and that's only if we don't have too many problems like a dead tree fall having fallen blocking the track. Traveling by train is always something of a risky business at least for humans because they are such things as bandits who sometimes attack trains that are stopped or sometimes even those that are still chugging along."  
"Bandits aren't going to harm vampires," Penelope said trying to keep the eagerness out of her tone, because she had decided to leave the decision up to Dave and if he said they weren't going that was the end of it as she knew that mate was a fair man and that he wouldn't want her to be cut off from her family if her father had indeed changed from the man she had always known at least where vampires were concerned.  
"Yes, that's true," Dave said thinking about it. He knew very well that while Penelope loved him she would never be as happy she could be if they didn't at least try to reconnect with her family, especially if Penelope running away had caused John Garcia to release his hatred of vampires at least enough to accept him, their daughter and also Penelope who was now a vampire as well into the family. If they did try to reconnect and that failed then he knew Penelope would accept the fact that and at least they would have tried and she would know that reconnecting with her family was not going to work out. If he decided that not trying to reconnect with her family wasn't something that would be a good idea for his family he knew that Penelope would be unhappy even if she didn't blame him consciously she might very well do it subconsciously and even if she didn't she would still be sad about the separation between her and her parents at least.  
"We'll give it a try," Dave told Penelope. "I love you and I do want you to reconnect with your family if at all possible, but if your father hasn't changed as much as your mother indicates in her letters then that's it they will not get a second chance. If your father is still the same man that you remember from your vision, the one that would not have been willing to accept your choice of husband then we leave and we never again darken the doorway of their home or connect them again in anyway. You have to agree that if this doesn't work out then they are not going to get a second chance. I also have a couple of ground rules for you, but they can wait until we have more privacy."  
"Oh, thank you," Penelope told him remembering to talk softly as she didn't want their personal business to become gossip, although all she really wanted to do was fling her arms around Dave's neck and kiss him breathless and she was planning on doing just that as soon as they got home  
"You're welcome," Dave promised her with a smile. "I understand your desire to at least try to reconnect with your family, since you were so close and if your father has indeed changed so much in just two years then that means he loves you enough that he's willing to let go of his hatred of our kind. What that means basically is that his love for you runs deeper then his hatred of vampires and that you're running away really opened his eyes to the consequences of that hatred. So long as your father has changed as much as your parents letters seem to indicate then we'll visit at least a few times a year, but before you get to excited at that prospect let's get this first meeting out of the way."  
"I'm sure that we'll be going back after this first meeting," Penelope said in a confident voice, "as my mom isn't the type to tell us that dad has changed so much unless he actually has as she would know that would only make things worse. I'm sure she's realized that dad is only going to get one chance to prove that he has indeed changed as much as her letters indicate and there's no way she would ruin the only opportunity to get her family back the way it was with a few added additions, of course. Unlike most marriages my mother is the power behind her husband and she has a way of subtly working on you that you don't even realize that you started to change until that changes are irreversible and just as much a part of your personality as if they have always been there."  
"If that's the case, that means that your parents really do love each other unlike so many marriages," Dave said and Penelope nodded.  
"They definitely do, as I was told exactly how they met as a child as well on my siblings and I still remember that tale very well as it was often repeated bedtime story," Penelope said.  
Dave looked interested so Penelope continued. "My father John just like his surname indicates is originally from Spain, but he came here as a young man having nothing left for him in his homeland and he decide to settle down in Houston Texas since there is such a large immigrant population. He and my mother met totally by accident as dad was starting his own farm on the outskirts of the city, which was a lot of backbreaking work as I'm sure you know. Dad was in town one day getting supplies when he almost literally ran into her as he wasn't watching where he was going. He looked up an apology on his lips and stared into the eyes of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. My mother was just as impressed with this tall handsome man that she had almost literally run into and the two of them got to talking and it just went from there. They were married less than a year later after John had built a house fit for his bride as they were expecting a lot of children, since witches were fertile longer then anybody else except vampires. My mother was really quite young at the time, although not when it came to marriage because a lot of people married by the time it was 16 or 17 back then so long as they had a steady job and my father was only a few years older. They've been happy together for many years even if they've had a few rough times, but my mother also brings in income by selling her potions in the magical section of the city, just like I'm doing so they've certainly never been close to being as poor as some people are even with as many children as they have."  
"So they both contribute to the finances," Dave said in a approving tone. "That's certainly a rather unusual concept among a lot of people and that is that women would in anyway contribute to the finances of her family, at least among mortals although not among vampires."  
"Yes, it's an equal partnership even if mom acts as she should when they're out in public," Penelope agreed. "Besides, the magical community has always been a little bit more liberal then humans or shifters, although not vampires. Of course, we have men that like to keep their wives and children subjugated, but for the most part warlocks treat their wives well, don't arrange marriages for their children and don't stop them from working if that's what they want or steal their income as if it's theirs."  
"Things are changing as women were treated much worse less than hundred years ago," Dave told her and Penelope nodded in agreement.  
"So when do you want to head to Houston to see my parents?" Penelope asked trying to keep the eagerness out of my voice, because she missed her family more than she had ever admitted to anyone even the man she loved.  
Dave shot her an amused look, so she knew that she had not managed to hide her eagerness from him and she tried not to look embarrassed and it wasn't even that her and Dave's relationship was unsatisfactory because that wasn't it at all it was just that she really missed her parents and even if she only got to see them a few times a year if the first meeting went well that was better than losing all contact with them.  
"Don't think you have to hide your eagerness from me as I know how close you were to your parents," Dave told her gently.  
"I don't want you to think that I'm not happy with you," Penelope tried her best to explain, "because nothing could be farther from the truth. I am very happy with you and our daughter with hopefully, many more children somewhere down the road, but I have to admit that it bothers me how I left even if at the time I knew it was necessary as usually me and my parents could talk about anything even if some things I only went to mom about because they were female related and dad wouldn't have been able to help me out with them anyway."  
Dave suspected that Penelope would have been too embarrassed to mention certain female problems to her father anyway and there were just some things that men didn't need to know about.  
"I know what you mean," Dave promised her. "A person can be perfectly happy with their spouse, but also unhappy because they left things unfinished with someone in their family or even a close friend. You left things unfinished with your parents out of necessity and now you feel guilty about that, so having a chance to sort out things with them and perhaps, relieve that guilt, so that you can be totally happy with me is understandable and believe me, I take no offense. A lot of people leave things unfinished until it's too late to correct the situation or sometimes a situation isn't correctible anyway because of circumstances. However, in your case, it's very possible that the situation can be corrected even if it will take a long time to completely heal the rift that was created when you had that vision and had to leave home rather abruptly.  
"Thank you for being so understanding," Penelope told him how voice choked with emotion.  
"There's no need to thank me because I truly do understand how you could be conflicted," Dave said waving away his wife's apology. "When you love someone and you have to leave for whatever reason, of course, you're going to feel guilty for doing so, if you are a good person anyway. Luckily, though this situation is likely correctable and your folks aren't even middle age for magicals so they should live another hundred years at the very least and possibly beyond that, so you have plenty of time with them and so do any children we have during that time."  
"I would like you to have at least some kind of a relationship with them," Penelope told him.  
"I'll make every effort to do that," Dave promised, "but your father at least has to meet me halfway, as I can't forge any kind of relationship on my own, nor should I have to."  
"I agree with that," Penelope said immediately. "It's really his hatred of vampires that started the whole situation in the first place and made me realize that I couldn't go to him about what I was 'seeing' as I knew very well how he was going to react if I had done so."  
"At least you're running away has possibly had a positive affect on him, although I'm reserving judgment until I actually meet him," Dave told her and Penelope nodded thinking that that was more than fair as most men wouldn't even have been willing to do that much, so really Dave was being very accommodating.  
"I think that's more than fair," Penelope told him, "considering that I told you we would be forced to runaway in secret together I don't blame you for having reservations. As much as I would like to reunite with my parents you and our daughter come first, so I'm willing to accept the fact that if dad hasn't changed as much as I or mom believe he has then I'll just forget about making amends with them and cut all ties even though I hate to include mom in that since she wasn't responsible for the rift. However, I realize that if we do have to cut ties with the family mom has to be included because my parents are a unit and I can't ask her to go against her husband just to stay in contact with us. Also at least if it doesn't work out between us I can say I tried, so I'll be happy and not feel guilty anymore."  
"I'm truly hoping it does work out as I hold you mother no ill will as I hate for you to have to cut off all ties with your mom, as you are right it's not her that created this situation," said Dave said, "but you're also right and your parents go together since they are married. As for your father so long as he really has changed in his hatred of vampires and I will bear him no ill will either, though I'll certainly be interested in hearing why he had such a hatred against our kind in the first place. I have a suspicion that he probably lost someone close to him due to a vampire, which is likely what caused him to hate all of our kind, although whether it was deliberate or accidental has yet to be uncovered."  
"You might be right," Penelope admitted, "as usually my father isn't one to hate anybody as he's usually pretty easy-going. It might be why he decided to leave Spain in the first place as I could see him losing a close friend or maybe a family member making it too painful for him to stay."  
"Well, I for one am glad that he decided leave his home country and settle down in America where he met your mother as you never would have been born otherwise," Dave said and the emotion behind those words made Penelope squeeze his hand tightly under the table, although she wished she could do more, but she knew very well that public displays of affection were at least frowned on even between married couples as that was considered something you did in the privacy of your home.  
The two vampires finished their meal in silence and a waiter immediately appeared is if by magic with the check.  
"Well, shall we head home?" Dave asked his beautiful wife, although from the way Dave phrased that statement Penelope know that the two of them would be going straight up to their bedroom to make love and she wasn't about to object to that at all.  
Nor would she ever.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"So we never did set a date going back up to Houston?" Penelope asked, as she and Dave basked in afterglow of their lovemaking and it was quite a few hours later after they had gotten back from their romantic dinner and it had been romantic, despite the subject matter. The two of them were even more in love then they had been previously and neither could see that ever changing.  
"I was actually wondering when you were going to ask," Dave told in an amused tone, but then he grew serious. "I think we should go up, along with our daughter and Megan and pay a short visit first before we actually agree for a longer one. I was actually thinking that we could do some sightseeing along the way, make a vacation out of it. The only reason I'm suggesting a short visit maybe for a couple of days as we need to test the waters first to see if your father has really changed and if he has like you and your mother believe then we'll start paying longer visits where we spend a couple weeks with them, perhaps, on the holidays like Christmas not this year, but next."  
Penelope looked disappointed, but she did understand Dave's cautiousness and thought he was being more than accommodating, so even though, she was anxious to mend the rift between her and her parents, she really did think that this was the best approach.  
"That's a reasonable," Penelope admitted. "I'm very eager to mend the rift with my parents, but it also doesn't hurt to be cautious."  
"A little bit over a year really isn't too long the wait as it's already the middle of August," Dave told her gently even as he kissed her gently on the lips, "even if I know it seems like a long time, but mending a family rift even when both parties want to do that takes time and a lot of work, as there are always hard feelings on both sides."  
"I don't have any hard feelings towards my parents," Penelope said then admitted, "although I suppose I do hold a little resentment for my father's attitude that caused a rift in the first place and like you, would be very interested to hear the story behind my father's hatred."  
"You have every right to resent your father for forcing you to take the actions you did," Dave told her gently. "If your father hadn't had such a hatred against our species in the first place then you could've introduced me as your boyfriend, then your fiancé and perhaps, had a wedding a few months down the road, although I know that's awfully fast for most mortals, but for a vampire who has found their mate that's excruciatingly slow because of the bond that is between us, as we wouldn't be making love until after we were officially wed, not to mention you officially changed into a vampire."  
"Actually, I doubt it would've been that long because remember I was having visions of the future long before we actually met and I knew that we would be very happy together, so I doubt you would've been just my boyfriend for more than a few days if at all, before you were my fiancé as I would've told both my parents about my visions, instead of just my mother about where my future lay, so they would've been happy to welcome you into the family and wouldn't have to give you the once-over to make sure you treated me well, because I would already know that you would. Of course, I'm not saying the townsfolk wouldn't have been amazed and probably come to the conclusion that I was pregnant because of the rushed wedding, but I wouldn't really care what they thought, although I suppose I would want to save my parents from the backlash of people maliciously gossiping not caring whether their theories were true or not."  
Dave considered his mate's scenario then had to agree it was more likely if only because of the visions of the future that she had been having.  
"Well, in any case, what's done is done, although I certainly won't object if my parents want to throw a small wedding ceremony for us, just so my father can have the honor of walking me down the aisle and so they can enjoy seeing me get married just like they did for their other children," Penelope said.  
"Well, our first wedding was kind of rushed," David admitted, "and all because I had to imply that you were pregnant, even though you weren't, as there was no way you could've been since we hadn't even had sex yet. If your parents want to throw a wedding ceremony for us I don't mind us tying the knot again, except this time properly, but that's for the future."  
"Well, if that happens I plan on nipping one particular tradition in the bud and that's us spending the night apart at separate residences," Penelope said, "especially since we're already married."  
"Yes, definitely there's no way I'm going to spend a night apart from you just to satisfy tradition," Dave agreed immediately, "and us vampires don't hold by most traditions anyway. In any case, I thought we could maybe go up for a couple of days sometime after the new year as we don't need to go up for Thanksgiving as that's all about food and we're not ready to get involved in Christmas, because that is a time for family as we have too many issues we need to work out first."  
"Yes, we do," Penelope admitted, "as much as I want to rush and mend this family rift I agree that things need to be taken slowly."  
"This is not the kind of thing you can rush," Dave told her, "although I can certainly understand why you would want to since you and your parents were very close, just like I am to mine in Italy and I go back to visit them once every few decades."  
"I'm really looking forward to meeting your parents as they sound like wonderful people at least from what you've told me about them," Penelope said  
"They'll love you," Dave promised her, "and you'll love them in return. It is every vampire's deepest desire to to find the one meant for them because living forever can be a very lonely business without somebody permanent to share it with and so for that reason alone they'll fall in love with you because you make me so blissfully happy."  
"You make me blissfully happy to," Penelope told him her voice choked with emotion even as she kissed him passionately. She had learned in the last couple of years that she was welcome to kiss him without him kissing her first as a lot of men didn't like that as they had to be the ones that showed affection first before they would accept any such thing in return. Dave, however, had treated her as a complete equal from the very first day they had met and if she was in the mood for him to make love to her or vice versa and he was perfectly happy to do that, so all she ever had to do was ask. "You treat me as a complete equal for one thing and not many men would do that as I'm sure you know or at least not mortal men."  
"You can't really subjugate a vampire as you would have to watch them 24 hours a day or they would escape and likely seek revenge against you," Dave said. "It's easier to treat everybody as equals and that way you don't make more enemies, although every vampire who is any age at all has some enemies. Of course, I was raised in a home where my parents were mates just like we are and so I was always taught to treat females as equals practically from my first day. Childhood training is very important in any species life, not just vampires. If I treated you poorly despite the fact that we are mates you would come to resent and even outright hate me no matter how much you loved me as well, so that is something I will never do. I'm not saying all vampires are like I am and treat females or even the males as equals, but when you don't, you create more problems than it solves. In most ways we are just like mortals at least when it comes to personalities and attitude, we can be kind, compassionate and generous or cruel, hard and uncaring, with every other emotion you can think of."  
"That makes sense," Penelope said after thinking about it. "No substance on Earth can keep one of our kind captive not even a female and I hadn't thought of it before, but you would have to watch one 24 hours a day seven days a week."  
"And after awhile a vampire attention tends to wonder as they're busy thinking of other things and so it might not happen for a year or even ten, but eventually it would and when it does that vampire if they can't overcome whoever is holding them captive physically, well, they would be waiting for their opportunity to be out of there like a bullet from a gun. In other words, so fast that you wouldn't even realize they were gone until they were already at least a mile or two away. You would also need a partner to help you watch over that captive vampire because you do have to feed at least if nothing else. Also you have to realize that you do treat a vampire like that and they escape they would eventually be back for revenge, so it's just better not to treat anybody like that or at least destroy the vampire in question instead holding them captive," Dave said. "I would never try to hold you here against your will, but then again I would never treat you as cruelly as I've known other vampires to treat others, even their own species or significant others. You're free to go where you like if you want to go shopping in town for example I don't have to tagalong as I know you'll be back in just a few hours. It's love for me and love for our daughter that keeps you here by my side not because I have some kind of constraint over you other then the same one you have over me."  
"That's definitely true," Penelope agreed immediately. "I love you and I love Melinda and I would never dream about leaving either one of you as it would literally destroy me if I tried."  
"And the same goes for me," Dave promised her. "Meeting you in that general store in Houston Texas was the best day of my entire existence, with the birth of our daughter being a very close second."  
"Well, you'd better be prepared to add to your best day ever to your list because I believe I'm pregnant again," Penelope told him as she placed her mate's hand on her still flat belly.  
"Are you sure?" Dave asked his voice trembling with suppressed excitement and amazement.  
"I am and I suspect that I've been pregnant for at least a few days and the baby is just starting to move now, which is why neither one of us noticed before as the fetus wasn't developed enough to move around until now," Penelope promised him with a blazing, excited smile. "I suspect I'll start showing sometime in the next week or so."  
"This is great!" Dave said kissing her passionately wrapping his arms around her and pulling her even closer to him. "I don't care if we get another daughter or if we get a son because we'll have plenty of opportunities in our centuries together to have both. I know Melinda will be thrilled when she finds out and so will Megan."  
"Not to mention my parents when we send them a letter and a photo of our new addition," Penelope said by way of agreement. "Perhaps, we could write them a letter beforehand and tell them that I'm expecting again and send them some photos of Melinda to show them how much she's grown in the last year, since they only saw her as a few days old newborn. We don't want to shock them with how big she is considering that she's only like a year old."  
"It's well known that vampire children grow incredibly fast, but I have no objection, as it might be well-known, but it also might not occur to them and they'll likely be expecting a toddler and they'll get a little girl that probably looks at least 10 years old by the time they meet her officially and also be incredibly intelligent, so we should give them a little warning," Dave said.  
"I'll make sure I mention that in my next later to them," Penelope said. "You know I believe we fooled them when we said we got a PO box in another town that would be no trouble for one of us to run to an be back the same day. We agreed to tell them that so that father at least wouldn't be so foolish as to try to locate us in Baton Rouge Louisiana, but that was before he changed so much with my disappearance."  
Dave didn't bother to point out that she believed that John Garcia had changed, but until he saw for himself and actually talked to him he was reserving his opinion. He had heard from his mate that John Garcia was a good man and from some of the childhood memories she had told him he had to agree for the most part. Except for his hatred of vampires he seemed to be a very good father to his numerous children, including Penelope, which spoke well of him, although his hatred of vampires did not. Dave knew that there was no way that Penelope's father could have known that one of his children would eventually meet a vampire who she was the mate of, but even if he had known Dave doubted that he would have changed his opinion until his daughter had runaway just over two years ago, so they could be together, but he supposed that it was possible that he might have.  
"I thought it was a good idea, because your parents have never known you to lie before, so it probably never even occurred to them that you might be doing that now," Dave smirked, "so it looks like our minor subterfuge in order to protect our location was a success."  
"I hated lying to them," Penelope said looking guilty. "I know it was necessary, because I wouldn't have put it past my father before he changed too come to town to try to locate me even if we're a thousand miles away and he might've ended up getting hurt seriously, so since it was more to protect him or any of my brothers that were helping him then it was the two of us I only feel a little guilty, instead of a lot."  
"You shouldn't feel guilty at all as it was only harmless subterfuge," Dave said, "but then I realize that you're still young by vampire standards, but once you're hundred years old you'll realize that sometimes subterfuge is the only way to go and in this case it harmed no one. Protecting ourselves from persecution by people who hate vampires well sometimes subterfuge is necessary. You'll find it's better not to tell people that you're a vampire unless you're sure that they have no stigma against the race and it isn't even because they can possibly harm us or any children we happen to have at the time, but that they could very seriously come to harm if they try to do us damage. Of course, is not exactly a secret that fire can destroy our kind so it's just better to keep what we are to ourselves."  
"Have you actually had anyone tried to destroy you with fire?" Penelope asked.  
"Yes, someone tried to burn down the house I was living in at the time, but unless another vampire rips off another vampire's legs, well, it'll take a lot to trap them in a burning building, since it isn't like we can be overcome by the smoke, we can't sleep so we aren't going to be caught unaware and we can jump from any amount of height and not kill ourselves or even break any bones. Of course, I lost some very valuable books, along with a lot of extremely valuable antiques and I know you don't like hearing this, but once I tracked down the person responsible they were dead. A vampire can't afford to take that kind of thing too lightly because it might encourage others to try the same thing."  
"Well, I sincerely hope that never happens again," Penelope shivered, "because I know exactly how you will respond if it does."  
"I'll have no choice, because it will discourage anybody else from trying the same thing once word gets out for many decades to come," Dave said. "A lot of older vampires are of an eye for an eye or a tooth for tooth mentality, just like it is written down in the Bible, but then the world in general is a dangerous place."  
"I certainly don't like that particular side of vampire life," Penelope admitted.  
"When you think about it the west in particular is also a dangerous place as people get into gunfights all the time, so us vampires really are not so different, even if we're not going to be harmed by a mere bullet," Dave said. "I'm not saying me reacting with violence when necessary is not ever going to happen, but if it does probably won't happen more then a few times, but protecting my family will always be a priority and I can't afford to be lenient with those that would try to harm you or any of our children."  
"Or yourself," Penelope said.  
"Or myself," Dave agreed. "That's no point in worrying about it because it might never happen, but if it does I just wanted you to know exactly what I'll have to do."  
"I understand better now why we don't let the general population know what we are," said Penelope truthfully. "You saying that my dad's reaction was mild compared to what could happen."  
"Exactly," Dave agreed. "Of course, if we hadn't left together and I had actually met your father at that time I would probably have a different opinion as he likely would have tried to shoot me and either your mother or you would have ended up getting caught in the crossfire and in fact that's what your visions seemed to indicate, but still that would have been considered a pretty ordinary reaction as it happens all the times when someone who hates our kind finds out that one is living close by or is trying to scare them away from someone in their family."  
"This is why we're always so careful when we feed," Penelope realized, "Why we make sure that not too many people are around, because even though we don't kill victims, at least mostly, mortals still hate us."  
"Not all of them, just a large percentage," Dave said  
"No, not all of them," Penelope said, "but still vampires are hated and feared by humans, by shifters and by magicals. I think it's time we got dressed and went to tell Melinda and Megan the good news," Dave said, "That we'll be having another child to join the family in the next couple months."  
"You really are excited about this baby, aren't?" Penelope asked Dave.  
"Absolutely and I hope after this one that we have another one a few months down the road and not over a year after our daughter was born. I have no objection to having 10 children all at the same time, with hopefully, only a few months between them."  
"If we have that many we're going to have to hire more then Megan helped take care of them as you know she can't handle more than two or three at the same time even if we're going to be around most of the time," Penelope said not objecting since it wasn't like she was going die in childbirth or her body get worn out.  
"Well, if we have to do that we can we'll see what happens, Dave said, "but after we raise this current batch of children if we do happen to get ten sometime in the next five years or so I hope that that potion you were telling me about will work on female vampires because as much as I love children I want plenty of time alone with you after any kids we have are all grown up."  
"I'm not about to object as it will be nice to have a break from having children," Penelope said, "even if I can't die in childbirth."  
"Well, we'll have to see if that potion works as it might not on our species you know since so many other things don't, but we can eat, so it is possible," Dave said.  
"I certainly hope it does," Penelope said, as she and Dave got dressed and Dave opened the door to their bedroom courteously for her.  
"Shall we go tell the others the good news, bella?" Dave asked his made with the massive grin on his face.  
"We shall, kind sir," Penelope responded as she took the arm that he offered her and he immediately escorted her out of the bedroom and headed downstairs where he heard Megan's beating heart.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"This is great!" Melinda cheered when she heard that her mother was pregnant. "Is it a boy or girl? When will they be here?"  
"We won't be able to tell the sex until they're actually here," Dave told his daughter calmly his lips twitching amusement at his daughter's enthusiasm, not that he could blame her. He was really glad that Melinda was very excited about getting a sibling, as some children didn't want brothers or sisters and were happy being an only child, so resented any new baby that their parents had, which wasn't true in his daughter's case and he was glad that Melinda was so enthusiastic.  
"As for how long I'm pretty sure I haven't been pregnant more than two or three days at most so little bit more than seven weeks," Penelope added.  
"That's a long time," Melinda pouted.  
"That's much shorter then if you were a mortal," Megan gently told her young charge. "I'm sure that a lot of females wouldn't mind having more than two or three children and sometimes only one if the gestation period was only two months."  
"What does gestation mean?" Megan asked not understanding the word.  
"It means the length of time that something has to stay in your mother's belly so that he or she is healthy when she finally gives birth and this is true of all living things. Imagine a butterfly as it starts off as a caterpillar and then when it's time it's spins a cocoon for itself and once it emerges it is a beautiful butterfly, but the process takes a certain length of time just as a woman's pregnancy does," Dave explained to his daughter who was growing in leaps and bounds and not just physically, but mentally as well.  
"So mortals are pregnant for much longer," Megan said with an understanding that seemed beyond her few years.  
"Yes, more than three times as long," Megan told her young charge. "Mortals are pregnant for nine months before they give birth so in that way vampire females are lucky that whatever children they have grow so fast both before their born and afterwards. Mortal children take at least 18 years to be fully grown and their mental capacity grows just as slowly."  
"They also only live a certain number of decades before they pass away," Penelope said, "while vampires live almost forever."  
"Forever?" Melinda asked.  
"It means we never grow old and die," Dave gently told her not mentioning that they could die, just not by ordinary means as he thought his daughter was too young to know that kind of information. "You grow up true, but once you reach seven you won't age anymore and look our age for the rest of your life, although you will age mentally and emotionally as you learn and experience new things."  
Melinda wrinkled her nose and everybody knew she was trying to understand what her father was telling her, but she was still incredibly young and some concepts were hard to grasp.  
"You don't need to worry about that right now," Penelope told his daughter. "Just know that in less than two months you'll get a sibling and whether that will be a boy or girl doesn't really matter as I'm not going to get too old to get pregnant and give birth."  
"I'll help you take care of them," Melinda promised.  
"That's very generous of you, dolcezza," Dave told his beautiful daughter, "and it would be a big help and I'm sure Megan wouldn't mind at all." (Sweetheart)  
"I certainly would not as it will help her learn responsibility that will serve her well later in life," Megan who had been listening said.  
"Of course, we'll make sure that you still have plenty of fun, because while learning responsibility is important, so is just being a child and that means that you can't work all day as you need a chance to just relax and play like other children," Penelope said.  
"Dolcezza, how would you like to meet your grandparents?" Dave asked. (Sweetheart)  
"Grandparents? I have some of those?" Melinda asked her eyes lighting up at the thought.  
"You do from both my side of the family and your mother's. I would love to take you meet my parents, but they live in Italy and it would require a long sea journey, which I don't think is feasible for the present, not with your mother pregnant anyway. As for Penelope's parents they live in Texas outside of Houston and I thought sometime in the new year we could go up for a visit, since Houston isn't on the side of the ocean."  
"Why have I not met them before now?" Melinda asked.  
Dave and Penelope looked at each other, as if they could convey how much detail to tell their one year old daughter even though her intelligence was way above mortal children's.  
"The reason you've never met them is because my father never would've accepted Dave as a serious suitor and I had to runaway as I wanted to be with him," Penelope said. "However, we've been in contact over the last year or so and he seems to have changed for the better since my disappearance, so Dave and I thought we'd take a trip up there to see if it was true. Of course, you, Megan and this new baby are going to come along. My mother's letters seem to indicate that my father has changed a great deal in the last year ever since I had to runaway from home and I for one want to see if this is true, because I was just as close to my parents as you are to us and it hurt me to leave the way I did, even if I knew at the time it was necessary."  
There was a lot being left out of the explanation Megan knew but then even as intelligent as she was at just over a year old Melinda still didn't need to know why her mother had runaway initially or at least not until she was a little older.  
Melinda had a ton of questions on her lips, although she knew that likely most of them wouldn't be answered, at least right now as she was still considered her to young to know some things, so she was well aware that her parents explanation was likely being watered way down for her benefit  
"So when are we going?" Melinda asked instead causing her parents to look at each other in surprise, as they figured she was gearing up to ask them a ton of questions.  
"Well, sometime after the new year as I said," Dave said, "but it all depends on if your mother gets pregnant again after this baby is born. It's not that she couldn't travel even pregnant and we might have to do that, but I would say sometime in late March or April after your brother or sister has a little time to grow some and doesn't require blood every hour as it is a long journey out to Houston Texas as it is about 274 miles from here, but luckily, with plenty of stops along the way so we can feed if we need to."  
"So it's still pretty far away," Melinda said disappointed  
"Yes it is, but the time will pass really fast," Penelope told her beautiful daughter. "We also thought that as long as we were going to take a trip up to Texas we could see some of the sites along the way, make a vacation out of it."  
"Oh, wow!" Melinda said excited all over again. "I can hardly wait."  
"Neither can I, as I haven't seen my parents in a long time, so I'm looking as forward to it as you are," Penelope said.  
"So why don't we play a game like dominoes or something," Megan said in effort to distract Melinda from the thought of such an adventure as she had never been outside the city of Baton Rouge Louisiana before, so of course, she was excited to go someplace new.  
Dominoes was Melinda's favorite game which Megan was well aware of, which was why she'd suggested it in the first place.  
Melinda was enthusiastic about playing dominoes and Dave shot Megan a grateful look and she winked at him in understanding, while Dave praised the day that he and Penelope had hired her as she was proving to be a godsend as she was good at distracting Melinda when they were busy elsewhere or their was a subject that they didn't want to go to deeply into, but had to give their daughter the basic details.  
"Yes, that sounds like fun why don't we play dominoes together as a family," Penelope said.  
Melinda was thrilled to spend some time with her parents and also Megan and so she ran to get the dominoes game that was stored on a shelf low enough for her to get to.  
"You're doing a wonderful job with her," Megan complimented the Rossis.  
"With your help, as you've had just as much to do with her upbringing as we have," Dave told sincerely. "You give us a time alone we crave, which we wouldn't get too much of until she's a little older if not for you."  
"I love children," Megan told them, "although unfortunately, I have never had any of my own."  
"Which is why you became a nanny in the first place so you could at least raise a few children even if they were not your own," Penelope suggested.  
"Partly, but there also weren't many options for women back when I was young and they're more opportunities now then there were even 10 years ago as times are rapidly changing," Megan said. "Being a nanny to other people's children was one of the few options open to me, except for being a seamstress or a teacher or a servant, like a housekeeper. Since I love children it seemed like a perfect match."  
Dave know this was very true as he had traveled the world and saw how women were often subjugated by men, although as Megan said that was rapidly changing and women were taking on what was considered men's work more and more and likely would be for many more decades to come.  
"Are you coming or not?" Melinda called that she had to game all set up.  
The three adults stopped their conversation and went and sat around domino's game, although Megan at least was feeling like she was getting to old to be sitting on the floor  
and this was how the little family with another child on the way spent several hours chatting lightly and playing Dominoes with Melinda enjoying having all three adults full attention for a few hours.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"She's gorgeous," Dave said, as he cradled his newborn daughter in his arms obviously thrilled to have a second daughter, as what he had told his wife about not caring if it was a girl or a boy was the absolute truth, he really and truly didn't.  
"That she is," Penelope agreed tiredly.  
"I'll just go get you somebody to get blood from shall I?" Dave said, as he handed off his gorgeous daughter to Megan.  
"Yes, I'll feel much better once I've fed," Penelope agreed.  
"I'll be back in just a few minutes since I know the territory now, so it shouldn't take me long to find someone, even if we release them after you've fed," Dave promised his wife before he was gone out the door at vampire speed.  
"So what have you decided to name this beauty?" Megan asked in an effect to distract her friend from her exhaustion.  
"Well, Dave and I did discuss it and so we decided that if it was the girl we'd name her Lucy, not Lucille just Lucy," Penelope said. "Of course, if we happened to have a boy we would have saved the name for the next time we had a girl, but now we'll save the boy's names we picked as we picked two of each."  
"So what did you choose for a middle name?" Megan asked.  
"Ann," Penelope answered. "Lucy Ann Rossi."  
"That's beautiful," Megan said and Penelope grinned tiredly at her.  
"Dave and I certainly think so," Penelope responded. "I hope Dave gets back soon or this little lady is going to be crying her heart out, because the back of her throat is burning."  
"And your throat isn't burning?" Megan asked a little attentively as this was always a rather touchy subject.  
"It is a little," Penelope admitted, "but I have enough control to not harm you and Dave should be back in 10 or 15 minutes, before the burning in the back of my throat gets worse. At the moment it's no more than an annoyance rather then a real need to feed and I believe the reason that is, is this labor was easier and faster then when Melinda was born."  
"Yes, it only took you about 2 1/2 hours and your first labor was around eight hours and you get this beautiful child to love," Megan agreed calmly, "but then first babies often take longer and this is true for vampires as well, although you got off relatively lightly because I've heard of women who were in labor for over 20 hours."  
"Me too," Penelope agreed. "It's not like I would die in labor, but I sure hope I never have one that long even if blood always renews my energy and heals any damage done."  
"Unfortunately, giving birth is almost never easy or speedy," Megan said, "even if it is a natural process."  
"It would've been easier if we could've found a vampire that knew how to do a minor operation and cut it into my stomach in order to extract my child that way, but unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be one here in Louisiana," Penelope said, "and since that's the case I sure hope I don't get pregnant with twins, while we're living here in this city, since there doesn't seem to be one here in the city because with twins both of them are not often turned in the proper direction to be born and Dave doesn't know a thing about what to do if that's the case."  
"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen then," Megan agreed looking a little worried, as she cradled the newborn vampire girl in her arms tenderly.  
"Well, if I do I won't die or anything, but I'll be in a lot of pain so lets hope that there is a vampire doctor close by," Penelope said.  
"Well, there's no point of worrying about it unless it does happen," Megan said.  
Penelope said nothing, but she totally agreed even as she continued to coo over her beautiful daughter, who just like her sister looked as if she was going to get Dave's black hair.  
Suddenly Penelope heard the front door open and then close and Dave's voice instructing the people he had brought back to come with him.  
"Dave's back they should be here in just a minute," Penelope said.  
"Do you mind if I just go to my room for this part?" Megan asked looking a little squeamish.  
"Of course," Penelope agreed calmly. "Dave said you didn't have to watch us feed anymore since it makes you so squeamish and I can't really blame you for that at all actually, because I'm sure if I was still just a witch and not a vampire now that it would make me squeamish as well. We'll see you afterwards, so why don't you entertain Melinda and she can meet her new sister after she's done feeding."  
Melinda had been told to go to her room and to behave until somebody came and got her and since Melinda knew that her mother was in labor that was about to give birth to her sibling, she didn't want to be in the way she obeyed, although she was anxious to see her new brother or sister for herself.  
Megan took that as the invitation it was to depart and so handed off Lucy to her mother and was out of the room in a flash.  
Dave appeared in the doorway a second later with an amused look, as he had seen Megan leave like a rat escaping down a sewer.  
"I take it that Megan didn't want to see this part," Dave said and Penelope chuckled.  
"No, but I can't blame her for being squeamish, because even though she knows what we are we act human most of the time and biting into the side of someone's neck right in front of her shatters the illusion. I'm sure that if I was still mortal and I saw a vampire feed I'd be squeamish too, so I can't really blame her at all for her reaction," Penelope said with a tired grin.  
"No, neither can I," Dave agreed as he led two people into the room a man and woman who were possibly a married couple and they were dressed for a night out.  
"We'll let these two go once you and our gorgeous daughter have fed as they were coming home from a night out and they'll likely be missed if they don't return home. I'll go out again once you feel better and get a bum for our daughter to feed off of until morning, but these two were relatively easy because they had decided to walk home instead of taking a cab," Dave explained.  
"Just bring one of them over here as I'm really thirsty now and I'm surprised our daughter isn't screaming her lungs out as she must be really thirsty to. We have got to find a better way to do this in the future because bringing people here is very inconvenient and a little dangerous," said Penelope.  
"Yes, it is," Dave agreed, "even when it only happens after you've given birth, but since that's probably going to happen a lot and times are rapidly changing, something does need to be done, although what that is I don't know."  
Dave brought over the man for his wife to feed off of and Penelope wasted no time taking her fill.  
"That's much better," Penelope sighed as Dave hypnotized the man to stand quietly in a corner.  
"Now for our little princess," Dave said, as he gently took their daughter from his wife's arms.  
The little girl latched onto the neck of the woman once Dave had her high enough to reach, but it only took a couple of minutes for her to feel full because she was still so small.  
"I'll just let these two go and then we can introduce our new daughter to Melinda and Megan officially."  
"I'm already told Megan what we decided to name her," Penelope said. "She asked and I didn't see any reason not to tell her."  
Dave said nothing simply ordered the man and woman in his best hypnotic voice to follow him back downstairs.  
"So you told Megan that we named her Lucy Ann?" Dave asked coming back into the room after he had sent their two temporary guests on their way, although the man that his mate had fed from would certainly be pretty weak for a day or two, but his wife hadn't taken enough to do him any permanent harm. He had even called them a cab so that they would get home safely.  
"She asked," Penelope shrugged, "and I saw no harm in telling her."  
"It's fine," Dave promised, "It's not like it was a secret of anything. Why don't you get a shower while I change the sheets and throw these away."  
Penelope had been surprised to discover that Dave knew how to change the sheets of a bed and do other chores that were considered woman's work, but then she supposed it did make sense as he had been on his own for hundreds of years before they had met, only having temporary sexual partners, that sometimes lasted for years before they had parted, so Penelope supposed he would have to know how to change sheets, dust, do laundry and other chores that were considered woman's work. In other words, he'd had to be able to look after himself and take care of his own needs, whenever he wasn't involved in a relationship. However, Penelope was still surprised that he was willing to do that now that he had her and he even offered a lot of times without complaint. They shared the chores a lot of times as both of them did the cooking, the dusting, the laundry and Dave never once complained about doing what was considered female work only. Even her father didn't help with the female chores even if her parents had a very happy and harmonious relationship.  
Penelope knew better than to brag about such things outside this house and so did Megan and Melinda, because if a man did do what was considered a woman's work you certainly didn't brag about it or you could expect to taunted about being a wuss. Whatever had caused Dave to think that he had to help she didn't know, but she was grateful for it and he was rewarded in a way that he very much appreciated for the chores he did do as that saved her time, even if she could've done a lot of them at vampire speed.  
"I hate to throw away the sheets since they are relatively new, but I can understand that none of the venom will come out," Penelope said with a regretful sigh.  
"No, there's no point of even trying as they ruined for good," Dave said not seeming at all bothered by that fact, but then he had plenty of money to burn, so it was understandable why he was so careless with the money he did have at times, although mostly only in situations like this. "This is why we always buy extra sheets, and there are plenty in the hall closet."  
Penelope knew this to be true as they had bought more than she believed they would ever use, but she had since learned that a vampire given birth was a very messy business and there was no way that the venom would come out in the wash at least not completely, but the same could be said of blood that was part of any mortal pregnancy, although at least you could soak them in bleach to clean them, but that method wouldn't work with venom and so the sheets were destroyed every time.  
Penelope hated to waste the money, because she had never had so much money to just throw away before, but she also knew there was nothing she could do about it, so she would just have to get used to the way that day and probably every vampire just spent what they desired not caring about the cost or looking for a bargain.  
"I'll join you in the shower, after I clean our little girl up give her to Megan and change the sheets," Dave promised, kissing his mate tenderly.  
That announcement made Penelope extremely happy as she always enjoyed having Dave wash her back and other body parts and if the two of them happened to have sex, while they were also getting clean she wasn't about to object. Unlike a human female she was now completely recovered from the birth, although she well knew she would probably need more blood tomorrow, but at least she could go hunting for herself and not have to have Dave bring her victim or perhaps, volunteer was better since she didn't kill the people she drank from.  
"I'll be waiting," Penelope promised him with a sexy wink that made Dave standup and take notice. He was now very eager to get the chores out of the way so he could join his wife under the hot water and wash her back, with perhaps, a little sex thrown in for good measure.  
That his mate would welcome that, after just having given birth to their daughter told him that she was without the words ever been spoken that she loved having sex with him, just as much as he did her. Of course, it might also have to do with the fact that the labor hadn't been as long or intense this time and the blood had renewed her energy and also healed any injuries done.  
"I'll be right there," Dave promised eagerly, as Penelope disappeared into the attached bathroom.  
Dave took his beautiful daughter to Megan to look after and after that was done sped to the closet where they kept the extra bed sheets and got out a stack of matching ones not caring which they were so long as they fit, then raced back into their bedroom and stripped the now ruined sheets from the bed throwing them into the fireplace to be burned later, then changed them.  
He was done only five minutes later and immediately stripped out of his clothes to join his wife in the shower and that was exactly what he did as she was the sexiest creature on the face of the earth to him and that would never change.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"Another letter from Penelope?" John asked his wife as he came into the kitchen.  
"Yes, it just arrived on the train today and I just happened be in town," Melinda said.  
"So what does it say?" John asked trying not to show how excited he was to hear from his daughter again as it had been several months since her last letter.  
Dear mom and dad, Melinda begin to read  
I just wanted to let you know that Dave and I are doing just fine and I gave birth to another beautiful little girl whom we named Lucy. If you have not already discovered them there are several photographs of both of our beautiful daughters and several with all four of us and Megan whom we hired to help look after whatever children we have, even if at the moment we only have two.  
Dave wanted me to tell you that we're considering a trip up there to spend a day or two, mostly to see if dad has really changed as blunt as that is. If he has changed like I believe then we will come for longer and longer visits instead of for such a short amount of time. Dave is very cautious and I can't really blame him. Besides, a family rift takes time to heal even if both parties are more than willing to put in that effort required.  
Dave wanted me to warn you, that you will get only one chance to prove that you have changed dad and if this visit doesn't go as well as I hope then you will never see us or your grandchildren again.  
I'm truly sorry it has to be this way, but I can appreciate Dave's view on the matter as he knows that if you really haven't changed dad after I ran away to be with him then you never will, so he's not willing to put me or his daughters though hearing your insults about vampires in general and Dave in particular or you giving us the cold shoulder and trying to convince me to come back home even though I'm a vampire myself now. In other words, if you have kept your negative attitude about vampires then you will never see us again.  
Dave is my husband and I love him deeply and I want you know that if I have to choose between him and our children, then I will pick them every time as they mean the world to me and leaving Dave, not to mention our two gorgeous daughters, would be like leaving behind half my own soul."  
In other words, it's not going to happen, so dad, this is your only chance to prove that you have let go of your hatred of vampires, as you will never get another as Dave has promised as much and since he is my husband I must obey, although I also agreed with his decision as we discussed it at some length.  
Dave treats me like an equal and has from the very first time we met in the general store in Houston and we always discuss decisions that concern the whole family and he just doesn't make them by himself.  
Know that trying to shoot us with your gun would not only not effect any of us it would have Dave getting us out of there as fast as possible and we would never darken the state of Texas again until after your deaths.  
I'm truly sorry that you have to be included in this mom because you are not the one that held a grudge, but as Dave reminded me the two of you come as a pair, as you are married and therefore if dad still has his grudge against vampires you must be included as sad as that makes me.  
Melinda is excited about meeting her grandparents as she never knew she had any until we recently told her, so expect us sometime after the new year, as we're not quite ready to celebrate Christmas with the family, but perhaps, we can next year, although I won't make any promises as we'll have to see how it goes.  
I'll let you know exactly when we're coming, but it will probably be sometime in March or April next year, after Lucy has a chance to grow up a little bit, if I don't get pregnant again that is, since as far as Dave knows there is no way to stop it, although I intend on trying the witches remedy and see if it works once Dave and I are done having children for awhile, but there are no guarantees that it will.  
Oh, by the way, don't be surprised at how much Melinda has grown as vampire children grow incredibly fast and so does their brainpower and maturity. They are fully grown in just seven years and will look the same age as Dave does once that occurs. When we do visit you don't be surprised if Melinda looks at least 10 years old even though she will only be a little bit over two as that is the way it is with a vampire pregnancy, which is much shorter than a mortals, but they also grow incredibly fast once they are born.  
You'll be able to see for yourself in the photos that I sent you that Melinda is no longer the infant that I held in my arms when I sent you those photos after she was born.  
With all my love,  
Penelope  
"They're coming for a visit," John said excitedly as he had missed his youngest daughter since she had lived with them even after she was an adult, but only because she had never gotten married, so there had been no point of moving out, although now things were different and it was just him and Melinda at home now even though the children that still lived in the area visited frequently.  
"They are and Dave will see for himself that you have indeed changed and let go of your hatred," Melinda said. "You have one chance to prove that you have indeed changed from the man you used to be and if you do not then I know Penelope was serious when she says that we will never see her or her children again."  
"Don't worry Penelope will know immediately that I have changed," John said. "I suspect that they'll stay in a hotel as I doubt they will want to stay under our roof until they are sure I have changed, although it's more Dave then Penelope who is so cautious and I suppose I can't really blame him as he's just doing his best to protect his family, which includes our daughter."  
"If they stay at a hotel in Houston then everybody is going to recognize them, although I do admit that Penelope does look considerably different from when she was human, but she is still basically herself," Melinda said. "I'm sure at least some of the people who knew her before will recognize her and that will be when the rumors start because as you stated awhile back people love to gossip and Penelope coming back to Houston with her husband and children is certainly going to be talked about, especially considering how she left."  
"People will gossip no matter what," John shrugged as he normally didn't pay attention to such things, although he was aware that some men did. "It'll die down once they start paying visits regularly, because it'll become obvious that I have accepted Dave and the children into our family as there is no other reason for them to visit Houston so often and so I've let go of my hatred of vampires. If someone is actually rude enough to ask me about it I'll just tell them it's none of their business, politely of course."  
"Our friends will be able to figure out fairly easily that we have indeed accepted Penelope's husband Dave into the family and also their children," Melinda said. "I'm not saying they won't be curious, but those who are true friends will be too polite to question us. Besides, to a lot of magicals family is important and that is definitely true of our family. You could've disowned Penelope for example for running off with a vampire, but it never even occurred to you."  
"I would never do that," John said looking outraged at the very thought.  
"No, you wouldn't, but a lot of families would and you know it," Melinda said. "A lot of fathers would have disowned their daughters if they had run off with someone they considered inappropriate. Of course, they would have done the same thing to their sons, but a man wouldn't have as much trouble making his way in the world that a woman does, as they aren't that many options for jobs when it comes to females, particularly for shifters or human females, although witches have a few more options and vampires don't really count. Not to mention there are many ways that a woman can be taken advantage of by men and as distasteful as it is that includes rape."  
John looked shocked at that as rape was a subject that was usually never discussed at all, since it was the worst crime out there even worse then murder, but John also know his wife never would have said it if they hadn't been alone. John had to admit that his wife had a point as a woman couldn't defend herself against a man if they wanted to attack and rape her as no woman was stronger then a would-be rapist, except perhaps, a vampire one like Penelope was now or perhaps, a shifter since they had the strength of their animal counterpart. There was no way that any man would be able to rape a vampire female, except another vampire and that brought John great comfort as he knew that Dave would never allow that to happen and if some vampire male tried it they would end up dead shortly afterwards he knew. However, the world was a dangerous place for a single females who were not vampires as there were plenty of unsavory men out there who didn't see anything wrong with taking advantage of a woman by herself.  
"Well, at least Penelope is protected from that as no man is going to be stronger than her now unless it's a vampire and I have no doubt that if any of the males try anything Dave will see to it that they are dead shortly afterwards, as it has become clear to me that Dave loves our daughter and that there is no way he will allow her to be forcibly violated."  
Melinda nodded that was she totally agreed it had come through in every letter Penelope had sent home that Dave was very protective of her, but she adored him, because he treated her as an equal in all things and never made her feel as if she couldn't take care of herself and in most cases it would happen to be true since she was a vampire now.  
"Yes, I can imagine that very easily," Melinda said, "and while I don't like to think of the death of any being I have to agree that if somebody tried something so evil on Penelope I would applaud Dave actions even if the vampire didn't succeed."  
"So would I," John agreed.  
The two of them fell silent and simply looked over the pictures that had been sent along with the letter. There were half a dozen of them and several showed just the two vampire children and John had to admit that they were beautiful and were certainly going to break plenty of men's hearts once they were grown as they were simply gorgeous with Dave's black hair and brown eyes like Penelope, although it was possible Dave also had that color as brown eyes was quite common. The children's skin was completely white, but still looked completely healthy, with no blemishes or imperfections, but then that was just a characteristic of the vampire species, John knew.  
Despite the black hair and white skin that would never be able to tan the oldest at least looked like his daughter and as for the youngest it was to soon to tell, although she was already starting to get the shape of Dave's nose, not that that meant much.  
John flipped to the next picture and saw this was one with all four of them and three of them were smiling while the youngest Lucy was being held in her father's arms as he looked down on her adoringly with a fierce protective expression on his face that said he would do anything to protect his children in from those who would hurt them. Penelope for her part was looking at Dave with such a loving and adoring expression with her arm around his waist that brought tears to both parents eyes as here was clear proof that Dave and Penelope adored each other, because last time there had only been a couple of photos of Melinda, but none of their daughter or her husband, but perhaps, hadn't been able to get anybody to take the photos like they obviously had this time.  
It was quite clear from this photo that Dave adored his daughters and Penelope.  
"They are so much in love," Melinda said with tears in her eyes.  
"They are," John agreed as he put an arm around his wife's waist. "This little scene never would have happened If Penelope had told me about the vision she's been having, because I likely would've arranged marriage for her and even if I had I know what would have happened now."  
"It would've ended in the husband's death and that's only if Penelope didn't flat out refuse to marry him even if it was arranged," Melinda said knowing how stubborn her daughter was. "I know for a fact that she would have refused, especially she was having visions of Dave, so you never would have gotten her to agree to an arranged marriage, as there's no way she would've played the dutiful daughter. We don't ever arrange marriages for our children and if you had done that Penelope would know that you didn't really love her at all or at least that's what she would likely believe. She still would have run off with Dave whenever he'd appeared and I doubt very much that the two of them would have been trying so hard to mend the family rift, as it's more likely that we never would have gotten anything, except maybe that first letter from her at all and she definitely never would've come back home. I can also see the content of that first letter changing and saying something along the lines her disowning us or at least you, but since the two of us are married we do come as a pair and you would've brought it all on yourself, so its just as well that things happened as they did."  
John looked horrified at the picture that his wife was painting, but he had to agree that it was one of the most likely scenarios if Penelope had actually approached them and told them about the visions she had been having and he doubted he would have listened to Melinda either, as his hatred of vampires at that time had been too intense even though it had been many decades since his sister's death.  
"Well, luckily, Penelope was smart, as she knew I was never going to change my mind about vampires even if she had told me about the visions of the future she had been having, so running away was the only option even as painful as it has been for both of us," John admitted.  
"Yes, her running away was the only option as not only did it allow you to see that your hatred was only bringing you misery it allowed you to let go of that same hatred," Melinda agreed. "But then again our daughter has always been extremely intelligent and able think for herself and do things that hurt her emotionally, especially if she knew it was the only way."  
"I suppose that's why she never got married as none of the men or even boys in Houston wanted someone as intelligent as she was and didn't bother the hide it," John sighed. "All our children are intelligent, but she's even more so than the rest of them. Either that or our daughters are better at hiding their intelligence."  
"No, I think you were right the first time and Penelope is just a more intelligent than the others," Melinda said. "Someone like Dave, vampire or not, is one of the few men that would appreciate her intelligence and not made her feel like she had to hide it."  
"And that would be important to our daughter as she wouldn't have to dumb herself down in order to get married and have a few children as eventually that would have made her miserable to have to hide such a major part of who she was it's very had to get out of an unhappy marriage and she would have been looked down on for doing so, maybe even shunned by some people at least, so it's just as well," John said.  
"I can't wait until they actually visit in a few months," Melinda said.  
"Me either," John said. "It's probably just as well that they're staying in a hotel as they don't need to sleep and I don't want to think about what they do when they have privacy."  
"I don't blame you there, as she is our daughter after all and what parent wants to think about their child 'doing that', even if we know that's what they're doing and we don't need to hear it."  
"Definitely not," John agreed with a grimace. "I had better get back to my chores."  
"Me too," Melinda agreed. "Besides, I don't need to think about our daughter coming back after so long as it will make the time pass way more slowly then if I keep myself busy."  
John agreed with that as he headed outside to finish the rest of his chores.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

Today was the day that the Rossi family headed out to Houston Texas that was a hundreds of miles away to visit Penelope's family and she couldn't help, but be excited as she had been waiting for this day for months.  
They were planning on taking several weeks and seeing some of the sites as it wasn't like either one of them had a steady job as neither one of them needed to work, although Dave had told her that he'd had jobs in the past, ones that interested him for awhile before he had moved on and the same thing would likely happen to her once women had more freedom, which he had no doubt was coming as you couldn't stop progress.  
In the meantime though she and Dave were planning take the children on a long vacation and see some of the sites in the states they passed through after they had gone to Houston to see her parents, which Penelope was praying would go well.  
Penelope finished packing having fit all of her husband's, hers and the children's things in one trunk thanks to shrinking charms.  
Being a witch sure made traveling easier as there was no need to have a ton of suitcases or trunks.  
"Excited?" Dave asked his mate having come up behind her while she was closing the lid.  
"You know I am," Penelope told him as she turned around and kissed him. "I've been waiting for this day for months now."  
It had been four months since their second daughter Lucy had been born and Penelope was pregnant again and both she and Dave were hoping for a son this time, since they already had two gorgeous, highly intelligent little girls, but if they did happen to get another girl that was okay too, although the odds against them getting a girl three times in a row were pretty high, but they'd know sometime in the next six weeks as Penelope was only a couple of weeks along.  
Both Penelope and Dave were very excited about the upcoming birth and could hardly wait to meet their new son or daughter.  
"So I do," Dave admitted with laughter in his eyes.  
"I have a feeling that this meeting with my parents is going to go well," Penelope said.  
"Well, let's hope your feeling is right," Dave told her, "although we won't know for sure until we get there and it's quite a long trip by train."  
"I know, but we need to get going before we miss our train," Penelope said.  
"I'm so glad that Megan agreed to come along, so she could help look after the children and I even got them a compartment of their very own, so that we could have one to ourselves," Dave said.  
"You did that, so we'd be alone so you can have your wicked way with me," Penelope teased him caused Dave to laugh and his brown eyes to sparkle.  
"I don't think we'll be making much love on the train as the beds are extremely narrow, although I suppose we could do it on the floor," Dave said.  
"There's no way you are going to be able to go at least a week without making love to me," Penelope told him confidently.  
"Definitely not, as you are absolutely irresistible to me and always will be," Dave immediately agreed, kissing his gorgeous mate on the lips. "We'll manage."  
"I'll just have to lay on that narrow bed with you you on top of me as you're not going to hurt me you know," Penelope told him, "not even with me being pregnant. It might be a rather tight fit that way, but I believe it can be done. We didn't have a chance to make love on the train before, because I was still human at the time, but now I'm not."  
"It'll probably work," Dave conceded as he imagined himself thrusting his manhood into his mate while he was laying atop her on one of the extremely narrow twin train beds, "although as you said it's certainly going to be a tight fit."  
"I'm going to have to remember not to talk about that kind of thing while we're visiting my parents, at least not where I can be overheard, as it would be considered quite scandalous for a female to talk like that in public and we're going to be the center of gossip for quite sometime as it is. I can't imagine the headline now 'Runaway Daughter Comes Home' or some such nonsense if the newspaper in Houston decides to publish an article about me returning home after more than two years."  
"Yeah, that's possible," Dave admitted. "As the reason you ran away would certainly be a good scandal to a lot of people. Unfortunately, people thrive on scandals."  
"And it's how newspapers make money," Penelope said giving an unladylike snort.  
"Unfortunately true," Dave said with an affectionate grin. "We had better go make sure that our children and Megan are ready though as we need to get going if we want to get to the train station in time."  
Penelope nodded in agreement checking the elegant watch that Dave had bought her when he found out she was pregnant with Lucy. "Yeah, we do need to get going."  
Dave took the handle of the trunk and easily dragged it towards the door, because even though it had everybody's clothes except Megan's in it it wasn't too heavy for him and in fact it seemed rather light despite all the clothes and a few presents that had been packed into it and even though everything had been shrunk down so it would all fit. "It's hard to believe that everybody's clothes except Megan's are in this trunk," Dave said still amazed at what magic could do. It's certainly did make traveling much easier.  
"Yeah, I suppose it is pretty amazing," Penelope admitted.  
"I've known plenty of magicals in my time, but I still don't know all that much about magic even if I know it exists," Dave said.  
"Well, you'll learn more as we spend centuries together because some of our children will very likely get the talent, although probably not all of them since you don't have magic yourself, but we'll see," Penelope told him. "For all we know Melinda and Lucy might get it or they might not."  
Dave dragged the trunk downstairs and then yelled that it was time to go before they missed their train.  
Megan came down then with the two children in front of her with her own trunk.  
"Here let me help you with that," Dave offered immediately, as he raced up the stairs and took her trunk from her carting it down to the ground floor easily.  
"Thank you," Megan told Dave politely, but with a slight smile, as David Rossi was always courteous to a fault and always treated her with respect and love, although it wasn't a romantic love of course, but a love he felt for a daughter perhaps, or at least a close friend even if she was also technically employed by him. She was as much a part of the family as his wife and his children were and she had no doubt that all four of them would mourn her passing when she finally did die when it was her time.  
"You're welcome," Dave promised her. "I'll just get these into back of the wagon we ordered as we really do need to get going or we really are going to miss our train."  
Dave opened the front door and started to load the back of the wagon  
"It's too bad we can't take one of those steamboats," Penelope said wistfully. "It would certainly be faster.  
"Too dangerous," Dave said shaking his head. "The boilers on those things explode on a fairly normal basis and if there is one thing we are vulnerable to its fire. It's a death trap and I refuse to put my family in danger on one. Nothing might happen, but why take chances?"  
"Yeah, I know," Penelope admitted with a sigh.  
"If they happen make them safer sometime in the next few years I'll be happy to take you on one, but until then it's just too dangerous," Dave said.  
Penelope was disappointed, but she did understand why Dave was being so cautious so she didn't argue.  
She tried to help with the trunks since she was almost as strong as Dave was now, but he waved her away and wouldn't allow her to lift a finger in order to help out, especially not with her pregnant.  
It didn't take Dave long to load the two trunks on the back of the conveyance he had rented and then the five of them were finally on their way to catch their train to Houston, although there would be several change of trains in the next month at least as they were going to see some of the sites before they went to see the elder Garcias, which was one of the reasons it was going to be such a long trip, but since they were planning on it being a bit of a vacation as well Dave and Penelope certainly didn't mind and neither did Megan since the Rossis were paying for her to come along. The only thing she was going to have to pay for herself was the souvenirs she wanted to buy and Megan thought that was more than generous of her employers, as they were paying for the food that she ate, her hotel room, her train ticket and any attractions that had a fee as she and the children were in a separate compartment from the Rossis and all they asked for in return was that she look after the children since that was her primary job.  
"Perhaps, we could try a cruise at some point," Penelope suggested as the second cart got underway with them in it, while the first one with their luggage had already departed.  
"Those kind of ships are much safer so we can do that sometime," Dave agreed as he would give her anything her heart desired, so long as it was safe for him to do so.  
"Oh, good," Penelope's squealed excitedly. "I can hardly wait."  
"Well, let's get this business out of the way before we even think about taking a cruise," Dave said, "but I'll keep it in mind for sometime in the near future."  
Megan listened to the conversation, although she didn't comment as she well knew that Dave would give Penelope anything her heart desired so long as it wasn't dangerous like paddle steamers tended to be.  
She well knew that Dave would be arranging for them to go on a cruise and she wasn't sure if she and the children were going to be invited, but she guessed probably not as they would want to be alone since a lot of those cruises were for couples and she and the children would just be in the way.  
Dave was trying to give her experiences that she would never have had living on an isolated farm outside of Houston, Megan realized suddenly, and she had no doubt he would slowly show her the world, the same one he had likely seen as vampires tended to do a lot of traveling. She wasn't sure if she or the children would be included in that or if they would wait until after the children were grown she would just have to wait and see. Of course, as far she knew there was no way to prevent a vampire from having children so it was possible that they would decide to travel even with several children following along and Megan was sure that they'd get another nanny after she either retired or passed away even if they took a great deal of the parenting upon themselves and didn't just leave it to whoever they hired.  
"Here we are and luckily, with a few minutes to spare," Dave finally announced as he hopped out and paid the driver, who helped them unload their trunks onto the train station platform.  
Dave had purchased tickets well in advance and they had two private compartments, first class accommodations.  
The rest of the family joined Dave on the platform and Dave led the way to where they were to board their train and start find their compartments.  
Dave had made sure that all four vampires in the family had been well fed beforehand and so he knew that he and Penelope at least wouldn't be thirsty for a few days, but the children needed to eat at least every other day, particularly Lucy as she was only four months old, but luckily, there were plenty of stops along the way as this was not a nonstop train, but then Dave had planned it that way on purpose as he had taken his family needs to feed regularly into mind.  
"Why don't we meet in the dining car in say half an hour," Penelope suggested. "It's nearly lunchtime anyway and then we can just spend some time together while we eat and this will give us a few minutes to freshen up and settle in."  
"Sounds good to me," Megan agreed and Dave didn't mind either.  
So that's exactly what they did

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"Well, here we are," Penelope said looking out the hotel room window at the town she had grown up in. She was feeling a bit sober as she looked as far she could see to see if anything had changed in her absence even though it only being a few years, not 50 or more.  
Penelope was really starting to show her pregnancy as the little family had visited several cities that were in the same direction as their eventual destination and seen the major sites in each before they had finally arrived in Houston.  
She was due in only a week and a half or so and so Dave had modified his plans and felt that staying in Houston until after the baby was born was really the best thing that he could do for his mate, but if they had to leave in a hurry he was willing to do that, but he was hoping that the meeting with the Elder Garcias would go well.  
He was sure that they would be thrilled to meet their new grandchild right after he or she was born, but that was only feasible if things went well.  
"I think it's best if we leave the children with Megan this first time, just until we see how things are going to go," Dave suggested. "We are probably going to be talking about things that we don't want them to know about at least until they are older and if things go well we can stay here until after this new child is born as I'm sure your parents will be thrilled to meet their new grandchild right away."  
Penelope was absolutely thrilled with the decision and flung her arms around Dave's neck kissing him for quite a few minutes, before she finally released him.  
"Wow!" Dave said looking dazed from the scorching heat of the kiss.  
"Thank you, thank you," Penelope told him as she continued to kiss him, but this time on the side of the neck when she knew he loved to be kissed. She then sucked on Dave's mating mark a little, flickering her tongue over it, as she knew it was extra sensitive and had been ever since she had given it to him when they had first mated.  
"You had better stop that or I'm going to take you directly to bed," Dave growled as his arms tightened around his pregnant wife's form. "You know what sucking on my mating mark does to me."  
"I know," Penelope agreed with a smirk, "and you are welcome to continue that thought once this meeting with my parents is over."  
Dave groaned, but knew his wife was right as her parents were expecting them and it was not a good idea to be late for such a serious meeting.  
"How you tempt me, bella," Dave told her being perfectly serious.  
Penelope giggled at that, as she liked tempting him and he always reacted exactly as she expected and it usually sent them straight up to their bedroom to make love, but in this case it was not a good time, unfortunately.  
"You are the sexiest creature to ever walk the earth," Dave growled at her, as his penis had instantly gotten half hard. "You are a goddess incarnate and your mere walk makes me so hard that I want to immediately make love to you. Expect to be ravished just as soon as this meeting is done."  
"I expect nothing less," Penelope told him with a sexy wink. "I love that you find me so desirable and you are certainly good for my ego."  
"You are the most desirable woman I have ever known," Dave told her sincerely finally releasing her reluctantly. "We had better tell Megan that Melinda and Lucy are her responsibility until we get back, but that we shouldn't be gone more then a few hours."  
"I hate to leave my babies behind, as I'm worried what the townsfolk will do if they discover that our daughters are vampires, since this town has other people who hate our kind," said Penelope.  
"You were well liked before you left, so I doubt anybody will try anything and if they do they will regret the day they were ever born," Dave said fiercely protective, "but I don't think you need to worry as I didn't sense any hostility as we walked through the town and I saw some people look startled so they likely recognized you, but it's possible they thought they were mistaken because you really have changed a great deal you know as not only are you enormously pregnant, you're even more beautiful than you were before you went through the transformation. It's like your old self has been purified down to the bare essence of who you were before. I expect us to be approached by someone you know before we leave here, but now we had better get going away going to be late. The only reason we could cut down the time so fine is because we'd intend to run out there on our own two feet and it'll take us much less time than using a horse and buckboard."  
"That's true, but you also know how horses react around us," Penelope giggled.  
"That to and by the time the horse realizes we mean him no harm we'll be late," Dave said, as he headed for the hotel room door, Penelope following behind admiring her husband's ass as she walked for David Rossi certainly had a very fine one and Penelope had no trouble telling even in the nice pants he was wearing, even if she hadn't been already aware of how fine her husband's butt was.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"Penelope!" Melinda called excitedly and she was standing on the front porch of the farmhouse and obviously watching out for them.  
"Mom!" Penelope called just as excitedly as she raced toward where her mother was standing and hugged her, for the first time in two and half years, although she was really careful to be gentle since her mother wasn't a vampire like herself now.  
Melinda immediately noticed the difference as her daughter skin was much harder and colder, but she had expected that, so she accepted the hug with pleasure, although she was dying to ask how Penelope was pregnant again so soon as this was the first that she had known about it, but that would have been rude before the pair had even been invited inside, so she simply hugged her daughter tightly never wanting to let go again.  
Dave watched this from a distance with a smile on his face, as the pure happiness on his mate's face and also her mother was a very pleasant sight to see, as it was apparent that Penelope and her mother had been extremely close, just as his wife had told him sometime ago.  
Penelope's disappearance even if the older woman had known it was going to occur for several weeks must have grieved Melinda Garcia, although it was likely more the circumstances of how it had occurred then the actual separation, since children did grow up and Penelope had been the last one remaining at home before he had come into her life.  
Finally the two women released each other and Penelope turned towards Dave and gestured towards him  
"Mom, I'd like you to meet David Rossi, my husband. Dave, this is the woman you've heard so much about, Melinda Garcia, my mother."  
"It's nice to meet you, Miss Garcia," Dave said stepping forward and shaking her hand politely.  
"It's nice to meet you too," Melinda told him politely as she shook his hand warmly. "Call me Melinda as you are family after all and even John has finally acknowledged that."  
"I'm Dave," Dave told her and she smiled knowing that she had made a good impression.  
"So where are those two adorable little girls, I've read so much about?" Melinda asked.  
"They stayed with Megan for this first meeting because we'll likely be discussing things that they don't need to hear," Penelope explained. "Megan is very good with them, otherwise we never would have left them with her and our two daughters know to obey her in all things and not to run off because otherwise they will be punished when we return."  
"So long as this meeting goes well you'll get to meet them later and perhaps, we can even stay for dinner once we go pick up our daughters from town of course," Dave told her with a smile.  
Melinda looked disappointed at not getting to meet her granddaughters right away, although she certainly understood Penelope's and Dave's caution, but then she brightened again when Dave said they might stay for dinner and she would get to meet her two grandchildren then.  
"Come on inside, John should be back soon as he was trying to finish up the chores before you arrived," Melinda said. "I can offer you several drink options, lemonade, tea, milk, water."  
"Hmm! Lemonade my favorite as you well know," Penelope told her mother with a smile.  
"I know," Melinda told her and she smiled at her daughter, so happy to have her home again, even if it was only for a day or two and her and Dave were staying in town and not with her and John. She would love to have her daughter, her husband and their two daughters to stay with them, but she supposed it was just as well, because she knew that vampires didn't sleep and when they didn't sleep they did other things and she wasn't sure that John was ready for his youngest daughter and her husband to have sex under his roof even if they were married and there was no need to push the boundaries.  
"I'll take a lemonade too," Dave told her as he watched Melinda Garcia bustle around obviously overjoyed to have her daughter back home again, even if it was only for a few days.  
Once the lemonade had been served, including a glass for the lady of the house all three of them settled into the living room  
"It's nice to meet you officially, Dave," Melinda told the vampire who was her daughter's husband.  
"It's nice to meet you officially to," Dave told her graciously. "Penelope, has been looking forward to this trip for some time."  
"I was and I don't know how Dave put up with my impatience, as I really wanted to come visit you and dad," Penelope confirmed.  
"I understood it, because I'm close to my parents to in Italy and I try to go back and visit every couple of decades. Penelope is still incredibly young by vampire standards and her emotions are much stronger than when she was mortal. She's doing wonderfully, but still I didn't blame her in the least for her excitement, particularly since the way she left wasn't the best, even if it was the only option at the time," Dave said, even as he and Penelope sat on the couch holding hands.  
"So when are you due," Melinda asked tentatively and was relieved when Dave smiled widely and Penelope giggled at his expression both obviously overjoyed with this pregnancy even though they had two wonderful daughters, whom she had yet to meet, but then again she had no right to talk considering that she John had had ten, although they were certainly farther apart, then Melinda and Lucy and now this new baby, but then the gestation period was also much shorter, so perhaps, that had something to do with it.  
"In just a week and a half, mom," Penelope told her mother as she continued to giggle at Dave's mile wide grin as he was very happy to be having another child with the woman that was the love of his eternity. "Obviously we didn't expect it to happen so soon after Lucy's birth, but it did and neither Dave or I are unhappy about it."  
Melinda looked worried and Dave rushed to reassure her. "Don't worry no vampire has ever died in childbirth," Dave told her understanding her unvoiced worry. "Penelope, will be just fine very soon after the birth and the two of us will have another beautiful child to love, although I'm not ashamed to admit we are both hoping for a son this time, but if we get another daughter we will still be very happy about it, since Penelope will never get to old to have children."  
Melinda looked relieved and she shot Dave a grateful look letting him know that now she wouldn't worry so much about her youngest daughter and Dave nodded graciously, with genuine compassion in his eyes.  
Melinda for her part suspected that Penelope would indeed be fine after the birth, so long as she got blood and she knew she didn't want to know how Dave and her daughter handled getting her and their knew child fed in a situation like that, because although she loved her daughter there were some thing's that she just didn't need to know nor did she want to.  
"If the meeting with dad goes well Dave even says we can stay in Houston until after the baby is born and that way you'll get to meet your new grandchild right away," Penelope revealed.  
"Your father has changed a great deal from the man you've always known, Penelope," Melinda told her daughter, "just as I told you in my letters. You'll see that for yourself when he gets home, which should be soon."  
"Do you know the reason that dad originally hated vampires so much?" Penelope asked.  
"I do, but I'll let him tell you why," Melinda said, "as I won't break his confidence."  
"I can make an educated guess," Dave told Melinda, "due to my vast experience with vampire kind not to mention mortal nature. I'll be interested to see if what I thought might have happened is the explanation for your husband's hatred."  
Melinda hadn't expected that, but she probably should have for this David Rossi had likely traveled the world, as he had 8 centuries under his belt and she had no doubt that he had learned great deal in that amount of time.  
Melinda didn't have a chance to respond verbally as the front door open and the clomp, clomp, clomp footsteps could be heard.  
John came into the living room and was startled at the visitors, even though he had known they were coming, but then gathered himself.  
Dave studied the man he had heard so much about, much of it negative and noticed that he and his daughter looked a lot alike right down to the brown eyes and the blond hair. John Garcia along with his wife Melinda still looked young, even though he knew that they were at least in their 60s and possibly 70s, but then for magicals that was still not even middle age as they could live to at least 200 years unless there was some sort of problem.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived," John told his daughter giving her a hug and a kiss on her cold cheek before he turned to greet Dave politely shaking his hand.  
"I know the routine, dad," Penelope told her father. "This is a working farm after all, don't think that Dave and I don't understand that. You had chores to do that had to be done before you could greet your guests. I'm very happy to see you after so long."  
"Are you?" John asked her sharply studying the face he had used to know so well and although it was basically the same they were some very obvious differences, like the totally white skin, that still had a healthy glow and also the coldness of it. "After I was the cause of you running away in the first place?"  
"I'm not going to stop loving you dad, just because I had to runaway in order to prevent your death and possibly mom's and several of my brothers. I've always known of your hatred of vampires, but I also knew for the last few years before Dave and I met that that was where my destiny lay. That was why I left you and mom that letter, as that was my attempt to explain exactly why I had done what I did," Penelope attempted to explain as Dave watched closely ready to spring into action if necessary, but John Garcia seemed genuinely remorseful for his actions that had made his daughter runaway with him.  
So far things were going very well and Dave sincerely hoped that they continued in that vein as he would hate to upset Penelope if he had to tell her she could never see her parents again due to her father hatred if their kind.  
Dave listened to her father's heartbeat and although it was beating a little fast that could just signify that he was nervous and if that was the case he had every right to be as John Garcia knew that this was his only chance to prove to him that he had indeed changed or he would never see his daughter again.  
"You did the right thing," John told her, "as upset as I was after I had finished your letter I eventually realized I had basically brought your leaving on myself. If only I had accepted your visions and the fact that you and Dave were meant to be together, you never would've had to runaway. As painful as the lesson was it was something I needed to learn. I needed to learn not to hate all vampires for what happened to my sister."  
"Your sister?" Dave asked speaking for the first time looking intrigued.  
John turned having forgotten for a moment that Dave was there as he had been so quiet, but once he had we gathered himself he answered. "My sister, Margarita Garcia, who was the sweetest, kindest, most intelligent person I've ever met, except for Penelope and I wouldn't be surprised if my daughter got my sister's brains, as the two are very much alike in many ways. I was several years older just approaching 20 and my sister was only 15, when someone knocked on our door and informed us that my sister was dead due to a vampire. I was still living with my parents at the time as they had a farm of their own and I was helping them run it. I was devastated, because she was my favorite sister as we were extremely close despite the age difference and even though I had several other siblings. I was very protective of her. When I heard about her death, I mourned her for a long time, but finally after I had about drowned in grief I decided that I couldn't continue living at the house I had grown up in, as it held to many memories, even though most were happy and I decided to leave the country and so it was her death that made me come to America, where I finally decided to settle in Houston since there were plenty of Spanish-speaking people who had also settled here. I met Melinda not long afterwards and she made me forget about the death of my sister for long stretches of time. I think I decided when I was grieving so deeply for the death of Margarita that since a vampire killed my sister that I would just hate the whole species, not knowing of course, that one day my youngest daughter would turn out to be the mate of one."  
"But it would've made a difference at the time," Dave suggested shrewdly.  
"I honestly can't say whether it would or not," John admitted. "It might have, but then it might not have. I know that if Margarita was still alive she would be yelling at me and she would say that it would be okay to hate the vampire that killed her, but that I shouldn't have hated the whole species for the actions of one, as most of them just wanted to live in peace. Margarita might have been one of the nicest people I have ever known, but she also had a core of steel running through her as well as a ferocious temper and you definitely didn't want her anger pointed in your direction. I'm still not sure to this day whether it was a newborn that killed her, on an older one and I suppose I'll never know the answer until the day I see her again in heaven, not that it matters either way."  
"I'm truly sorry for what happened to your sister," Dave told John who nodded gratefully as he could tell that Dave meant it, "and I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories. Unfortunately, there are bad vampires in the world, although it might very well have been a newborn that killed your sister, Margarita."  
"If one good thing came of Penelope running way was that it made me realize that I should not hate all of the vampire species for the actions of one," John said, "as I very much doubt that I ever would have changed my opinion if not for that one event."  
"This just proves to me that you love your daughter enough to let go of your hatred and accept her as she is now," Dave said. "I really wasn't sure if you had truly changed, so I kept my opinion to myself in order not to hurt the woman I love, because you can say one thing, but not really mean it. I agreed that you deserved the chance to prove that you really had changed and so it was decided that we would come up here when Lucy was a few months old just to see for ourselves. Penelope, had no doubt that you had indeed changed from the man she had known all her life. While I knew that such a major event of your youngest daughter running away from home to be with the man she already loved, even though at that time we had yet to meet, could change you for the better, it also could have made you bitter and angry. Luckily, your personality swung in the proper direction and are indeed grateful to have your daughter back in your life, so I'm willing to start building a bridge between us so that we can really become family that is if you are willing to put in the effort required to take quite a long time because we are only going to visit a few times a year as we have our own lives to live."  
John's stared at Dave in astonishment and then said his voice a mere whisper although it was filled with intense emotion. "I want nothing more, as Penelope leaving like she did nearly destroyed me, even if I know it was also necessary on her part. I would've been fine if she had met a nice young man who wasn't a vampire and he proposed and they got married in the normal way, even if I would've been sad to see the last of my daughters move out and start our own life, but I would know it was the way it was meant to be. However, thanks to you being a vampire I never would have accepted her choice of husband even if I had learned about her vision beforehand, at least before she ran away with you."  
"I'm glad my actions made you reevaluate your hatred of vampires," Penelope told her father with a little smile. "I didn't see that far ahead into the future to know which way you would go as it very easily could've gone in the other direction just as Dave indicated. I felt incredibly guilty for leaving like I did, as Dave well knew, even if I knew it had to be done. Besides, ever since I was turned into a vampire I haven't had a single vision so it's possible I have lost the ability even though I still have my magic."  
"You can't sleep anymore and you told me you had most of them while you were resting, so that might be the reason why," Dave gently suggested.  
"That's a good point, honey," John told his daughter as he watched her and Dave together. "A lot of magicals if they're able to see into the future only have them when they're sleeping, as the conscious mind relaxes, which seems to make it easy for the fates or whoever control the ability to see the future to show you what they want you to see. You can't sleep anymore and therefore it's possible that the ability you had is just dormant."  
"I should just consider it gone for good then, because I will never be able to sleep again, unless I start to get them while I'm awake, which is possible I admit as that did happen sometimes back when I was just a witch," Penelope said. "I admit it might of been nice to keep it so that Dave and I could've been warned if certain situations were dangerous even if not much can harm us, but since it does appear to be gone I'm not going to worry about it and we'll just handle each situation as it comes."  
"I've gotten along just fine for centuries without be able to see the future and I don't see that changing," Dave said. "The only difference is now I have someone to share my life with instead of being incredibly lonely."  
John realized suddenly how lonely a vampire's life must really be, because they lived forever unless something rather unusual happened and few of them ever found their mates from what he knew. He suddenly had a different perspective on the vampire race and he felt embarrassed that he had almost kept his daughter and Dave apart or at least tried and would have done so without a second thought if he had been told about the vision his daughter had been having before she had actually runaway. He was glad now that Penelope hadn't told him, although at the time it had first happened he had been furious at what his youngest daughter had done, but now he was able to put things into perspective.  
Actually scratch that last thought, as he now knew that there was no way he could have kept Penelope away from Dave and that it would've resulted in his death and likely the death of half his family as bullets didn't do anything, but sting a vampire's skin and ruin their clothes. There was no way they were going to stand and let you set them on fire as that was the only thing that could kill one, so really Penelope had done what she had to do to get him to see sense.  
"Now that we've got that all settled they said they might stay for dinner," Melinda said.  
"We'd be happy to," Penelope said after glancing Dave who nodded.  
"So when is the baby due?" John asked suddenly as he gazed at his daughter very enormous stomach and knew it wouldn't be long.  
"Not long, a week and a half or so," Penelope said and Dave immediately got a massive grin on his face. "Dave's very excited as you can tell."  
"Having children by your mate is always extra special to having them with some random woman," Dave explained. "I won't claim I've been a virgin for the last eight centuries, because there is no way I could have been since, as so few of our race ever find their mates and I won't claim I haven't had a few children during that time, as really there is no way to prevent it. Now while I love them I don't see them very often, as there is really no way to keep in constant contact, except over telegraph and that's not very private. Meeting Penelope though changed my life completely as the instant I saw her I knew she was the 'one'."  
"We are going to try the witches remedy, but there are no guarantees it will work on a vampire," Penelope added, "we'll just have to see, but we can eat, so it's possible."  
"It would be nice to have Penelope all to myself for a few decades before we consider having anymore children once the ones we have currently are all grown up," Dave said, "so I'm hoping it does work."  
"I can't really blame you for that," John told the pair who grinned at him obviously happy so long as they were together.  
"If it works like we hope it will, we'll make sure that word gets out to other vampires that there is a solution available," Dave said, "but it's going to take testing for at least the next 5 to 10 years before I'm sure that it works like it does on mortals."  
"We should probably go pick up the girls and Megan from town if you want to be back in time for dinner," Penelope said glancing at the very nice watch that Dave had given her.  
"Yeah, we probably should," Dave agreed. "We'll rent a buckboard in town."  
"I suppose I should go start on dinner," Melinda said looking forward to meeting her grandchildren.  
"I'm looking forward to you the two of you visiting, as often as you can," Melinda told the pair sincerely.  
"You mean you're looking forward to seeing your grandchildren," Penelope laughed and Melinda didn't deny it.  
"Yes, I am, but I always am happy to see you too, Penelope. I'm glad you found someone that loves you, just as much as I love your father," Melinda told her daughter.  
John said nothing to this for men weren't known to express their emotions out in the open and he had been through the ringer lately, but he did look away, because he did love his wife and all of his children even though they were all grown up now. However, he and Melinda also had multiple grandchildren and he loved every single one of them, even if he didn't see them very much.  
"I'm really lucky to have found her," David admitted with a goofy grin, as he kissed his mate on the cheek. "I've never been so happy in my life."  
"I can say the same," Penelope promised, as she kissed his cheek as well. "We really do need to be going now, as it will take awhile to get our daughters ready to go and rent a buckboard."  
"We'll see you at 6:30," John said.  
"We'll be here," David promised, as he gently escorted his beautiful mate outside.  
John and Melinda watched from the porch as the pair ran off so fast they disappeared from their sight in just a few seconds.  
"Well, that went rather well," John said once his daughter and husband were gone.  
"Of course, it did, because you showed you had truly changed and Dave knew that," Melinda told her husband as she kissed his cheek. "If you hadn't truly changed your views on vampires Dave would have known and he would've let Penelope anywhere near you. He is a eight centuries old vampire after all and I wouldn't be surprised if he could read people's intentions much like reading a book. It will take a lot of work to become as close to your new son-in-law as you are to Penelope, but I guarantee you it will be worth it in the end. So long as you are always honest and never try to hide your intentions I do believe that you and Dave will form a friendship."  
"You're right," John agreed as he put his around his wife's waist. "I have some chores to finish and I had better get to it if I want to be done by the time Penelope and Dave to get back."  
"Yes and I had better go start on dinner," Melinda agreed kissing her husband on the cheek again before heading back into the house leaving John on the porch staring off into the distance.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

A week and a half later, Penelope went into labor, which went relatively fast because it was her third one, although all pregnancies were different.  
As Penelope lay on her back in her childhood bed, panting rapidly and pushing as hard as she could it was only an hour later when there was a cry of an infant.  
Unlike with a mortal pregnancy there was no chance of her dying, although she would be incredibly weak unless she got blood and the baby to, of course.  
John, in particular, had come to understand that it was much safer for a vampire to feed before they got too thirsty and actually killed multiple people trying to sate that thirst. Also he now knew that the children needed to feed more often than the adults, unless of course, a vampire was a newborn or a female that had just given birth, so although John didn't like it he didn't say anything as Dave brought several bums for Penelope and his new son to feed off of. There were plenty of people that couldn't find a job and who lived on the street. Luckily, the little boy had been born at night so that there were fewer people on the street and Dave had no problem with running into town as it took him only a few minutes at vampire speed and bringing back two different people, both men for his mate and son to feed off.  
Once that was accomplished John watched as Dave hypnotize both men into forgetting that they hadn't always been safe in their beds and that they might feel weak for day or two, but that they would be fine and think that they had just been dreaming about being fed off of by a vampire.  
John had to admit that it was fascinating to watch as Dave hypnotized both men and he was only glad that Dave was so honest, because he could easily become a master bank robber if he wasn't.  
He and his wife had enjoyed meeting Dave's and Penelope's two little girls, Melinda and Lucy and he knew that both Dave and his daughter were hoping for a son this time and they had gotten their wish, which he knew made both his daughter and son-in-law incredibly happy.  
He had also met Megan who was the nanny to his granddaughters and now would be to this newest addition as well and had watched as the all chatted over the evening meal the first day they had arrived and saw how close they were as a family. Even Megan who worked for them as a nanny was treated with respect and love by his daughter and son-in-law and it was obvious that Megan loved them like that and that she was considered a part of the family and wasn't treated shabbily, like so many families treated their live-in help.  
"So what are you going to name him?" Melinda asked that she cuddled her new grandson who had just been fed and so was being very good and quiet, looking at everything and everyone around him.  
"We were thinking something like Robert, although we can call him Bob, Bobby, Robbie, Bert or even Rob for short," Dave answered. "They're quite a few nicknames for Robert after all so we'll just have to choose, which one we want to use."  
"I like it," John said, "as it's nice and traditional."  
"I do too," Melinda agreed. "So what are you going to use as a middle name?"  
"Well, Penelope and I discussed it and we thought maybe John," Dave answered.  
"You're going to name your son after me?" John asked all choked up.  
"Dave, actually suggested it," Penelope told her father. "He thought that maybe it would cement the relationship between the two of us and the two of you and also your change of heart."  
"I'm honored," John said.  
"We thought about using it as a first name, but decided, not to this time as there's really no nickname for John, well except for Johnny," Penelope said.  
"When you finally pass on we will probably name one of our boy children John as a first name, as there is no reason that we can't use it again, since we only used it as a middle name this time."  
"What you named your oldest daughter after me," Melinda said.  
"Yes, well, it can be shortened to Linda so that our daughter doesn't get confused with you if we happen to be together at the time and besides, I wasn't sure if I was ever going to get a chance to see you again, so it seemed like the right thing to do," Penelope told her mother.  
"I'm certainly glad that we all made up," John said, as he held his grandson who was looking around the room seriously.  
"Which is only thanks to you change your heart," Dave gently reminded him and John nodded.  
"I am aware," John said.  
"So let's hope that witches remedy works, because I think having three children right now is plenty," Penelope said.  
"I hope it does because I would like a few decades alone with you without having to worry about children, once these three grow up, but since we can consume food, even if it doesn't sustain us, there is a chance that it will work on the vampire."  
"You let us know if it works," Melinda requested.  
"We will," Penelope promised, "but it's going to take years to determine that, just as Dave said over a week ago. However, since I've gotten pregnant three times in less than three years, if I don't get pregnant in a couple of years I would say it works, unless of course, I forget to take a dose, but since vampires have eidetic memories I probably won't, unless I get extremely distracted."  
"Yes, you do have to take a dose every week or so to make sure it remains effective," Melinda agreed. "It might be different for vampire women and you might need to take a dose every couple of days."  
"We'll work it out and we'll take a dose every week at first," Dave said, "and if that isn't effective, we'll try it every four days and then every two. I'm really hoping that it will prevent us from having children at least until Penelope stops taking it."  
"Or I might need to take double, even triple the amount, as not much is known about vampire biology other than we're basically human, with a lot of extra abilities," Penelope said.  
All of them kept chatting and relationships were being built as each of them held Robert John the newest addition to the Rossi family

~~~Runaway Love~~~

October 15, 1921

Penelope whistled cheerfully, as she had been so happy these last 64 years and she knew exactly who was responsible for that, her husband and mate David Stephen Rossi. The two of them did absolutely everything together and he never treated her just like a housewife or a babymaker, but like the intelligent woman that she was. He listened to her opinion, which was rather unusual even in 1921, as society was still very male-dominated for the most part and although some women were working nowadays it was the lower class, those that didn't have much money and had to make a living, as it was still considered rather gauche for a woman to work in order to support herself and her children if she had any. Penelope kept herself busy enough and she had learned that she didn't really care what people thought about her and Dave, because people would be rude even if they didn't really know someone, just because they felt like it. She knew that there was plenty of gossip about her and her mate and she know that Dave didn't really care as he ignored it, so she did the same.  
She did her own grocery shopping for instance since she and Dave could eat even if they're true substance was blood and they often cooked together as Dave had learned how and enjoyed it, finding that he had a real talent for cooking up a good meal, right alongside his mate. What the two of them really enjoyed was the comradery as the two of them chatted about anything as they cooked. You see if they decided they were in the mood for real food it was usually just dinner, hardly ever breakfast or lunch, as it gave them a sense of being closer to each other and whatever children they had at the time and right now they had eight of them with another one on the way as she was pregnant again. Each one of her children was very close together this time around, since vampire woman only stayed pregnant for two months before they gave birth, which was a blessing as well as being able to get pregnant again within just a few weeks, although it usually took a little longer like two or three months.  
Unlike mortal women, she wasn't going to die from having her and Dave's children, so close together, as all she needed was a lot of blood afterwards and she was right as rain in less then an hour. Dave and her had had eight children right now, soon to be nine in another couple weeks. They'd had them really close together and in fact in less than three years, as she had gotten pregnant one right after the other and she knew that Dave certainly didn't mind having so many children running around.  
Neither did she actually, as the house Dave had bought was huge and set apart from the others with a high wall surrounding it as they liked their privacy. Penelope also had live in help as Dave had hired several nannies to help look after the children, just like he always did when the children came along, someone who wasn't going to blab, that they were vampires or had a fear of their species, for no real reason, just because they'd heard horror stories about their race, some of which were admittedly true, although they had been embellished over time. Penelope wasn't claiming that there weren't bad vampires in the world who enjoyed killing mortals and not just taking some of their blood, but leaving them alive with no memory of what had been done. There were those of their kind who enjoyed draining humans, shifters or magicals dry and leaving their corpses somewhere where they would eventually be found.  
Penelope knew very well that the high society ladies would be appalled to learn that she did her own cleaning, dusting and the like, as well as her own cooking with Dave's help, as people with their money and in their social position did not do chores of any type like they did in the lower class. However, what those ladies didn't know was she had been born into a middle-class family and she had helped with the chores out on the farm her family had owned, as had all her siblings, of which she was the youngest, as each one of them had a list of what was to be done and it had better be done or they would be punished usually by being grounded and given extra chores. They were unable to leave the estate until their punishment was finished, except for church on Sundays.  
Penelope had always enjoyed helping out with the chores, milking the cows, helping out in the house, cooking for the family, repairing her family's clothes that were torn as they never bought anything new until what they had was absolutely unrepairable. Actually, they had usually bought the material and she, her mother and her sisters had made clothes for the entire family, but occasionally they had bought something premade by someone else.  
She still enjoyed doing embroidery and making clothes, so she sold what she made to specialized shops in St. Louis who snapped up whenever she created and she made some good money on the side as a woman that could create something so fine in just a matter of a few days was a commodity. It wouldn't even take her that long if not for the fact that she had a family to look after, because unlike mortals she didn't need to sleep. She was able to sew a very fine seam and also do fancy embroidery.  
The places she sold her embroidery was really appreciated by the people that ran those places, women of course, because men wouldn't care and would never have opened a fancy premade clothing store that also sold other knickknacks and little pieces of embroidery that said things like home, sweet home, with various pictures that could be framed and hung on the wall as well as things like hanks of regular sewing thread, embroidery thread and needles. A shop like that was a lot of women's dream come true even if a lot of men sneered at a woman working for a living, thinking her a whore or at least a hoyden, as women worked in the home and nowhere else and those that did were considered unladylike, uncouth and numerous other disdainful names. In a lot of men's opinions women should be home with their husbands and children, and not working at all much less selling stuff like embroidered samplers or fancy clothes. Of course, men never considered the fact, that some women had never married or had lost their husbands and their children were grown. In some tragic cases it had been discovered that women couldn't have children for whatever reason and their husbands divorced hem to marry someone that could give them what they wanted and that was an heir.  
In any case, she and Dave had been happy for over 60 years now and she knew that she would always be very happy with her husband through the centuries. She couldn't help, but wish that all of her children, as she and Dave had had quite a few over the last 64 years, found their own mates, as a vampire's life could be very boring without someone you loved to share it with. Unfortunately, such an event was pretty rare and none of her children had discovered their mates as yet and they might never do so.  
Penelope got back, and what she was doing, but suddenly stopped as she got a vision of a tall, dark handsome vampire and her daughter Joanne. She saw the way that they stared at each other, as if they were riveted to the spot in her mind's eyes and then once their paralysis was broken saw how the man, who was a vampire himself, approached her and the two begin to talk, softly to each other.  
Penelope immediately recognized the venue as it was right here in St. Louis at a nearby park that her daughter and her mate would meet, because that's who this strange dark haired brown eyed vampire was and that was her daughter's mate, as there could be no other reason for the instant attraction or the fact of the two were comfortable with each other immediately. She also noticed that her daughter was not yet fully mature as her face, was still incredibly young as she looked no more than 21 or 22 at the most which meant that she was around five years old, perhaps, a few months older.  
Penelope came out of her vision and shook her head and know that her daughter was going to be very lucky to find her may early because right now Joanne was only three years old, but looked around 12 or 13, but by the time she was five she would look exactly like she had in her vision and two years after that she would be fully mature agewise at least and look the same age as her mate.  
She couldn't wait to tell Dave about her vision as she knew that her mate would be ecstatic that one of their children would find their mate in less than two years, even if neither one of them had ever expected that to happen to one who was so young, not that that mattered because Joanne looked like a grown up and therefore society wouldn't think anything of them being together, even if the strange vampire looked about 12 or 13 years her senior, which would change, when their daughter finally finished maturing agewise anyway in a couple of years.  
Penelope was beyond thrilled for her daughter, but she immediately decided not to mention it to her, as why spoil what was in her future? Why spoil such a great surprise? She would tell Dave the news though, away from the house so that none of her children could possibly overhear, but especially the daughter in question.  
She hadn't gotten visions for such a long time, once she had been turned into a vampire, around 15 years actually, that she had thought that her talent was gone forever, but suddenly she had a vision of her and Dave being confronted by a bunch of tough looking men, who threatened them as they hated vampires. They were ordered to leave town immediately or face the consequences.  
Once that event had occurred a few months later neither of them had been caught by surprise or afraid of the threat and had simply disposed of the men in question as Dave never took chances with threats to his family, so those men had simply disappeared off the face of the Earth. She and Dave had killed them, drained as many dry as possible, after hypnotizing them to stay put and those they had been unable to drain had gone to their numerous children as they'd had about a dozen about 25 years ago. Dave and her had made sure that their children had understood that they would not start killing mortals indiscriminately and the only reason they were doing it this time was because that these men had threatened their family and there was no way of knowing if they would carry out their threat as they had been incredibly drunk at the time they had been cornered.  
The bodies had been disposed of in different ways to keep the police guessing as to whether or not the men had been connected other then the fact that they were friends.  
They had done so quickly and quietly and in the middle of the night. Word had gotten around a few days later that a dozen men were missing from their homes, but it had never been traced to their door, not that the police could've done anything even if they had, but still it relieved Penelope a great deal that such a great crime as killing a dozen humans had not been traced back to them.  
Dave had made sure that she had understood that any such threat to their family, had to be dealt with appropriately, because there was no way to know whether or not that they would actually carry it out and he wasn't about to have them be trapped in their home surrounded by fire, where they were no guarantees that they would escape. Mortals, particularly humans, did incredibly stupid things all the time, Dave had told Penelope at the time, and a lot of times alcohol gave them a kind of liquid courage. They were not going to be forced to move just because some humans wanted them to, because they hated vampires and Penelope had happened to agree, because they had never done anybody in town any harm. Well, they did drink from mortals, but they always left their victims alive, unaware that they'd had a little of their blood drained. She also agreed that humans who were full of alcohol did stupid things as she had seen it happen often enough in Houston where she had grown up. A lot of men who consumed alcohol could turn violent and abuse their wives and children and do other violent acts. She had felt a little guilty for what she had done, because before she was a vampire she had never harmed a living soul and had certainly never killed anyone, but she had also seen the necessity of it, as she like Dave took threats to her family very seriously, so had done what was necessary. Those men back 2 1/2 decades ago had been incredibly stupid to liquor themselves up and then try to get them to leave town, as they would've been better off just leaving them well enough alone, as they'd still be alive if they had.  
"So what has the love of my life, so cheerful?" Dave asked, as he entered the living room where his mate was sitting relaxed working on a piece of embroidery.  
"What is there not to be happy about?" Penelope countered with a smile, as she put aside her embroidery and leaped into Dave's arms. Dave caught her easily and kissed her passionately, their tongues battling each other. "I have a husband whom I love more than life and who spoils me rotten, we go visit my parents a few times a year and you've actually managed to build a decent relationship with my father."  
Penelope's parents were still hale and hardy although they were getting on in years, as they were over 140, but still had quite a few more decades in them so long as they remained in good health, although that was never a sure thing considering how many ways there were to die unless you were a vampire.  
"We found out that the witches remedy that my mother used to stop having children works, even on vampires, although that took trial and error to figure out, since yes, it does take more of the herbs than it does for a mortal and finally we've had well over 30 children in the last 64 years, so what is there not to be cheerful and happy about? I whistle when I'm happy and I've been happy a lot for the last six decades. Oh, there's been times where it hasn't been easy and not because our relationship isn't solid, but they're always times of strife in any marriage, due a lot to outside influences, which we've had our share."  
"It was a rhetorical question, bella," Dave told her as he kissed his mate again. "I've been really happy the last 64 years to, ever since you and I met."  
"And soon we'll have a ninth child to love," Penelope added as she rubbed her very prominent belly.  
"I can hardly wait," Dave grinned as he to rubbed her belly. "We've had up to a dozen children at one time and are we going to top that this time and have 15 or 16 before we quit for a decade or two?"  
"We'll see," Penelope said, "but really being pregnant isn't all that hard on me, especially since the gestation period is so short. Sure my back kills me, but that doesn't really start until near the end of each pregnancy, which is why I've been willing to have so many close together."  
"And you know I appreciate it," Dave said.  
"Of course, I do, since you're always appearing with the new gift for me every time I get pregnant with another child, even if you've only given me something a few months ago," Penelope told him as a two of them kiss passionately.  
"You know according to a priest I heard on a street corner just recently women aren't supposed to enjoy having sex," Dave told his mate with a grin. "According to this guy the woman is just supposed to lay there like a doll and let her man impregnate her, not participating in anyway and that when one tells her husband that she enjoys having sex she's just being polite. According to him women just basically want to be left alone."  
"That guy you were listening to has probably never had sex in his life, either that or he was so lousy at it that the woman just wanted to get away as soon as possible as a lot of women don't have the patience for an amateur," Penelope snorted her derision clear.  
"I take it you don't agree with that preacher that I listened to for a couple of minutes on the street corner about a week ago," Dave teased her knowing very well what Penelope thought of people like that and his wife knew that she was free to voice her thoughts to him. Most the time he even agreed with her opinions, although not always, but then every couple couldn't all the time, even mates.  
"Please, that guy's an idiot, if he really believes that women don't enjoy sex with their husbands. It all depends if those women really love their husbands and whether their husbands love them as well. I'm not saying that all women enjoy having sex, but the ones that don't have probably never been in love or maybe they falling out of love, but my point is a great majority of the women do enjoy having sex with their husbands and vice versa."  
"Yes, I agree," Dave said, as he held his mate tenderly. "Some of those high-class women, the ones with plenty of money might not enjoy making love very much, because their marriages might've been arranged, but those that marry for love are of course, going enjoy having sex with their partner, as those marriages that are arranged, there's usually no romance or tenderness. Some men are inconsiderate and just ram themselves into their wife without preparing her first, no foreplay in other words, as all they care about is getting off and not about their partners needs, so I'm not really surprised at all, that some women don't enjoy having sex."  
"Which is where such stupid ideas that women don't enjoy sex comes from," Penelope snorted. "Are men really such idiots? Just because some women don't enjoy sex, because they have no feelings for their husband does not mean all women do not enjoy it. In order to truly enjoy the sexual experience you have to at least have some feeling for your partner, whether that's lust or love or a combination of both and that goes for both sexes."  
"Some of them are, I'm afraid, as you well know," Dave grinned, "but that's not our problem, is it?"  
"Us, not having feelings for each other, please," Penelope said the derision clear in her tone. "I don't care what the preacher said, he's an idiot, whose probably never gotten off in his life. I always enjoy you making love to me and I'm always going to participate."  
"And you know I would have it no other way," Dave said, as Penelope cuddled into his arms contentedly.  
The two were silent for awhile, but it was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one. It was the silence of two people who knew each other very well and were very comfortable spending time together, without saying a word or needing to.  
"I had a vision today," Penelope said finally.  
"What about?" Dave asked immediately.  
He to had been rather shocked when his mate's visions had restarted after an absence of 15 years, but he was also glad of it because that had gotten both of them out of some rather sticky situations. Penelope, didn't get them often, just every once in awhile and sometimes not for couple of years, but her having them did come in handy on occasion. Both he and Penelope had believed that her visions were gone forever, as she had gotten them on a regular basis when her subconscious had been relaxed, in other words, she had gotten them when she was asleep and very rarely when she was awake, but since vampires didn't sleep they had both believed that her talent was just permanently dormant, but apparently that had not been the case.  
"It's actually good this time," Penelope told Dave and then explained exactly what she had seen, talking quietly.  
"So, our little Joanne is going to meet her mate," Dave said talking softly as he definitely didn't want his daughter to overhear what they were discussing, although it was definitely excellent news. "The first of our children to do so."  
"Yes, I was planning on telling you away from the house so that none of our children could possibly overhear and tell Joanne, but I was just too excited to wait," Penelope admitted.  
"No, we don't want to spoil the surprise for our daughter," Dave agreed quietly. "You said she looks around five in your vision."  
"Give or take a few months," Penelope agreed. "She looks like a grown up, maybe 21 or 22, and young vampires look that age around five."  
"So that's at least another two years away, maybe a year and a half at the outside, to two and a half at most," Dave calculated.  
"Well, at least we won't be surprised when Joanne brings this tall, handsome vampire home," Penelope said with an excited gleam in her eyes. "I'm really very happy for her, the first of our children to find their mate."  
"I'm sure they'll want to complete the bond as soon as possible, as that's what I wanted to do when we met, although we had to wait a few months to do that, which was hard," said Dave, "but hopefully, they'll wait until nightfall for her to sneak into his apartment as I'm sure this vampire won't want Joanne's reputation to be tarnished, even if vampires don't really care about that kind of thing."  
"Even if they don't we still have to live within society and it's just easier if you don't make that kind of mistake by letting people see a young lady of obvious breeding enter an apartment with a man, who is not her husband, without an escort," said Penelope. "Hopefully, since this meeting takes place in the daytime, in a very public venue, they'll wait until dark, as I'm sure this vampire has an apartment somewhere in city or at least will have, just as you said, as I can't see him living in a house when he's single."  
"Luckily, St. Louis is a big place, so if they buy a house in another part of the city and they both wear a wedding bands nobody will ever know that they're not officially married," said Dave.  
"Of course, they might want to have an official wedding at some point, or at least Joanne likely will, but they don't necessarily have to," Penelope said. "We only had one because that's what I wanted, as I had been raised to believe in the sanctity of marriage, even if it was a fast and hurried ceremony. Still, it doesn't really matter, as we were still officially married even if we never had a large ceremony with a hundred guests."  
"Well, if she wants a wedding, then I'll be happy to accommodate her," Dave said. "although it will be hard to invite all the children because they're scattered far and wide."  
"And it's rather hard to keep in contact with all of them," Penelope agreed. "I suspect that it will get easier as technology advances, but we're still decades away from that I'm sure."  
"I doubt very much that they'll go to the trouble of an actual ceremony, although I might be wrong about that, but unlike you were, none of our children were raised to believe in the sanctity of marriage, since vampires don't really care about such things. Some mates do get married like we did, but most don't bother, unless of course, a vampire's mate happens to be mortal at the time they meet and they want to make the commitment in front of a lot of people," Dave said.  
"Well, there's no point in talking about anymore, as it's possible that one of the children will overhear us no matter how softly we speak, so it's just better to forget about it until it actually occurs," Penelope said.  
"You're right," Dave immediately agreed. "We'll just forget about it until it actually happens. It's a good idea to not to tell Joanne anyway, as that could mess up them actually meeting, as you never know and neither one of us wants that."  
"No, we want our daughter to be happy and she will be once she and this dark haired vampire meet," Penelope said.  
"So, shall I take you upstairs and make love to you, bella. Show you how much I adore you?" Dave suggested with a playful leer.  
"You do that every day, we're together," Penelope giggled, "but I'm never going to object if you want to make love to me and I don't care if we have 20 children over the next few years, although I'm sure that mortals will think we're nuts for having so many."  
"Let them think what they want," Dave shrugged, not really caring. "Vampires have different priorities, as you're not going to die in childbirth, so if we decide together that we want another 11 children after this current one is born, before we stop for awhile then that's what we'll have. We can certainly afford them and we'll probably go the next 30 years without having a one, because we decide we don't want anymore right then. I say let the mortals think what they want and they can go burn in hell for all I care."  
"That's not very nice," Penelope giggled, although she could certainly understand her mate's point of view. Mortals could being incredibly nosy and it was only the conventions of society that stopped them from actually saying what they were thinking, at least most of the time, although it depended on how they were raised. Of course, the lower classes like the extremely poor had a lot of children because they died from just about anything, but still mortals could wear out their bodies by having too many children close together and could die in childbirth very easily and often did, but that wasn't her problem.  
"It wasn't meant to be," Dave said. "I know mortals are curious by nature and it's mostly the higher classes that have a lot of money like we do, that don't have more than two or three at most and we already have eight with a ninth one on the way. However, people who know us and are keeping track of how long you are staying pregnant know that we are vampires since it only takes a female of our kind a couple of months to give birth. We are by nature solitary, even if I know that we'll have close friends over the years ones who accept us as vampires, but who will eventually die as they will likely be mortal."  
"Just think of it this way, I'm sure that you and Joanne's mate will be close friends and he's isn't going to die on you in a few decades," Penelope said. "I'm sure that our daughter and her mate will spend a lot of time with us, even if it likely won't see them for decades at a time as they travel world."  
"There is that," Dave said brightening immediately. "It'll be nice to have a close friend that's also a vampire."  
"It will be, I'm sure that this vampire and I will also be friends just in a different way then the two of you likely will be."  
"You know some people claim that men and women can't just be friends unless they are your relatives, brother, uncle, cousin, nephew or son," Dave said with a smirk, "which we both know is a load of crap."  
"Yeah, it is, because we've had plenty of friends that have been male or female," Penelope agreed, "and that's true for other people who are not vampires like us as well. I know some people claim, particularly those men in authority that women can't be friends with a man that isn't married, but we've been friends with plenty of people, of both sexes over the years, so I guess that puts a gigantic hole through whoever's theory that was."  
Dave said nothing, simply swept up his pregnant mate and carried her upstairs with her giggling happily all the way.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

March 17, 1923

Aaron Hotchner stared at the beautiful young vampire who couldn't be more than five years old at the very most, as she didn't look more then 21 or 22, which meant that while her body had finished growing, emotionally, mentally and agewise she was still maturing, because she would look around 35 when she was fully mature and her mental and emotional maturity would grow right along with her age. Of course, it was possible that she had been changed into one instead of born and if that was the case then she would look in her early 20s for the rest of time. Aaron had never expected to find his mate as he was over 700 years old, or at the very least he hadn't expected her to be, so incredibly young and yet she was and he didn't particularly care that she did, as she looked old enough to get married and have children and only someone that knew she was a vampire would know that she was still incredibly young, well they would if they knew anything about how vampire children aged.  
"Well, this is rather unexpected," the young vampire said, as she studied Aaron Hotchner who it was clear was fully mature and likely centuries old to boot. He was also very handsome, but then all vampires of both sexes were to varying degrees, but to her Aaron was more handsome then any she had met so far.  
Aaron smiled at that, because she had taken the words right out of his mouth or at least his brain.  
"May I know your name, my lady?" Aaron asked graciously with a smile curling his mouth upward.  
"Joanne Serena Rossi," the lady said with a smile, making Aaron want to smile back for Joanne's smile lit up her entire face with joy and her eyes as well.  
"And I'm Aaron Daniel Hotchner," Aaron replied.  
"Well, papa and mama are going to be very surprised that I've already met my mate, but very happy for me all the same," Joanne said.  
"So you visit with your parents often?" asked Aaron, wanting to get to know more about this enchanting creature as much as he could possibly learn.  
Actually, what he really wanted to do was tear Joanne's clothes off and take her right there in public, but he was old-fashioned enough that he would like to learn as much as he could about her in the next few hours, before he planned to take her to bed and he was sure that she wouldn't object as she had to feel the pull of the bond between them, just as he did.  
Unfortunately, while people were much more enlightened in 1923, women were still considered the property of their parents until after they married, although that didn't really apply to vampire women, since they didn't usually care about society conventions, but most of them tried to keep themselves low-key in order not to reveal what they were, as their species was not exactly well liked by a lot of mortals, even though they didn't usually kill to feed, unless it was a newborn who didn't know what they were doing or didn't care if they stopped before they drained a mortal dry, or one that just didn't care if they did kill someone when feeding.  
"Actually, I'm still living with them," Joanne shrugged. "I don't have to, as they did offer to send me to college, or I could've gotten my own place, although I know women don't usually live alone, at least not well bred ladies."  
"That will change, in a few decades," Aaron predicted, "especially since women already have the right to vote even that that didn't happen until a year a half or so ago."  
"That's what my mother thinks too," Joanne agreed. "She and my father met less than a hundred years ago and she was mortal at the time. She often says that society has changed a lot from when she was born."  
"Why don't I escort you to my apartment," Aaron suggested with a lustful gleam in his eyes.  
"I think you'd better take me to some public venue at least until it gets dark," Joanne suggested, softly. "I'm not against it or anything, so I definitely won't object when you take me to bed, I just don't want anybody to see me coming and going as both of us could get a bad reputation if people gossip and you know they will."  
Aaron't eyes lit up at the thought of making love to his mate for the first time, but then he sobered, because he knew that Joanne was right about how people would talk as every one in his building was aware that he was single, but since they lived in St. Louis, which was a very big city, all the two of them really had do was move to another part of the city and nobody would ever know that the two of them were not married, so long as Joanne wore an engagement ring and wedding band. Nobody would ever know that the two of them had not officially tied the knot, even people who had known him or Joanne before. Besides, the two of them might decide to have an actual wedding at some point, although since they were both vampires that wasn't really necessary. It was mortals after all that cared about such things as a piece of paper that said they were married, but for mates such things were not really necessary, unless a vampire's mate was mortal at the time and wanted a wedding, so they didn't feel like they were living in sin.  
"I suppose that's smart," Aaron said grudgingly, as what he really wanted to do was make love to her for days on end, but his mate's idea was a good one. Once it got dark they could go back to his place and complete the bond that was between them as he now knew that Joanne was as eager as he was to do that, though that wasn't surprising since he knew that she to could feel the irresistible pull of the bond that was between the two of them, just as he did and neither of them was about to wait until she looked the same age he did, as that would be at least another 2 years. Besides, marriages between a man who was older than a woman that was younger happened all the time even in 1920's, although a lot of those were arranged, by the couples parents, particularly a daughter's. Joanne looked old enough to get married and have children and that was all that mattered.  
"The illusion of propriety," Joanne told him with twinkling eyes brown eyes. "I'll be happy to go back to your apartment with you once it gets dark, but we must keep up the illusion that we're just getting properly acquainted if we don't want people to spread rumors about us, untrue though they might be."  
"Yes, I agree, although it's going to be torture waiting until dark to make you mine," Aaron said.  
"To make us each others," Joanne corrected gently, but with a smile.  
"Yes, yes, you're right," Aaron agreed with a smile of his own. "We are equals in everything and in everyway. I will never treat you like a slave or just a piece of chattel, like so many mortals would their wives or even vampires would their females, unless they were mates of course."  
"Exactly," Joanne told her mate with a dazzling smile giving his hand a gentle squeeze, which was the only gesture she allowed herself until they got to know each other better. Besides, they did have witnesses to their behavior, even if the people of the park had no idea who they were and could not hear what they were talking about, since they were talking softly, they didn't want those mortals to spread rumors that they were behaving inappropriately towards each other, even if no names were ever used.  
Aaron escorted Joanne to a cab and like a gentleman held the door open for her. He allowed her to climb in first, before he followed shutting the cab door behind him.  
Aaron gave the address of a very fine restaurant that he knew about, as he ate there sometimes. He would be more than happy to treat his mate to a very fine meal where they could talk quietly and get to know each other better, but once it got dark the two of them would be heading for his apartment, which wasn't too far from the restaurant actually and he was hoping to complete the bond that very night. He had a phone so she could call her parents to let them know that she wouldn't be home anytime soon and Aaron knew that they would understand since they were mated vampires themselves. Besides, Joanne had already indicated that they would indeed understand, so that was one worry out of the way.  
The two of them chatted about inconsequential things as the cab got underway and neither paid attention to the time as they just chatted about everything learning all they could about each other. It was something of a surprise when the cab pulled up to the restaurant, as the two of them were not paying attention to the scenery, but to each other and so the journey just flew by. Aaron got out, paid the driver and then came over the other side to help Joanne out like any gentleman would. Once they were both on the sidewalk Aaron escorted his mate into the restaurant that he had chosen.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"Welcome to our temporary home," Aaron told his mate bowing her into his apartment. "We'll look into buying a house in a different part of town. Somewhere that no one knows either of us."  
"There's no need to rush," Joanne told Aaron, as she boldly kissed him on the lips, which he accepted with surprise, as it was their first kiss, the one on the cheek didn't count, since they had been in public until just now.  
The two of them had sat in that restaurant relatively alone for hours just talking, words flowing easily between the two of them as they learned everything they could about each other.  
Finally, darkness had fallen and it had seemed to take forever to arrive, but while they had been waiting the two of them had enjoyed a fine meal with several glasses of wine. Aaron, had paid the waiter, to give them as private table as possible, away from the other diners, so they could talk in peace.  
"Right now, all I want is you, as bold as that is from be to say as no properly brought up young lady would ever say such a thing to a virtual stranger," Joanne told him.  
"We are mates, so it's a little different," Aaron replied, tenderly. "We might still be getting to know each other, but we'll be together for centuries to come, as no divorce is possible for mates, as I know you're aware. I'm not going to censor you if you say something like that, even though I realize that most men would, but then most men would never treat their wives as equals as they are subordinate to them and that's the end of it."  
"Well then, if you have a telephone, just let me call my parents to let them know that I'm okay and that I found my mate and that's all I need to say, as they will more than understand why I'm not coming home for a few days at least," Joanne said, as the two of them begin to kiss again.  
"Go right ahead, the phone's in the living room," Aaron said pointing the way. "It's a private line, so you don't need to worry about other people listening in."  
"Good," Joanne said, as she reluctantly moved away from Aaron to find the phone, as the pull of the mating bond was incredibly strong, all that uncompleted potential, just waiting to be finalized, and she really wanted to get to the part of the evening where she and Aaron were buck naked and having sex like crazed rabbits.  
Joanne picked up the phone and dialed a number and once the other party had picked up she spoke into the receiver briefly.  
She put down the phone just a few seconds later and then turned to Aaron. "Well, let's get started, shall we?" she asked smilingly.  
"Absolutely," Aaron said enthusiastically picking his mate up and heading into the bedroom. "I've been wanting to complete the bond that was between us, from the moment we met, but you were right, when you said that we needed to wait until it was dark, so nobody would see us slip into my apartment together, since everybody knows I'm a single man living alone. If I have my way you're going to be pregnant just as soon as we finish."  
"Which is fine with me," Joanne promised him, as she kissed along his jawline, causing him to nearly drop her as the pleasant sensations were so intense. "We'll have to get a wedding band and an engagement ring for me, move to a different part of the city. So long as I'm wearing a wedding band nobody will question whether or not we're husband and wife."  
"That's just what I was thinking," Aaron said, as he smiled down at the gorgeous form of his mate who had the same black hair and brown eyes that he did, which he knew meant that all their children would come out with the same color eyes and hair or at least that's what was likely. Aaron was sure that he and Joanne would have numerous children over their centuries together, because there was no way to stop from having them for a vampire, as far as he knew. "You had better remove those clothes, as you don't have any others, as I don't want to rip them from your body."  
Aaron put Joanne on the bed gently and Joanne was quick to get out of her clothes as she knew her mate was right, when he said that she needed her clothes in good condition, because she didn't have any spares, but otherwise she wouldn't care.  
Aaron had also gotten out of his clothes until he stood completely naked before his beautiful mate, who he considered the most gorgeous woman in the world, but then he knew that all vampires who had found their mates felt that way, so it wasn't at all unusual and in fact was quite normal.  
"You are so, beautiful," Aaron said, as he stared at his mate's lovely full breasts and then his eyes moved down towards her waist and finally to her glory, her vagina, that was covered in fine black hair that he couldn't wait to dive into, as the smell of her arousal was enticing, more than enticing if truth be known.  
Meanwhile, Joanne stared at her mate who had a nice wide, deep chest, that led down to a trim waist, and long legs that made him just over 6 feet tall, but her gaze never left her mate's long and thick manhood that she knew would feel wonderful once it entered her vagina, that had never before been touched by another.  
"Well, thanks to us finding each other so early, I'm going to assume that you're a complete virgin, which means that you're all mine and your privates has never been touched by any other male," Aaron said grinning like a loon, as he loved the thought of that and his inner vampire definitely approved if it was true.  
"Yes, Aaron, I'm a complete virgin and I've never been touched in that way, so you will not only be my first lover, but my only one as well," Joanne confirmed, looking a little embarrassed for ladies didn't usually talk about such things even with other ladies, but this was her mate and she knew she could be completely honest. "That likely wouldn't have remained true if we had met a few years from now, but since we met before I reached my maturity that means that I haven't ever had another man's manhood inside me," Joanne said.  
"Good," Aaron growled possessively. "I am quite pleased that you have never been touched in that way by anybody else and you never will be, because you're mine now, just like I am yours and I will never have sex with anyone else except you from now on. You will bear our children as we share a life together equals in every way. I will love you for the rest of my existence and I intend on showering you with not only my love and affection, but anything your heart desires."  
"I'll bear as many children as we want, as I will love you for eternity," Joanne agreed immediately, "and if we have 20 within a five year period, that's just fine with me. I have a trust fund that was set up for me, that is quite substantial and I was taught on my father's knee how to invest, as he certainly didn't expect me to meet my mate so soon, if at all. You should know though that there is a way to stop a vampire female from having children."  
"How's that?" Aaron asked in genuine surprise, for he had not been aware that there was a way to stop a vampire female from having children, although most of them didn't have them very easily.  
"There is a potion known as the witches remedy," Joanne explained. "It's a combination of herbs that's stop mortals from getting pregnant. My mother, was a witch before she met my father and as you likely, know after she was transformed into a vampire she would have kept her powers. My mother, Penelope wasn't sure if the witches remedy would work on a vampire, but she saw no harm in trying, as there would be times when she and my father, Dave would not want children. It took a lot of trial and error, as it's not the same dosage that will work for mortals, but it does prevent a vampire from having children."  
"Well, this is good news," Aaron said smiling, "and it was something I didn't know, but now I believe I'm going to ravage your gorgeous body until you're begging for me to spurt my seed into you."  
"We might as well get started as we have at least the next couple of days to have as much sex as we want," Joanne said eagerly. "I'm more than ready for this, even if I didn't expect it to happen so soon."  
"So am I as my body has been ready and roaring to go ever since we met," Aaron smiled.  
"Mine too," Joanne admitted, just a little shyly, as she laid on the bed and spread her legs as wide as she could. "Make me yours, in every way."  
"Gladly," Aaron growled possessively, his inner vampire beginning to show in his eyes, as he climbed on top of his mate supporting his weight with one arm. "I want nothing more than to mark you, so that other vampires will know that you are off the market."  
"I definitely am," Joanne agreed, as she boldly leaned up and kissed her mate on the lips and Aaron's tongue immediately swept inside his mate's mouth, determined to learn every inch, "but so are you," Joanne added once the kiss had broken.  
"Yes, I am," Aaron agreed immediately, "and I'll soon bear your mark to prove it. You know that the second I spurt my seed into you my biology will be focused on you alone to where I will never think of another woman in that way and of course, the same goes for you as well so that is one thing either of us will have to fear and that is one of us cheating on the other."  
"Definitely not," Joanne agreed.  
The two of them fell silent then and begin to explore each other's bodies with their mouths, lips, teeth and tongue, as well as their hands. It didn't take long at all before Aaron entered his mate for the very first time and released his very engorged cock into her body, feeling the link that they shared snap into place turning into a strong, unbreakable bond between them the instant it happened.  
The two of them had the breath knocked out of them for a moment when the bond snapped into place, for it was a very strong bonding, but once they had gotten their breath back they continued making love far into the night and well into the next day.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"I need blood," Joanne admitted, as she lay on her and Aaron's little live nest feeling very sated and satisfied.  
It was nearly a week later and the two of them had stayed at Aaron's apartment never leaving it as they made love constantly doing those five days and if Joanne wasn't pregnant by this time it wasn't for lack of trying.  
"Luckily, it's not long until dark," Aaron said, as he smiled down at the woman he adored beyond the heavens. "I usually go down the fire escape after it gets dark enough that mortals aren't likely to see me or if they do they won't be able to identify me, as human eyesight is very poor once the sun completely sets."  
"Yes, I know," Joanne giggled, as she was so happy and content with life at the moment. "You are so lucky, you know, to be able wear pants, as wearing a dress like women have to do is such a pain in the..."  
"Ass?" Aaron suggested with the chuckle of his own.  
"A young lady of good breeding should never say that word," Joanne giggled, "but that doesn't mean that I don't occasionally use coarse language."  
"Times are changing," Aaron said with a shrug. "If some mortals had their way women wouldn't be good for anything, except be housewives and bearing children, which to me seems like a very boring life."  
"Oh, it is," Joanne agreed, "although luckily, vampire women have more freedom, even if we have to act a certain way in public. Still, you're really lucky you don't have to wear a dress, as it sure does hamper your movement at the best of times, although at least I don't have to wear one of those full bodied ones that have many layers that go all the way down to your feet, since style started to change in just the last three or four years."  
"You don't wear a dress to hunt in," Aaron said with certainty, as he could definitely understand what Joanne was saying.  
Fashion had changed considerably in the last three or four years, where woman no longer wore dresses that fluffed out around due to all the layers and were certainly easier to move in, but still you didn't go hunting a mortal to drink their blood in a nice outfit made out of silk, linen or satin, so it was still possible to get it on you and no substance known to man could get blood out of your clothes. That might not matter to a vampire as they usually had plenty of money, but still silk, satin and linen were not cheap, silk in particular, since there was such a limited supply.  
"No, I actually have several pairs of trousers and shirts that I use to hunt in," Joanne admitted. "My mother, taught all of her female children how to sew, as it was just something that women were taught when she was born in the mid-1800s. Mom, does clothes with fancy embroidery for a speciality shop in the city as it gives her something to do, so making something like a simple pair of trousers or a shirt to fit her children isn't going to be a problem. Of course, most women are taught to sew now too, as a lot of them can't afford to buy their clothes premade, but still for my mother this is more of a hobby now, then anything else. It gives her something to keep her from being bored and she makes good money on the side."  
"Yes, unfortunately, that's one of the downsides of vampire life and that's frequent times of boredom. It doesn't matter if you have a mate and you're happy with them, as I know your parents are together and we will be as well, because no matter how happy you are together they're still going to be times of tedium," Aaron agreed  
"Yeah, that's what my parents say," Joanne agreed. "Of course, when you're a kid it's not too bad, but as you get older it's different."  
"So how many siblings do you have?" Aaron asked.  
"You mean currently or ones I've never met?" Joanne asked cheekily with a smile.  
Aaron laughed at that, because it was so true, as most vampires had siblings they had never met, although in most cases that it was half siblings instead of full siblings because vampires got with women often, usually different one, unless of course, they met their mate by lucky chance just like he had  
"Currently," Aaron corrected, causing Joanne to laugh as the two of them snuggled together.  
"Well, let's see I have three siblings that are older than I am and a 11 that are younger than I am," Joanne said, "and my mother's pregnant again, just so you are aware, because I'm sure we'll be going to visit them, maybe for dinner in the next day or two."  
Aaron whistled appreciatively at that because that meant that Joanne had 14 siblings, that were close to her in age and that she had 11 younger siblings, soon the be 12 and 3 older ones.  
"Yes, I know it's a lot," Joanne laughed, "and it's always very busy at our house, but my parents certainly seem to revel in it. They spend plenty of time with all of us, as they always say that we're going to grow up on them way too fast as it is and so they want to make sure that we remain close, even after we're out on our own. It's hard to keep track of a large family like ours and I know I have plenty of siblings that I've never met."  
"We might have that many all at one time someday," Aaron said looking wistful.  
"Well, we've already gotten started on that," Joanne told him as she cuddled into his side and two of the begin to kiss passionately. "If I am indeed pregnant, though I certainly should be, since we've been making out like rabbits for almost a week, we'll know in a few days."  
The two were silent for a long time as they simply enjoyed cuddling together lost in their own thoughts.  
"Your mother must be extremely fertile for a vampire to have so many children close together," Aaron said finally. "Most vampire women's fertility isn't all it's cracked up to be and even mates usually don't have children so close together, that their one right on top of the other."  
"I mentioned that my mother was a witch before she and my father met," Joanne reminded Aaron.  
Aaron was puzzled by that statement and then he remembered a rumor he had heard, probably a hundred years ago now, how witches that were turned into a vampire, just seemed to be more fertile than a lot of humans of were. At the time he hadn't been sure if it was true or not, but if Joanne's mother was able to pop them out three or four a year...then the rumor must be true, for Joanne's parents at least. If that was the case that likely meant that Joanne and all her female siblings would likely get pregnant more easily than the average vampire female who had been born one, or a mortal who had been turned into one for whatever reason.  
"I heard a rumor that was probably more than 100 years ago, how vampires who had magic were more fertile, as it's kind of hard to keep track of the days, much less the year or the decade since that kind of thing tends to blur together if you live long enough," Aaron said.  
"About how witches that were turned into vampires gave birth more easily," Joanne suggested smilingly, "and that of course, includes the daughters that were born to that witch that was turned into a vampire, as their fertility would likely be above-average when it came to having children as it would likely be passed down by the mother and since I am a witch as well...well, you get the picture."  
"So that means you likely inherited your mother's ability to have children more easily like a lot of mortal woman, since you also have magic," Aaron said, excitedly his brown eyes sparkling at that thought, because if Joanne's ability to have children had indeed been inherited from her mother, just as the magic had been, the two of them would soon have a house filled with children's laughter and he had never wanted anything more in his existence.  
"Yes," Joanne said smiling, as she placed her hand on her still flat belly. "It's very possible that I'm pregnant even now, if my fertility is anything like my mom's. Of course, there're also many of the pitfalls that go along with pregnancy we can avoid since I'm not mortal, so I'm not ever going to die in childbirth for instance even if we have them one right on top of the other like my parents have done sometimes and when we don't want anymore children for awhile I'll simply take the witches remedy I was telling you about and we can make love as often as we like without risking getting me pregnant, so long as I don't forget a dose."  
"I'm glad there's a way to prevent children temporarily, because we're going to want sometime to just ourselves without having to worry about children," Aaron said smiling.  
"Definitely," Joanne agreed also smiling, as she looked up at her mate adoringly and Aaron leaned down to kiss the top of her head reverently, hardly daring to believe that this gorgeous women was his mate, his friend, his lover and his equal in all things for all eternity. He had been so lonely for hundreds of years now, even though he'd had lovers, some that had lasted for decades, before they'd died as they had usually been mortal, but still vampire life was hard, particularly when you were alone as you didn't need to sleep or eat actual food, although you could if you wanted to, but the worst was the loneliness, with no close friends and in his case no close family, well, he did have some siblings he was close to, but his parents? Definitely not. However, his life had changed dramatically almost a week ago when he and Joanne had met totally by accident and now his mate was so much a part of him that he knew he could never live without her, which he had no intention of ever doing, as he would die if anything were to happen to her and instinctively knew that Joanne would do the same if anything were to happen to him.  
"Also the pregnancy will only last a couple of months instead of the nine that it is for witches, and human, and a shifter's only lasts for six months, which is a bonus, as that means technically that I can have six children a year if I get pregnant again right away, but it's more likely to be three or possibly four, like my mother."  
"Definitely an advantage, if we want a lot of children in a hurry, so that they're close together and have playmates instead of being only children," Aaron said who couldn't stop smiling. "I know mortals can die in childbirth as you indicated a few minutes ago, but I'm glad that's not possible for vampire women."  
"Unfortunately, there's no way to just birth the baby without going through hours of labor," Joanne said making a face, "not without a vampire doctor for our kind anyway and they tend to be few and far between, since they that have the tools to do a c-section, which would be nice instead of having to go through hours of labor."  
"We should be grateful that vampire women have many advantages that mortals don't," Aaron chided his mate gently. "You won't take very long to recover, so long as you get plenty of blood, which will repair any damage done to your uterus and heal you right up."  
"I hadn't thought of that, but you're right," Joanne agreed, not offended by her mate's gentle chiding tone for he had pointed out something that hadn't occurred to her. "We also don't have to be as careful as mortal women because vampire children aren't going to die in the womb, except in the first few days and only if something drastic happens, because after that they are to far along to die like a mortal infant can."  
"I'm definitely happy about that, as mortal infants die by the time they are two a lot of times and sometimes they are stillborn for no obvious reason," Aaron said with another massive grin  
"So am I, so the two of us are never going to have to worry about one of our children dying before they even get a chance to be born, since vampire infants are incredibly resilient, as all my siblings should prove," Joanne said. "I know I'm going to have to hunt more frequently when I'm pregnant as I'll be thirsty about every day in the latter stages or at least that's how it is for my mother."  
"I'll simply bring your dinner to you when necessary, my lady, I'll be happy to," Aaron told her gallantly. "There are plenty of bums that you can sup off of and I'll be happy to bring you, your dinner when you're not able to hunt for your own."  
"We are still going to have to be careful, because we don't want people to catch us luring humans, shifters or magicals for that matter into the house," Joanne said. "We might not kill them, but mortals still don't like us to drink their blood even if we leave them alive afterwards."  
"We'll be careful," Aaron promised, "particularly when you're pregnant, as we usually hunt after dark or really early in the morning, but when you're pregnant it's different and once you reach the last couple of weeks I'm sure that you'll be drinking blood nearly constantly in order to support yourself and the baby."  
"That's what it's like for my mother," Joanne remembered. "She's thirsty nearly constantly the last two or three weeks, but she hunted for her own dinner until she actually went into labor and I'll probably end up doing the same. Dad, brings mom mortals to drink from once she's given birth and to help her have the strength to actually expel the baby from her womb. Like me, my mother is a big boned and therefore given birth isn't as hard as it is for skinny women, because our birth canals are wider then those really slender woman's would be, it might not be by much, but since we have the hips for giving birth it makes it easier for us."  
"Well, good, I'm glad it won't be as hard for you to give birth like some of those beautiful women that don't have your bone structure and are as skinny as rails. I actually prefer a woman of your girth because I was born over 700 years ago and you're right that women back then gave birth much more easily when they were more voluptuous then those really slender women. The women with your kind of body structure didn't die giving birth as often as others did. Now, I believe it's time we go get ourselves some dinner as it's totally dark out now and I'm starting to get thirsty as well."  
"Yeah, I'm starving," Joanne admitted. "It's never good for me to get too thirsty, as I might kill somebody instead of just taking some of their blood."  
"But that's true for all vampires just not you," Aaron told her, as the two of them rose and got dressed hurriedly.  
"I really wish I had my trousers," Joanne moaned. "I really like this dress and would prefer not to ruin it."  
"I'll buy you another," Aaron promised. "I'll be happy to."  
"Well, we'll talk about that later," Joanne said smilingly, "as right now I'm in the mood to do some hunting."  
Aaron liking this side of his mate, headed for the fire escape with Joanne in front of him, not bothering to hold onto the railing since vampires were never clumsy and always steady on their feet, even on a slick surface like ice or on something like a rickety fire escape.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"Are you ready to meet, my mom and dad?" Joanne asked her mate.  
"Yes, I am," Aaron said with confidence as he hugged his mate kissing her, with tongue. "I know I'm going to like your parents very much because it's clear to me that they raised you with love, that there were rules and regulations and appropriate punishment for when you misbehaved. In other words, you were raised in a household where your parents had your best interest at heart and made sure you and your siblings grew up to be good and decent citizens, who won't prey or take advantage of others and considering what we are we could do that very easily to anybody except our own kind. I could easily take advantage of a female, mortal or vampire if I wanted to physically, because I'm much stronger, so it's a good thing that we have strong morals and ethics. Not all vampires, just not like all mortals, are good and kind and want to help others, as you'll learn for yourself once you have a few decades under your belt, because no offense right now you're still incredibly young and likely a little naïve, which comes with having so few years on you, but that you will quickly shed."  
"No offense taken," Joanne laughed, "as my father has often said the same thing. He said that once I had been on my own for awhile I would lose my naïveté. He said that he and my mother could teach their children many things, but their were some things that you had to experience for yourself."  
"Your father sounds like a very wise man," Aaron said approvingly.  
"He won't claim so," Joanne admitted with a laugh. "He said he learned a lot of it through observation of human, magical and shifter nature, as he was less than 100 years older than you, when he and my mother met. He says his wife keeps him humble and stops him from getting too full of himself, but whether that's true or not or he's just joking around I really don't know."  
"It's probably a little of both," Aaron told her, "as us vampires can indeed be very arrogant and full of ourselves, but it's good to have our egos deflated every once in awhile, so that it stops us from doing something we regret like killing someone for no reason. If some mortal threatens our family, then I will have no regret about killing them, because you don't say stuff like that to a vampire and expect to live to tell the tale and the same goes for a vampire that threatens those you love even when you have done nothing to them, even though I know that sounds harsh, but unfortunately, it's the way of the world."  
"Mom and dad did try to warn me about the evil in the world," Joanne admitted, "tried to warn all there children, but I suppose it's one of those things you have to learn through experience. Mortals can't hurt us, so why kill them if they threaten our family? It's not like they can do anything to us."  
"They might not be able to hurt us physically, since we are much stronger and faster and there're very few things that can hurt us," Aaron begin to explain gently, "but you have no idea if they'll have liquor fueled idea to burn down the house we are living in and that is one of the very few things that vampires are vulnerable to. Now we might not be hurt if they do that, but there're no guarantees and this one mortal could get a dozen of their friends, they could be drinking until they don't know right from wrong or don't care and set the entire house on fire. Even if we or any of the children that we had at the time weren't hurt, those mortals would still have to be dealt with afterwards and it's just kind of pain in the butt to lose where we are living and all you're possessions. Its not that they can't be replaced, most of it anyway, it's the principle of the thing. Alcohol is often said to give men in particular liquid courage and there are plenty of evil people in the world that would think nothing about trying to kill an entire family vampires just because they could, all because they hate our race for a multitude of reasons and sometimes for no reason at all, other then we are different and not like them. They might hate us because we live basically forever and there is only a few ways we can be killed, they might hate us, because we drink blood, or because we have a ton of money and they want it for themselves or because they consider us abominations of nature that need to be eradicated. As I said there are a multitude of reasons for any species on this planet to hate each other, as we just seem to be wired that way."  
"So you're saying it's just better to deal with the situation if anybody mortal or vampire are threatening our family specifically, just because they can," Joanne concluded.  
"It might not be a serious threat, but what if we leave mortals alone and then it comes back to bite us, literally?" Aaron asked. "If it's just a general threat against the vampire race we won't have to deal with the situation, but any threat against our family specifically, then they're the walking dead and I'm sure your father will agree. I'm sure that your father's had to do that, along with your mother, at least once. I'll be very surprised if he has not had to deal with similar situation."  
"If they have then I'll be surprised, as they certainly never said anything in my presence and likely never in any of their offsprings hearing," Joanne said.  
"You also have to consider the fact that if you were mortal, you wouldn't be able to be out on your own, get married start a family for at least 13 years and you would still be living with your parents, not just because you wanted to, but because young woman of good breeding do not get places of their own until after they have a husband or at least a fiancé," Aaron said. "Here you are technically only a little bit over five years old and yet you look around 22 and nobody will ever know the difference unless they know you're a vampire, because to everybody, except another of our kind you look like a mature woman who's in love, with possibly her first child on the way."  
"That's a good point," Joanne admitted. "If I was a mortal child, I'd still be dependent on my parents for many years to come, but thanks to a vampire's accelerated growth, we mature much faster, although I know I still have some mental emotional maturity to gain and I'll also age over the next couple of years until I look as old as you do."  
"You'll get there," Aaron encouraged. "We'll do some traveling, maybe settle down somewhere like France or Spain for a few years."  
"We'll go on a nice long honeymoon," Joanne suggested coyly.  
"Now there is a great idea," Aaron said playfully leering at his mate, causing Joanne to laugh.  
"We had better get going to we're going to be late for one of my mother's fabulous dinners," Joanne said. "Trust me, my mother is one of the best cooks around and I'm so glad that we can still eat regular food, even if it's blood that truly sustains us. I'm sure she would have cooked up a storm and whatever we don't eat my siblings will, so is not going to go to waste."  
"Yeah, we had better be going, as we don't want to be late," Aaron agreed.  
"Thank you for the new outfit," Joanne added as she looked at the spectacular dress that Aaron had bought her.  
"You're more than welcome, I'm just glad you liked what I chose," Aaron said.  
"I'm surprised that the ladies in the store didn't question why a man was shopping as it is a store specifically for women and run by them," Joanne said.  
"Oh, they did and I just told them that I was looking for something for my sister, that it was a surprise. I told them it was her birthday next week and I wanted to buy her something really nice," Aaron explained. "After that, they fell all over themselves to help me choose something once I gave him your sizes and thought I was very brave to come into a store that was specifically for females, because if any of my men friend found that I would teased mercilessly. I simply said that I hadn't been in town very long, which was true and that I had just moved here a few months previously, so I hadn't had time to really make any close friends yet, which again was basically the truth. I just didn't go into any details and they ate it up, because I turned on the charm."  
Aaron gave her a roguish grin as he said that and Joanne just laughed, because she didn't doubt her mate's loyalty in the least, since it had been an often repeated theme when she was growing up that mates would never be interested in anybody except their other halves. Besides, it was a universal vampire talent to be able to charm the socks off any mortal, as that was the way they hunted for their food sometimes. Vampires could and would charm the socks off a man or a woman and perhaps, offer to escort them home and feed on them on the way. A lot of people accepted the offer so long as you looked like a proper gentleman or lady without a vampire having to turn on the charm, so it wasn't always bums that their kind dined off of. Besides, why would they always dine off bums that often stank from not having bathed in a long time or smelled of liquor? They would do in a pinch, but personally, he liked to enjoy his meals and not have to hold his nose while he drank. A vampire's nose could smell the sweat, the dirt, the alcohol and other substances that weren't mentioned in polite company emanating off a mortal from 10 feet away, sometimes 20 feet if the wind was right. He usually took his meals in a decent part of town and normally that person never realized that they had been drank from, usually believing that they had consumed to much alcohol or their minds came up with some other excuse why their body felt so weak, but it rarely landed on the real reason.  
Besides, a good night's sleep and several decent meals fixed the problem until they totally forgot about feeling so weak in the first place.  
"Let's get going," Joanne said. "I'll go down the fire escape and meet you down the block as we don't want to be seen exiting the building together. The illusion of propriety and all that."  
"I'll be glad when we can drop pretense," Aaron said with considerable feeling. "I want to proudly escort you places, to dinner or a play or just around town and have men and women envy us and our closeness."  
"We'll start looking for a house, tomorrow," Joanne promised him soothingly, because she, even as young as she was, more than understand Aaron's feelings, since she wanted the same. Aaron didn't want to have hide her away and keep their relationship private, he wanted to be a shout to the world that he had a woman that he loved.  
"I'll go looking for rings tomorrow," Aaron corrected. "Once that is accomplished we can start looking for a house, somewhere big that has considerable room for a lot of children. However, once I put a ring on your finger nobody will be able to make a comment about how you're a scarlet woman or a hoyden or a whore and I'm leading you astray as they'll believe that we're married. We'll move to some part in the city where nobody knows either of us, as most people work within a few miles of their home and rarely go outside the area they're comfortable with, although I realize that doesn't apply to everyone."  
"I believe my father used the term comfort zone once," Joanne remembered. "Mortals have their comfort zones with their favorite restaurants, shops, churches and so forth on and rarely leave it. Of course, some do travel, but a lot of people can't afford to do that, particularly in these difficult economic times."  
"With vampires being the obvious exception as our kind is nomadic, even if we settle somewhere for decades before we move on," Aaron said, "but then we live basically forever and we'd be bored out of our minds if we stayed in one place for more than 50 or 60 years. Our minds need constant stimulation and something to keep it occupied, especially since we don't need to sleep."  
The two stopped talking and Aaron headed out the front door of his apartment and Joanne headed down the fire escape so that she could meet her mate a few blocks away and go to dinner with her parents.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"Welcome to our home," Dave greeted Joanne and her mate at the door graciously, shaking the tall dark haired man's hand. He and Penelope had known this was coming, for quite sometime, as his mate had had a vision of their daughter meeting this tall dark haired stranger and so they had expected it to happen sometime after Joanne had turned five as that was the age she had looked in his wife's vision. Dave was very happy for his daughter who glowed beside her mate, obviously over the moon and in love, but since that was to be expected Dave just shook Aaron's hand solidly and escorted them both inside.  
"Thank you," Aaron said returning the handshake, already liking Joanne's father a great deal as he watched the interaction between father and daughter.  
"Dad, this is Aaron Hotchner. Aaron this is my father, David Rossi," Joanne introduced.  
"It's nice to meet you, Aaron," Dave said.  
"It's nice to meet you too," Aaron said sincerely.  
"Dinner is almost ready and then you can tell us how the two of you met," Dave said, although he already had a pretty good idea. "However, you can leave out the intimate details as neither me or my wife need to hear them, since Joanne is our daughter."  
"Daddy!" Joanne squealed looking embarrassed even if as a vampire she could not blush.  
"Dave!" a voice called from the kitchen. "Behave!"  
"My wife has spoken," Dave said a massive grin on his face, his dark brown eyes sparkling with good humor. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you, Joanne," Dave apologized sincerely, "but this is a very happy event for your mother and me, because there is nothing that a parent wants more than for their children to be happy. You are the first, besides, myself, that has found their mate and your mother and I want the same for all of our children, even if we are also aware of the slim possibility of that happening. That you aren't even fully mature yet, just makes it more of a miracle, one I'm not sure has ever happened before. I was over 800 years old, before Penelope and I met in Houston Texas. The best day of my life hands down. She was a farm girl and her parents, both magicals, still live out where Penelope grew up, although they're considerably older now, but still in good health, since magicals can live three hundred years, sometimes more. We try to go visit them at least a few times a year."  
"You'd love them if you met them," Joanne told Aaron. "Grandma and grandpa are great. They always spoil their grandchildren lot even if they only get to see them a few times, since we grow up so fast."  
"Yeah, they are and should live another 150 years, so long as they remain in good health, even if I know that's nothing to one of our kind," Dave said.  
"It's always nice to have close family, even if as you said they will die in a few decades," Aaron said. "I would love to meet them."  
"I'll make sure we visit them sometime, in the next few years," Joanne promised her brown eyes sparkling happily. "I know I look like a grown up, but my grandparents know very well, that I'm still young by vampire standards since technically I'm only five, so I'm not exactly sure what their reaction will be that we met while I was so young."  
"They'll accept it," Penelope told her daughter as she came into the living room. "I just came to tell you that dinner is ready."  
Everybody rose and headed into the kitchen, that had a massive wooden table that was large enough for over a 20 people. As for the kitchen itself, it was quite massive with several ovens and a huge fireplace in one corner and the large round table didn't even take up half the space.  
"Enjoy," Dave said, as they all sat down, the two couples beside each other.  
"So you were saying that grandpa and grandma will accept that Aaron and I are mated," Joanne questioned.  
"They know all the facts about vampires," Penelope explained. "Your grandpa and grandma weren't very happy when Dave and I first met, or actually it was more my father then my mother. I had to run away with him and I didn't appear back home for over two years after that."  
Penelope told the story from her point of view in chronological order and then Dave told it from his point of view.  
"I never knew that," Joanne said shocked at what she was hearing.  
"Your grandfather was deeply ashamed of his behavior and he said that his sister, had she been alive, would have given him a piece of her mind. He wouldn't have minded if I had met a nice young man and we fell in love, just so long as they weren't a vampire. I'm not saying he didn't have reason to hate vampires and I can certainly understand hating the one that killed his sister, the aunt I never met, but he should never have hated the whole species, just the one that killed someone he loved," Penelope said.  
"I'm surprised that you gave him another chance after what happened," Aaron said entering the conversation.  
"Everybody deserves a second chance," Dave said, sounding philosophical, "a chance to repent and change. Penelope and her family were and are really close, so I knew it hurt her to have such a rift between her and the parents she loved. I promised her that we would give her father a chance to prove that he had indeed had a change of heart, but that if he didn't pass the test that she would never see her parents again, since they come as a unit, even if it wasn't her mother that was the problem."  
"I understood his concern, but my mother had written several letters to us and said that my father had changed a great deal after I had runaway. I believed her, while Dave was still very skeptical, but then he didn't know my parents the way I did, since he had never met them. I knew that if mom said my father had changed, then he had," Penelope added.  
"Luckily, Penelope was right about that and although it's taken years to build a decent relationship, all of us put in the effort and now we are pretty close. Penelope's father, John, loved his daughter enough that her running away was a wake up call for him and he realized that it was his hatred of our species that had driven his daughter to do what she had and that was runaway with me."  
"Yes," Aaron said slowly, "I likely would have done the same thing in those circumstances. If my mate had been mortal and she wanted to retain a decent relationship with her family, I would have tested the waters just as you did."  
"I never would've let Penelope or my children anywhere near her father if I wasn't sure if he had truly gotten over his hatred of our race. I realized that it was still partly grief that made him hate all vampires, instead of just the one that killed his sister as John and his sister were close. Once he realized that he was hurting his daughter and that if Penelope hadn't left he, likely his wife and several of his sons would have died by my hand as no one keeps a vampire from their mate no matter the circumstances. Since I knew that Penelope was mine there's no way in hell that anyone was going to keep me from her side. It was her running away with me that made John change his opinion and I am very glad of that because Penelope is certainly much happier with her parents and siblings as part of her life then with a rift between them."  
"Yes, I've always had a talent for seeing the future, it's a talent that a lot of magicals have and it does run in my family. I believed, however, that it was gone forever when I was changed into a vampire, since I usually had visions when I was sleeping and my subconscious was relaxed, until about 15 years later when I suddenly had a vision."  
Penelope went on to describe exactly what she had seen and Joanne realized that Aaron had been right, when he said that her parents had likely killed people because they threatened their family. Those men, had been incredibly stupid threatening a pair of vampires, since they were stronger, faster, damn near indestructible and couldn't be harmed by any weapon that had been invented by mortals. Knives, guns, throwing stars, nunchucks, whips and as far she knew even acid, although she wasn't sure about that one, but then she was starting to understand that mortals could be incredibly arrogant and bite off more than they could chew, as nothing was going to harm a vampire except fire or another of their kind, well possibly acid as well, although on that one she wasn't sure.  
Perhaps, those men had believed, if only for a short time, that her father and mother would just do what they wanted and not harm them, although they really should have known better, but no vampire was going to take a threat to their family lightly, which had been those men's last mistake.  
"You don't need to tell me what happen next," Aaron smirked. "There's no way you would have let those men live after they threatened your family."  
"Definitely not," Dave agreed with steel beneath his tone. "Their threats might never have borne any fruit, but how did we know for sure? We could have left him alone and not done anything, but it was very possible that they would find out where we lived or they might already have known and they might very well have set our home fire, with us inside it. Now we could have jumped out of a third story window and not come to any harm, but what about all our children, as we had several at the time. There's no guarantees that all our children would have escaped. Those dozen men were incredibly stupid to threaten a vampire and also incredibly arrogant, because they should have realized that we would kill them all and have no trouble doing so. I mean, we're faster stronger, invulnerable and can't be harmed by mere mortal weapons. I feel absolutely no guilt for what happened, because those mortals were the ones stupid enough to threaten two vampires and they should've known that we would come after them, as you can't get away with threatening a vampire's family and expect to live afterwards."  
"Yes, it would be stupid and arrogant, but that's human nature," Penelope said, "Still, I didn't like killing off those dozen men, even if I knew that Dave was right and it was necessary."  
"My Penelope, is softhearted, as she wasn't born a vampire like you, I and Joanne were, so she might've understood it was necessary, but she still felt guilty for ending a dozen mortal lives."  
"But I would do it again if it would protect my family even If I would feel guilty afterwards," Penelope said. "I was a witch, before I was a vampire and we're taught to revere life or at least in my family we were, we were farmers after all, which I know was part of the problem. Those men might just have been making empty threats, but as Dave said, how did we know that they weren't serious? They might have decided to get all liquored up some night and burn down our home. At least my father had a reason for hating vampires I don't think those men truly did other than they didn't like us, because blood is our substance, even if we can eat food as well. However, I know my father never would have gone so far as to actually burn a vampire's home, to supposedly try to kill them off, but that likely wouldn't work because we can jump from a great height and land on the ground and not be hurt, unlike with mortals and we will never be caught unaware because we don't sleep."  
"Childhood training is hard to overcome," Aaron agreed and Penelope nodded in agreement.  
"Not to mention that if we had escaped we would have hunted those men to the ends of the Earth and they would have been just as dead," Dave growled. "It's easier in my book to get rid of the problem, before they do something stupid and it is incredibly stupid to threaten a vampire in the first place, much less two of them whether or not you like them, because you give them warning at the very least. Most of our kind will go out of their way to deal with the problem before it affects them. No one threatens my family, as it took me over 800 years to meet my mate and there's no way in hell I'm going to lose her or any child of ours, because some stupid mortals want to burn us out of our own home. Even if all we lost was possessions that can be replaced it's still the principle of the thing."  
"That's what I would've done," Aaron agreed, solemnly. "If such a situation ever happens to my family that's exactly how I'm going to handle it, because you're right it's easier just to get rid of the threat then it is to take the chance that they were just big talkers, who like to mouth off or threaten, but won't ever take any action. I know this is a rather difficult subject, as it's not easy to take a life even to protect those you love," Aaron added to Joanne, "but your father handled that situation exactly the right way. I sincerely hope that the same type of situation never comes up for the two of us, but know I will never hesitate to protect you or any children we have, as I'm over 700 years old myself and I have just found the one person that means the world to me, so I'm not about to lose her, just because somebody that doesn't like vampires thinks it's a good idea to try to burn us out of our home or any other place, a bar for instance, a clothing shop, a bookstore and to some people it wouldn't matter who else died, just so long as the vampire in question did."  
"Hate has been around for as long as the world has," Penelope told her daughter. "People whether mortal or vampire don't really need a reason to hate others, they could be different, shy for instance, they could speak in a stutter, they could be black, white, Indian, Spanish, or Jewish, or you could do well in school without seeming to try. People hate others for all the things I mentioned and many more besides. There are so many reasons that we hate each other and why so many wars are fought."  
"Joanne, is far from stupid, she just needs to gain some experience with the outside world that's all," Dave complimented his daughter. "You can only learn, so much from books, as you truly need to experience real life to better understand mortal nature, particularly humans and shifters, as magicals for the most part tend to be nonviolent and just want to live their lives in peace, though they have their troublemakers and dissidents to, just not as many."  
"I know you're right, but I'd rather not have to do something like that," Joanne said.  
"I don't blame you," Penelope said smiling at her daughter. "I felt the same way when Dave and I had to deal with those humans that felt that they could just order us out of the city we were living in the time, as if we were undesirables. We had done nothing to them or anyone and had caused no trouble, basically, we were just minding our own business. To change the subject though do you think you're pregnant as I'm really looking forward to some grandchildren and you will be the first of any of my children to give me any at least as far as I know."  
Dave grinned happily at that thought.  
"If I'm not, it's not for lack of trying," Joanne said with a shy grin on her face, glad for the change in subject.  
"No, it's not for lack of trying," Aaron smirked.  
"We'll know in a few days," Joanne said smiling adoringly up at her mate. "I hope I am, really I do, because I want to have Aaron's child."  
"Yes, any child we have will just be an extension of the love we bear for each other. Personally, I wouldn't mind if we had a dozen children running around, although we need to make some preparations before we seriously consider having that many," Aaron said, as he leaned over to kiss his mate on the cheek.  
"You need to buy a house with a lot of bedrooms for one," Dave said.  
"That's one of the things we need to do," Joanne said smiling at her parents, feeling so happy and contented that it ought to be considered illegal.  
"I also need to get to a jewelry store, and buy two wedding bands and one engagement ring," Aaron said. "We don't have to go through an actual ceremony, unless Joanne wants one. So long as we wear wedding bands people are going to believe that we're legally married and we just won't tell anybody differently. After that, yes, we need to start looking for a house, before Joanne starts to show if she is indeed pregnant."  
"Dave and I had an actual wedding, although it was a quick and hurried one and only because I had been raised to believe in the sanctity of marriage," Penelope said. "Really, it was just a quick ceremony with two witnesses and the preacher that married us."  
"I had to lie and tell them Penelope was pregnant, but since she was still very mortal at the time I wasn't about to make love with her until after she was like I was, as mortals die bearing vampire children all the time and I wasn't about to take chances," Dave revealed.  
"So are you going to stay here until you find a house of your own?" Penelope asked.  
"Well, it might be safer," Aaron admitted. "We've been staying at my apartment and we've both made sure that nobody has seen her in entering or leaving, so as far as people in the area know, I stayed in my apartment for a week, without leaving. There is no way that mortals would have heard us going at it, because I live in a place with thick walls, so as long as they didn't get a visual of her they'll never know that there was a gorgeous woman sharing my apartment with me."  
"It's a really nice area," Joanne told her parents, "but then you can't expect one of our kind to stay in a dump, since I know very well, that most of us have plenty of money to burn."  
"If you've been around any time at all, definitely," Penelope agreed. "Your father gave all his children a healthy trust fund, but it's up to them to invest it wisely, as both of us have taught all our children everything we know about business. What I know about business now your father taught me, as I was just a farm girl from Houston Texas and it was where I had lived all my life."  
"I plan on giving her a large chunk as well, which will add considerably to the trust fund you set up for her," Aaron said. "She is my mate and it is standard practice for any new vampire to be given a certain amount of money to invest, if their creator is responsible and does what they should."  
"It's standard practice, as Aaron said," Dave told his daughter. "I did the same thing for your mother when we first met, although it was more unusual in those days for a woman to have a bank account with only her name on it, as it was just standard for a man to handle the money back then unless of course, a woman did not have a husband or a father or a brother or male cousin, a rather unusual event, although it did happen sometimes."  
"Things have only started to slowly change when women were finally given the right to vote, just a little bit over a year ago," Penelope said, "and changes will be happening for decades to come."  
"Alright, fine," Joanne said burying her pride knowing that the people she loved were just looking out for her. It wasn't really the money that she objected to, as it would give her more to invest to increase the amount. It was more the fact that he didn't want her mate to think she was greedy, but then again she had never asked him to give her money and it had been his own idea, so there was no way he could actually think that.  
"So if I may ask when are you due?" Aaron asked Penelope grinned at him, telling him that she wasn't offended in the least.  
"Just a week or so actually," Penelope told him and Aaron saw how Dave grinned happily, obviously looking forward to having yet another child running around even though he already had at least 11, unless the other three that were older than Joanne had stuck around home for awhile, just like his mate had, perhaps, to wait until they had finished aging, to look like any mature vampire.  
"And I for one can hardly wait," Dave said, grinning happily.  
"I would think you'd be tired of having children for awhile," Joanne told her parents grinning at them. "I mean this will be the 16th in what five years?"  
"Nearly 7 actually," Penelope corrected, "as sometimes I didn't get pregnant for a few months and not for lack of trying."  
"Still, 16 children, in seven years is a lot," Joanne told them.  
"Oh, we'll get tired of having children eventually and we'll probably spend the next 50 years not having any at all, before we decide that we want some more," Dave grinned. "If, Penelope decides that she's done having children for awhile then I'll be happy, considering how many we've had such in short space of time."  
"We both love children, we can certainly afford to raise them well and I'm not going to die in childbirth, so why not have as many as we want, before we stop?" Penelope asked rhetorically.  
"Having children with your mate is always much more special than having them with some random woman." Dave added and Aaron nodded in agreement with this. "I won't deny that I had a few children before I met Penelope and I love them. However, having children with your mate is always extra special and neither Penelope or I mind having 20 children running around of varying ages."  
"Definitely not," Penelope agreed. "As Dave said we might decide to have a few more before we stop for the next 50 or 100 years, so it's just the two of us for awhile, as it's not like I'm ever going to get to old to bear children safely nor am I ever going to die in childbirth and Dave and I do need time just for the two of us no matter how much we love children."  
"Yes, I totally agree with that," Aaron said with a nod. "I'm sure that Joanne and I will be doing the same, as we'll probably have a dozen or more children running around at some point and then we won't have any for decades."  
"Some humans think we're crazy for having so many children so close together," Penelope added, "like we care what they think."  
"It probably does seem crazy to mortals that we're having so many children close together, but it's not like a vampire woman can die in childbirth and we certainly have the money to raise him well, so who cares what they think?" Dave shrugged. "Their opinions don't matter, as they're not making comments like that out of worry for Penelope, but because they're nosy and don't know how to mind their own business. Do they really think that Penelope would be having so many children so close together if it risked her life, as I certainly would not allow her to have so many kids so close to each other if it wasn't safe for her to do so."  
"People are nosy," Joanne said and the other three people at the table nodded in agreement.  
"They are, and it doesn't really matter what they think as your true friends will just be happy for you even if they're a little worried that you're taking on too much, but there's different between concerns for you health and just trying to butt into another's business, so they can make a nasty or nosy comment on a subject that is none of their business," Aaron commented.  
"Yes, I totally agree with that," Dave said with a nod and Aaron's direction.  
The four of them continued to talk quietly as they ate the delicious dinner that Penelope had prepared and Aaron found that he was enjoying himself very much and that he had been right he really liked Joanne's parents. For that great boon he was glad, because it was always good to get along with your in-laws.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

The next day

"With this ring, I thee wed," Aaron told his mate solemnly, but with his brown eyes sparkling happily, slipping a beautiful engagement ring onto Joanne's finger. The engagement ring was at least a 5 carat diamond, set in a platinum band instead of gold, as platinum was less easy to damage then pure gold was. The engagement ring was followed by a plain platinum wedding band. "With these rings I promise to protect you with everything I am, but also give you the freedom to do anything you want with your life. I swear to love you, to cherish you, to treat you as my equal, my partner and the love of my eternity. You became the center of my world when we met in the park and you will remain so for the rest of our centuries."  
Joanne for her part took the men's plain platinum wedding band that Aaron had bought from the jewelry box and slipped it onto her mate's right ring finger just as he had done for her. "With this ring, I thee wed," Joanne repeated, just as solemnly, but with happiness sparkling in her eyes. "With this ring, I promise to protect you, love you, cherish you, be your partner and equal in all things. You became the center of my world when we met in the park and will remain so for the rest of our centuries."  
Once the ring had passed his knuckle to settle at the base of his finger, Aaron grinned happily and whooped as he picked Joanne up and spun her around causing her to laugh in delight.  
Dave and Penelope and Joanne's siblings watched this with smiles on their faces.  
"Congratulations," Penelope told the pair with a brilliant smile. "I thought that was just a lovely gesture."  
"Yes, congrats," Dave added with a smile.  
"Thank you," Aaron said grinning like a loon, he was so happy.  
"Yes, thank you," Joanne told her parents as she stood at her mate's side, obviously very happy to have Aaron's arm around her waist.  
"You're welcome," both Dave and Penelope said together.  
"It really was a lovely little ceremony," Dave told Aaron, "and it certainly has more meaning than a church wedding since those kind of things don't mean anything to the vampire race for the most part. Why do we need a piece of paper to say that we're married, when we automatically become one, just as soon as we make love for the first time, as that's when the mating bond snaps into place and wraps around the pair? When that happens, the couple knows they are never going to be parted for eternity by anything short of death, are never going to cheat on the other as that's just not possible and such thoughts never even enter a mated couples heads much less get carried out. So why do vampires who are mated need a piece of paper saying that they are married when they already know that they are?"  
"Exactly," Aaron agreed with a grin. "I just thought on the way to the jewelry store that it was something that I could do to make it special and that we didn't really need a preacher or a piece of paper to say that Joanne and I are married. We're not ever going to get divorced since that's just not possible as you just said and any marriage certificate would just disintegrate over five or six hundred years as it's only paper after all, and we all know that would happen sooner or later, probably sooner, so why bother?"  
"Yes, I totally agree," Dave said and Penelope nodded, as she stood proudly at her mate side. "I basically did the same thing you did and bought an Penelope an engagement ring and a wedding band for both of us, even though as a man I don't necessarily have to wear one, as that is not really the custom, but I'm proud to wear this ring of platinum on my finger to tell everybody that I am taken, because I most assuredly am, as I will never be interested in anybody else in that way. We did have a small simple ceremony, but that was more, because Penelope wanted one and really didn't have any meaning at all, not like completing the bond did."  
"So long as you two wear wedding bands, nobody will ever know, except your family that you never officially tied the knot, at least not in the mortal way," Penelope added. "It took me awhile to understand that being married in the mortal way is just a state of mind and is the way that people who are not vampires do it, have a big wedding with several hundred guests, so people can see you tie the knot, so that they don't believe that you're living in sin, but for a vampire, that's not really necessary, not when you're mates anyway, which is something I didn't understand for quite a few decades after the two of us met. Of course, it relieved my parents that we did officially get married even if it was a very private ceremony and not the big bash that they were really hoping they could throw for me, invite half the city and all that."  
"For that reason alone it was worth it and at the time it made you happy and not feel so guilty about us having sex without an official marriage certificate. I understood where you were coming from as most mortals do, believe in the sanctity of marriage and doing so before they have sex. It takes time to be shed of such things when that's the way you were raised to think," Dave said.  
"Congratulations, big sister," one of Joanne's siblings said, as he came for and gave his sister a hug. "I'm very happy for you. All of us are, although it's rather unexpected."  
"Thank you, Charlie," Joanne told her brother with a dazzling smile. "I certainly didn't expect it either, but I wouldn't change a thing."  
"But now you'll move away we will hardly see you anymore," A girl who looked about 13 or so said. If she looked about 12 or 13 that meant she was three in vampire years  
"We'll still be over here plenty, Clara," Joanne told her sister soothingly. "We'll still be in the city, I just won't be living here anymore that's all."  
The younger girl seemed slightly mollified at that.  
"We're not going anywhere quite yet as we still need to find us a house," Aaron said, "so we'll be here for a few days anyway, since your parents were generous enough to offer us one of the guest rooms."  
"You might need to have some place built," Dave said, as he came forward one of his younger children who looked around two or three in his arms, which meant the little boy was only a few months old, seven or eight at the most. "If you do have to do that you're welcome to stay here until it's done as I know that will take at least a year."  
"Hopefully, we won't have to go that route," Joanne said. She really hoped that she and Aaron found something they both liked without having to have a place built, as that would mean they'd have to acquire the land, have the house built, which would take quite a long time a year, a year and a half and they wouldn't have any peace and quiet until it was done.  
"If we do have to do that we'll be happy to stay here, although I'm really hoping that we find something that suits both of us," Aaron said politely accepting Joanne's father's offer.  
"I can't blame you for that," Dave grinned at the pair. "I know what you're thinking, both of you, as I would have thought the same thing if it was me and Penelope and we had just mated. Just know that the offer stands, until you find a place of your own even if you have to have it built."  
"We really appreciate your generosity," Aaron said. "Me especially, since I'm a virtual stranger to you."  
"You're my daughter's mate," Dave said firmly shaking his head in denial. "All of us know what that means and it isn't like you're just some strange vampire that she brought home. I've made sure I taught all my children, exactly what finding your mate means, how to recognize the signs and that finding the one made for you, whether that's a human, a magical, a shifter or another vampire, is a very rare and special event. I know I don't have to warn you not to hurt my daughter, because I already know that's a nonstarter and that you never will, so why bother? I can tell my daughter's happy, and in fact so happy she's glowing and that's all that matters to either me or Penelope and it doesn't matter that she's not even fully mature yet, as she looks like an adult whose old enough to get married and have children and appearances matter to others, but not to our kind. Besides, technically, you're my son-in-law now, even if you and Joanne never officially tie the knot," Dave added with a grin.  
"You'll always be welcome in any house we own," Penelope added. "All you have to do is show up and we'll be happy to let you stay with us for a few days or longer. I'm sure we'll get to know each other better in the next few years."  
"I'll look forward to it," Aaron said, wondering why his own parents could not have been like his mate's. His parents had been coldhearted and cruel and really the only thing that could be said about them was that they had made sure all their children were well educated, but even there his mother in particular, had been nasty, cold, cruel and evil. There were many subtle ways to torture a vampire, although a physical slap only stung for a split second, but there were other ways to hurt one and both his parents had known them all. Aaron had left home before he was fully grown, as he had been only four years old and looked about 18. Aaron had been happy to work and earn his own money and he had slowly started to invest it, to where he now had more money than he could ever spend even if he and Joanne had several thousand children over their centuries and even if he showered her with clothing, jewelry and anything else his mate desired. Of course, he had no intention of stopping when it came to investing when he could, because even though he felt he had enough money to see him and Joanne live in luxury for centuries to come, there was such a thing as bad economic times and also inflation, so he would continue to invest his money and would teach Joanne how to do the same, just in case.  
"We'll make an appointment with the realtor, tomorrow," Aaron said. "They can show us what properties are available, but for now I believe I'm going to take my bride to bed."  
"Go right ahead," both Dave and Penelope laughed, as they knew those feelings very well and how they had been particularly strong when they had first met, well they had been for Dave anyway, until Penelope herself, had finally been turned into a vampire, then they had both felt the connection that had flowed between them  
"If we don't see you for dinner, then that's okay too, as we realize that the bond between you is still very new," Penelope added with a smirk, as she watched how Aaron swept her daughter up into his arms and carried her back into the house, Joanne not protesting in the least and in fact if her expression was anything to go by she was very eager and Penelope couldn't blame her a bit for that, since she was the same way even now that she and Dave had been mated for nearly 66 years.

~~~Runaway Love~~~


	2. Chapter 2

"It's perfect," Joanne said, as she and Aaron toured the house that the realtor was showing them.  
"Yes, it is," Aaron agreed. "It needs some updating, but it's certainly doable."  
The house they were looking at had 40 bedroom and had been owned by a shipping magistrate and his family. Unfortunately, economic times we're tough right now and the shipping magistrate had gone bankrupt, losing his livelihood just a couple of years ago. The house had immediately been snapped up by the bank as part of the bankruptcy and they were asking far less than the place was worth. A place as big as this, with 40 good sized bedrooms, half a dozen bathrooms, a large country style kitchen, a family room, living room, wraparound porch that was used for those hot days, before air conditioner had been invented a few years ago, which was one of those things that definitely needed updating  
The bank wanted 30,000 and it was worth at least 50,000, so the asking price was certainly right, as neither Aaron or Joanne were against saving money, even if they both had plenty of it.  
One of the things they really liked about the property was all the surrounding acres that came with it, as it would give any children they had plenty of room to run and play, without wrecking the house. It also had an attached garage and Aaron was already looking into buying another car, probably several of them, as Joanne could get a driver's license, as well as he already had one, although he had to sell his car when he moved here to St. Louis since he had taken the train, but still he could buy several easily enough.  
Another thing that they both liked about the property was it was surrounded by a high wall, with a big iron gate that allowed people to enter the property if it was open. Aaron doubted that they would be getting many visitors, except Joanne's family, but still it was nice to have that type of security, as it would protect them from thieves, not that those thieves would live if they actually tried to rob them, but still it was a consideration. The high wall would certainly keep out the curious, which was a bonus in his book, as neither he or Joanne wanted to be bothered by someone who was merely curious who had moved into to an estate that hadn't been sold in several years, because of poor economic times. Humans, in particular, could be curious about their neighbors, although this house was set apart from the other as it was in the center of over a hundred acres of land, so their privacy would be assured for the most part.  
They'd have to hire someone to help look after the children, just as Joanne's parents had done, probably several of them depending on how many children they had, of course, but again that was more than doable and for the future.  
"We'll take it," Aaron the realtor that was showing them around.  
"Excellent!" the realtor beamed. "So how will you be paying? In installments or all at once?"  
"I think we'll just pay for the whole thing now," Aaron told the man who looked surprise. "My wife and I have just moved here, and have been looking for a nice place to raise a family. You can't tell yet, but my wife is pregnant and I want to have everything settled, repairs, any updating that needs to be done before the baby is born, if at all possible."  
"Ah, well congratulations to you," the man said sincerely.  
"Thank you, Aaron and I are very excited about the newest addition to our family," Joanne told the man with a dazzling smile, which made the realtor literally drool and Joanne wasn't even trying to charm the man, but it did tend to happen naturally as vampire's just oozed a natural charm and charisma.  
Neither Aaron or Joanne were lying about the pregnancy, because they had discovered just this morning that Joanne was indeed carrying their child, although you couldn't really tell that she was, as Joanne wasn't showing above her clothes, although she would be in a week or so. Both of them had been overjoyed at this discovery and Joanne suspected that she had gotten pregnant several days before, but since she took after her mother when he came to the shape of her body being bigger boned than most women, her being pregnant hadn't shown up, as soon as it would have on somebody much slenderer.  
"We'll take care of the details as soon as possible, so that you and your lovely wife can settle in," the realtor said.  
"That would be excellent!" Aaron told the man deliberately turning on the charm. "This is the perfect place to raise a family, as my wife and I are hoping to have quite a few children and this will be an excellent place for them to grow up."  
Joanne wandered around looking at the wallpaper and the other features of the room as her mate and the realtor discussed business. A lot still needed to be done, wallpaper needed to be removed and replaced, or maybe just covering over it would be easier, the kitchen needed some serious updating and air conditioners needed to be added to every room. She would like to add a pool if possible, as she loved to swim in all types of weather and she was sure that Aaron wouldn't mind skinny dipping with her, as it wasn't like anybody was going to see them thanks to the high wall that surrounded the property. She was sure that any children she and Aaron had would enjoy swimming and playing in the water and thanks to them being vampires they weren't going to drown, as that just wasn't possible. Perhaps, they could find a way to add a library, knock out a few walls maybe.  
"Thank you, very much for your purchase," and the realtor finally said bringing Joanne out of her thoughts. "If you'll come down to realty office, we'll get all the paperwork out of the way."  
"I'll meet you there once I drop my wife at the nearest furniture store as she can start looking for things we need for our new home," Aaron said. "There is so much that needs to be done in such a short time."  
"Of course, of course," the realtor oozed charm, because he would get quite a hefty commission out of selling this place and that money was practically in his pocket, just as soon as the paperwork was signed.  
The realtor left all smiles and Aaron and Joanne climbed into the cab that they had hired for the day, Aaron telling the driver their next destination.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"Our first home," Joanne sighed happily.  
"Yes, and it will always be special to us, because is the first home we will own together," Aaron agreed, as he held the love of his life tenderly. "We won't be up able to get all the renovations done before the baby's born since we both suspect that you are at least three or four days along."  
"But at least we can get started," Joanne said. "Let's do all the most important stuff first, the master bedroom, the closest bathroom and one of the guest bedrooms for the baby. After that we can concentrate on nonvital areas, the rest of the bedrooms, the kitchen, the den the living room and I'd like to have a pool somewhere on the property, as I like to swim, but that can wait until the main house is done."  
"Yes, that's a good idea all of it," Aaron agreed seeing how intelligent Joanne was. Also being young didn't necessarily mean that you weren't extremely intelligent and there was no such thing as a stupid vampire, although a lot of them lacked common sense. "It's only logical to do the places that we're going to need right away."  
"And we don't even need a bed for our son or daughter's room just for ours, since they aren't going to need to sleep," said Joanne.  
"Yes, I did notice that your room at your parents house didn't have a bed in it," Aaron said.  
"Sorry about that, but I wasn't expecting to meet my mate," Joanne giggled, "and it certainly didn't stop the two of us from fucking each other senseless."  
"No, there is no force on Earth that will ever stop me from doing that," Aaron grinned smugly.  
"Neither my mom or dad saw a reason to put a bed in any of the rooms except theirs and the nannies, since vampire children don't need to sleep, but they still need their own space. Of course, if we had requested a bed in our rooms they would've been happy to buy them for us, but I liked my room the way it is."  
"I can see why," Aaron said, "as your parents decorated them to your own individual tastes, once you were old enough to know what you wanted. You have a nice comfy couch you can lay on to read or sit on to write. Plenty of shelves with various knickknacks, but mostly books."  
"I like reading," Joanne said, "And I mostly don't use vampire speed in order to read as I just enjoy spending a few hours lost in a different world, whether that's romance, mystery thriller. I really like Agatha Christie, for instance."  
"Yes, I do too," Aaron agreed, "as she's a good writer."  
"I like to paint," Joanne said, "and perhaps, I'll find some time to do that in the future."  
"I think you're very good," Aaron complimented sincerely. "You could consider perhaps, trying to sale your work."  
"It's hard for a woman to make money as an artist, as people just don't want to buy paintings from a female, no matter how good she is," Joanne said the disgust clear in her tone.  
"So just sign your initials and people will assume that it's a male artist," Aaron suggested. "Yes, I agree that it's not fair that women aren't recognized for their various talents a lot of the time, but trust me, that women are treated fairer now than they were even 20 years ago and things will only continue to improve for women in general in the future. I'll help you in anyway I can achieve anything you want to do with your life. You'll always have my love and support."  
"You're too good to me," Joanne said, as she flung her arms around his neck and kiss him with all the love and passion that she could. "You are a good man and I love you with all my heart."  
"And I love you," Aaron told her, softly, as the two kissed again.  
"You're certainly more forward thinking then a lot of men," Joanne added. "A lot of times I'd go places like the movies and I'd hear the men treat that whatever woman they were with like they we're objects and not people that had feelings of their own, ordering them around and the like. You know what a lot of men are like and you can learn a lot if you just stay out of the way and listen as most of the time women are ignored as inconsequential and treated like they're stupid."  
"Yeah, I know," Aaron agreed. "It's not right, but there's nothing I can really do about it however, you also know that any vampire man who treats a woman of they're kind like that is likely to lose a limb. Vampire women certainly have more equality then mortal women do, though it's mostly human men that treat their women like that."  
"My mother says the same," Joanne agreed. "She says that magicals have their bad eggs to, but not as many treat their children or their women deplorably and she thinks it's because they live closer to the earth, as a lot of them go into profession that are considered earthy, farming for instance, crafting jewelry, since the metal and the gems come from the earth, zoology, botany and the like. Some own and run shops that sale herbs, crystals and other natural things that are found in the Earth."  
"In other words, witches live more simply," Aaron said.  
"A large percentage of them do and if they are resourceful they still manage to make a good living from doing something they love like gardening, farming etc. According to my mother it's not that magical are against having money to spare, as some manage to make more then a decent living, just that they don't let it make them greedy and deliberately use it to hurt someone and we tend to help other magicals when or however we can. Of course, magicals aren't perfect either, we just have a fewer people that treat people badly, not just women just because they can."  
"Perhaps, your mother's right and it's because magicals live closer to the Earth and go into professions that are Earth based," Aaron mused. "I can hardly wait until a son or daughter gets here," Aaron added, as he automatically put a hand on his mate's pregnant belly.  
"It might even turn out to be both," Joanne warned him with a smile. "I won't be surprised in the least if it turns out to be twins considering that we've been making love like crazed rabbits."  
"Twins?" Aaron asked in surprise.  
"They run in my family," Joanne told him gently, placing a hand over his that was still on her stomach, "and I certainly have the body for it, as women of my body type tend to have twins more often then somebody who is extremely slender."  
"So your mother has had twins before," Aaron questioned.  
"Several times," Joanne told him, "and no, none of my siblings are twins this time around, but my parents have told me and several of my sisters that we'll likely to have twins sometimes, just like our mother because of our body type. It's apparently happened about six times since they've been mated and they were surprised each time, but happy all the same."  
"I would say so, as I certainly would be if I discovered you were having two children instead of the one I was expecting," Aaron said causing Joanne to laugh.  
"We'll likely have twins many times in our centuries together and I have no doubt that we'll go decades and have multiple children during that time, but no twins, then suddenly we'll be surprised when my stomach is bigger than it should be by the time I'm halfway through my pregnancy and then we'll know that it's twins that time. In that respect we're no different then mortal women who have twins as they have them once and then every other time they have just one."  
"But since we live basically forever that allows someone like you to have them multiple times," Aaron realized, "as you'll never get too old to have children."  
"Exactly, which is why my mother has had twins six times, usually spaced years apart, but there was one time where she had two sets of twins in about three years, with about 10 singletons in between the two sets," Joanne said.  
"Well, this is certainly happy news," Aaron grinned.  
"I thought you'd think that way," Joanne grinned herself. "Who knows maybe next time my mother has children, maybe she'll have twins again."  
Joanne's youngest sibling had been born just days ago, a girl that Dave and Penelope had named Emily.  
The two were silent for awhile and then Joanne said, as she snuggled into her mate's form comfortably. "I was so glad to get out of my parents house. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents and we'll see them quite frequently until either they or us decide to move on. I know we'll always be welcome at their home, but it's just so nice to have a place of our own, even if I know there is still quite a lot of work to do before the whole house is habitable."  
"Yes, I like your parents too," Aaron agreed calmly, "but I do understand you're meaning and your feelings are totally natural, because now that you have a mate of your own, you just want to be alone with him. You are no longer dependent on your parents and although you could have moved out of your parents home once you reached four, since you would have looked about 18, you decided to stay for awhile anyway. I for one, am glad you did, because if you had left it's quite possible that we would have missed each other and that would have been more than tragic."  
"I definitely agree with that," Joanne sighed contentedly. "I now understand why my parents have been so happy together for so many decades and will be happy for centuries to come."  
"Oh, every couple has their problems, even mates, like for instance I'm sure we'll argue sometimes, but the longer we know each other the less we'll argue as will know each other too well to do that."  
"I don't think I've ever heard my parents argue," Joanne mused.  
"Well, they have been mated nearly 70 years and they're bound to know each other very well by this point in time, so I'm not surprised," Aaron said. "I'm sure there'll still argue at some point, but they'll be few and far between."  
"And we're a long way away from that kind harmony," Joanne mused.  
"We'll get there," Aaron said confidently. "We have to remember that you're still very immature by vampire standards, which will change as you gain more experience and as for me I can be very stubborn, so we're bound to clash. However, the thing you have to remember is that whether we argue or not we'll make up, forgive each other and learn from the experience, which will help avoid future arguments. In a hundred years, we'll probably hardly argue at all and it will probably be decades in between arguments. One of the things we'll never have to worry about is separating due to unsolvable differences, as that's impossible for those who are mates. We'll argue sure, but we're not going to break apart and we'll love each other and end up making up much sooner then those who are not mates."  
"I'm looking forward to where we reach the stage, where we hardly argue at all and agree on, well, not everything, since that is impossible, but on the most important decisions that are bound to occur in our lives together," Joanne said.  
"Well, Mrs. Hotchner, why don't you let me take you to bed? We might as well christen the brand-new bed that you picked out for the master suite. You certainly bought us a lovely little playground," Aaron said staring at the massive bed that he and Joanne had put together a few hours previously.  
"You don't have to tell me that that's all you ever think about," Joanne giggled, as she begin to rapidly get out of her clothes and was undressed in less than 30 seconds.  
"When it comes to you? Absolutely!" Aaron said enthusiastically. "We don't have to worry about people spotting us leaving the house together, because they will believe we're married because we're wearing matching wedding bands, so we no longer have to be careful like we did when we first bonded at my old apartment."  
"And we no longer have to worry about my siblings interrupting us at delicate moment," Joanne said.  
"Which is a bonus as far as I'm concerned," Aaron growled possessively. "I finally have you all to myself and we don't have to worry about interruptions, so I intended to take advantage of that."  
"Go right ahead," Joanne told him with sparkling eyes. "I know women are not supposed to enjoy sex, but I certainly do."  
"Whatever man said that is an idiot and it is a load of crap," Aaron told her his tone vehement. "Of course, women enjoy sex, they just don't talk about it like men do, as it would be considered inappropriate, well, so long as they are in a loving and healthy relationship like we are."  
Aaron had taken less time to get undressed, but then all he had on was a simple shirt and a pair of trousers with underwear, so it was much easier to get out of then a dress that buttoned up and had to be pulled over the head, then bra, underwear and stockings taken off, so was it any wonder he was faster? Men certainly had it easier in the clothing department, but styles changed all the time so who knew, maybe woman's clothing would likely get easier over the next few years.  
"Make love to me," Joanne begged him in a breathy whisper her feelings of love and lust rising for the man that she would love forever with everything that she had.  
"It will be an absolute pleasure, as I just love having my manhood in your body," Aaron growled possessively, as he pounced on the woman he adored and carried her over to the nice big bed where he was immediately on top of her his hands and mouth all over the place as he made gentle, slow love to the woman he loved with all his heart and soul.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"I would say you're definitely having twins," Penelope told her daughter and her husband as she studied the size of Joanne's stomach about a month and a half later.  
"You're sure?" Aaron asked trying not to get to excited as his mother-in-law could very well be wrong about that.  
"I'm almost 100% positive," Penelope told Aaron understanding where he was coming from. "I remember how big I was each time I had twins and Joanne and I are much the same size. In just a couple of weeks, you'll see if I'm right or not, but I guarantee you I am."  
"If you're right and I'm not saying you're not, I never expected to have twins for the first children I'm ever going to have," Joanne said, as she studied her naked form with her very prominent belly that was poking out considerably in the full length mirror.  
"Have you been getting kicked in the bladder and in the ribs at the same time?" asked Penelope of her daughter.  
"Well, yes," Joanne admitted genuinely puzzled at the question.  
"My point was that those two places on your body are too far apart for it to be just one child, as there is no way that a single baby could kick you in both those places at basically the same time."  
"We're going to have twins," Joanne told Aaron excitedly, as she ran into his arms, her pregnancy not slowing her down in the least, as she was barely waddling, even if she wasn't exactly moving as gracefully as she normally did.  
"I'm so happy," Aaron said, as he picked Joanne up with no problem and twirled her around happily.  
Penelope watched this with a smile on her face, as it was obvious that her daughter and her mate were thrilled to discover that Joanne was carrying twins instead of just a singleton, but then why wouldn't they be, as a vampire who found their mate wanted at many children by her as possible and to discover that your mate is having twins would be a very happy event that should be celebrated, especially for her first ever pregnancy. The fact that her daughter was carrying twins for her very first pregnancy was rather unexpected as she and Dave hadn't had their first set of twins for about 7 years and more than 12 children later, but still a very happy event and besides, not everybody was not the same not even a mother and daughter.  
"Dave, will be thrilled when I tell him," Penelope told the pair with a grin so wide it split her face in two. "If you want to break the news yourself you had better tell me, because I'm so happy to be getting two grandchildren at once, that I'd like to shout it from the rooftops."  
"We'll tell him," Joanne decided leaving her mother disappointed, although it really was Joanne and Aaron's right to tell Dave themselves that they were having twins. "After these two are born I'm hoping to get pregnant again right away, but we'll see."  
"Yes, it takes me awhile to get pregnant again, not always just sometimes," Penelope said, "so it's good not to get your hopes up. Sometimes, it took me several months to get pregnant again and then other times I fell pregnant nearly immediately, within a few days of just having given birth."  
"Also, I'm sure you've been drinking at least three, maybe four times the blood that you normally do and that's a good indication that you're carrying twins, as well even if every vampire female is different when she's in the family way," Penelope added.  
"Yes, I've been hunting at least three times more often, about every day lately," Joanne admitted, "but I just figured it was because I was pregnant, not because I was carrying twins."  
"Yep, that's another indication, as really you're hunting at least three or four times a week instead of just once or twice when you're not pregnant, as the babies you are carrying need plenty of nourishment," Penelope said. "Normally, when I'm pregnant with just a singleton I hunt about twice, a week, sometimes more, especially in the latter stages and when I'm pregnant with twins I hunt usually three, four times a week or nearly every day, depending."  
"Well, this is certainly happy news," Aaron said grinning, as he held his mate in his arms, which didn't even go all the way around her body anymore, because of her very prominent belly, not that he cared.  
"Well, it's only a couple of weeks until Joanne gives birth, actually it's probably closer to a week and a half since you're sure she was pregnant for at least a few days before she showed."  
"Had to be, there was no way I was going to show within 24 hours," Joanne said.  
"Yeah, you can't tell for the first 3, 4 days, or at least that's the way it is with me, but since we're much the same size it's probably the same for you to," Penelope agreed, "so you were probably pregnant for that long before it started to show up."  
"So about a week and four or five days," Aaron calculated.  
"About that," Penelope agreed. "I won't be surprised if Dave suspected that you were having twins, considering he is well used to what size I am when I'm carrying two, even if he hasn't said anything to me."  
"If he did suspect he should've said something," Joanne complained.  
"It wasn't his business, or his place to interfere or to tell us what he suspected," Aaron told his mate. "You're a grown woman now, with a mate of your own and if Penelope's right twins on the way and I know he's trying to see you as a grown up with a life of your own, although I'm sure that helps that you still live close by, but probably makes it harder as well, as all the rest of your older siblings have already left home and you rarely hear from them, which likely makes it easier for your father to let them go."  
"It wasn't really my place either," Penelope admitted, "but I've been known to interfere even when I really shouldn't."  
"You're female, it's different," Aaron told Penelope who nodded in agreement. "You love your daughter, but you're not having as much trouble seeing her all grown up, even though we're still living close by."  
"Yeah, Dave, loves his children so much," Penelope admitted with a little smile, "so it's hard for him to just let him go out into the big dangerous world, particularly his daughters, even if it's very hard to hurt a vampire at least physically, but let them go he does, because he knows they have a right to their own lives and that they'd leave anyway, earlier if he tried to smother them. I suspect, although Dave's never said anything, that's why he likes to have so many close together."  
"So that's why I have so many siblings, with hardly more that a couple of months break in between," Joanne giggled.  
"Probably," Penelope shrugged. "I don't mind, as I love children to, as I have nine older siblings myself, who will die in another two hundred years or so, leaving behind their many descendents my nieces and nephews. Dave and I try to maintain contact with them, but it's not always easy to keep track when you have so many relatives. However, the difference is that my siblings are several years apart, instead of being so close together, but then my mother's not a vampire and she could have very easily died in childbirth, so it's just as well. Also a witch's pregnancy is nine months instead of two, so that has something to do with it to."  
"It's hard for any parent, to let their children go, but most of them know when to do that so that their children will come and visit and not resent them for refusing to let them live their own lives," Aaron said. "Well, the good ones anyway as there plenty of abusive parents out there."  
"Now that's the truth," Penelope winced. "I knew a few people like that back when I was still mortal and I've certainly at least met in passing people that give me the impression that they could be extremely abusive, although I don't know that for sure, as it was just a quick impression from the way they acted, but I also know that some men who act all rough and tough that can be very tender to their wives and children."  
"I can hardly wait for the children to get here," Joanne grinned happily.  
"Neither can I, but it won't be long now," Aaron said, his brown eyes sparkling happily. "The last week and a half should pass quickly."  
"So how is the renovations coming?" Penelope asked the pair.  
"Pretty well actually," Joanne answered. "The men were certainly glad of the work considering the tough economic times right now. The master bedroom and a room for the baby have been done."  
"They're almost done with the bathroom to and it had the newest technology available," Aaron added. "Renovations on the bedrooms, was relatively minor, new wallpaper and the like, but the bathroom needed major upgrading."  
"Now we'll have to do a second baby's room, but won't be done before they get here so they're just going to have to share a bedroom temporarily," Joanne said.  
"It shouldn't take long as most of the bedrooms are in good shape they just need wallpaper or a fresh coat of paint and a little electrical work done, the wiring replaced with the newest innovations, electrical lights installed and also air conditioner," Aaron added.  
"Most the house just needed to be updated with the newest in technology, so it's mostly very minor repairs except for the bathrooms, which was where the most updating was needed," Joanne continued. "We're planning on putting in a large pool, somewhere on the grounds, as you know I like to swim and I'm sure any children we have will love it and it's not like they can drown."  
"You could try putting one inside," Penelope suggested.  
"That would be nice, but I'm not sure where we put one if we did one say on the ground floor. We might want to try that idea at some point, but it never occurred to me that we could have a swimming pool inside the house like some of the really rich people do," Joanne mused.  
"It would be a novelty that's for sure," Aaron said, "but it's still a good idea."  
"Yeah, if you have the money, so you might as well have what you want in your home and who cares if other people envy you?" Penelope said.  
"I don't know that is possible in this current house, but it's an idea for some future house," Aaron said. "We'll certainly keep it in mind."  
The three continued to chat, as Joanne slowly began to get redressed, in the maternity clothes that had been, especially made for her by a designer in the city, so that she would still look good even with her very prominent belly.  
Finally Joanne was dressed again and the three of them headed out to the big living room where they would have something to drink and perhaps, some snacks, because it wasn't like the three vampires had to watch their weight like mortals did. It was nice to be a able to eat regular mortal food, even if a vampire's true substance was blood as it made them feel, closer together as they sat and snacked as they talked, almost like they were regular mortals, just sitting having a good time talking to each other while snacking on all the food available, as Penelope always kept quite a few things prepared as she knew her children liked to eat, even if it didn't nourish their bodies. Vampires only drank blood, because it was the only thing that sustained them, but Penelope was so glad that she could still eat regular food as well as she sure would have missed tasting all the flavor of the food she had tried since she had been turned into a vampire otherwise. She knew that her children loved food as well and loved to try out different dishes and the different tastes of different cultures, that it was something of an exciting experience for them.  
"It's so nice having you live close by," Penelope said. "All my other children just wanted to get away from home, explore the world, although we do see each other sometime when we just happen to be traveling in the same path. We love them, and they love us, but as parents it's our responsibility to learn to let children grow up and move out."  
"It's a hard lesson for any parent to learn," Aaron told Penelope sincerely, "but as much as we might want to our children can't remain babies forever."  
"Now that's the absolute truth," Penelope said fervently in agreement.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"Come on! Push!" Aaron urged his mate. Aaron stood at the side of the bed, holding his mate's hand while Penelope had rushed right over to help out with the birth when he had called. Dave of course, had come with his mate, as he was just as excited to meet his grandchildren, but he was waiting outside. There were already a couple of bums knocked unconscious waiting for Joanne to feed off as soon as she was done giving birth and once she was done Dave would hypnotize them into forgetting that entire incident making them think it was just a dream and take them back to where he had found them, if they remembered anything at all.  
Aaron was grateful for the help and support of his mate's parents, as it sure did make it easier for him to concentrate on taking care of the woman he loved, so deeply that if anything were to happen to her it would be like missing a limb and he certainly wouldn't live long after Joanne's death, so he definitely wanted her around for centuries to come.  
Joanne bore down with all her might panting heavily and finally one of her twins slid out of her birth canal as easy as you please.  
"It's a boy," Penelope announced as she used her teeth to cut the umbilical cord, attached to the baby boy. "He's beautiful," Penelope cooed kissing his tiny forehead.  
Finally, after a few moments Penelope walked out of the room and gave the tiny baby to Dave who immediately cradled him in his arms, not caring about the fact that he was covered in venom and that the clothes he was wearing would have to be thrown away.  
Penelope rushed back into the birthing room, just as another head was beginning to crown.  
It was only a minute later that the second baby was born, this one a little girl.  
"She's just as beautiful as her brother," Penelope said once the umbilical cord had been cut and the placentas delivered. Your father has two bums waiting, one for the twins and the other for you," Penelope told Joanne. "Your son and daughter won't need much blood, as small as they are, although that will change in a few short weeks, so if you need a second meal just let us know, as giving birth is hard work and you lose a great deal of venom and therefore need plenty of blood."  
"In other words, don't stint yourself, because if you need a third you just let us know," Aaron ordered her. "If we actually killed the mortals we drank from you probably wouldn't need more than one in order to feel more like yourself, but since we only take a little bit, just enough to sate our thirst, you're going to need probably at least one more."  
"Well, we'll see," Joanne said, as she intended to follow her mate's orders, as there was no reason to stint herself since there were plenty of bums and she certainly couldn't go hunting for herself at the moment as she was much too weak.  
Aaron left the room temporarily, but was back almost immediately with both men, one in each hand, carrying them quite easily, but then vampires were naturally super strong to various degrees depending on their musculature.  
"Our children have already been fed and your father has already headed out to get us a couple more since vampire infants have to be fed so often.  
"My father always was efficient," Joanne giggled tiredly. "He knows the score by now considering how many times my mother has been pregnant."  
"Here drink," Aaron said gently as he held one of the men with one hand up to his mate's mouth. Joanne bit into the side of the man's neck immediately and started to gulp down his blood listening for his heartbeat. Finally, Joanne withdrew her fangs as the man's heartbeat begin to slow and she knew if she took anymore that she would kill him and she didn't really want to do that.  
"How are you feeling?" Aaron questioned.  
"Better actually, but I probably do need another," Joanne admitted.  
"Here comes your father," Aaron said, as he heard familiar footsteps.  
"He sure was fast," Joanne giggled as new energy coursed through her body.  
"He knows the city by now as you and your family have been living here for a number of years and a vampire learns their territory, every back alley and street, just in case they need to leave in a hurry," Aaron said briefly. "He knows how to not be seen and how to hypnotize someone to come along with him. It's relatively easy to make it look like just a couple of drunk guys walking home after getting totally sloshed at a bar."  
"I hadn't thought of that, but you're right as mom and dad made sure that their offspring knew every backstreet, every major thoroughfare and every back alley."  
"Then they did their job," Aaron said approvingly. "Escaping at a moment's notice might not ever be necessary, but still it's good to know your territory as it could come in handy in the future."  
Aaron went to meet Dave and took the two men that he had brought from him and thanked him quietly.  
"It was my pleasure," said Dave, "as I already love my grandson and granddaughter so much."  
"So do I and haven't even had a chance and hold them yet," Aaron said.  
"They're going to be drop dead gorgeous once they've grown up a little," Dave said, "even if I realize that all vampires are to varying degrees."  
The two men parted ways quietly and Aaron took the two bums to his mate so she could take a little blood from each of them.  
"Thank you," Joanne said gratefully as she immediately stuck her fangs into a major artery on one of them.  
"You're more than welcome," Aaron told her, as he ran a hand through her dark hair lovingly.  
"It's a good thing that you managed to give birth so easily though, because I wasn't looking forward to having to cut into your belly in order to help you give birth to one of our children. I would've done it if necessary, since there's no vampire doctor in St. Louis, but still I'm glad it wasn't necessary."  
"It would have caused you unquestionable agony to have to cut into me that way," Joanne said, feeling much better.  
"Yes and I'm sure you realize that's the bond, but since my inner vampire would have realized that I was doing it to be able to help you and not to harm you I would have been able to do it, no matter how unpleasant and painful it was to me. I would know that in the end I would have two healthy children and a mate I adore."  
"I'm feeling much better so I think I'm going to go clean up," Joanne said.  
"Are you sure you're all healed up?" Aaron asked just a little anxiously.  
"I'm fine," Joanne soothed her mate studying his worried face, before kissing him passionately. "If I needed that other bum I promise I would tell you, but I think we should keep him unconscious and save him for when the children get hungry since they need to be fed a regular intervals until they're little older."  
"Alright then," Aaron said relaxing, as he watched his mate walk normally seeming to glide across the floor and finally relaxed as her movements were smooth and sensual just like normal.  
Aaron heard the shower start and knew that he had things he had to do or he would have happily joined her and washed her body for her, but unfortunately, that would have to wait.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

May 13, 1961

"So I know you want to be a pediatrics doctor and have since before we met, but even five years ago it wouldn't have been worth it, since until the last year or two women doctors no matter what the field were extremely rare, but things are rapidly changing," Aaron told his mate. "Now it's the early 60s and women are starting to go back to college to get an education and you know that woman doctors are going to become more common, so if you want to go to college and get your degree and then become a pediatrics doctor I'll help you in anyway I can. It might still be unusual for a woman to go into what is considered a man's field of practice, but things have changed considerably in the nearly 40 years since we met. I suspect that by the time you graduate that there will be more woman going to college for their chosen careers. Of course, the choice is still up to you, but I know is something you've been wanting for decades and while it might have still been possible back in the 20s and 30s..."  
"It would have been much harder to be accepted," Joanne finished her mate's thoughts easily, "Particularly since I had a family."  
"And our bond was still very new back then as well, which also would've made it much harder, as we would have been separated quite a lot, but now we've had nearly 34 years together and our bond has matured considerably, so that it won't be so hard for you to concentrate on your studies and I won't miss you as much as I would have before we'd been together for so long," Aaron said.  
"We'll still miss each other," Joanne pointed out, even as she and her mate cuddle together on the couch, with her laying on top of Aaron his arms around her.  
"That goes without saying," Aaron told his mate tenderly kissing the side of my neck several times causing Joanne to sigh in pleasure, "but it won't be intense as it would have been if we'd only been together for 10 years or less. This is a good time to get your degree because we don't have any children right now and we'll just make sure we don't have any until you finish your education and residency."  
The last of their children had grown up only in the last few months and left home, although it was certainly much easier to keep in contact nowadays than it had been even ten years ago.  
"It is a good idea," Joanne said thoughtfully. "You're right, it's something I've been wanting ever since I was really young, at least a year before we met. I've always wanted to help children, ones that are sick and I might've gone that route if we hadn't met before I was fully mature. The last 34 years with you have been wonderful, but you're right this has been my dream for decades."  
"And I told you when we first met and mated that I would help you in anyway I could to do what you wanted with your life and things of rapidly changing now, which is why I think it is a good idea to get your degree to become a children's doctor now and if that's what you want then I will support you," Aaron said.  
"It's doable, so long as I still live with you and not on campus since I am a grown woman after all with a husband. We'll need to move somewhere that has the courses required, but that won't be a problem," Joanne said. "As much as I enjoy spending time with you I need to do something different."  
"Which is only natural, because you know vampires get bored very easily whether or not they are mated," Aaron reminded her and Joanne nodded. "The two of us will still be spending major time together, as we don't need to sleep after all and studying for your classes isn't going to take more than a few hours every day, probably not more than two or so, since vampires only need to read something once in order for it to be permanently learned."  
"And we also can read at vampire speed, so I doubt it will take me more than an hour to study for any exams or to do my homework," Joanne added. "I believe that I'll do it, and thank you in advance for mentioning it to me, because it has been in the back of my mind for sometime, but I just never felt that the time was right. However, you're absolutely correct that older woman are going back to college now and that will only increase as the decades go by."  
"You're quite welcome as I want you to be happy and while I know you love me, that is not enough considering that vampires aren't going to die by ordinary means like old age. I certainly had careers over the centuries although not since the two of us found each other. Maybe I'll try my hand at writing or some else that interests me, since you are going to be in classes most of the day," Aaron said. "The two of us will still spend a considerable amount of time making love or doing other things, as that's what the night is for, since it's not like we need to sleep after all, so if you're interested in pursuing your dream then that's okay with me."  
"I think I will," Joanne decided. "I know I said I would a few minutes ago, but I really hadn't fully decided until just now. It will be hard being away from you all day, but I also know that we can't be together 24/7, no matter how close we are or how much we love each other. For the first decade or two we did spend all our time together but that's only because our bond was still so new and incredibly strong, now through..."  
"Our bond has settled down and matured, as I said a few minutes ago, so it's more possible for us to be separated all day, without us being distracted by the intensity and just wanting to get back together. We'll still miss each other or at least that's what your father told me, but it will be possible to ignore it for the most part, although we'll certainly be very happy to be back together again."  
"And likely make love like crazed rabbits as soon as we are," Joanne smirked.  
"And why do you think I would object to that?" Aaron inquired with the smirk of his own. “Making love to you is my absolutely favorite activity.”  
"Did I say anything about you objecting?" Joanne giggled, which was a sound that Aaron still loved to this day and knew he always would.  
"All we need to do is check into what university has the courses you need, although you certainly won't need a scholarship considering that both of us are loaded I believe the modern term is," Aaron said.  
"And since we are the ones paying the freight..." Joanne began.  
"Then they won't be able to would text you this because you're older than the average college student," Aaron said. "Of course, there is an entrance exam, but you should be able to pass that with no problem.  
"I'm so excited," Joanne giggled, as she kissed her mate passionately. "This is something I've always wanted and now I'm going to get it, because times have finally changed enough."  
"I was well aware that it was one of your dreams which is why I suggested in the first place," Aaron told his mate tenderly, kissing her gently. "As you said, it's time to go back to college to get your degree to be a children's doctor, even if I know it's probably always going to be considered a man's job and not a woman's."  
"That hardly matters, because I suspect that there will be many more woman doctors and not just in pediatrics in the coming decades. Women who are not single, but have husbands and families of their own," Joanne said.  
"Yes, I can see that very easily," Aaron agreed. "Some women will be lucky to find a man that will accept that they have dreams of their own, ones that aren't vampires or shifters with mates of their own."  
"I've always thought it was a shame that humans and magicals don't have such a thing as a mating gene that identifies when you found the one, as the world would be in much better shape if they had such a thing or at least there would be fewer abusive husbands or divorces," Joanne said.  
"Yeah, it's a shame I admit, but that's just the way it is," Aaron said, with a shrug.  
The two fell silent for awhile and then Aaron simply rose with Joanne in his arms and carried her straight towards the bedroom his mate giggling all the way, because she knew very well what was on his mind, but then she should, as they'd been together for over 30 years now and she had been very happy for all that time and she suspected to be just as happy for centuries to come.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

Las Vegas January 31st, 1990

Seven-year-old Spencer Reid, made his way to the hospital where his twin brother was in a coma. He had slipped out of the house without his mother noticing as she was always lost in her little world and his father wasn't home, but considering it was his father that had put his brother in a coma he never wanted to see him again. The bastard! As far as Spencer was concerned he had no father at all, because nobody's father should put their own son in the hospital just for arguing with them. Spencer admitted that he had never been much of a father, even though he was a shifter and normally they were very protective of their young or at least they were supposed to be, but even as young as he was he had come to understand that his father was an aberration, in other words, sick in mind, body or spirit or all three, which did happen sometimes even with shifters. Spencer and his siblings had agreed that he as the oldest would slip out and visit their brother in the hospital, but he would be back, before their father came home from whatever he was, although he deserved to be in jail.  
Spencer remembered exactly what had occurred, as he and his siblings had been watching the argument, like it was a tennis match, but when William Reid had struck his son it had caught all of them by surprise as usually he just yelled and berated them he never actually beat them. He'd made his disgust and loathing with them, perfectly clear, but he had never been physically violent before. It might have been considered an accident, but to Spencer and his siblings it just showed how little their father actually loved them, which was not at all, because after all how could you strike one or your children causing him to trip over the rug and bang his head, on the sharp corner of the wooden table if you loved them? And it wasn't so much the accident that made him so disgusted it was his father's reaction to it. Blood had been pouring out of a head wound on his brother's Zach's forehead and Spencer had feared that his brother would die before the ambulance could even alive, even if intellectually he knew that head wounds bled a lot. The doctors had done a good job of fixing the wound and sewing it up, but he had still not woken up from his coma that he had been in for over a week now.  
You might ask why Spencer was sneaking out to visit his brother in the hospital and the simple answer would be that the father absolutely refused to take any of his children to visit their brother and ever since he had been initially admitted and Spencer had ridden in the ambulance with them.  
The man who he and his siblings shared half their genes with refused to discuss the subject and simply looked angry, disgusted and resigned whenever their brother's injuries were mentioned, but absolutely refused to answer any questions, except muttering about medical bills. Spencer had no sympathy for his father at all considering that he was the one that caused Zach's injuries in the first place, although he knew his father refused to admit that probably even in his own mind.  
Spencer wasn't stupid, as he knew had to remain silent and just listen, as you learned much more that way and his father wasn't one of those people that was going to pay attention if he was in the room so long as he didn't say a word, because to him his children were unimportant and couldn't possibly understand what was going on because they were only seven years old.  
Spencer often wondered why his father had bothered to get married and have a family at all considering how his mother as well as his children were treated, but he supposed that was one of life's great mysteries.  
Spencer had already plotted the route to the hospital and knew which bus to take and how to remain basically invisible, making it look like he was with some adults. So long as he was quiet and wasn't causing trouble, people tended to ignore you, minding their own business. Of course, he did run into an occasional person that expressed concern that he wasn't with an adult.  
Finally, Spencer arrived at the hospital and calmly took the elevator up to the floor that he knew his brother was on. Spencer slipped into his brother's hospital room which he was sharing with another kid around his age, although he wasn't in a coma and was just in the hospital with a broken arm.  
Spencer pulled up the single chair that was on his by the side of the room and sat by his bed, cursing their father in his head.  
"And what are you doing here alone, young man?" came a low female voice.  
Spencer looked up not having been aware that anybody else was in the room and looked into the eyes of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.  
Spencer had a lie already on the tip of his tongue about how his mother had just gone down to the cafeteria, but he decided at the last moment to tell this beautiful lady the truth and he wasn't sure exactly what compelled him to do so.  
"My father absolutely refused to bring me or any of my siblings down to visit our brother," Spencer explained, his golden brown eyes never leaving the beautiful ladies face. "Since he's the one that caused Zach to be here..."  
"What do you mean he's the one that caused your brother to be in a coma," the doctor asked angrily, trying her best to control her temper, so that she wouldn't scare this young lad who just wanted to visit his brother in the hospital.  
"Dad and Zach were arguing, it wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence, but finally our father hit Zach so hard that he tripped over the rug and hit his head on the corner of an end table. There was so much blood from the head wound," Spencer shuddered. "I've never seen, so much blood leave one person before. It was Caleb that called 911 and the ambulance arrived a few minutes later. It was I that rode to the hospital with my brother, as my father was too busy."  
The way that Spencer's spat the last few words, told Joanne exactly what this young lad thought of his father. There was a deep loathing in this boy, who was too young to have come to the hospital on his own. Someone, should have stopped him his mother, his father, the bus driver should have known he was traveling alone.  
"Who filled out all the paperwork?" asked Joanne.  
"I did," Spencer admitted. "I know it was wrong of me, but the nurse didn't say anything when she gave me the paperwork when I told her that I was just taking it to my mother so she could fill it out. The hospital was so busy that night as there had been a major pileup on the highway that everybody was extremely busy."  
Joanne remembered that as she had been on duty and quite a few people had been hurt and several had been found dead at the scene, including children.  
Joanne had always wanted to be a doctor, but back when she had been born it would have been nearly impossible because of her gender at the very least. Oh, there were woman doctors and everything, but due to the times it was mostly unmarried woman, as most men would never have married someone who worked long hours and was gone so much of the time. Not to mention the complication that she had been just newly mated and she wasn't about to go away to college to get her degree and be separated from Aaron.  
Aaron had known about her dream and once it was more common for women to be doctors sometime in the 1960s, he had urged her to go to medical school and get her degree and they had even moved someplace where she could go to college nearby and be home every night. She had passed at the top of her class, because as a vampire she didn't even have to study to hard like most mortals did.  
By the time she had gone to medical school the bond between her and her mate had settled down and although they still made love quite frequently, there wasn't the driving need to mate all the time. It wasn't that she didn't miss him when he was at work or when she was, but then that's just the way it was for mate's when they weren't together.  
She had been working at this hospital for over 15 years and she figured it was about time for a move as she and Aaron never stayed in one place more than 20 or 30 years at most. Vampires were a nomadic race and lived in most every city in the world at some point, never staying in one place for more than a few decades.  
She listened as this young boy who she learned was Spencer Reid, kept spewing information and she wondered how long he had been keeping it all bottled up, because from what she could gather the father was at least neglectful and the mother was very sick, schizophrenia, which hit a lot of really intelligent people and there was no cure for it.  
She wanted to help this young boy and his five siblings two brothers and three sisters, as it was obvious these six children were not getting love in the home. What she really the first person that had been kind to him, which was likely why he was spewing, every detail of his troubles with his father and how he believed that the he was getting ready to leave, as even when he was home he certainly didn't fix dinner, usually eating out forgetting that his six children needed to be fed.  
Their mother certainly wasn't capable of cooking anymore and shouldn't be let anywhere near a stove her schizophrenia was so bad, him and his siblings were afraid that she'd cut or burn herself on accident. She had medication, but she didn't like to take it and she was also pregnant again, so it wasn't safe for her to take it anyway if she wanted the babies to be healthy. She was so often lost in her own little world that she had forgotten to take her contraceptive pills and forgetting once would've been enough to get her pregnant again. Apparently, his mother Diana and his father William had not been intending to have anymore children, as they felt six was plenty and more and then shifters usually had in a single pregnancy, unless both parents were shifters themselves. Spencer's father had apparently not been pleased when he learned and that his wife was pregnant and had hit her across the face and told her to get an abortion and Diana had refused. Normally, it was the shifters that never even considered getting an abortion, as each pup was treasured, whether or not it was expected, but apparently Spencer's father had ranted and raved and urged his wife to get an abortion as he wanted no more pups, but his mother had remained firm and so she was nearing the end of her pregnancy, as she was over four months along, nearly five actually, since shifter pregnancies were only six months, instead of nine and Spencer was responsible for making sure that his mother ate, although he had his siblings help with that task. Apparently this seven year olds were taking on the responsibility of cooking for the whole family, except his father who insisted on eating out every night and coming home drunk more often than not. The only thing that the father had done for them was to make sure that they had access to enough money so that they buy decent food, but that was as far as his caring nature went apparently. Luckily, the grocery store was relatively nearby and could be walked to as it was only a mile or so away, so Spencer and his siblings all made regular trips to the grocery store in between schoolwork and the like.  
To Joanne it sounded like William Reid was self-destructing and the mother after she gave birth needed to be in an institution, watched over 24 hours a day, where there were doctors to make sure she took her medicine.  
She found that she was falling in love with this seven-year-old boy who was way more responsible than anybody else she had ever met that was the same age and she was sure she could develop the same feelings for his siblings those already here and those yet to be born. She knew that she would be discussing them with Aaron first chance she got and she could already predict his response. She knew very well that her mate would be outraged when she learned about the children's predicament and it wouldn't matter one iota that he knew nothing about them, as he had a real beef against abusive parents, considering that he'd had a set of his own and this wouldn't be the first time that they had adopted a child that came from an abusive home, after the parent or parents had been dealt with and it wouldn't be the last, although it would be the first time that they'd adopt so many at once.  
Spencer fell silent finally and looked embarrassed that he had divulged so much of his troubles at home to a complete stranger, but Joanne was well aware, that it was partly because he was so young and keeping stuff bottled up for so long was hard on an adult much less a child. It was also at least partly due to the fact that vampires could often get information out of the unsuspecting without half trying, because all they had to do was turn on the charm and sometimes they didn't even have to do that, depending on several different factors.  
To get information out of a child, was a piece of cake no matter how recalcitrant that child happened to be to part with it, as all it took was a little genuine caring and concern, as young children picked up on that kind thing very easily. Spencer was a very intelligent child that was true, but the stress of dealing with the sick mother, an uncaring father and school would be enough to make even someone as intelligent as he seemed to be, crack and Joanne suspected that the only reason he had lasted this long was due to sheer stubbornness and the help of his five siblings.  
"All I want is for Zach to wake up," Spencer said, as he sat by his brother's bed. "Nothing else matters."  
"He actually should, as his head injury was not as bad as it was first believed," Joanne said.  
"But it bled all over the carpet, my hands were covered in it," Spencer said.  
"Head injuries always bleed a lot," Joanne told Spencer soothingly. "Your brother Zach did get a pretty good conk on the head, but we can find no serious injuries, except a slight concussion that has since cleared up."  
"Then why isn't he awake?" Spencer asked  
"I'm afraid I don't have any idea," Joanne admitted. "The brain is a funny thing and although we are learning more about it all the time, scientists still haven't completely deciphered what makes the brain tick. It's possible that your brother's subconscious is hiding from the world, as it has happened before, which something particularly violent happens. The mind and the body can only take so much before it shuts down and those who are abused physically if they get a head injury like your brother they're often in a coma for years."  
"You mean Zach could be in a coma for the next 15 years," Spencer said horrified.  
"He could, but I really don't think that's the case with your brother," Joanne said. "I truly believe that he will wake up any day now and he just needed a little time to recover."  
"I hope you're right, but there's no way I'm going to be able to come back here, as I had to slip out while my father was out of the house and if he comes home and he notices I'm gone..." Spencer's voice trailed off.  
"After all you've told me I doubt very much that he'll miss you," Joanne said trying to keep her voice normal, although inside all she wanted to do was go rip with William Reid apart. No child should have been doing what Spencer and his siblings had for who know how long.  
"Probably not," Spencer said looking at his watch and he knew he had to go, before he missed the last bus. Besides, it was much more dangerous in Las Vegas at night then in the daytime and it was already pitch dark out. "I need to go, as I never meant to stay for so long and I'm sure my siblings will be worried about me."  
"There's no way you're taking the bus home this late, young man," Joanne told Spencer giving him a stern look. "It's much more dangerous at night then it is in the daytime and any predator could have you for dinner and the police would likely never find your body."  
"I can't stay here as my father will definitely notice I'm missing by morning and my siblings will be frantic," Spencer said boy knowing logically that Joanne was very right, as anything could happen to him on his way home and he had no way to defend himself.  
"I'll drive you," Joanne said. "It's about time for me to get off shift anyway and get home to my husband."  
"I couldn't ask you to do that," Spencer protested.  
"You're not asking, I'm offering," Joanne told him firmly. "There's no way I'm going to let a young boy like you take the bus, not this late at night. You never should have come on your own, but you were lucky and nothing happened, but again that was in the daytime not at night and it is marginally safer in the daylight. I'll drop you off and I'm assuming you have a way to get back into the house without going through the front door."  
"My brothers and I share a bedroom," Spencer said. "It gets a little crowded, as that means there's three of us in one bedroom, but we're so close I don't really mind to much and it is pretty large. There's two bunk beds up against opposite walls which gives us more space."  
"Must be pretty crowded at your house then," Joanne said.  
"It's what we're used to," Spencer shrugged. "It's going to get even more crowded with even more babies in the house when my mom gives birth. I have no idea how we're going to take care of my new sibling and go to school to, but we'll manage somehow."  
Joanne begin to get furious again and truly wished he could go kill William Reid and she knew very well that Aaron would agree. How in the hell were Spencer and his siblings supposed to go to school and take care of however, many newborns there were, as the mother certainly wasn't capable and the father wasn't interested.  
She and Aaron were going to have to take action even going so far as kidnapping Spencer and his siblings to give them a decent life if necessary, as her mate wasn't above doing things against the law when it came to protecting innocent children.  
"I'll just tell the head nurse that I had a family emergency that I needed to head home a little early, but I put in a lot of time lately so it won't matter," Joanne said.  
"Thank you so much for your help," Spencer said politely with a little smile, the first one since they had been talking.  
"No problem," Joanne promised. "I don't believe that you got away with filling out the paperwork yourself, or that you even understood all the questions as you are only seven after all no offense."  
"No offense taken," Spencer smiled at this nice lady who had already helped him so much. "I have an IQ of 187 and I read a lot. I also have an eidetic memory and read quite a bit faster than the average adult."  
"Well, you certainly are a special young lad," Joanne teased him and Spencer smiled again. "I have no idea I was talking to a genuine genius."  
"Sometimes, I wish I wasn't so smart, as that means I wouldn't have to put up with all the bullying at school, which my father never does anything about," Spencer said out of the blue. "He considers it not his responsibility."  
Joanne clamped down on her anger with difficulty, as the idea of murdering William Reid was getting stronger all the time. That uncaring bastard would be dealt with if she had any say in the matter and she knew that her mate would agree. She certainly wasn't the naïve young woman that had first met her mate Aaron Hotchner, as she had only been technically five when that happened, although she had looked 22 or 23, old enough to get married, have sex and children. She had indeed been naïve, knowing very little about the outside world or human nature, although the last 68 years had certainly cured her of that naïveté. She had seen the true face of evil and even helped get rid of a few of those truly evil people, that made others miserable, child abusers, those who abused children sexually, drug dealers and many others. She and Aaron didn't do it too often as it was too easy to get complacent and they had never been caught yet, not that the police could do anything to them if they were discovered, since no jail of Earth would ever hold a vampire, but still it was better to remain just a mystery, an urban legend, as after all who would suspect a doctor who had been practicing for over 30 years or her husband, vampires or not?  
The two of them headed for the elevator once Joanne had informed the head nurse that she had a family emergency and was heading home a little early.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"You are home early," Aaron said, as soon as Joanne walked in the door.  
"I know, something came up and you're not going to like it," Joanne told him.  
"Tell me," Aaron said calmly, as he took her into his arm and gave her a welcome home kiss.  
Once the kiss had broken Joanne did exactly what Aaron had asked of her and told him everything.  
"So," Aaron said, as calmly as possible while rage shimmered in his eyes. "You're telling me that the father of this Spencer and his siblings has so little care or concern for them that he basically leaves them to fend for themselves, has them doing all the cooking, laundry, grocery shopping and taking care of their mother, while they also have school and homework, basically holding down two full time jobs, one taking care of the house and everything that entails and the second going to school, doing homework and the like. They must barely have time to sleep, much less have time for being children."  
"Basically yeah," Joanne agree. "If Spencer at least wasn't, so intelligent he'd be falling behind in his schoolwork and he might be for all I know, but somehow I doubt it as he would never let himself do that even if he had to stay up late every night in order to finish it. Did I mention he has several siblings yet to be born and the mother is near the end of her pregnancy and from what I understand Diana Reid isn't even capable anymore of taking care of herself much less her children. The mother really belongs in an institution and the father needs to be dealt with."  
"So the father put one of Spencer's siblings in the hospital," Aaron said his tone a growl of pure rage, which didn't bother Joanne because for one thing she knew that her mate's anger wasn't directed at her and for another he had every right to be furious.  
"Even Spencer seemed to believe it was an accident and said his father had never been violent before and that might very well be true, but his actions since then have been deplorable," Joanne said. "I still don't believe that a 7 year old got away with filling out the forms to admit his brother to the hospital, but we were very busy that night, so it's likely no one noticed him doing so. The least the father could have done, was come with his son and fill out the forms," Joanne said shaking her head. "Spencer is a very intelligent little boy, he told me that he had an IQ of 187 and I suspect that his siblings are probably similar in their intelligence, just without the eidetic memory, since Spencer is likely the only one that got that particular talent."  
"So he was able to fill out the medical form and understand what he read," Aaron said and Joanne nodded.  
"Basically," Joanne agreed. "I don't like how he rode the bus by himself, with no adult supervision since Las Vegas is filled with people that would think nothing about harming a child, although it's certainly safer in the daytime, then it is at night. I don't know how so many people could ignore a child who seemed to be alone with no adult nearby."  
"It just tells us that he's good at blending in and putting himself close enough to an adult that people think that that person's his father or mother. It doesn't matter if they don't look similar, as most people aren't very observant and they might think that he's just a child from another marriage or that he looks like the parent that isn't present, which is really clever for a 7 year old, but then you did say that he is a genius," Aaron said frowning.  
"He could pull it off as he seems to be very observant, as I watched him while we we're talking and he studied my face and everything his eyes fell on," Joanne observed.  
"You want us to take him and his siblings in, don't you?" Aaron asked even if he already knew the answer.  
"Only if they don't have any relatives and even if they do I doubt very much that any relative's going to be willing to take six children, plus several newborns, as they either aren't going to have the room or the money or both," Joanne said. "Or they might not want to take in six children plus those unborn as they might not want anything to do with William Reid's progeny, as from what I know he seems to be a very disagreeable, careless, uncaring man at the very least and I can't see any of his relatives on either side being very close to that branch of the Reid family. I really don't understand it, because usually shifters are very loving and protective of their pups, although I realize that they have their bad eggs to."  
"Maybe something is short-circuited in his brain," Aaron speculated.  
"No, according to what I got from Spencer he's always been like that, at least since he and his siblings were born. We'll probably never know if he was different before Spencer and his five siblings arrived or if he was always that way, but acted charming when he wanted something. You know that some people can act all charming and women in particular fall for that sort of thing and then they change whenever they get what they want."  
"That's possible," Aaron said, considering it seriously.  
"From what I get from Spencer, although I know he's only seven years old, it seems like his father never wanted children in the first place, but if that's the case then he should've had himself permanently fixed."  
"Maybe he wanted one or two, but got six instead, plus the complication of having several more on the way," Aaron suggested. "Not everybody can handle that many children, especially ones that are the same age. However, even if that's what it is, that doesn't excuse him not only for what he did to Zach, but for the way he treated all of them. However, he's a shifter and should have at least thought that sextuplets were a possibility."  
"Definitely, and I want to find a way to permanently deal with him, preferably without bringing the cops into it at all," Joanne said. "I think however, that we really need to discusses it with Spencer and his siblings as they have a right to help make the decision, and Spencer at least is certainly intelligent enough to understand the situation."  
"You believe that we should go for full disclosure," Aaron said knowing exactly how his wife thought, but then he should considering they had been mated for nearly 70 years.  
"I do, as I firmly believe that Spencer doesn't have a bigoted bone in his body. I believe he knew what I was after a few minutes of talking to me, as there really was an immense intelligence behind his eyes and if that's true he showed no fear. I think the fact that I was taking care of his brother was all that mattered to him. What really boils me though is the fact that not only does the father not even bother to go down and fill out the paperwork at the hospital he doesn't want to take any of his children to visit their brother. I mean those children were bound to be worried sick about my patient and just want to see for themselves that he's at least breathing, yet the father denies them even that basic courtesy. I also happen to know for fact that the father hasn't visited even once as I checked on that before I drove Spencer home, in case he had been in when I wasn't there. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at his callousness considering that he even refused to ride in the ambulance with his son to the hospital, but it still shocks the bloody hell out of me, especially since shifters are normally very loving and protective of their offspring."  
"Well, this just proves that he is a bastard," Aaron said grimly. "We'll work something out and take those children in."  
"One of them could do an anonymous call on 911, explain about how the brothers in the hospital and how they've been neglected. If we did that it would certainly bring the cops and the social workers, down on the father," Joanne suggested. "I would really hate to involve the cops, but if we want to do this legally..."  
"We might have to do it that way," Aaron admitted, as he thought about his wife's suggestion. "From what you told me Spencer at least needs to be in a school with others of his own kind, other children that are just as intelligent and yet the father is likely making him go to public high school, because that's where he went when he was the same age. He's almost certainly picked on and bullied as children don't like to be shown up and probably his siblings to. Since Spencer has an IQ of 187 it's possible, even likely that his five siblings have high IQs as well and if that's the case they to need to be going to a special school with others of their own sort. I have no doubt at all that the courses at a public high school are incredibly easy probably to all six of them and people like that, with a high IQ need to have their brains nourished and challenged on a regular basis."  
"Yes, and I really want to help him and his siblings," Joanne said. "If we manage to adopt them we don't necessarily have to stay in Las Vegas we could move somewhere else."  
"You know the only problem with that scenario is a likely going to foster care at least at first," Aaron said.  
"I'm sure you could pull some strings," Joanne suggested. "You do know people that have considerable influence, your father-in-law for one, since he's working for the FBI and did help create the behavioral analysis unit."  
"There's a thought," Aaron said brightening. "We do have plenty of useful connections and I'm sure that Dave would be willing to help us out."  
"He would and you know it, as he would know we were doing right thing," Joanne said. "He knows that we've adopted children from abusive homes in the past and that most of them decided to be turned into vampires once they were old enough."  
"Yes, some of those children didn't like waiting until they were 30 to be turned," Aaron grinned.  
"I think that it's the perfect age personally, as those children had time to truly mature and they looked old enough to do anything they wanted with their lives instead of like a teenager or a really young person who hasn't quite finished growing up for eternity. In other words, they were mature not only agewise, but also mentally and emotionally," Joanne grinned.  
"And they look almost the same age to a vampire that is born as well, which is a bonus and they're lucky we didn't make them wait until they were 35," Aaron smirked.  
"That they are," Joanne chuckled. "They understood why we insisted they wait until they were 30, eventually anyway, as that gave them a real chance to experience life and for their emotions too mature."  
"To go to college and enjoy it without them having to worry about people who hate vampires, although I admit that the hatred of vampires has died down a lot in the last 60 or so years, but bigotry is never going to die completely, so there will always be some of it around," Aaron said.  
"It gives them time to truly think if they want to become vampires or not," Joanne added, "in case they want to change their minds and that if they do that's okay to, even if we will mourn them when they die."  
"But at least they would have made the choice, on their own free will, as we would never force such a decision upon them, just because we don't want to lose them when they die of old age," Aaron said.  
"Yeah, I still miss the ones that decided that they wanted to live out their mortal lifespans," Joanne said looking sad.  
"But at least most of them decided to become vampires," Aaron pointed out.  
"Yes, that's true," Joanne said cheering up, "and at least it's easier to keep in contact nowadays with long distance calling and cell phones."  
"And email," Aaron added.  
"You know I still can't believe that dad decided to join the FBI and help create the BAU," Joanne said. "I never imagined that he would want a government position."  
"Well, the relatively new field of criminology interested him and you know that he likes chasing criminals," Aaron said. "He likes the fact that it uses a larger part of his brain then other professions as mortal beings are always coming out with new ways to kill each other. I think it's mainly the detective work involved, although that's easier with the invention of computers then it used to be, but still..."  
"Yeah, it kind of shocked me again when my mother became such an expert at them," Joanne giggled.  
"Just because she was born in the 19th century doesn't mean she can't learn an entirely new field," Aaron told his mate gently. "She was born with a good mind and was much more intelligent than most people in her time and at least it meant that she and your father can work together. I know your mother well enough to know that she never would have been happy marrying somebody she grew up with because while they were intelligent she was way above them in the IQ department and becoming a vampire just increased that intelligence as she learned new things. Actually no vampires really ever stops learning, even if they're not actively aware of how much information they retain unconsciously and computers was something that really fascinated your mother, just like criminology did your father. You know that a vampire can go centuries without having a job, so they basically wander around, meeting people, some of who become very famous, learning new things, seeing the sites."  
"Well, they've certainly been happier the last few decades," Joanne admitted. "My father for longer, but then he joined the FBI way back in the 60s and didn't form the BAU until about ten years ago and my mother just in the last three years."  
"I don't think the two of them liked to be separated, not just for a few hours, but for days, but since they've been mated so long it's just a little bit unbearable for them to be so far apart, rather than excruciating," Aaron said looking thoughtful.  
"Hey both of them could retire at any time," Joanne told Aaron, "so being separated must not be too bad."  
"It helps that they can talk on the phone or use Skype for video conferencing on the computer," Aaron shrugged. "You know I seriously considered joining the FBI, but I wouldn't be working with your father for a number of years as I gained experience, so I decided it's not worth it, as it is mostly criminology that fascinates me and and doing what your father is. I like the idea of being able to catch criminals at their own game, but as I said I would have to work in at least one other department for a minimum of eight years before I would even be considered for the BAU, so as I said it's just not worth it."  
"I for one am glad you decided against it, as I would miss you dreadfully if you were gone for days."  
"But you would likely be working anyway for most of that time," Aaron said.  
"Probably and I'd likely take extra shifts, just because I missed you so much," Joanne said.  
"Well, it doesn't matter, because I decided against joining the FBI, although one or more of our future children might want to, which would be fine," Aaron said.  
"I suppose not," Joanne said, as she happily snuggled into her mate's arms.  
"I certainly miss you when you're busy at the hospital," Aaron said, as he kissed the top of her head, resting his chin on the spot, "But not as much as I would have a couple of decades ago when the bond between us was much newer and I do manage to keep myself busy. As much as we might want to we can't spend 24 hours a day, seven days a week together. We still get plenty of just you and me time, especially since there's no children to take care of right now."  
"We could maybe have one," Joanne suggested.  
"I think we need to wait until we see about getting Spencer and his siblings out of their current situation," Aaron said. "Perhaps, if that hadn't come up we could've had a couple, although I will admit that this place is much too big for just you and me."  
"Yeah, the last one finished growing up on us and now has a life of their own," Joanne sighed. "I got so busy at the hospital that I hadn't even thought about having anymore children in about 10 years."  
"Well, it's not like you're going to get too old to have them," Aaron said, "and it has been nice to be just you and me, as we can make love whenever and wherever we want, however, long we want without having to worry about one of our children, coming up on us at an awkward moment. I'm so glad that witches remedy you were telling me about so long ago work as it prevents you from getting pregnant if we don't want any children right then."  
"Yeah, me too, as I wouldn't like to stay constantly pregnant with no breaks in between or at least not much of one," Joanne agreed. "I mean we've had more than 20 children within just five years running around at one time and yet they all grew up in less than a decade."  
"Yeah, those were the days," Aaron said looking nostalgic. "Of course, we're going to have at least eight or nine pretty soon if we manage to pull off this adoption and then I don't see why we can't have a few more, once Spencer and his siblings have settled in. This is a big house, as you said a few minutes ago and there is certainly room for 30 children and more if they share."  
"If we don't manage to pull off the adoption I think we should just kidnap them, change their names and take them someplace like Hawaii," Joanne said. "I hate to think of any child who is being so mistreated and although we need to do our own investigating, I'm already sure of what we'll find. I don't doubt for a minute that Spencer and his siblings are being mistreated considering that Zach, their brother, ended up in the hospital and he's still in a coma and the father hasn't visited even once. I can tell very easily when somebody's lying outright or just stretching the truth and Spencer, was calm the whole time, no sweating, sped up heartbeat or falsity in the words like he was trying to make me feel sorry for him. No, I have no doubt that he was telling the truth and if I wasn't a vampire I doubt very much he would have said a word about his home situation, as I could tell he was getting ready to lie to me, until he looked into my eyes. I think the genuine concern he saw in my eyes is what made him open up, as I doubt he's experienced anything of the sort since he was very small. You know we can often get information out of people without them realizing it and no matter how reluctant Spencer was to reveal his home life, he is only a child and I really didn't have to do anything at all to make him pour out information like water out of a spigot."  
"Your instincts have always been sound," Aaron smiled. "You're certainly no longer the young naïve vampire I met at the park in St. Louis in 1923."  
"Well, you did tell me that I would gain maturity and perspective, once I had been a vampire for longer, seen more of the world and you were right about that," Joanne told the love of her eternity with a giggle.  
"I was young once too," Aaron told her, "although I was certainly was never, as naïve or immature as you were, but then I wasn't raised in a loving home either. In fact I was the center, along with Sean, to a lot of domestic violence as they call it nowadays. You know it's really hard to hurt a vampire physically, but there are ways and my parents knew them all. I left home at four, even if I looked 18, as you know and I have never been back since. I hated to leave Sean behind, but he would've only been about 2 ½ and looked about 12 or 13."  
"Sean understands why you had to, as technically he was a minor and I have no doubt that your parents would have tracked you down, although by the time they did back then Sean would have likely been grown up," Joanne said. "At least you're pretty close now, as it's much easier to keep in contact then it was even a few decades ago."  
"Indeed it is," Aaron agreed, "If there's been a useful invention in the last hundred years it's computers and email, also telephones that can call long distance."  
"Yes, society has certainly advanced back from when I was born and definitely from when you were," Joanne said.  
"Now that's the understatement of the millennia," Aaron teased her.  
"Maybe so," Joanne shrugged knowing she was being gently teased and not minding it. "I think we need to contact Spencer and his siblings sometime on the weekend, when they don't have to worry about school and talk over what we want to do with them and hope that they're agreeable. I think we need to be completely honest and open about our intentions, as I have a feeling that Spencer at least, doesn't miss much and will likely know if we're lying to him or even not telling the whole truth."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he could, because if his father is truly like Spencer has told you, he would have learned from an early age to tell when he was being lied to and I have no doubt that his siblings are no different."  
"I only wish that the mother wasn't so sick as she seems like a good woman and I'm sure she'd loved her children before the schizophrenia got so bad," Joanne sighed looking melancholy.  
"Yes, I can certainly see that," Aaron said with a shrug, "and that might be one of the things that caused William Reid to start acting like he has."  
"It doesn't matter, he's been on my shit list ever since Spencer told me about him and I plan on doing some investigating on my own into his life. It wouldn't surprise me at all if he had a sidepiece for instance. According to what I got out of Spencer he hardly ever spends any time at home and is always eating out. He barely remembers to leave his children money for groceries for god sakes. I mean six 7 year old are doing all the shopping, and other household chores, cooking and the like and while I can certainly admire how responsible they're being, they're trying to go to school and do everything that's required to run a home. The least the father could do was hire someone, a housekeeper who could do the cooking and the laundry and everything else that goes into running a home and let the children just worry about school and homework. I'm surprised the parents didn't do that when they were born anyway since six children would be nearly impossible to take care of by yourself and that's when the mother was well."  
"It's possible that the mother did and she quit or was fired, but considering the caliber of the father, that's rather doubtful as he might've forbidden Spencer's mother from hiring anybody to help out, which might have hastened her decline and led the schizophrenia into getting worse or maybe even caused it to manifest, because of the stress," Aaron said. "It's certainly a logical explanation and very possible."  
"Yeah, it is," Joanne agreed. "Stress could have brought it on, but it would already have had to be there lurking in her body. She likely has a family history of the disease, as it does tend to hit really intelligent people and so Diana Reid was likely already a ticking time bomb. In a way, her children being shifters will help them avoid that terrible fate, because it's never been really proven that somebody who can change into a wolf or lion or whatever can get something like schizophrenia, as there are a lot of diseases, although they're mostly of the body, that shifters can't get, due to their strong constitutions and higher body heat."  
"Of course, if they are turned into vampires at 30, they won't be able to get it anyway," Aaron pointed out logically, "and if they started to show symptoms of getting it before then we'd be willing to turn them early."  
"Yeah, yeah, we would," Joanne said thoughtfully, "although I certainly would hope they didn't get it before they were at least 25 or so, but that's for the future, as we don't need to worry about it quite a few years."  
"Which will pass faster than you can blink," Aaron chuckled.  
"Yeah, it will," Joanne agreed, as she leaned up and gave her mate a very passionate kiss that sent little trails a fire down Aaron's body.  
"Strip! Now! Before I rip those clothes right off your body," Aaron ordered gruffly the lust in his eyes exciting Joanne as she had expected no other response.  
"I'll go turn down the bed," Joanne said.  
"We'd never make it, as I've been wanting you every since you walked in the door," Aaron growled, as his need to be inside his mate's body was an intense burning sensation in his gut, that was only getting worse and beginning to spread through the rest of his body. "So I'm just going to take you right here in front of the fireplace.  
Joanne hurriedly got undressed and lay down on the thick rug in front of the fireplace, spreading her legs wide apart, eager for her mate to be in her body. So eager was she, that she was already soaking wet down in her pussy.  
"Good, you're ready for me," Aaron said being able to smell his mate's arousal, from where he was standing more than 5 feet away over by the couch that was against one wall of the living room.  
"Always," Joanne told him looking eager, although her tone was solemn. "We haven't been having as much sex in the last few years, because of the fact that I always seem to be working, so we might as well take advantage of the fact that we have no children to interrupt and we're home alone."  
"Oh, I intend to, I intend to take advantage of you until after midnight and then we're going to go check out the Reid situation, get the lay of the land so to speak, whatever we can do in the dark of night."  
"We might want to ask mom to help, as you know she can find out more information on the Reids then we came," Joanne suggested, just as Aaron pounced on her and covered her body as well as her mouth with his own. Joanne knew distantly then that any further discussion was going to have to wait, as Aaron was quite busy kissing the breath out of her and turning her body into a boneless mass of skin. Joanne had no doubt that she would enjoy anything her mate did to her body, just like she always did and that was the last coherent thought she had for quite sometime, as her husband worked into turning her into a puddle of goo, which he was very good at doing.  
But then he should be considering how much practice he got.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

Aaron studied the email he had received from his father-in-law David Rossi who was living in Virginia along with his mate's mother-in-law Penelope.  
Are you sure about the Reids children's situation? If you're absolutely positive I can have Penelope do a search on them on her off time, as you know how good she's become at hacking. If those children are indeed in such a bad situation, then I'll pull any strings I can, so that you and Joanne can adopt all of them. Let me know as soon as possible.  
Dave  
Aaron read the short email and immediately began replying to it, his fingers flying over the keyboard at a far faster speed then humans were capable of, but slower then vampire speed as he didn't want to burn out the keyboard, which tended to happen far to often, when either he or Joanne forgot to watch the speed they typed.  
Joanne and I, did as much investigating as we could and they are being at least neglected. The mother is incapable of taking care of them, because although she has moments of lucidity they never last long. The father, on the other hand, is a different matter altogether and he often stays out late and comes home at two or three in the morning, if he comes home at all. Joanne has managed to get close enough to him without being noticed and tells me that he smells like another woman's perfume and often has fresh hickey marks on the side of his neck, so he definitely has a sidepiece. He is rarely ever home and I have seen one of the children fixing dinner more than once and trying to get their mother to eat it, or at least enough of it to keep her and the children she is carrying alive, but it is always a difficult task and she barely eats enough to keep a bird from starving.  
Luckily, Zach has woken up and seems to be fine, which to me is a minor miracle considering he was in a coma for a couple of weeks and Joanne still doesn't know what was keeping him unconscious, as it was only a very deep and nasty cut that bled a lot, but then head wounds always do and also a very hard knock on the side of his head.  
Every single one of them looks exhausted, which tells me they aren't getting enough sleep, which is not surprising considering they are basically living two lives and yes, that includes even Zach who has just returned home, even though his body can't be completely recovered from being in a coma for so long. I know Joanne ordered him to take it easy, take naps when he was tired and just try not to be to active, because it would take awhile for his system to recover from being unnaturally unconscious.  
From what Joanne and I can tell, all of them are losing a considerable weight and not just because of stress, but also because of lack of proper food. I'll be surprised if they eat more than one decent meal a day, as meal at school aren't exactly very filling and we both know that shifters require a considerable amount of meat, especially the young, more than you would give a human or a magical.  
I'm sure that Penelope will find that William Reid does indeed have a sidepiece and that she'll dig up some disturbing information, although I'm not sure if he's actually done anything illegal, as unfortunately, being a callous, thoughtless and cruel bastard, is not a reason to throw someone in jail.  
Joanne and I could track down his sidepiece if we really wanted to, but it would take a lot of leg work and Penelope can do it much faster over the Internet then we could on foot or the car, which is why we're leaving that particular task to you.  
Joanne believes that we need to talk to Spencer and his other siblings, as she is of the mind that they are more than intelligent enough to understand the situation and things can't keep on going like they are or they are going to collapse from exhaustion and make themselves sick if nothing else. I know shifter pups are usually very healthy, but we both know that they can get sick if they are not getting proper nutrition, as there is only so much a mortal body can take until it collapses. Luckily, neither Joanne or believe that this situation has been going on for long, probably just since their mother got pregnant again and went off her medication.  
Both Joanne and I want to deal with the senior Reid, which is going to have to wait until after we have the Reid children in our care, but after we do he's going to meet with a fatal accident, I guarantee you.  
Aaron  
Aaron showed Joanne the email from her father, just as soon as she got home from work and she read both her father's and her husband's quickly and was done just a few seconds later.  
"So dad, hasn't replied yet?" Joanne asked.  
"No, but I didn't expect him to, as the short email he sent was probably done on his lunch break off his personal laptop as he wouldn't dare use the equipment at work, as his correspondence might be discovered and although there's nothing really wrong with what was said, why take chances? I'm sure that your mother has already wiped his recent emails from the system completely so that they can never be recovered. In any case, I didn't see his email for several hours, but I suspect that something will come in probably late at night since we don't sleep," Aaron replied.  
"Probably," Joanne nodded, "and you're likely right about my mother already having wiped my father's email of anything that could possibly be incriminating. You can't put a vampire in jail, but you sure can fire them and fine them really heavily."  
"And make sure that they're blackballed from working at every government or government funded agency in the US, which cuts down drastically on work options at least here in the States," Aaron smirked. "You don't want the government pissed at you, because they'll blackball you for the rest of your existence."  
"Exactly, which is why my parents are always careful, because you never know if they'll want to get another job that has government backing or funding sometime in the future," said Joanne. "Of course, my mother could very easily get rid of those records, but still they do try to do things by the laws when possible."  
"But both of them also know that sometimes the law doesn't cover a situation completely or at least doesn't intervene before damage is done. We've already discussed that it those kids are taken out of their parents home they'll be split up maybe even taken to different cities and they'll have no idea where their siblings are, which is why I think you have the right idea about taking them all in because few people can afford to have so many children, especially ones that are not their own. We will be able to give them a good home and send them to a school that is for really intelligent children, where their talents will be nourished and they won't be bullied for being to smart. Sending somebody like Spencer at least to a public high school is like throwing him to a bunch of piranhas, as kids who are less intelligent don't like being shown up."  
"Yeah, I know and I learned that that they're starting high school this next year I have already completed their middle school education, so what does that tell you?" Joanne asked rhetorically. "I mean they should only be about in the second grade not all ready to start seventh, which puts them at least five years ahead of other students, which you know that those older children are going to resent."  
"It tells me that they really are super intelligent, all of them and they're probably on the fast track to college. I wouldn't be surprised if under normal circumstances they'd be ready to go to college at about 12 or 13, although I'm sure that they would want to abandon their younger siblings, considering their home life," Aaron said.  
"Yes, the teachers all noticed how intelligent they were, so they were given IQ tests and they took their exams and they were found to be ready for high school instead of staying in elementary school. They passed everything with the highest scores possible," Joanne said.  
"Do I want to know how you found that out?" Aaron asked his mate with a raised eyebrow.  
"I didn't do anything illegal," Joanne told him with a smirk. "I simply got information from one of the secretaries at their former school that's all. You know how rumors are. She said that they were some of the most brilliant students that had ever passed through their halls and that they never needed to be told something twice. They always did excellently on the classwork and always got perfect scores. They always turned in their homework on time, although how they managed that considering that they are living basically two lives I have no idea."  
"It might not have been really bad until recently, their mother's illness," Aaron clarified.  
"That's possible," Joanne said thinking about it. "Spencer did mention that his mother had to go off her medication in order to make sure that the babies she's carrying didn't come to harm. Some medicines would be very detrimental to a woman who is pregnant and if you want to make sure that the fetus or in this case fetuses will be healthy, it's just better to forgo taking certain types of medication until after the baby or babies is born and that includes the medicine that Diana Reid would have been taking as it could've had possible serious repercussions for her children, which is why she likely decided that she wanted to have her children healthy instead of being born with various medical problems. I know that shifter babies are usually absurdly healthy, but that doesn't mean there aren't problems sometimes, particularly if the mother is taking a medication that can cause various medical problem to a woman who is pregnant."  
Aaron was about to reply, when he noticed that he had a message on the computer, as it beeped softly.  
"Message from, dad?" Joanne asked, as she to had heard the beep.  
"Yes," Aaron confirmed as he read the text quickly. "Actually it's from your mother," he corrected. "Here let me read it out loud for you."  
Have started searching into sidepiece you mentioned in your last email. Will get back to you when I find something. Dave, is ready to pull every string necessary to get the children out of their current situation. Will be waiting to hear back from you once you talk to them like you suggested. It sounds like this situation is pretty bad and you know that Dave and I will help in any way we can, as the two of you will certainly make better parents then their father does. You're right, it sounds like William Reid needs to be dealt with on a permanent basis.  
Penelope  
"Good, I'm sure that mom will find something hinky," Joanne said. "I won't be surprised to find out he has several children from another woman."  
"No, neither will I," Aaron agreed. "If he does I doubt he cares about them anymore than he cares about his oldest offspring."  
"Yeah, I agree with that," Joanne said, pursing her lips in thought. "Even if he starts out supposedly caring about them they'll just do something to disappoint him—eventually."  
"I can't see him putting in any effort in that direction at all, as he really is a bastard, who seems to have absolutely no emotional capacity when it comes to anyone, but himself, not his wife, his sidepiece or his children. I doubt he even cares about his associates or the people that requires his services," Aaron said.  
"He sounds like a sociopath," Joanne said, "somebody who can fake emotion and act appropriately in public, but who has no real feelings for anyone other then themselves. Sociopaths can charming when they want to be, but they certainly don't have any feelings of love or any other emotion towards anyone, not even their wives or children or anybody else."  
"And not all sociopaths become criminals, since they're inadvertently very smart and so obey the laws, but that doesn't mean they don't exist just that they never get into any legal trouble," Aaron added. "Almost everybody knows one, the nasty neighbor who goes out of the way to cause trouble, the bullying boss, the coworker who bosses others around, because they can or gets you in trouble, a large percentage of those are sociopaths."  
"We don't really know if he is technically a sociopath, someone with no emotion, even if that's what we suspect. He could just be an uncaring, loathsome, selfish bastard."  
"It doesn't really matter, as he's soon to be very dead," Aaron said his eye turning furious his fangs extending.  
"Yes, he is," Joanne agreed calmly, not afraid of her husband anger, as it wasn't her, he was mad at and even if he was, he would never hurt her, "and as much as I hate the wait, it's going to have to wait awhile."  
"Yes, unfortunately, it's not a good idea to go deal with William Reid right now, just as I told Dave in my email. It'll be at least a few months before we can deal with the situation and then he's simply going to disappear, so that the cops will never know what happened to him."  
"We do have ways of getting rid of bodies even in this age of security and video cameras," Joanne said, as she snuggled into her mate who's fangs had disappeared.  
"I remember a time when you didn't approve of murder," Aaron teased her.  
"You were right when you said I was naïve and that I needed to finish growing up. I don't believe that a vampire meeting their mate so early in their life has ever occurred before or if it has it's probably only happened once. Normally, it takes centuries before mates meet, if they're lucky enough to meet at all, so I know you were shocked when you discovered your mate was technically like five years old, even though she looked 21 or 22."  
"It did shock the hell out of me," Aaron admitted with a chuckle, "but I would not have it any other way, as I have enjoyed watching you mature, as we traveled the world. It's been one of my greatest pleasures actually to see you discover the things you never knew existed before, since for a vampire child you were pretty sheltered."  
"It's a parents responsibility to see that a child grows up loved and nurtured, even if I know that doesn't always happen," Joanne said. "They know I would gain experience once I left home and I knew I was always free to come to them if I needed advice or just a shoulder to cry on, figuratively of course, since vampires can't cry. I never expected to meet you either, not in the very city I was born and raised, much less so soon in my life."  
"It might not have been expected, but then no vampire expects to meet their mate, but still it was a happy surprise," Aaron said.  
"Yes, it was," Joanne said, as she kissed Aaron passionately. "It certainly started out my life on exactly the right note, as I know I would never have been so happy, as I have been if we hadn't met that day in the park in St. Louis. I didn't have time to be lonely, as at first I had my family, then I had you. If I had been human, I would barely have been more than a toddler and certainly not ready for a relationship for at least 15 years."  
"Luckily, vampire children grow incredibly fast," Aaron smirked.  
"Yes, luckily," Joanne laughed. "Well, shall we make love in front of the fireplace again?"  
"Yes, I certainly enjoyed that, so it's definitely something we need to do again," Aaron smirked.  
"Maybe, this time with a roaring fire actually going," Joanne said, kissing along Aaron's chin.  
"That would be a marvelous thing to try, making love in front of a roaring fire, as I certainly enjoyed thrusting myself into you after making you practically boneless where you were laying on the thick rug," Aaron grinned. "We'll definitely be trying that sometime soon."  
Yes, you're very good at it and I thought we had tried everything over the years, but that was certainly a night to remember and I just know it will be so romantic if we make love in front of a roaring fire," Joanne said with a dreamy expression. "I'm surprised we've never done it before."  
"Yes, I'm surprised I never thought of it either," Aaron said. "Oh, well, it doesn't matter, we thought of it now, although we should have thought of it years ago, one of us anyway."  
"Yeah, we should have," Joanne laughed. "Now, why don't you make love to me?"  
"I'll be happy to," Aaron said ripping his mate's clothes from her body without another word and toppling her to the floor the living room both of them landing on the thick carpet.  
"My manhood is always happy to be of service."  
"I know," Joanne laughed as she kissed her mate passionately, Aaron's tongue forcing it's way past her lips to battle with hers.  
The two kissed for several long scorching minutes and then suddenly Aaron's broke the kiss and thrust his way into his mate's body, while he nibbled on one of her very prominent breasts.  
The two of them spent an enjoyable evening alone, making love multiple times throughout the night.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

Aaron let Joanne do most of the talking since at least Zach and Spencer knew her slightly.  
Joanne had managed to contact Spencer without the father ever finding out and she had done so, right after the six of them had gotten home from school, before the father got home from work. Spencer who seemed to notice everything had noticed her parked across the street from the house and had told his siblings that he be right back.  
Once Spencer had reached her Joanne got out of the car and he had demanded to know why she was watching the house, which Joanne thought was very brave for a seven-year-old talking to a vampire.  
Joanne had simply told him that she had been concerned about him and that she'd like for him and his siblings to meet her someplace where they would be comfortable, that she and her husband would like to talk to the six of them.  
"Why would you want to do that?" The question came from one of Spencer's sisters, a pretty little girl with blond hair, but there was a sharp intelligence behind her eyes, just like for Spencer and Zach, once Joanne and Aaron had explained why they had wanted to talk.  
Joanne and Aaron had since learned that her name was Katie and she was one of only two siblings that had gotten their mother's blonde hair, as the other four had gotten their father's brown.  
"Because there's no way you can keep going on like you have," Aaron told to six of them bluntly as they sat under a tree in the park. "You're basically trying to live two lives, go to school, do your homework and then you come home where you're working like dogs. I'm sure you figured out by now that Joanne and I are vampires, and we've done this sort of thing before where we have adopted several children from an abused home. I come from an abused home myself and yes, it is possible to hurt a vampire if you know what you're doing, but that was a very long time ago. Let's just say that I have a real pet peeve against parents who aren't doing the job they're supposed to and no I'm not blaming your mother, because from what Spencer has told my wife she's sick and therefore not responsible, but your father is different."  
"Your father leaves you basically on your own expecting you to do everything, the laundry, taking care of your mother, the cooking, go to school, do your homework and there're only so many hours in the day," Joanne told them. "Zach's not even fully recovered from being in a coma, which your father refused to accept responsibility for and didn't even come to the hospital to fill out the paperwork or to visit him. I hate to say it, but your mother needs to be an institution where doctors can look after her 24 hours a day and make sure she takes her medication. I know you love her and I don't fault you for that, but she's really sick and there is no way that the six if you can keep looking after her by yourselves."  
"Not to mention you have several new siblings coming soon and while having a baby is supposed to be a joyous occasion, there's no way that you can look after your new siblings and do everything else as well," Aaron added. "Trust me, that looking after the just one baby takes a lot of work and there's no way you'll be able to go to school, do everything else and look after your new siblings as well."  
"You're all going to collapse at some point from lack of sleep and also a lack of proper nutrition," Joanne told them. "I can't see this situation having been going on for more than a few months or it already would have occurred because the mortal body can only take so much before it collapses. I'm guessing it started around the time that your mother found out she was pregnant again even though it was unplanned for."  
"You'd be willing to take in our newborn siblings too?" Spencer asked.  
"That's been the plan all along," Aaron told Spencer with a smile. "Joanne and I are used to having a dozen children running around, as usually we have them within just a few months of each other."  
"We haven't had any children in awhile mainly because I'm working long hours, as a doctor and we just decided it was good to take a break," Joanne added.  
"I for one think that you've been doing very well on your own, but once you're new siblings get here, as my wife says there is no way you'll be on the look after them and do everything else as well. You're already exhausted and once your siblings get here that's only going to get worse, as babies need so many things, time, attention, fed at regular intervals, they need their diapers changed and to be given bathes on a regular basis. I know you will try your best, but you really need help and it's amazing to me that you don't even have a housekeeper or a nanny to lighten the load, look after the house and you."  
"We did, she quit," said a boy with blond hair like his sister Katie, whose name was Jacob.  
"Why did she quit?" Joanne asked.  
"Dad, came onto her," Spencer said without blinking an eye. "Dad, is unaware that Jake saw him trying to seduce her and she kept telling him that he was married, that it wasn't in her job description. When dad went to far and tried to grab her and sexually molest her she quit on the spot. Dad kept telling her that he was paying her and he she would do anything he wanted and that included having sex with her employer if he wanted her to. She slapped him silly, so hard that he actually fell, leaving him totally flabbergasted as he certainly didn't expect it. She told him that she quit that he didn't need a job this bad and although she was sorry to leave his children, she wasn't going to stay in an environment where she could be sexually assaulted against her will. She left just a few hours later and dad never bothered to hire anybody else, which is probably just as well."  
Aaron and Joanne looked at each other at a silent message seem to pass between them. They didn't doubt Spencer's story at all, because all they had discovered about William Reid over the last couple of weeks supported it.  
"Your father sounds like a bastard," Joanne told the six children bluntly.  
"I can't disagree," Zach said and the other five nodded. "You're right that we can't go on like we are. I'm so tired now, that I barely have the energy to stay awake in school, much less do everything else."  
"You're basically old enough to look after yourselves, but you do need someone to do the laundry, the cooking and the other chores. I don't know what's going to your father's head, but how he can expect you to do it all is absolutely ludicrous. You should be able to concentrate on being children, having fun, getting good grades and so forth," Aaron said. "He might not be physically abusing you, except for when he hit Zach and he ended up in a coma for weeks, but he shouldn't expect you to be housekeeper and students at the same time and once your siblings arrive pretty soon there's no way you'll be able to keep up and your father probably won't hire anybody to look after them."  
"After what happened with the last one?" Spencer said snorting in derision. "He's still muttering about medical bills, but considering that he's the one that caused Zach to be in the hospital in the first place the least he could do is pay the bills without muttering about it all the time. No, I don't see anyway that our father is going to hire anyone to help look after our siblings once they get here considering he's such a louse and whoever he did hire would just quit if he tried to rape her anyway so it's just as well.."  
"You know what your father's doing could be considered abuse, because from what we can find out about him he has plenty of money to hire help, as he does make a good living," Joanne told the six children,  
"You've been investigating my family?" asked one of Spencer's sisters whose name was Deann.  
"I was worried enough by what Spencer was telling me when we first met in Zach's hospital room that Aaron and I did some investigating and then had my dad who works for the FBI do some," Joanne told the adorable little girl. "My father, David Rossi, was outraged by what he learned, so he had my mother, Penelope, who's an expert on computers looking into it and let's just say that what they're finding does not please them. Dad has considerable influence, so if you want to be adopted by Aaron and I, dad already says that they'll help in anyway he can, as neither one of us wants any of you to be separated from your siblings, as there is no way that most people are going to take in six children plus several newborns. The six of you, plus your younger siblings would be parceled out to different foster homes, as I can't see child care services keeping more than two of you together. Most people except for vampires and some rich mortals don't have the resources to take in more than half a dozen children."  
"Even if another shifter family wanted to take you in I doubt very much that they will have the money or the space to take all of you," Aaron told the six children. "My wife and I are willing to take you in. We'll hire a nanny, likely several, because we still intend on having some children of our own and we have the space and the money, so it won't cause us any financial hardship. We don't expect you to, do anything except go to school, do your homework and maybe a few chores, since it's supposed to teach responsibility and all that, although I have to admit that you are certainly more responsible already then most other children your age. We certainly won't have you working like you are now and you'll have plenty of time to do what you want and pursue your own interests."  
"All of you need to be in a special school, one that is specifically designed for children with above-average intelligence and we'll happily pay any fees required. None of you should be bullied, because you're extremely intelligent, as it isn't something that you asked for, but were born with," Joanne said.  
"You need to be around kids that have the same difficulties and interests that you do and not children that are less gifted, because those children feel like you're showing off, even when you're really not and therefore your bullied, probably quite severely, just for being different."  
All the children nodded at that.  
"It would be so nice to go somewhere where we aren't bullied, just because we were so intelligent and not afraid to show it," Cristobal said wistfully, although she went by Crista just like a siblings went by Zach, Katie and Jake.  
"And what do you expect in exchange for this supposed generosity," Spencer asked them bluntly. "People who are being so generous usually expect something in return for that generosity."  
"I should've known you'd ask that, as I certainly would that if I was in a similar situation," Aaron chuckled, unoffended. "Really, all we expect is for you to be completely honest with us. We'll know if you're lying or stretching the truth and if you are in any sort of trouble it will just make your punishment worse. Yes, we're vampires and we do drink blood, but we never kill our victims as most of them just believe that they were drunk or mugged if that's what you're concerned about."  
"Aaron and I love children, as we've had quite a few about ever since we met in St. Louis, nearly 70 years ago and as Aaron told you he comes from an abusive childhood himself, so it makes him furious to see a child in a similar situation. As for me I didn't come from a abusive home and my parents love me and my siblings, but we were taught social responsibility and to help others, especially children that were in trouble. My father is well aware that parents abuse children all the time and it's always made him furious, just like it makes Aaron and I furious. Now sometimes there is no way to interfere, which hurts both my parents and the two of us when there's nothing they can do to get a child or children out of an abusive situation, particularly when it's physical abuse and not just neglect, but in this case I think that there is something that Aaron and I can do. However, in this situation we're asking if you're willing to be adopted by us, because all of you are more than intelligent enough to understand that your situation cannot go on as it is. Don't think that Aaron and I don't understand that the six of you are near the end of your ropes, particularly when it comes to taking care of yourself and getting enough sleep. If you were vampire children, you'd already be all grown up and you wouldn't require sleep in the first place, but mortals have different requirements from vampires."  
"Would you turn us into a vampire ourselves?" Cristobal asked.  
"We've done it in the past, but every single child we've ever adopted made the decision for themselves," Aaron told the seven year olds honestly. "Most of them did decide to become vampires and so we were happy to do it once they reached 30, so that they looked similar in age to ourselves, but there have been a few that decided to remain mortal and they were allowed to. I won't claim that we didn't grieve for them once they died, but most of them left many descendents and we try to keep in contact with them, which is easier nowadays than it used to be."  
"Why do you not change them until 30?" Spencer asked curiously. "It can't just be so that they look, similar in age to other vampires."  
"That's not the only reason, although it is one of them," Joanne said. "Mostly it's because I think that is the appropriate age to turn someone, because it takes awhile for a mortal too mature not only agewise, but also emotionally, mentally. It gives them time to go to college with other children that are their age and to interact with them and perhaps, gain a different perspective. Once you are turned into a vampire whatever age you are changed is the age you remain for the rest of your eternity and trust me, you don't want to look like in 18 or 20 year for the rest of your existence, even if technically you're much older, as you can be denied many opportunities, because people think you're too young and telling them you're a vampire, therefore much older than you look often doesn't produce positive results."  
The six children looked at each other not having thought of that, but it was very true that when you looked young people often discounted you.  
"Of course, if you happened to get some deadly disease like cancer, we would change you earlier, so long as you agreed, although I would hope you were at least 25 or 26 when and if that occurred," Joanne added.  
"What about schizophrenia?" Zach asked shrewdly, but with hope in his eyes.  
"I'm not sure if it's safe to turn somebody into a vampire if they have that particular disease because it's not of the body, but of the mind," Aaron told them as gently as he could. "As far as I know nobody has ever been changed into a vampire that had it and I would hate to experiment on your mother for instance to see if it worked, because then she would never die, unless we killed her by setting her on fire and I wouldn't put anyone through that. Neither Joanne or I could do that to some woman who had no idea what was happening to her, especially since we don't know for sure rather if it would solve your mother's problem."  
"If we knew for sure if it would work, then we'd do so, but we don't," Joanne gently added. "If we turned your mother into a vampire she would be stuck like that, which would be a disaster if it didn't correct her problem."  
Zach and the others looked disappointed but nodded in acceptance.  
"I know you're disappointed, but sometimes there's truly nothing that can be done," Aaron said still in that gentle, understanding tone of voice.  
"We can't do anything about your father's uncaring attitude for instance, no matter how much we might want to, because nothing can change your father from who he is, except the man himself."  
"Dad's not interested in changing," Spencer snorted looking resigned. "If he was he would never have left us in this situation we're in."  
"Probably not," Joanne agreed, "but while that is nothing we can do to change your father's attitude, there is something we can do for the six of you and your unborn siblings."  
"I say we accept their offer," Cristobal said. "We can't keep on going like we have been and you all know that they're right when they said that there is no way that anybody will be willing to take on six children. Even if someone is, there is no way that they'll take on who knows how many newborns. We make sure mom eats, as much as she's capable of, so that our brothers and sisters will at least come out healthy and alive although probably considerably underweight, but we can't keep up with what we've been doing, because eventually it's going to get to be too much. I mean we're seven years old nearly eight true, but still, we're supposed to concentrate on being children, gifted children, but still children. I have nothing against hard work, since we've basically been raising ourselves, since before mom got pregnant again, but without any adult support..."  
"I agree with Crista," Zach said. "We can't keep shouldering more responsibility, as we are nearly cracking under the strain of what we do now. Once our siblings are born, and it is probably at least quadruplets as huge as mom is, we just can't take on even more, go to school and do everything we do now. We all know that our father is worthless and refuses to do anything and half the time he doesn't even come home. We love mom and we know that her disease isn't her fault, but the way we've been taking care of her, we can't do as much as a real doctor can. She needs to be under 24 hour care, have a real doctor prescribe medicine that will hopefully, bring her back to us. I know none of us like this all of mom and one of those places, but it probably is for the best because we can't keep looking after her. You know how we worry when we have to go to school about what we'll find when we get home."  
"Yeah, we're always afraid that we're going to come home and find her dead with slashed wrists or having drowned on the bathtub or that she fell and hit her head like Zach did and any of these things still might happen, which none of us want," Jacob said. "I believe that the Hotchners idea of adopting us really is the best solution, as they've been so nice to us, as they could have called the authorities or at least child care services when they found out about our situation like most people would have. They are going to do their best to keep us together instead of sending us to separate foster homes, which is very generous of them. They're right when they say that there is almost no chance that one family is going to take in six children who are basically the same age and at least three or four newborns. We all know basically how the system works and that there are no guarantees that we'd end up in decent foster homes, much less several of them."  
"Besides, we're sextuplets and we belong together, as we share special connection, because we were all born at the same time," added Spencer. "It's not right to separate those that we're born at the same time even if I know it happens far to often."  
"It's not right to separate siblings, period," Katie said.  
"Are you sure that you'll be able to adopt us?" Spencer asked Aaron and Joanne and looked slightly worried.  
"Yes, Dave, my father, has a lot of pull and so does my mother for that matter," Joanne promised. "We've adopted before, which should be a matter of record, although I admit that was long before computers were as advanced as they are now, as we haven't done it in, probably 30 years."  
"But most things are computerized now, old records included, unless of course, they were destroyed, by most likely natural means, whether that's by fire, flood, vermin or mice or just the natural disintegration of paper, as it doesn't last forever, depending on how it's stored," Spencer said.  
Aaron's lips twitched at that as he wouldn't think a seven year old would know that, but then he was well aware Spencer and his siblings were unusual, as they we're very intelligent and he had no doubt that Spencer at least read a great deal or had used to before this current situation popped up. Really he had come to realize that all the Reid children were very intelligent just from how they talked and the many things they knew that most children would have had no idea about at just seven.  
Neither Joanne or Aaron were about to mention that if they didn't get their way, Penelope could always hack into child services computer system and change the records and the people involved would never know that she had been there, but unless the child care worker was extremely prejudiced or stupid or both, neither Aaron or Joanne felt that would be necessary this time. However, it was nice to have an excellent hacker in your corner and considering that Penelope had been born back in the late 1900s, where computers had never even been thought of it spoke of the learning capacity of vampires in general to be able to learn how to work new technology and not just the basics, but become expert at them.  
"Alright then, we trust you," Spencer told them. "We can't see any reason why you're making this offer just to screw us over. What you said about a rotten childhood rings true for me and I can usually tell when someone's lying to me, although I realize that's not always true for one of your race."  
"Besides, you were really kind to me and came to visit me even when you weren't on your rounds, you talked to me, not just to check up on my health, but to see how I was doing generally and that meant a lot to me," Zach added. "You really cared about my welfare and we're concerned about my home life. I'm not saying the other doctors and nurses didn't care, but to them I was just a patient."  
"You're more than welcome, that's why I became a doctor in the first place," Joanne said with a smile. "I always wanted to be one, but back when I was born they weren't very many female physicians and they certainly weren't as well regarded as the men. A lot of them never married and had families, because it was hard to find a man that respected, what they did and they often wanted them to give it up. Things are different now, but for centuries women didn't have a lot of freedom and it's only really since the 50 and 60 that women have been more respected, which took many centuries to get there."  
"Alright then, here's what we want you to do," Aaron said pleased, as he and Joanne begin explaining exactly what they wanted the six children to do.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"Wow! This place is huge," Katie commented.  
Their plan had gone off without too many problems at all. Child services had acted quickly to the call from Spencer who had reported the abuse and how their father was never home and help them look after their siblings which had been born only a couple weeks ago.  
The seven year old had been nice enough to explain that they had been handling their mother who was very ill, going to school, cooking dinner doing the laundry and everything else, as their father was very rarely home and their mother was ill. They had managed to get her to eat enough to keep the babies she was carrying healthy, but the strain of basically living two different lives was starting to wear on them.  
They had been asked why they hadn't called sooner and Spencer had told them that they didn't want to be separated and put it different foster homes and the childcare workers had certainly understood that. The childcare workers were amazed at all the seven year olds had managed to accomplish on their own before it became too much for them.  
They were going to be put in different foster homes before Aaron and Joanne had stepped forward and offered to take them all in including the newborn triplets. The childcare workers, wanted to know who they were and why they were willing to take so many children in, especially since they weren't vampires and Joanne had explained that she was a doctor and that Zach had been one of her patients, as his father had hit him so hard that he had fallen and hit his head against the sharp corner of a wooden table. He had been in a coma for a couple of weeks and Spencer had visited him and had opened up a little about his home life at her gentle probing.  
She had been very concerned about all of them and so she and her husband had agreed that they would adopt all six of them, plus their newborn siblings if it became necessary to do so, as they had the money to support them, the space to raise them and the love to give them. It had also been explained by Aaron that they loved children and they didn't want to see the siblings sent to different homes, which won them several bonus points from most of the childcare workers involved in the case.  
The childcare worker in charge was reluctant to agree because Joanne and Aaron were vampires, not because they weren't qualified, but had to give in, when Dave and Penelope had stepped forward, as well as several other people who weren't vampires themselves and said that they we're good people. A lot of Joanne's coworkers had heard about her and her husband's adoption efforts and so had helped her out by bearing witness that they were good people, as they had done dinner and other activities with the couple in the past, as neither Joanne or Aaron were homebodies and enjoyed eating dinner with some of their friends and associates on occasion. People who accepted them for who they were instead hating them, just for being vampires with no real reason to do so.  
The social worker who so disliked vampires had no choice, but to give in, because he knew that the Hotchners had enough money to take him to court for denying them the right to adopt, just because of what they were, if they so desired, not because they didn't meet all the guidelines. They met all the criteria for adoption, money, a more than spacious suburban home and having raised a ton of their own children, even if they didn't have any at present. They had adopted in the past, even if that was 30 years ago and since he didn't want the hassle of having to appear in court, as it might even make him lose his job and the fact that he'd likely lose the case anyway it just wasn't worth the time and effort to try to block them, so he had no choice, but to approve the adoption, as much as it went against his grain to do so, but he knew he couldn't stand up to two vampires, who had a lot of useful connections that they weren't afraid to use if necessary. Not to mention that neither had ever broken the law that he could find and Dr. Hotchner was an upstanding doctor in pediatrics and had an excellent record for the last 30 years. Unfortunately, all these things counted against him blocking the adoption.  
The way that Aaron Hotchner smirked at him made him grind his teeth in frustration and impotent rage, but there was nothing he could do and he knew it.  
"Yes, it is, and it's never been completely filled with children, although we've had quite a few at one time," Joanne told them on a tour and then showed them their bedroom. "Aaron and I thought that you might want separate bedrooms, as you can see we have plenty of space so there's no reason for you to share unless you want to."  
"Of course, if you still want to share that's okay too, as the rooms are plenty big enough for that," Aaron added. "I suspect that you won't be spending much time in your rooms anyway, except to sleep or if you want some privacy. As you can see we've outfitted them with the newest computer equipment, bed, dresser, chest of drawers, but we'll be happy to add anything you like, change the color of the walls if you want them repainted."  
"And what about new siblings?" Spencer asked.  
"They'll all share a single bedroom for now, until they're little bigger, the one beside the master bedroom," Joanne told the six of them. "We're in the process of hiring somebody, a nanny to help look after them, so that you can just concentrate on doing your homework and getting good grades in school. Of course, you're welcome to help out looking after them whenever you have free time, but you should also have time to relax and just be children. At the moment your three siblings are still in the hospital because they needed to stay there for awhile, because even though you did a good job of getting your mother to eat enough to keep them alive they're still severely underweight, so they're going to be staying in the hospital until they weigh at least 5 pounds apiece and the doctors say they're healthy. That they survived, considering that they we're less than 3 pounds apiece, is just a testament to the shifter genes, as it is unlikely that they all would have survived if they had been human or even a magical. A shifters pregnancy is also a whole trimester shorter then a human or a magical, so you definitely did an excellent job in getting your mother to eat enough that your siblings all lived.  
"And they'll be okay?" Zach asked, in genuine concern.  
"They'll be just fine and they'll be able to leave the hospital soon," Joanne promised. "Perhaps, if a shifter pregnancy was nine months instead of six they might not be a little bit more than two to just under three pounds apiece. Don't worry, I'm getting progress reports, because the nurses know me. They know that Aaron and I are in the process of adopting them, as well as you and just as soon as they can leave the hospital, we'll bring them home," Joanne promised.  
"Well, good," Zach said looking relieved, as did the others.  
"What's going to happen to our father?" Cristobal asked.  
"Your father's going to prison," Aaron said calmly, but with an inner smirk. "Not only did he neglect you and your basic needs, basically leaving you to raise yourselves, since your mother was incapable of that, but the police have traced some very serious crimes to him as well and it wasn't to hard once the authorities knew what to look for. You'll likely have to testify to your father's neglect, so we're going to stay in the area until then and until the adoption goes through."  
"You were thinking about moving?" asked Jacob in surprise.  
"Vampires never stay in one place for more than a few decades," Aaron explained. "I would think you'd want to get out of the same city, where people know what happened to you. People can't help but gossip about such a thing, as unfortunately, it's human nature to just love a good scandal and although we tried to keep it quiet, most the time that's just not possible. Of course, it's not only humans that love to gossip, but shifters, vampires and magicals to, so in other words, everybody. A lot of people are very callous, thoughtless and don't care if their gossiping hurts others and most the time they don't even think about the fact that they should just keep what they know to themselves. Joanne and I just thought that you'd like to move someplace new, away from all the gossip, even if it's not maliciously intended it still hurts that total strangers know about what happened with your father and your mother's illness and how she died after having a c-section. It hurts to see that they discuss it, as if it doesn't mean anything as people never think about who they're hurting, even when children are involved."  
"None of you need to be hearing that, so you'll be homeschooled until we move someplace new as Aaron and I have done that in the past," Joanne said.  
"Yeah, you have to with vampire children, because they grow up so fast," Aaron said. "They learn at an incredible rate and their mental intelligence is leaps and bounds ahead of mortal children, so we should be able to keep the six of you interested and hopefully, you won't be bored like I know you were in public school. We'll teach you all the things that you need to know for college, not just simple math, but calculus and algebra. By the time you're already to go to a special school for gifted children and then college, which will probably be a couple years earlier than your average student, you'll be ready to go to any of the best schools in the country Harvard for example or Stanford or any school that you choose."  
"You could even go over to England and go to Oxford if you wanted to," Joanne told six of them with a wink, "but for right now you just need to concentrate on recovering from trying to live basically two lives as you had so much that needed to be done, just to keep up that you never had time to get as much sleep as you should have or just be kids. Hell, I'm surprised you didn't collapse from exhaustion much sooner, so there will be no classes for a week or two until I'm sure you've recovered. You need to eat far more for example then you have been able to manage for the last six months, as I'll be surprised if you've had more than one decent meal a day for all that time and for shifters, particularly young ones like yourself, need a great deal of meat to reach your full height and body musculature."  
"We know, as mom made sure to tell us this it was when we were 5?" Katie asked trying to remember.  
"That's right," Spencer confirmed, since he was the one with the eidetic memory. "We had just turned five when she started to tell us what she knew about the shifter species, things that dad should've taught us, but never bothered."  
"Which is another crime to lay your father's door, even if it's not something he can be prosecuted for, which is a shame in my opinion," Aaron told six of them. "In any case, he'll be going to prison for many years, if he manages to survive his stint, maybe, he'll realize that there are lots of things he could've done differently and there are some things like his children that are more important."  
"There's no need to sugarcoat it for us," Jacob said, "as we're well aware of that shifters die in prison quite frequently, much more frequently than humans or magicals, because of the fact that they are part animal and if he does good riddance."  
"I can't really blame you for feeling like that, considering his neglect," Aaron told Jacob, his tone understanding.  
"If we do move someplace else, we'll make sure we bring you back to visit your mother's grave, as frequently as we can," Joanne promised. "Both Aaron and I know that you loved your mother and it wasn't really her fault that your father refused to help her when she got pregnant again. How a father, particularly a shifter, can treat his own family so callously and expect them to do everything is beyond me. I know it happens, but usually there's only one child involved sometimes two not six or more.  
"And usually it's not a shifter either," Zach suggested shrewdly.  
"No, it's usually a human," Aaron admitted with a little smile, "as most magicals treat their children very well, with love and discipline, although there are those that do abuse them, but it's a smaller percentage and for shifters the percentage of those who abuse their families is smaller still, since you're also dealing with a shifter's animal instincts, which is usually geared towards protecting and loving their pups."  
"Your father was an aberration and people like him don't need to marry, but we have no idea what he was like, before you lot came along," Joanne said.  
"We also need to clear up your mother's estate, as she made a respectable sum while she was still able to teach, although it isn't much split between the six of you," Aaron said. "You don't need to worry about that though, as we'll take care of all you need and send you to the college of your choice when you're old enough, as your our children now or will be once the adoption goes through, so all you need to worry about is just being children."  
"So we can really design our rooms anyway we want?" asked Deann.  
"Yes, we'll repaint or wallpaper or anything you want, as we just bought the basics," Joanne promised.  
"A very nice laptop computer is basic?" Spencer asked, astonishment lacing his voice.  
"This is a computer age and it'll be easy to do your homework and things if you're not fighting over just one computer," Joanne told them with a wink. "My mother, Penelope, knows all about computers and she gave us advice on what to get for the six of you. She ought to know as she works as the technical analyst for the behavior analyst unit of the FBI, right alongside my father and is very, very good at what she does."  
"When your siblings get to the appropriate age they'll be given a laptop of their own, as will any children we have ourselves. Of course, what you're out on your own it will be your responsibility to replace it when you need to, but since we set up healthy trust funds for all our children that won't be a problem," Aaron said.  
"We're also connected to the internet, so when you enter high school you'll be able to do research for whatever paper you have to write," Joanne said.  
"And it will definitely come in useful when you go off to college," Aaron grinned.  
"I think we're ready to go to college now," Zach stated, "and I've read where somebody is younger then us went, because he passed high school so early."  
"Academically you might be ready to go," Joanne told them, "but the other students will resent you and trust me, that's hard for anybody, much less someone as young as you are. You need time to grow and mature and even if you go at say 14, kids, especially teenagers can be cruel, as you are well aware of."  
"We would have to make arrangements to have you taken to college for your classes every day since you wouldn't be able to drive until you are at least 16. We would have to find someone who's willing to take in all six of you and give you room and board at least, but only if you decided to go to same college, instead of different ones. I'm not saying that these problems can't be solved, but still as Joanne said you might be academically ahead, but you don't need to be going to college before you at least 14 or 15. You need to learn how to act around children your own age, even if I know how hard that's going to be with kids who are as intelligent as you are, but you'll have a much easier time getting along with your future coworkers at a job, if you don't show off even if you don't mean to."  
"Nobody likes a know-it-all, but this is particularly true of children and teenagers, but a lot of adults don't like showoffs either," Joanne told the six of them. "You don't have to spout off facts unless they are asked for, even if you know them, as that just makes people resent or even hate you, because they see you as a know-it-all who's trying to show up how intelligent they are."  
"You don't have to dumb yourselves down, which I know what you're thinking, you just need to let people get to know the real you gradually. Your drive to excel is a good goal, but every young person needs friends and the reason the other kids didn't want to be around you is because not only were you considerably younger than they were, you showed yourself to be way smarter. It was if you were saying 'look I'm way smarter than you are so there,'" Aaron said.  
"So we just need to learn not to showoff," Spencer said slowly.  
"Once you get to this new school, one that's for children like you that are very intelligent, you will be among other's of your own sort, but still you need to learn to interact with others that are of more normal intelligence, as very few people know how to look beneath the surface and see who you really are on the inside and this is especially true of humans I'm afraid," Joanne said.  
"In other words, you need to learn to blend in and not stick out, because you spout off all you know on a particular subject," Aaron said. "Just because you have above-average intelligent does not mean you can't learn to interact smoothly with others."  
"Aaron and I will help you of course, we'll be happy to," Joanne said.  
"How do we learn something that we've had trouble with ever since we were small?" asked Cristobal.  
"Its not that you've been having trouble with it," Joanne told the young girl gently. "You just didn't have any extracurricular activities with others that were similar to yourself. I bet you stuck mostly around home after school, even when your mother was well. There are plenty of clubs, and organizations that cater to every age group and those that cater to children like yourselves, who have more intelligence than your average student. Your parents should have asked you what you were interested in doing for fun and enrolled you or they should've asked you to at least try a program or activity to see if you enjoyed it. That your father in particular, didn't do these things, as your mother took ill, it's a testament to how he didn't really care about you and you likely would have grown up being awkward around other people, other than your siblings and possibly a few people who were just as you were, as that happens far to often with people who have high intelligence."  
"In other words, there was a very strong possibility of you never getting married and having a family as the odds would've been extremely slim because you probably wouldn't've had enough confidence to even ask out a girl or a boy as the case might be," Aaron said  
"And if we met our mates?" Katie asked.  
"If you did, although it would have been slim odds, just like it is for vampires, then that's the only time I can see you possibly having the courage to actually ask them out. Of course, you still might very well ask someone out, but if you acted all nervous the likelihood is that whoever you did would have turned you down, maybe even made fun of you and not in a good way," Joanne said.  
"Even if they accepted a date with you, if they saw how nervous and unconfident you were after you had been dating for awhile, then you likely would have broken up after just a few. Most people like someone who is confident in themselves, but not arrogant. However, there're all different types of people in the world and some of those who are arrogant in the right way, get a lot of women. Basically, that means they are arrogant about their abilities, or about themselves, but who care about other people. Unfortunately, peoples personalities are many and varied, so it's not always easy to find the person meant for you. "  
"All of you will make your mark on the world in time I have no doubt about that at all and if you want to start your own businesses once you're old enough then Aaron and I will help you in any way we can. However, trust me, you'd rather be known for your good deeds and willingness to help others and not for your arrogance or causal disregard for others, as it's a much better legacy to leave your children should you eventually have them," Joanne said.  
"If you just want to live quietly with your family, that's okay too, as just because you're extremely intelligent doesn't necessarily mean that you have to make your mark on the world."  
"In other words, treat your spouse and children with the same courtesy that you would expect to be treated," Zach said.  
"Exactly," Aaron said smiling approvingly. "Yes, Joanne I are mates, but that doesn't mean we haven't had our arguments, particularly when we were first getting to know each other, but I have always treated her with respect and as an equal, so we make decisions together, even though that wasn't common when we met back in the early 1920s, as men were expected to be in charge and women were often treated as second or even third class citizens, particularly among those that were rich, but also among the more common class."  
"Women were expected to bear the children and run the home, maybe do some charity work, which was really about it. There was a time that mortal woman were barely taught to read, as it was considered an unnecessary skill," Joanne said. "Things have changed considerably, since I was born, but still in a lot of ways, by a lot of people women still aren't treated as equals. I know I'm incredibly lucky, to not only have Aaron, but that we met, when I was so young in mortal years anyway, and that he's always treated me as an equal, so we have a very close relationship, because he doesn't treat me like I'm a second or third class citizen, like so many people would. Not everybody is as lucky as I have been, as not only do I have a loving and supportive family, I'm one of the few that's found my mate. A lot of spouses wouldn't put up with me going to college in the 60s to become a doctor and also my long hours. It's not always easy to be married to a doctor who often work shifts back to back, but since I went into pediatrics that doesn't happen so much."  
"Why would anybody want to spend so much time away from their mate?" Jacob asked genuinely puzzled.  
"Because we can't be together all the time, no matter how close we are," Aaron told the boy gently. "Vampires get bored rather easily, and yes, we spent considerable time together back when our bond was still new, but we've been together for nearly 70 years now and while I miss Joanne while she's at work, she's free to do what she wants with her life, as she can quit at any time. She could retire for decades if she really wanted to and could go back to work at some hospital, once she took the current college courses, as procedures, technology and techniques can change in that amount of time. I've certainly had jobs over the years that I worked for a decade or two before I got bored with it, as I'm centuries older than Joanne is. You have to do something when you live for eternity, in order to stave off boredom."  
"It's not necessarily about the money involved, although that is a great added bonus, since vampires, just like mortals, won't work for free, no matter how much money they have, but about doing something they enjoy. I enjoy helping the children to well, although it can be sad to as some of them die, because they have an incurable disease like cancer and you can't turn the young child into a vampire because if you did they'd never grow up," Joanne said. "So to change the subject, why don't you go look at your rooms and tell us how you want then redecorated and we'll be happy to do so."  
"You don't have to give a separate bedrooms as we'll be happy to share one, as it's what we are used to after all," Spencer said.  
"If you want to do that that's fine, but why should you have to when we have about 40 empty bedrooms?" Aaron asked them. "I mean you might want to go somewhere for privacy just to have a few minutes to yourself. I know you shared a bedroom in the house in your parents, but you don't have to now."  
"Why don't you just try live in separate rooms and if after a month or so you still can't get comfortable, then you can share," Joanne suggested. "Really, you're going to have to get used to having your own room, because once you grow up, you're going to be on your own and not sharing an apartment. You'll still be close, whether or not if you share a bedroom, but I just thought that this might give you a place to go when you want privacy, as I doubt you got very much of that living with your parents. You might just find that like having your own space and Aaron and I will never have enough children at one time to fill up so many bedrooms."  
"We'll give it a try," Spencer said glancing in his siblings.  
"Excellent," Joanne said pleased.  
"I want bookcases in mine as I love to read," Spencer said glancing in the doorway of the bedroom that Joanne showed him, that was large enough for him and his two brothers and yet it was all his."  
"We do have a library," Aaron told him and watched as Spencer's eyes widened at that.  
"You actually have a library?" Spencer breathed. "I've never known a house that had its own library before."  
"It came with one and yes, we have bought books to fill it," Joanne told Spencer in an amused tone of voice. She suspected that reading had been one of the few ways that Spencer at least had to escape his situation and made him not think about his sick mother or his neglectful father. "We even have a few children's books for when our own children were young, but they outgrew them awfully fast."  
"We outgrew children's books by the time we were three," Deann told them.  
"We haven't had much chance to read, in the last year or so," Jacob said wistfully.  
"We barely had time to eat or sleep, in six months at least," Cristobal said.  
"Yes, Joanne and I are very proud of how responsible you were," Aaron told them. "You did a very good job of looking after your mother and because you did such a good job your siblings are going to grow up instead of being stillborn or dying after they are born, because they're too underweight to live or die because of some other complication. It's a shame that your mother died, because if only she'd had the proper care she likely would've lived even if that would have been in an institution. I know you did your best and really, you did better than could be expected, considering the odds were stacked against you, so just remember that you did all you could to help your mother as well as yourselves at seven years old and should be proud of your accomplishments."  
"Now it's time for dinner and I think that for tonight at least, we'll order pizza," Joanne now.  
"Yay!" all six of the children cheered.  
"We haven't had pizza in an awfully long time," Deann said.  
"So why don't you tell me what you want on your pizza?" asked Aaron, happy to see the sextuplets actually acting like children, because in his opinion they had been acting like miniature adults long enough, even if he could understand why they had been.  
Still they weren't like vampire children, who grew up in just seven years and they needed time to just be kids, even if they were very responsible and serious kids.  
All the sextuplets started talking about what they wanted on their pizza at the same time and Aaron and Joanne looked at each other, smiling over the children's heads, thinking that they were off to a good start.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

Three years later

"I want to fight for justice when I come of age," Spencer told Aaron. "I want to join the FBI, the BAU specifically."  
"I think that would be a good career for you," Aaron told Spencer with a serious expression.  
Aaron, Joanne and their family had moved to the Virginia area to be closer to Joanne's parents Dave and Penelope Rossi. They had only been here for a year and a half, but there had been the trial of William Reid to get out of the way and also they had to wait for the adoption to go through, before they could move. In the year and a half that they had stayed in Las Vegas Joanne had borne several children who were farther apart then normal, as she had still been working at the hospital, so she and Aaron didn't make love as much. They had just decided to take what came, so Joanne had stopped taking what was known as the witches remedy, so if she got pregnant that was fine if she didn't that was fine to.  
Joanne had borne 5 children in that year and a half and several more ever since they had moved to the Washington area. Spencer, Zach, Katie, Deann, Jake and Crista adored all their siblings as they knew they were loved as Aaron and Joanne had made sure that they knew that they were their children now and had pointed out that they wouldn't have bothered to adopt them if they didn't love them just as much as they did those that were born to them.  
Aaron and Joanne had sat the six down and had some very frank discussions with them, first telling them that Joanne was pregnant and would give birth in less then two months. They had gone on to explain that they would have responsibilities playing with their new siblings, along with the triplets.  
The upfront talk had cleared the air and had silenced the children's fears that they would be abandoned, as they now knew that they were loved and always would be, as Aaron and Joanne had spent great deal of time with those that needed them most making sure to silence their fears and stop trouble from forming, because of them.  
Now Spencer and his brothers and sisters welcomed each new addition to the Hotchner family with great joy, because they knew that they were truly part of that family whether or not they had been born into it.  
"What made you reach that decision?" Aaron asked.  
"Well, it's always been a field I've been interested in," Spencer begin to explain, "as I always wanted to do something with my life that uses more of my brain power than most jobs. I know I would be bored working in an office for example, and yes, I realize I could start my own business, or maybe go into some field of science and if I my first plan fails I might have to consider doing something like that, but I always just wanted to help people. I want to stop somebody like William Reid, who hides his crimes, behind his respectable veneer. I thought about doing something that would help children considering the childhood that me and my brothers and sisters had before you adopted us, but if you turn me into a vampire at some point, perhaps, I could do that later."  
"If Joanne I do turn you and your siblings into vampires it will be your choice," Aaron answered calmly, "but since you're only 10 years old I don't think we need to worry about it quite yet. You know I do have some strings I can pull at the BAU, when the time comes. I'm sure that my father-in-law won't mind pulling you directly into the unit once you finish the academy, so long as you have the skills required, but considering how many facts and figures and other trivia you have stored in your head the BAU would probably be about the only place that it would be useful, except maybe on a game show. Of course, you're only 10 and might very we'll change your mind by the time you finish college."  
"I don't think I'll change my mind, dad," Spencer said. "It's something that I've been wanting ever since I was about seven or eight years old."  
"Well, if you do then that's okay too, as children change their minds and what careers they're going to go into all the time. Of course, some also know exactly what they want and do from earliest childhood and you may very well be one of those people who knows exactly what career they want to go into when they finish growing up, but you still have plenty of time to decide," Aaron said. "You and your siblings have at least six years, before you go to college, because we agreed, all of us together, that none of you would of you would go until you were at least 16. Joanne and I understood why you and your siblings wanted to go early when you were still living with your parents, as it would've been an opportunity to get away from home, but there's no need for you to go at 12 or 13 now."  
"No, we're perfectly happy living at home," Spencer told Aaron with a genuine smile. "You and your wife have always treated us with respect and kindness, which is more than I can say about my birth father. You've taken an interest in us and our welfare and made sure that we got involved in any clubs or programs for advanced students that we wanted. Me and the others are learning so much."  
"And also making friends at the same time, which was the main point after all," Aaron smirked.  
"Yes, we've never really had friends before," Spencer said. "The children at our former high school, just resented us, some even outright hated us for our obvious intelligence."  
"I know and I'm more sorry than I can say that your father didn't treat you or your siblings like you deserved to be treated," Aaron told him sympathetically. "I'm afraid you're going to carry the emotional and mental scars from your father for the rest of you're life, but that doesn't mean you can't be happy. Your father is getting what's coming to him and what he certainly deserved it for much longer, then the two years he's been in prison. Unfortunately, the way your father treated you is all to normal, although not normally amongst shifters, as you know. In a lot of ways, you and your siblings lucky you know, as it was mostly neglect and uncaring attitude, be glad that he didn't resort to physical abuse other than when he put Zach in the hospital, like so many people do, usually men. The neglect will leave mental and emotional scars on you and your siblings, but it could have been much worse, as you can recover much easier from something like neglect, but it's hard to recover from being physically abused."  
"You did," Spencer said.  
"Yes, I did, but I left at just four years old even though I looked around 18," Aaron said. "Unfortunately, mortals don't grow that fast and a lot can happen in 18 years. A lot of violent behavior is due to a vicious cycle of abuse, where they were abused and therefore they abuse their own families or become some type of major criminal serial killers and the like. You and your siblings may have been strong enough to overcome the neglect if you'd had to live 18 years with your father, but you never know really, especially since you didn't really have a mother who knew what was going on around her due to her illness."  
"And my eidetic memory would not have helped either," Spencer murmured.  
"No, unfortunately, a small percentage of mortals and all vampires have an eidetic memory," Aaron said with a wry twist of his mouth. "I remember what my own parents did to me and my brother as clear as a bell, but I don't think about it too often, as that was many centuries ago and I have many good memories after I left home. I hardly think about my parents at all, and when I do it's only to hope that they are just as unhappy now as they were over 800 years ago. My only regret," Aaron added looking at his adopted son, "is that a vampire never gets to old to have children and I'm sure they've had many ever since Sean and I left home and I hate to think of any of my siblings in that kind of situation, but since there is nothing I can really do about it..."  
"You try not to think about it," Spencer finished understanding completely.  
"And that's relatively easy to do, because I have so many good memories and a lot of those were made when I met Joanne over 70 years ago. I made a good life for myself and so I refuse to dwell on my parents who were and likely still are no better than animals. You and your siblings are of course, a large part of that life, that happiness and I've enjoyed helping raise you into the outstanding people both Joanne and I know you can be. Your mother at least did an excellent job with you and your siblings, before the schizophrenia overtook her," Aaron said.  
Spencer looked sad at that, because he had loved his mother and she had died doing the c-section that had saved his three siblings, but at least his siblings had lived and that was a mark in the positive column.  
"I suppose it's better that she died then having to live her life in an institution," Spencer said with tears in his eyes. Spencer Reid had never been one to cry much, but he did love his mother, as she had done her best before that dreaded disease, had overtaken her. Perhaps, if she had never gotten pregnant again and if she hadn't had to go off her medication her death wouldn't have happened. He loved his three siblings who were three years old now and he loved Aaron and Joanne who would never try to replace the mother that he had loved, but still he couldn't help wishing a little that things had been different and imagine what might have been if only his father hadn't been such a louse or his mother getting schizophrenia.  
"I know it's hard because you miss your mother, but she would be proud of you for all you have accomplished and all you have done to get your lives back in order," Aaron told the ten year old gently. "She would want you to be happy, to remember her sure, but not to mourn her forever. I'm sure she's watching over you and your siblings from heaven and is glad that you're in a stable situation. I'm also sure that she'll be waiting for your father when he dies and that she'll have a few choice words for him."  
"Yeah, she would," Spencer said smiling a little. "Mostly mom was a kind and compassionate person, but she did have a temper. I have no doubt that he really would have torn into my father for the way that he treated us."  
"There, you see, those are the kinds of things you need to be remembering," Aaron told him. "You just need to remember that it's not my fault that she died as she had complications from the schizophrenia and she just wasn't healthy enough to survive, because although you and your siblings did the best you could, there was only so much you could do. You need to remember that if not for you your three year old siblings likely wouldn't have survived and I know your mom would be happy that they did. She would be proud and happy to know that you're a compassionate individual, who just wants to help others instead of using your intelligence to go into some type of business. I'm certainly very proud of you myself and I truly believe that you can do anything you want to do with your life once you are all grown up."  
Spencer stood straighter at that endorsement, because he knew his adoptive father meant his words and was proud of him, because Aaron Hotchner was nothing if not sincere and never gave compliments he didn't sincerely mean.  
"I'll do my best to make you proud of me," Spencer said.  
"I'll always be proud of you no matter what you decide to do with your life," Aaron told Spencer sincerely with a proud smile. "Just like I'm proud of all my children and grandchildren. Your experiences of looking after your mother, and taking care of the house with just your siblings help, while none of you ever let your grades drop has left you a young man of rock solid character, one I am proud to call my son. I know that you will never use your intelligence to evil ends, to cheat others or just to show off for that's not you at all."  
Spencer knew his dad meant it and so it gave him a nice warm glow in the center of his chest.  
The two chatted for a few more minutes but then Spencer got up and headed back to tell his siblings about his conversation with dad, as Aaron Hotchner was certainly more his father then his own had been.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

17 years later

Spencer tried not to stare at the beautiful woman who walked sexily and confidently towards Dave's office. This woman was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life and he knew immediately that she was a vampire, as after all he had lived with vampires ever since he and his siblings were seven years old and that was 20 years ago, but he recognized the signs easily. Dead white skin that still glowed with health and was utterly perfect with no blemishes whatsoever, no mole or beauty mark, also the way her dark hair seemed to shine and he had no doubt it would still look perfect even if it was messed up or wet. The way she walked was another clue as it was sex incarnate, but it was also subtly dangerous, although Spencer doubted that many people who didn't know the signs would notice.  
This woman was utterly perfect and Spencer felt the wolf within him rise up and immediately take notice. No, it couldn't be could it? Could this woman who was walking towards his grandfather's office, really be his mate?  
David Rossi had insisted that Spencer and his siblings call him granddad, although now that he and Spencer were working together, Spencer had to remember to call him just Rossi just like the others did, since technically even if Dave was his grandfather now thanks to the adoption he was also his boss. It was only after hours that he was allowed call him granddad, which was fine.  
Spencer was well aware that other FBI agents resented him because he had been pulled directly into the BAU, as that's where his skills fit best, as he had a ton of trivia stored in his head and much to his birth father's disappointment he had never been very athletic, which was just another excuse for William Reid to resent his own son. Spencer had decided a long time ago that William Reid might have shared in the creation of him and his 8 siblings, but for him at least Aaron Hotchner was his father. He knew that his younger siblings, two girls and a boy didn't even remember their mother or father, because William Reid was in prison and he'd had no contact with his younger children at all and his mother Diana had died giving birth to them due to complications, but really to Spencer's mind it was just as well as they could start off with a clean slate. His three younger siblings had parents that loved them, just as much as they love their own children and that was all that mattered. Besides, his younger siblings were all grown up and we're now 20 years old, but were still in college, but were due to graduate soon unless they decided to stay and get another degree as they had gone at 16 just as he and his brothers and sisters had.  
Spencer tried to ignore the fact that the beautiful lady that he was almost positive was his mate had gone into his father-in-law's office and had yet to emerge. He sincerely hoped that she was here for the position that had just opened after Elle Greenway had left, because Spencer knew that she was indeed his mate like he suspected that she would recognize that fact as soon as she saw him since he was a vampire. He was due to go through the transformation himself in just another three years and he was sure that his mom and dad wouldn't mind changing him early if the beautiful woman who he didn't even know the name of was indeed his mate.  
"Hey, Reid, man are you okay?" Morgan asked, suddenly noticing his teammate's distraction.  
"I'm fine, Morgan," Spencer told the big black man automatically. "I just have a lot on my mind that's all."  
"Don't you always," Morgan teased him playfully.  
"Yeah, I do," Spencer agreed smiling at his brother in every way except blood, even if he already had four of those and five sisters to boot. "Don't worry, so much I'm fine."  
"If you say so," Morgan asked in a skeptical tone.  
"I don't need a babysitter," Spencer told Morgan with a roll of his eyes. "My parents made sure I knew how to take care myself and I have four brothers and five sisters that think that I'm grown up enough to do what I want without them hovering over me. I don't need an alpha male being overprotective of me thank you very much, my life is my own."  
Morgan looked offended at that, but he knew that he did tend to worry about Reid more than he did the other members of the team, just because he somehow seemed so innocent and helpless, even though he was well aware that looks could be deceiving. Reid had proved again and again that he could take care of himself and that he wasn't as innocent as he appeared to be.  
"Alright, fine, but you know I'm here if you need anything," Morgan said.  
Spencer didn't want to offend Morgan so nodded, but he was way more likely to go to his father or mother-in-law then he was to go to the big black man, especially since both of them worked with him what his technical analyst and one as the unit chief. The team was well aware that David and Penelope Rossi was his father and mother-in-law, but none of them made a big deal about it and in fact it was a pretty well kept secret, except it was in his official file and the team, as well as the director and some of the upper brass knew, but that was about it. None of them let their family relationships interfere with the job at hand, although it was more his grandparents concerned about him than the other way around because he wasn't a vampire yet, but soon would be.  
"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you," Spencer apologized, "but you don't need to worry about me, as I have plenty of people doing that already including the boss and the technical analyst."  
"It's hard for me to imagine that they your grandparents considering that they don't look much older than you do," Morgan said.  
"Neither do my parents," Spencer told Morgan with a little smile. "All vampires look basically the same age and you should know that both of them are much older than they actually appear to be."  
"I know that intellectually," Morgan said, "but still they don't look more than 35 and you're 27."  
"I know what age I am," Spencer teased him, "and I'm due to become a vampire myself when I reach 30."  
"Why would you want to do that?" Morgan blinked in surprise as this was something he had not know. "Why don't you stay mortal?"  
"I could and my parents or my grandparents wouldn't object, but I made my decision several years ago, but my parents don't turn anybody into a vampire until they're at least 30 unless they had some sort of fatal disease, like cancer. Mom believes that 30 is the perfect age to turn someone as you look mature and you have time to also mature mentally and emotionally. However, it is always our choice, as my parents and grandparents would be perfectly happy, if we decided to remain mortal. Don't get any ideas about how they might possibly force me and my siblings into anything, as you're way too suspicious for your own good and it's going to get you in trouble one day."  
Morgan blinked at that offended, even though his thoughts had been starting to run along those lines, until Spencer had shot him down, before he could voice them. Besides, he knew deep down that the Rossis were way too honorable to force anyone to be changed into a vampire and he was assuming that their daughter and her mate Aaron Hotchner his friends adoptive parents were the same way, even though he had never met them. Still he didn't understand why Spencer would want to become a vampire unless he was dying of some incurable disease, just as he had suggested a minute ago.  
"You believe that my parents would force me and my siblings into becoming vampires, just because of the suspicious nature and because you can't understand why I would want to be one. It doesn't really matter if you understand or not, but it's going to happen, just as soon as I have my 30th birthday so you might as well get used to the idea, unless I change my mind between now and then, but the chances of that are nil."  
Especially since I believe I have just found my mate, Spencer added in his thoughts, and she happens to be a vampire herself.  
"You might not have any prejudice against vampires and you don't really understand why somebody would want to be turned into one unless they were desperate. I can understand your point of view, because you had a happy childhood and were raised by loving parents, however, until my siblings and I were seven we didn't have a happy childhood and our adoptive parents mean everything to us. They were there for us when we were sick, not that that happened to often thanks to a shifter's biology, they gave us advice when we needed it, they even paid a large fee, considering there were six of us and later three more, to put all of us in a special school with others who were just as intelligent instead of making us go to a public one like our father did where we were severely bullied, which they didn't have to do you know. They made sure that we got interested in after school activities that were for smart people like us where we actually made friends, which never happened when we were in public school in Las Vegas. They did everything that good parents should do for their children and did them even for those that were not their own by blood, which is a pretty rare quality. We love them and they love us so our decision has already been made, and really was made by time we we're about 12 or 13 years old, so we've just been in the holding pattern until our 30th birthdays, which gave us plenty of time to change our minds, but we're never going do so, so you'll just have to live with it," Spencer told him. "I'm explaining this to you before you do something stupid and go confront my grandfather who will figuratively rip you apart and make you wish you had never opened your mouth, to say things that you really know nothing about, as Dave has quite a way with words when he's annoyed or angry and trust me, you don't want him mad at you. Not to mention he's very protective of his family."  
"Alright, fine it's your decision," Morgan said rising his hands in surrender.  
"Yes, it is," Spencer told him quite bluntly. "You need to stop leaping into situations that don't concern you and when you don't have enough information to come to the correct conclusions. You just assumed that I was being forced when nothing could be farther from the truth, instead of gathering all your facts first. Tell me something Morgan why would my supposed abusive parents have given any of us any freedom when they could very easily have kept us locked up and turned us into vampires while we were still children, if we were being forced? Or even bothered to adopt us at all, just because mom saw what happened to my brother Zach when father caused him to hit his head and put him into a coma when she learned what our home life was like. It would've been really easy just to keep us locked up until we were old enough and instead they paid for our college education instead of us having scholarships, bought us are first cars and not used either, the one I still happen to drive today?"  
"Alright, alright," Morgan said.  
"You need to learn to gather your facts before jumping to the wrong conclusions at least where somebody you consider family is concerned," Spencer told him sternly. "You're a good profiler otherwise, you wouldn't be on the team, but you need to stop jumping to conclusions when it comes to somebody's personal life, although I admit it's mainly mine that you seem to want to put your foot in. You need to stop interfering in my life like if I ever get involved with a woman I'm not going to have you a background check or interrogate them."  
"I wouldn't do that," Morgan protested, not completely truthfully.  
"Wouldn't you?" Spencer asked his expression unreadable. "Think of it this way, once I'm a vampire I won't be able to be injured very easily out in the field and I definitely won't be clumsy anymore, so maybe you'll stop worrying about me. I appreciate your concern, but you're only annoying me, mostly because you believe that I need protection from everyone, even my own parents. You see me like some kind child in a grown up body and so you believe that you need to protect me from everything, my parents, me finding somebody to marry, the outside world. If you had your way probably place me in a bubble supposedly for my own protection."  
"Alright, I'm sorry I brought it up," Morgan said finally looking hurt, probably because Reid wasn't far wrong.  
"I'm just asking you very nicely to stop being so overprotective, as I can take care myself. I love you like a brother Morgan, but I'm nearly 28 years old and you still treat me like I'm five a lot of times and unnecessarily put your life in danger even when it's unnecessary," Spencer told his friends gently. "Having protective instincts is good, just a long don't go overboard, as you might have a family of your own someday."  
"You never talk about your family, not really," Morgan said. "I talk about mine all the time."  
"So what that doesn't really mean anything," Spencer shrugged, "you ought to know by now that I'm just a private individual. Just because I don't talk about my childhood or my home life doesn't mean a damn thing and you know it. I don't care if you think I'm your little brother, even if we aren't related, it still doesn't give you a right to interfere in my life, give me advice sure, but let me live my life, as I'm not retarded, helpless or an invalid."  
Morgan knew very well that his friend was right and that even though Spencer seemed helpless he was far from it, as he had muscles up under his shirt, not as noticeable as his own, but then Spencer was slender, tall and not as broad of shoulder as he was and he knew how to fight, as Morgan had seen examples of that in the three years he'd known him.  
He was just going to have to stop being so overprotective, but he'd lost several people close to him including his father which he knew was at least partly to blame for his behavior. He had to trust that Spencer knew how to take care of himself and besides, once he was a vampire he'd be nearly indestructible and even if he didn't like the thought of it it was Spencer's decision. It wasn't that he hated vampires, because he worked with two of them after all, soon to be three he was sure, but he had never understood why somebody would want to become one, unless they had some kind incurable disease, but he also knew that was just his opinion and that other people had different views including Spencer. Morgan supposed being raised by a couple of vampires, who likely had children of their own and growing up from the time they were seven in that type of environment might've had a big impact on Spencer's and his siblings decision.  
Spencer turned away ignoring Morgan completely, as door to Dave's office open.  
"Well, it looks like we have a new teammate," Spencer told Morgan, as he tried to ignore how gorgeous this woman was as the wolf within him was certainly sitting up and taking notice, nearly overpowering his control. "She wouldn't have been in the boss's office for so long if she didn't have a job with us."  
Morgan didn't have a chance to respond, as Dave announced, "Everyone can I have your attention please?"  
JJ, Penelope and Gideon came out of their respective offices at that and Spencer and Morgan got up from behind their desks.  
"I'd like to introduce you to our newest team member Emily Prentiss. Please make her feel welcome."  
Emily was looking around as the people had gathered around and felt she would enjoy working with them as she had been working her butt off to get into the BAU for years, but she had finally made it. She looked around at all the faces Jason Gideon who was quite famous in certain circles, as was David Rossi who had interviewed her, as both of these men had started the BAU in the first place along with Max Ryan who had been killed, some years ago.  
One by one the team came up to introduce themselves and last was the youngest member and Spencer came up trying to act normally.  
Emily stared at Spencer her eyes wide and shocked and while Dave and Penelope recognized the signs immediately, Gideon, Morgan and JJ had no idea what was going on, as they were completely human, and so didn't recognize the signs.  
Dave shared a look with his mate over everybody else's head and his eyes asked, 'What are the odds?'  
And Penelope seemed to answer in the same way, 'I don't know, but this is certainly a good thing.'  
Dave and Penelope had no trouble reading each others expressions, body language and the like, as they had been mated for a very long time now, well over a hundred years.  
"What's going on?" Morgan demanded, as he stared at their new teammate and the man he considered a younger brother  
"I would think it would be obvious, Morgan," Penelope told him. "It's the same thing that happened to Dave and I when we met that first time. The instant attraction, the knowing instinctively that you have found the one thing you cannot live without. Of course, it was more Dave that knew I was the one because I wasn't a vampire or a shifter."  
"You're telling us that they're mates?" JJ asked her astonishment plain. Of course, there was a little hurt buried as well as she had been going to try to get Spencer interested in a date, since she liked him very much, but now that wasn't possible.  
"Yep," Dave said with a slow easy grin. "It's rather unexpected, but still undeniable. It helps that Spencer is a shifter and they have only one mate as well and therefore the wolf within him will know that Emily is the one, just as the vampire part of Emily will also know. Spencer won't be denying that she is his mate and neither will Emily, as the pull between them is likely very strong. I never expected to meet Penelope either, but I did and I've been happy ever since and working together like we do is just icing on the cake."  
"As have I," Penelope agreed, as she kissed her mate on the cheek  
Gideon said nothing, but he really didn't approve of teammates being romantically involved, but he had no grounds at all to object considering that Dave and his mate worked together even if Garcia wasn't a field agent. Relationships were allowed so long as the couple in question didn't lose their professionalism while working. However, this was a first for the same team, as usually whenever somebody got involved with another FBI agent they worked in another department  
"Don't think I don't know what you're thinking," Dave told Gideon with a disapproving frown at his teammate. "It doesn't really matter whether you approve or not, so long as they can remain professional, which I have no doubt. Spencer and Emily have every right to have lives outside work. I can see them quitting entirely if you stand in the way of their happiness, because you can't break two mates apart, as it's not like normal relationships that break up every day. Once mates meet they'll be together forever, no matter the obstacles put in their paths, mostly by those who don't understand what finding your mate really means."  
"It's not that object on a personal basis, it's that their bound to be distracted from what they need to be concentrating on, that's all," Gideon protested.  
"Working together, should make it easier, actually, as they won't be missing each other desperately, as it takes time for the bond too mature. I know it's a bit of an inconvenience, but is not like they were expecting to be mates when Emily came for that interview. I remember how much I miss Penelope when I'm flying to some distant city and we've been mated well over a hundred years and our feelings aren't as intense, as they would have been if we had just met. To work together, work as a team will actually make it much easier for them to concentrate and keep their minds on the job than it would be otherwise."  
"If you say so," Gideon said looking skeptical.  
"I would say, that Rossi out of all people would know what he's talking about," Morgan told Gideon, with a frown of disapproval at his attitude.  
"I have to agree," JJ said. "Rossi isn't going to lie for god sakes and if he said it's going to be easier, just because they're working together then it will be."  
"Thanks for coming to my defense, but is just that Gideon doesn't like change, never has," Dave told the pair with a smile. "He's very set in his ways, but he'll either accept it or I can see both of them quitting if he puts too many obstacles in their path, as they'll figure it isn't worth the bother, as for both a vampire and a shifter their mate comes first—always. Besides, Spencer, at least is not hurting for money because I know that my daughter and son-in-law would have set up a healthy trust fund for him as they do for all of their children and both he and Emily could live off the interest for some time with no problem. Besides, I doubt very much that Emily doesn't have money stashed away if she's any age at all, since you tend to accumulate money the longer you live."  
"So you're saying that they don't necessarily need to work," JJ said.  
"Exactly, and neither do Dave or I," Penelope said speaking for the first time in a long while, "but then we work, because we enjoy it and we'd be bored if we didn't have something to keep us occupied and we've had several jobs over the years we've been together, but we've never had a chance to work together before. In any case, whatever Spencer's and Emily's relationship is it's none of our business, as Spencer at least isn't one to discuss his private life, with even his closest friends or family. Of course, you asked how they're doing he'll tell you, but he'll never give details unless you force them out of him."  
All the others agreed, with what Penelope was saying, as Spencer didn't usually talk about his family, as he wasn't one to gossip.  
"You know I don't believe I've seen Spencer this happy... in well ever," Penelope admitted as she studied the two who were talking so quietly that even she couldn't pick up what they were saying unless she moved closer and she wouldn't invade her grandson's privacy like that, even as curious as she was. "He's always been the really serious and responsible type ever since I've known him. I'm not saying he wasn't happy with my daughter and son-in-law, but that's a different kind of happiness. I've just never known him to show true joy, like he is right now, as he's practically radiating it. I suspect that we'll soon see a much happier and contented version of Spencer Reid, as sometimes, we just need someone to love romantically in order to bring that part of our personality to the forefront."  
The others watched as Spencer and Emily talked quietly, standing just a short distance away from the rest of them and they both did indeed look very happy together, so nobody doubted Penelope's assessment, not even Gideon who had been quietly observing the pair, ignoring the talk that was going around him.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss entered Spencer's apartment, which was really nice, as Reid had not seen the point of living in a tiny little apartment when he not only made plenty he had a trust fund, that was more than adequate to get him into a nice place.  
His apartment had two bedrooms, living room, a good size kitchen and two bathrooms, one that was part of the master suite.  
"Really nice place," Emily approved.  
"Thank you," Spencer told her with a smile. "Thanks to my parents generosity I was able to get this place, even before I started working. I had a rather large trust fund set up for me, just like all my brothers and sisters did and I've increased that amount considerably, thanks to some sound financial advice from my grandfather and father. I've gotten pretty good at spotting trends you see. I didn't really see the point of staying in a small place, if I had the funds to get something larger."  
"There's no reason you should," Emily said she looked around and noticed that there were bookshelves in every conceivable spot crammed to the brim with books in every conceivable size. "I'm certainly not going to stay in some dinky little flat, when I have the money to get me something larger and more comfortable."  
"Exactly," Spencer agreed. "I know we don't know much about each other yet, but let's just say my early childhood wasn't very good and I'll give you some details at a later date as they would take to long to go into now. You already know I was adopted by Rossi's daughter and son-in-law along with all my siblings, of course. After we were adopted our life was much better, but that wasn't until we were seven."  
"I'll look forward to hearing about it," Emily said sincerely, as she truly wanted to learn all she could about the man who was her mate.  
"And I'll look forward to hearing more about you as well as we didn't have much of a chance to talk in-depth at work, considering the way that Gideon was giving as the evil eye," Spencer said with a completely straight faced.  
"I noticed, what was that all about?" Emily asked. "I would think that he'd be happy for us."  
"He just doesn't want us distracted I think," Spencer said. "I admit I don't know him very well, even though I've been walking with BAU for nearly 3 years now. I know Dave and Penelope much better but then they are also my grandparents and I spent a lot of time around them as a kid as they often came for dinner or just to spend time with us. Of course, Dave never had as much time with us, as he might have liked due to his job with the BAU, but still I know he spent as much time getting to know all his grandchildren as he could. Grandmom, though she prefers to be called Penelope had more time while Dave was often out of town on a case. She often took us shopping for clothes or school supplies when mom didn't have time."  
"What does your mother do?" Emily asked.  
"She's a doctor actually," Spencer answered. "She told us that she always wanted to be one, but back when she was for born there weren't very many female physicians and the ones that there were most the time didn't have families, because most men never would have accepted letting their wife work or make more money than they did, as back then the man was the bread winner and the woman stayed home and took care of the house and kids. The husband ruled the home, back in the early 1900s when mom was born."  
"Believe me, I know it," Emily said making a face. "Back when I was turned into a vampire, which was about 529 years ago, women had even worse than they did in the 1920s. I was so happy when things changed to what they are now and women had more freedom, as I remember dressing up like a man more than once, if I didn't want anybody to know that I was a vampire, as it was just easier to get a hotel room or just move around generally."  
"It's hard to imagine you dressed like a man you must had your hair up under some kind of a hat in order to pass muster," Spencer said amused, although he did understand what Emily was saying.  
"Yeah, I had to learn how to act like a man to and not move like a woman," Emily said. "I had to study men to see how they moved and pick up a lot of bad habits that my mother definitely would've slapped me for."  
"Ever been married?" asked Spencer. "I know that marriages were arranged a lot that back then, especially in high society families."  
"Yeah, I was, and he was a bastard as he cheated on me, practically as soon as we tied the knot and probably before," Emily growled. "It was arranged by my father, as you can probably guess and we were only married for about five years, which was five years too long. The bastard, got himself killed, in a fire and I wasn't unhappy when he did. After that I was about 24, I just decided that I was never getting married again no matter what my parents wanted and as a widow I had that right. I lived on my own for a long time as all my husband's money came to me."  
"So you look about 30 when you were changed, which was pretty old back when you were born, no offense," Spencer said.  
"No, offense taken," Emily smiled, "because you're right 30 was pretty old back then. Now, why don't you just lead the way to the bedroom and I think we have other things to do and we can talk more later, because if I don't have you inside me right this minute I'm going to attack you right here. I'm eager for us to make love ever since we met at work this morning."  
"Right this way," Spencer said, just as eagerly guiding Emily to the master bedroom, which had a king sized bed. "I had trouble controlling myself to, just so you know. I know I'm not a vampire, but I'm going to become one on my 30th birthday, as it was my decision. My parents think that 30 is the perfect time to change someone, because you look mature then if you're changed at 18 or 20 and they said that we'd have less trouble getting certain jobs for example if we didn't look like too young, even if you've gradated college. There's a lot of things we'd have trouble with if we had been changed to soon for example getting a drink if we wanted one."  
"That sounds smart to me," Emily said approvingly even as they entered Spencer's bedroom. "If you are changed at 30, that means that we'll look about the same age, as appearances matter to a lot of people."  
"It's what mom and dad have done for all the children they've adopted if they wanted to be changed," Spencer said. "Some of them decide not to do that, but most of them do get turned into vampires once they're old enough."  
Emily got out of her clothes at light speed threw them on the floor not caring where they landed, while Spencer did the same.  
"God! Smelling your scent all day about drove me crazy!" Spencer exclaimed, as he took the now naked Emily into his arms, sniffing along her lovely, long neck, just inhaling her scent. "I'm not sure how I managed not to jump you, until we had privacy. I'm so glad we didn't catch a case, as I'm not sure how I would have worked with you, before the bond was completed."  
"Same goes," Emily told him, even as Spencer started nibbling along Emily's long graceful neck, causing her to groan as desire swell through her form.  
"If you don't want to chance of being pregnant by the time we're done you better tell me now, as I'll use a condom," Spencer told her.  
"I'll take my chances," Emily decided. "If I do get pregnant it's not like I'll be pregnant for very long before I give birth and won't even need to take any maternity leave. We both know that the connection we share won't complete itself if you use a condom this first time, because you'll be spurting your seed into the condom instead of into my body."  
"Very true," Spencer agreed, as he picked Emily off with no trouble and placed her on the bed. "Gideon, not to mention Strauss, will likely blow a gasket if you do get pregnant, but that's not our problem, as you can't be fired, so long as you still do the job, but it's a good thing you don't have to take maternity leave, as you haven't worked for the BAU long enough for that to be valid."  
"We'll work it out," Emily said, as she kissed Spencer in any spot she could reach, even as he was still nibbling on her lovely neck.  
The two if them said nothing more as they got deeply involved in pleasuring each other and it was not to long later that Spencer entered her for the very first time and felt the connection snap into place between them instantly as soon as he released his seed into her. As soon as he did so a strong ribbon of energy wrapped around their very souls so they knew that they would never be parted and anybody who tried would face the consequences, which would be extremely unpleasant.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

Emily studied her mate who was sleeping peacefully. She had never expected to find him in a million years and yet it had happened when she was least expecting it. She know that she didn't know him very well yet, but from what she had observed of him, he was a kind compassionate intelligent man. She knew very well that she was already in love with him, but that was the way it was with the mating bond that vampires as well as shifters had. The bond between them would only deepen the more they got to know about each other and the longer they were together. The two of them had really gone at it and had made love for hours, before Spencer had finally drifted off to sleep. Emily had been surprised at his stamina, but then a lot of shifters had plenty of stamina and he was certainly one of them. Emily studied her mate's body and concluded that he was in good shape so he likely worked out regularly and if that was the case that would explain his stamina.  
Emily wondered briefly if she was pregnant, as it was very possible considering that Spencer had released his seed into her at least half a dozen times before he had drifted off to sleep and she found herself hoping that she was she wanted nothing more than to have Spencer's children.  
Emily thought her mate was a very handsome man, although she knew that he didn't hold a candle to someone like Derek Morgan, but beauty was in the eye of the beholder and Emily well knew that Spencer would go from the handsome man he already was, to a drop dead gorgeous one, once he was a vampire. Emily could hardly wait to give her mate his official mating mark, as that would tell others of her kind that this man was off limits, but she could not do so until after he was a vampire himself, which wouldn't be for at least a couple of years, unless he was seriously injured in the field and then she would turn him into a vampire immediately in order to save his life, as she wasn't about to lose him now that she had just found him, because that would mean her life as well.  
Emily rose from the bed after she gently untangled her legs from her mate's and not bothering to get dressed she began to explore the apartment. She know that Spencer would very likely be starving, well, like a wolf when he awoke, but unfortunately, she had never been much of a cook. Emily wandered around the apartment, studying all the books on the numerous bookcases throughout noticed that her mate read just about everything, although it was mostly nonfiction, science of various sorts, history, medical, philosophy, engineering, architecture, archaeology, art, biographies, religion, autobiographies and there were even a few cookbooks, which likely meant that Spencer knew how to cook, even if she did not and she remembered her mother trying to teach her. There was also a little bit of fiction, mainly sci-fi, but compared to all the nonfiction there wasn't very much of it. It was more than possible Spencer, just didn't have room for anymore, considering that every conceivable space had bookcase and every single one of them was full to the brim.  
When we buy a house sometime, likely soon, we'll have to make sure that there is a library, Emily snorted in her thoughts. On second thought she shouldn't be so surprised that Spencer liked to read for she did as well and that was definitely one thing they had in common. It was likely a love that went back to his childhood, she could see a small boy sitting somewhere just reading a book seeming lost in his own world. She already knew that her mate was genius and she knew that geniuses like her mate had a hard time making friends a lot of times. She could very easily see Spencer and likely his siblings as well being bullied if they had gone to a normal high school. Emily checked what was supposed to be the guest bedroom and found that it had been turned into a small library and there was so many bookcases crammed into the room there was barely enough space to walk in between them. The bedroom was fairly large so there was room for half a dozen tall bookcases and every single one was filled to the brim, which didn't surprise Emily at all, as apparently Spencer, was a bibliophile of the first order, but since she liked to read as well she couldn't really disdain his love of the written word or learning a new facts, especially since he didn't seem like the very social type. Spencer likely spent time with his family, maybe went out to dinner occasionally or spent time with the team, but other than that he probably basically spent the majority of his free time by himself. Well, that would change if she had any say in the matter as she was determined to bring him out of his shell, although that might not be as hard as she imagined as he was like a wildcat in the sack, so there was a passionate man underneath that calm exterior that he seemed to show to the world most of the time.  
"Emily?" Spencer called and the panic and terror in it had Emily racing back to the bedroom.  
"I'm here," Emily told him as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
"I hate to say it, but I thought he was some kind of one do is dream," Spencer said his voice still sounding sleepy, but no longer terrified or panicked. "My life has never gone like I expected it to and I definitely never imagined that I would meet my mate at all much less one who's a vampire, which is something that I was going to be changed into on my 30th birthday. I suppose you can say that I had a crappy early childhood, which likely explains my fear that you were nothing, but a wondrous dream. A dream that would disappear as soon as I was awake."  
"It's all alright," Emily soothed, as she climbed back into the queen sized bed and took her mate into her arms. "I didn't exactly have a very happy childhood either, even if that was nearly 600 years ago. I'm never been prone to nightmares, but then everybody's different. I'm here, I'm real and I'm not going anywhere unless you're coming to."  
"I sure I'm not impressing you with my insecurities," Spencer told her with dry humor in his voice, even as he and Emily cuddled together.  
"Everybody has their insecurities," Emily told Spencer gently. "Perhaps, if you talked about what your early childhood was like you'd feel better."  
"I've talked about it, at least somewhat, with a psychologist, as I used to have nightmares of most every night after I was adopted by the Hotchners, as did my siblings. Don't misunderstand me, the Hotchners were the best parents anyone could wish for, generous, understanding and kind. They were always there when we needed them to be, but still some things stay with you," Spencer explained.  
"I do understand," Emily told him gently. "Childhood trauma is often in nearly impossible to overcome."  
"Trauma that's a good word for it," Spencer admitted thoughtfully, "and it doesn't help that I have an eidetic memory, I'll never be able forget what my early childhood was like. Me and my siblings weren't physically abused for the most part, except once when Zach was arguing with dad and he slapped my brother so hard that he ended up falling and hitting his head on the corner of a wooden table and was in a coma for a couple of weeks. There was so much blood, just pouring out of the wound that I feared he would die before we could even get him to the hospital, even though I knew that head wounds bled a lot."  
"What about your mother?" Emily asked gently.  
"For the first seven years she was the best mother you could hope for," Spencer said, his golden brown eyes going soft in remembrance. "Then she got pregnant again, an accident and she was taking medication, as she had a mild case of schizophrenia. She's the one that decided to go off her medication while she was pregnant, because it could've harmed the fetuses and as her dad he wanted her to get an abortion saying that six children was more than enough. Normally, shifters are very protective of their young and would never think about getting an abortion unless it put their lives in danger. I'm sure you know that most shifters love their pups and are very protective of them, but in my father's case he didn't seem to care about his children very much at all, in fact I know he didn't, as he never paid any of us the slightest bit of attention unless he was yelling at us for something. In any case, my mother's schizophrenia got worse and worse and my father refused to help out at all, so we were basically living two lives going to school and trying to take care of the house. We had to make sure that mom ate enough so that our siblings would survive, as she wouldn't have remembered to take care of herself if the six of us weren't watching her. We always feared that we'd come home and find that she'd killed herself, as father didn't care about any of us. Hell, more than half the time he wasn't even there and when he did come home, it was really early in the morning like two or three a.m. He barely remembered to leave us money for groceries and a couple of my siblings would go down to the grocery store, which thank goodness wasn't more than a mile from the house. I don't know how we managed, particularly in the last four months or so, since the shifter pregnancy is only six, as we were trying to do the laundry, the cooking, take care of mom, do our homework and go to school to."  
"So how did you get adopted by the Hotchners?" Emily said containing her rage at what she was hearing, even though it would have been 20 years ago.  
"Mom, was was my brother Zach's, doctor," Spencer explained. "I had to sneak away from the house in order to come visit my brother, because my father even refused to come fill out the paperwork to get Zach admitted to the hospital and didn't come visit him even once. I was the one that filled out the paperwork and as it was so busy that night they accepted my explanation that I was taking it to my mother. In any case, I rode the the bus to the hospital, even though I was only seven, and mom, even though she wasn't my mother then, caught me in my brother's room. She only asked me one simple question and all I had to do was look into a compassionate eyes and I started pouring out my life history to her. I'm still not sure what made me do it, as normally I was very good at keeping my own council, except from my siblings. In any case, all of us learned later that Joanne had discussed us with dad and they decided to adopt us if they were able as they hated child abuse and we might not have been beaten or anything, but still, we were neglected and trying to take on adult responsibilities, as well as go to school do homework and so forth. I know that if we hadn't been so intelligent that we never would've known what to do, but we did know that we didn't want go into foster care, because we were well aware that we wouldn't be able to stay together and we would be parceled out to different people. Mom and dad had adopted many times before, so the process was familiar to them and they were even nice enough to discuss it with us, as they knew that we were more intelligent then your average seven-year-olds. Besides, we were well aware that once our siblings were born there was no way we'd be able to take care of them and still go to school."  
"You should not have had to," Emily raged looking so furious that she could have easily destroyed the entire apartment.  
"No, we shouldn't have, but it turned out to be a good thing, because the Hotchners didn't have too much trouble adopting all of us including our newborn siblings," Spencer said, as he took his mate into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly.  
Emily calmed down and once she did Spencer told her the rest of the story.  
"So your father went to prison and died there and your mother died during the c-section with your three younger siblings," Emily summarized.  
"Yes, and while I don't have any sympathy for my father, I am sorry for my mother, as she loved us and it wasn't her fault that her schizophrenia got worse, as she wanted my siblings to be born healthy and the medicine she took could have been detrimental to them. It might not have caused them any harm, but my mother didn't want to take the slightest risk."  
"That just goes to show that she loved you and your unborn siblings," Emily said and Spencer nodded in agreement.  
"And personally, I think your father got off to lightly, but what's done is done," Emily growled.  
Spencer laughed rather shakily at that. "My parents, grandparents and siblings who know about it agree with you. I mean father often came home smelling of another woman's perfume and I have learned thanks to Penelope's hacking skills that I have four half siblings, who would now be of age, just like my younger sibling are. Apparently, the woman he was seeing gave birth to them not long after my two sisters and brother were born."  
"It's hard to believe that your father treated you so shabbily, since he's a shifter. Now if he was a human or even a vampire, it would be more understandable, since shifters in general are normally, very protective of their offspring, which tells me that something was definitely wrong with your father," said Emily.  
"He was an aberration," Spencer agreed, "and don't think I'm not aware of it. Shifters cheat or get divorced all the time, unless they have found their lifemate, but even if they do they still look after their pups and don't neglect or disdain them. I don't really know what went wrong with my father, even though I know that things happen sometimes, just not as often as it does with humans."  
"It doesn't matter, he's dead and I know you'll never forget him, but I'm going to make sure you don't think of him to often as he didn't deserve to be a father at all," said Emily. "Parents are supposed to be there for their children, even though I know it doesn't work out like that a lot of times, but the world would be a much better place if it did."  
"That would certainly be fewer cases of child abuse, and if there were less abused children there would be less criminals for law enforcement agencies to catch, because a lot of time abuse will turn a child into a criminal when they get older. We'd still have plenty of unsubs to catch, just not the type that mainly turned into criminals of one type or another because of they suffered abuse as children. In my years with the BAU, I have discovered that a lot of criminals that we put in prison were physically, emotionally and mentally abused by a parent or guardian, or sometimes by a trusted friend."  
"I know and that's really sad," Emily said, "but there's only so much we can do."  
"Yeah, humans in particular, are so messed up that we can't catch everyone and even if we could there isn't enough prisons to put them all in," Spencer said. "Let's forget about that at the moment, as I want to make love to you again, since we have to go back to work tomorrow and I won't be surprised if we're flying out first thing. However, at least we work together, so we won't be missing each other so intensely, because we'll hundreds of miles apart, since we'll be together, most of the day and at night."  
"I'm looking forward to it," Emily said eagerly. "I worked my butt off to get the BAU, as profiling is the first thing that has caught my interest in a long time. I was actually thinking about retiring from the FBI as it was getting rather boring, but now I'm glad I didn't, because we never would've met otherwise, except by the sheerest dumb luck."  
"Yes, I'm glad you didn't retire either," Spencer said smiling. "You make me so happy, even though we haven't known each other very long and yes, I realize that it's the bond."  
"Which will only intensify once you're turned into a vampire, as mortals aren't meant to feel the same intensity of emotions vampires do, not even shifters who have their own version of the mating bond."  
"So do you think you're pregnant?" Spencer asked, as he smiled at the thought.  
"It's very possible and you know it," Emily said, as she rubbed her stomach reflectively.  
"Well, if you are I hope you're prepared to be carrying at least twins, since I'm a shifter and we very rarely have single pups, although it has been known to happen, but I won't be surprised in the least if it's two, but it's more likely that you are carrying three or four, my parents had six at one time after all, which means that my father must have been, especially vital and my mother must've been pretty fertile as well."  
"You know I don't know many vampires that have had more than twins," Emily said thoughtfully, "but then I doubt very many of them have shifters for mates or have sex with them before they're turned into vampires."  
"Or just have sex with the shifter even if they're not mates and they can still end up getting pregnant," Spencer said, "unless the shifter remembers to use a condom, every time, which is possible, but highly unlikely."  
"If I do get pregnant with more than two I'm going to be drinking blood nearly constantly, Emily mused. "I'll be hunting several times every night and probably early in the morning to."  
"Well, if that's the case, especially in the the last few weeks, we simply won't have anymore until after I'm a vampire," Spencer said.  
"I don't plan on getting pregnant, except every couple of years, especially since I'm working for the FBI and I can't get pregnant too often or they might think I can't do my job, although how I'm going to prevent it I don't know, because I'm not about to stop making love to you when using the same to me," Emily said.  
"There is a way," Spencer told and when Emily looked at him in surprise he explained exactly what his mother had discovered.  
"Well, I wish I'd learned that a couple hundred years ago," Emily said ruefully, "as it sure would have come in handy."  
"It's apparently a very recent discovery at least by vampire time, since a couple of centuries means nothing to your race," Spencer said. "It took a lot of trial and error to discover exactly how much of the witches remedy it would take to prevent vampire from having children, but it seems to work as my mom doesn't get pregnant when she doesn't want to and the same goes for my grandmother or any of the females in our family for that matter as we make sure to pass the information down to any daughters or wives."  
"Well, it's nice to know that there's a way to prevent me from getting pregnant," Emily said. "My career is just beginning with BAU and I don't really want to get pregnant again for awhile."  
"Well, if you are indeed pregnant, then you can start taking the witches remedy after you give birth," Spencer said, "and I'll have mom give you the exact recipe, so you can mix up your own."  
"I'm looking forward to meeting your parents," Emily said  
"You'll like them I'm sure," Spencer said. "I'm sure they already now about you, as my grandfather and grandmother aren't going to keep such good news of me finding my mate to themselves. I suspect that they're waiting for me to call and when I do we'll likely be invited over for a meal."  
"I'm glad your mother at least can cook, because I can't," Emily said, "It's one skill that my mother failed to teach me. I was somewhat of a disappointment to her to tell you the truth, to tomboyish and that was a greater sin back when I was born, to act more like a man then a woman."  
"Yes, the standards were very different back so long ago," Spencer agreed.  
The two were silent for a few minutes and then Spencer blurted out, "I want you to move in with me."  
"I'll be happy to, but my place is bigger, so maybe it's better if you move there until we can buy a house."  
"We can switch back and forth," Spencer considered. "I want a house with enough room for a large library. I think it's better if I maintain my apartment for now because I doubt all my books would fit in your place."  
"No, they wouldn't," Emily said. "We might have to have a house built, because I can't see finding one with more than three to five bedrooms tops."  
"My parents place is much larger than the modern examples of houses, my grandparents to actually," Spencer said, "but then it was bought at a time when larger houses were more common."  
"They both probably had the houses built to their specifications, or at least that's the most likely possibility," Emily said.  
"My grandparents might have, but I well remember moving into the house we have now with my parents and it was already built," Spencer said, "but I admit everything looked brand spanking new, fresh coat of paint on the outside and what looked like new wallpaper, appliances and a fresh painting job in at least some of the rooms on the inside."  
"So it's possible that Rossi and Garcia had a place built for them, when they learned that their daughter and son-in-law were moving into the area," Emily suggested.  
"That's possible," Spencer considered. "We didn't move to the Washington area for a year and a half or so as me and my siblings were witnesses in my father's trial and also had to wait for the adoption to go through, so a house could have been built in that amount of time, especially if my grandparents paid extra to get it done as fast as possible. If that's what happened this is the first I've thought about it, but I don't know for sure unless I actually ask them. They very easily could've discussed it with my grandparents while me and my siblings were sleeping, since vampires don't need to rest their bodies or their minds. I'm sure that Dave and Penelope would've paid for it and that dad and mom would've insisted on paying them back. I never really thought about it no matter how observant I was, even as a child, because to me it was just a home, away from people who knew about what happened to my father and insisting on expressing either their disgust or sympathy at my father's actions and the fact that we were basically now orphans, even if our father was still alive he was going to prison and unable to look after us and our mother was dead. People were so butt stupid that they didn't seem to realize that they were saying stuff in front of a bunch of impressionable children and didn't seem to care how deeply their words affected us, oh, not our fathers arrest so much, just people discussing our private business like it was their own. It wouldn't have been so bad if most of it was genuine, as that would have been one thing, but apparently our father wasn't very well liked in our community. I'm grateful that my younger siblings were just babies at time, so they had no clue what was going on."  
"You're right, people can be butt stupid and don't think about the fact that you might not want to hear what they have to say, especially if you can tell that it's false and not genuine," Emily said.  
"Yeah, me and my siblings had very strong bullshit detectors I guess you could say considering we had lived with a man that lied on a normal basis," Spencer sighed. "I suppose living with a father who lied on a normal basis or at least never told you the whole truth, allowed all of us to be an to tell when somebody was lying to us at least most of the time, as there are always tells."  
"It's a useful skill to have, even though I'm sorry about how you acquired it," Emily told him sympathetically. "Once you're vampire you won't needed that particular skill, because you'd be tell when somebody's lying without it, fast heartbeat as well as the other signs, that only somebody with very good hearing like a vampire would be able to detect without specialized equipment."  
"Yeah, I know," Spencer said with a nod. "I'm well aware of all the advantages I'll have once I'm a vampire and that I'll still be able to drink coffee is just icing on the cake. Of course, my hearing as a wolf shifter is pretty good too, certainly better than a magical's or a human's, although not as good as a vampire's."  
"Are you hungry?" Emily asked. "I could order some take out, if you are."  
"Take out will do, although I normally prefer to cook my meals, especially now that I eat out so much of the time, because I'm always traveling for work," Spencer said, "but that would take too long."  
"I'm sure that you'll be cooking plenty of times, as you won't be working at the BAU forever and neither will I," Emily said, "and eating out is not going to harm you, even if it's not exactly very healthy."  
"Which is why I prefer a homecooked meals whenever I have time to do so, which isn't as often as I'd like," Spencer said. "You'll find that I eat a lot of steak and other meat as I am a shifter after all. It took a long time to overcome the bad habits that I and my siblings learned, particularly doing that six months while my mother was pregnant. If mom hadn't already been teaching us how to cook, we would've had to figure it out, because shifters need meat and other things like fruits and grains. If it'd been going on for more than six months we might never have we reached our full heights, as we were lucky if we got one decent meal a day. I'll be forever grateful for the Hotchners adopting us and that they cared enough to do so."  
"Well, least we won't have to worry about any babies we have, because they're only be able to drink blood, at least for the first few months," Emily said, "and even if we can eat regular food it isn't going to do anything to nourish our bodies."  
"I'm just glad vampires can still eat," Spencer said. "I really enjoy eating now, ever since I was adopted by the Hotchners, as both my parents really know how to cook and it's something they enjoy doing together on occasion. I believe it was mom that taught dad how to cook originally as I doubt he knew how beforehand."  
"Probably," Emily agreed.  
"I'm not saying that my birth mother couldn't cook, but I hardly remember that or what it tasted like, since I was so young at the time, even though my memory is eidetic," Spencer said looking sad and melancholy.  
"I'm sorry you didn't have more time with your mother," Emily told him sincerely. "She seemed like a nice woman what you told me about."  
"Yeah, she was and brilliant to," Spencer said his eyes soft in remembrance. "She's the one that got all of us into reading and I still enjoy all the authors that she used to love, even though I've read all of them multiple times."  
"There's nothing wrong with liking to read since I tend to read a lot myself," Emily said. "I had to have someone teach me though, after I was a vampire, as I did read very well back when I was human, because it wasn't a skill that most women were taught. Now that I know how to read I must've read thousands of books over the centuries. Of course, if I born a vampire instead of being turned into one, it would have been different and I would've been taught just like all vampires are whether they are male or female."  
The two fell silent and then Emily got up and got her cell phone so she could order them some food and once that was done, the two of them started to make love again, as they knew that it would be at least half an hour to 45 minutes or so, before the food arrived and they might as well do something with the time.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"Welcome to the family, Emily," Aaron greeted his new daughter-in-law kissing her cheek  
"Thank you," Emily said with a warm smile.  
"You're very welcome and we're always happy to welcome a new member to the family," Joanne told Emily giving her a warm hug. "That it's one of our children's mates, is just icing on the cake. A few of our children have found their mates, but not too many."  
"I certainly didn't expect to find mine," Emily grinned.  
"You can't really expect that kind of thing that always happens totally on accident," Aaron told Emily with a smile. "It certainly surprised the hell out of me discover mine back in the early 1920s, but I've been happy ever since, so I'm not about to complain."  
"Neither am I," Emily laughed, as she kissed Spencer on the cheek causing him to flash her a brilliant smile, as he was so happy ever since the two of them had met several weeks ago. He had been happy with his work, content with his life the way it was, but there was a large difference with being content with your private life to being truly, gloriously happy snd that's exactly what he was. Emily was indeed pregnant and it was already started show above her clothes, because his mate was much skinnier then his mother or grandmother was due to her bone structure, so she was going to show much sooner then the other two. Not to mention he suspected that she was carrying multiples probably at least triplets, considering the way they had fucked each other senseless all day and all night before they had go to work the next day. They'd only been together for a couple of weeks, but they fucked every chance they got, although it was likely Emily had gotten pregnant the first time.  
He and Emily had made love every chance they got, even after they were done working for the day, even in a hotel room. They tried to keep the noise down since hotel walls were notoriously thin, but the two of them weren't about to not have sex considering their bond was still very new and they hadn't been together for over 130 years like his grandparents and over 70 like his parents. He knew that his grandfather, who was also on the team and traveled with them wasn't about to censure them for making love once they were done with work for the day, as he doubted very much that his grandfather would have stopped himself from making love to his mate if she traveled with them, so it didn't really matter how much Gideon or Morgan disapproved as they weren't doing anything wrong and besides, JJ thought it was rather sweet that the two of them couldn't keep their hands off each other so long as they weren't on the job, as it was hard enough while they were working to keep their hands off each other and would be for sometime to come.  
Even Gideon couldn't find a single legitimate criticism to level at them, because they acted very professionally when they were working and when they were on their own time or with the rest of the team at dinner or something they were free to show their feelings and act like a couple, even if Gideon believed that they should still act professional even when they were eating dinner. Gideon was an old-fashioned kind of guy, one who thought relationships were for when you had privacy and he disapproved even of a kiss on the cheek, much less anything, else.  
"Sorry we couldn't come to dinner sooner, but we've been kind of busy with work," Spencer told his parents.  
"We do understand," Aaron told Spencer. "You have your own life now, just like a lot of our children do."  
"At least we get to see you more often than we do some of the others who don't live in the area," Joanne said. "We're happy to spend whatever time you can with us and it's clear that the two of you have been busy," Joanne added as she pointedly looked at Emily's belly.  
"Yes, we're very happy to be expecting," Emily said with a brilliant smile. "Of course, Gideon wasn't too pleased, as I had just started at the BAU, but what he didn't consider is I won't need to go on maternity leave, won't go into labor early or late and we'll know within a day or two when I actually will go into labor, so I can just take those days off. A vampire pregnancy is a lot more regulated than a mortal one and the team will have me back right after I've given birth, so I don't know what his problem is."  
"Yeah, it is kind of convenient not to have to take six weeks of maternity leave," Joanne said with a nod, "and also thanks to us being vampires we won't have to abstain from sex for a month or more, which is a good thing since I doubt that those that are mates could manage to do so."  
"We'll need to start looking for a house though," Spencer said, "as I suspect that she's carrying at least triplets since I am a shifter and we have multiple births on a normal basis. I won't be surprised at all if she's carrying more than that considering my father got my mother pregnant with six at one time, but if that's the case she's going to be drinking blood constantly in order to maintain herself and the babies."  
"But at least it won't be for long just a few weeks," Aaron said.  
"There is that, but I have a feeling that I'll be hunting nearly constantly when I'm not working, well either that or drinking the artificial stuff that has just come on the market in the last few years," Emily said. "Spencer has even allowed me to drink some from him a few times, like if we're working at the time and I don't have the time to hunt, but I don't do that too often as I don't want to harm him and that won't be possible once he's a vampire."  
"We don't plan on having anymore after this, at least not for a few years," Spencer added.  
"I'm sure Gideon's wondering why we didn't bother to use a condom, so that I didn't get pregnant," Emily smirked.  
"He hasn't actually asked?" Joanne asked with a smirk.  
"I don't think he will, as he's extremely old fashioned and there are just some things that you don't ask, but if he did I would simply tell him that we could use a condom the first time because the bond wouldn't have finalized otherwise and I probably got pregnant immediately," Emily shrugged.  
"Besides, I doubt very much I would have remembered to use one every single time," said Spencer blushing a little.  
"You don't need to go into details we know exactly what goes on between mates," Aaron told his son with a smile of his own, so happy that Spencer had found his mate so soon in his life, as most of their children hadn't found their mates for quite awhile and only a few of them had so far, but then he had been over 700 years old, before he had discovered his and he and Joanne had been mated just a little bit over 70 years, which meant that most of their children weren't that old at all. There were some that were close to 70 and then others that were considerably younger and in fact some of them would still be considered children if they were mortal, as they were no more than five or six, which was nearly full grown for a vampire. Spencer, however, was the first of their recently adopted children and to find his mate and Aaron hoped that it happened to the rest of them at some point, because they certainly deserved to be as happy as he and Joanne had always been.  
"I think that we need to start carrying the artificial stuff onboard the jet, at least when Emily's pregnant, because a lot of times Emily just doesn't have time to hunt, except late at night and while on a normal basis that's fine, it's different when she's pregnant," Spencer said.  
"Yes, I agree with that," Joanne said with a nod. "You need to mention it to dad. I'm positive he'll agree with you. Before it didn't matter so much because there were no females vampires on the team, well at least not ones that were field agents, but now things are different."  
"Since I'm sure there's no way the Bureau is going to pay for that, it's probably going to have to come out of our own funds, which is fine, since none of us are exactly poor," said Spencer.  
"I'd just love to see Gideon's face when he is told," Emily snickered, "but so long as we clear it with the director, he or Strauss won't be able to say a thing."  
Spencer smirked at that, as did Aaron and Joanne, even though they had never met the man, though they had heard a lot about him from Dave, Penelope and Spencer. It wasn't that Gideon wasn't a good man, but he did have his faults, just like everyone did.  
"In any case, I'm glad there's a solution to prevent me from conceiving, because I have no intention of stopping having sex Spencer, just because I'll probably end up pregnant," Emily added with a smirk.  
"Yes, that witches remedy has been a godsend and it's still hard for me to believe that it works for vampires, but I'm grateful that it does," Joanne agreed. "I don't mind being pregnant sometimes and Aaron and I have 15 or 16 children before we stop for awhile, but still there are times when I don't want to get pregnant right then, so as I said it's very useful, as that way we can enjoy ourselves without having to worry about babies."  
"Yes, I don't plan on having anymore as I said a few minutes ago, at least not for a few years, probably not until whatever I'm carrying in here is all grown up," Emily said pointing at her stomach. "If Spencer's right, I'm carrying at least twins, even if it is very likely quads or more considering that Spencer's a shifter, then that will be plenty for us to handle."  
"Yes, I can see that having four or five at a time is going to be enough for you to handle," Joanne said. "When you don't have a job anymore, as you will retire at some point, I suspect that you'll have more than a dozen little ones running around, but since Emily has just started with the BAU it's good to lay off having anymore children for the foreseeable future as you wouldn't want your superiors to think that you're not dependable."  
"Definitely not, as I have worked too damn hard to get there to let them think that," Emily said. "That Spencer and I get to work together is just a really great added bonus."  
"Well, dad and mom work together," Joanne said, "although I know that mom isn't a field agent, so they don't get to travel together like the two of you do, but still they get to work together so long as they are working out of the office, go to lunch together and so forth."  
"But they've also been mated considerably longer than we have been," Spencer said, "and you told me that makes a difference."  
"It does indeed," Aaron agreed with a smile for his son and new daughter-in-law. "I miss your mother when she's at the hospital, but certainly not as much, as I would have had we not been mated for so long. You'll both get to that point eventually, where you can be separated for a few days and while you'll miss your mate it won't be as bad or it won't be once the bond matures."  
"I don't ever intend to be separated from Emily for days at a time, although I realize that it's possible in the future that it will happen, for whatever reason," Spencer said.  
"There is no point of worrying about it right now, as Spencer and I aren't in a situation where we need to be separated, except when we go to investigate crime scenes and usually we're assigned together, because Dave knows that we will work better if we're in each others presence, because the bond is still so new. If Gideon had his way so we would never be allowed to work together at all and Morgan isn't much better, although at least he's not actually against our relationship, like Gideon seems to be. I believe he's having a hard time, getting it through his head that Spencer isn't as innocent, as he likes to believe and that he's happy in a relationship with me, while Morgan goes through girls like some people do candy. I haven't been there very long, but I have noticed that Morgan is something of a ladies man and he never seems to maintain a relationship for very long."  
"I don't think Gideon's actually against our being together it's just that when he was born you didn't display your relationship in public and you definitely didn't work together. As Dave said he's simply stuck in his ways. As for Morgan I have known him to date someone for several months, and either he dumps them or they do the same on his end, because he's always gone, as it is hard to find someone who understands that the job must come first and that he'll be gone for days sometimes a week for work. I certainly wasn't having much luck in the dating arena before Emily and I met, but now she's it for me."  
"So are you actually going to get married?" Joanne asked them.  
"I don't see the point," Emily shrugged. "I have no doubt my mom would be turning over in her grave if she knew that I was having sex without actually tying the knot, but I don't really care as my mother's been dead for centuries. I don't see any point of having a electronic record that says we're married, because something could happen to the computer records they can get lost, corrupted or deleted and the paper copy would just disintegrate over hundreds of years so why bother? Of course, I realize that it would give any children we have a legitimacy, which seems more important than it was back when I was born, but still what's the point?"  
"I don't see any point either," Spencer said, "as I already know that I'm going to be with Emily for the rest of my existence, once I'm turned into a vampire, so she's right, what's the point? She's also right about the computers as data could just vanish at some point, be corrupted or simply overwritten. I think that we'll just do what you did and just wear wedding rings. No one will know any different, except the team and while their opinions matter it's still our lives. Really it's just Gideon, JJ and Morgan we need to be worried about as granddad and grandmom won't care and I know very well that this is the way that most vampires who have found their mates do it."  
"And even those that aren't mates pretend to be married sometime if they're going to stay together for decades, as it just makes it easier in certain circles and so long as you act like a married couple nobody is going to suspect that you never actually tied the knot," Emily said.  
"Yeah, some vampires you do that, but eventually whether that's decades or centuries later they do part ways, because they get tired of each other and because they are not mates," said Aaron said. "So I have to ask Spencer, do you want to be turned into a vampire earlier, since you found your mate you don't have to wait until your 30 if you don't want to."  
"I'll wait, as that way I'll look closer to Emily's age, as she was changed at 32, which was pretty old back in the time she was born. Of course, we've already agreed that if I happen to be fatally wounded that I'll be changed immediately, but since I do a lot of my work from behind the scenes that's not as likely for me as it would be for some of the others. I'm not saying it's not possible, because I've certainly have been in enough firefights over the last three years, but the others have been in much more danger then I've been, except for Penelope and Dave, since they are going to be hurt by any type of bullet."  
"Which can be an enormous advantage sometimes," Emily smirked. "I actually stood in front of one of my teammates and the bullet would've done her serious damage if it had hit her and probably killed, as it was aimed at the head instead of the chest area where the bulletproof vest was."  
"But didn't bother you at all except to sting," Joanne said with a smug look.  
"It hurt like the dickens, but didn't really do me any damage," Emily agreed. "It was a split second decision, as there was no time to think about what I was doing. In any case, she was unhurt thanks to my quick action and she was very grateful and I certainly would do the same for any of my teammates if there was no time to actually make that decision."  
Everyone continued chatting, as Aaron and Joanne got know their new daughter-in-law, for that was what she was, even if she and Spencer never officially tied the knot, because he and Joanne certainly never had, as vampires had different priorities from mortals sometimes and this was one of them.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"They're beautiful," Penelope cooed as she held one of her great-grandchildren.  
Emily had had five children instead of the three, possibly four they had been expecting and they'd had to be delivered by c-section, although luckily, there were knives made to cut into a vampire skin. The method was much like getting a c-section, the only difference being that as a vampire Emily healed right up, with enough blood, even if it was the artificial and was back on feet in an hour.  
"They're gorgeous," Emily said, as she cuddled one of her children, "Thanks to the tools that have been invented for vampires to use for situation where one of our kind is giving birth it sure does make it easier and is a lot less painful then being in labor for days would've been. Just one neat cut below my belly, just like they do for a normal c-section, extract whatever babies are in there along with the placentas, a lot of blood afterwards and I'm right as rain, with just a thin scar."  
"Yeah, believe me, I know," Penelope agreed. "That method is definitely very convenient and makes it a great deal easier to give birth, particularly to multiples."  
"It's definitely easier with the proper tools," Joanne wholeheartedly agreed, as she held one of her grandchildren.  
"Yes, it is convenient, just as Penelope said," Aaron said holding another one of Emily and Spencer's children. "I agree that it does make it considerably easier."  
"I don't want to think about it," Joanne shuddered. "I'm not saying they are not useful when it comes to delivering babies without going through hours or even days of labor, just that I don't want to think about what other uses the tools could be put that's all."  
"Well, at least they're regulated, so that not all vampires can get their hands on one and that's a good thing," Dave said, also with one of his great-grandsons in his arms, tenderly and lovingly.  
"Yeah, I had a hard time getting one, but finally the vampire council granted me one, although I was warned to never let it out of my possession, because if somebody got their hands on it that hated vampires they could cause a great deal of havoc. Yes, I know vampires are extremely fast and can probably avoid a knife thrust, but still you never know what mortals will event since a lot of them don't like vampires very much. Besides, I'm well aware that some mortal could use one to frame a vampire for a crime, so I can definitely understand our council's concerns," Joanne said. "Anyway I've made a lot of house calls once I got one and I became known, as a doctor among the vampire community of whatever city Aaron and I were living in at the time, which is fine as I certainly don't mind. Yes, I'm only children's doctor technically, but I do know how to do a c-section, as it is just a simple procedure and not dangerous at all for a vampire anyway. In any case, it's the main reason the vampire council let me have one of the scalpels made to cut into a vampire's skin, since those that know how to do a c-section properly aren't exactly very thick on the ground, as the world is a big place. Oh, other vampires can still do the operation, but they often make a mess of it if they haven't been properly trained, even if the damage can be fixed with a lot of blood. Those that haven't been properly trained to do a c-section can cause a lot more pain to their patients then those that have been. Of course, if it's an emergency and there's no other doctor around it's different."  
"Let's talk about something else," Penelope suggested, as she didn't like thinking about others in pain, no matter how necessary.  
"Even if some mortal can use it to frame vampire it's not like they can handle our kind," Dave said, switching back to the original subject. "They would have to get the vampire council involved and we all know that they're not going to do anything for there are only a few crimes that a vampire are put to death for and that's not one of them unless there's proof beyond a shadow of a doubt that one of our kind has committed that type of a crime and even then it's not likely."  
"Maybe they can't actually put us in prison, but still that kind of exposure gives vampires a bad name and we are disliked, even hated enough as it is," Penelope said.  
"Unfortunately," Aaron said. "Some vampires just don't care that they have given our species a bad name, which reflects very badly on the rest of us, but I know there's only so much that the vampire council can do, as unfortunately, sometimes vampires just like to cause trouble, just like any species, as we have out bad eggs to."  
"Let's talk about something else like these gorgeous, new additions to the family," Emily said.  
"They are gorgeous and will be heartbreakers once they get a little older, but then that's true for all vampires," Penelope said, as she kissed the little girl's forehead.  
"And they'll be grown up in less than half the time of mortals," Emily said.  
"Aren't you really happy that that synthetic blood was invented?" Dave asked anyone with a grin. "It doesn't taste quite the same I'll admit, but it sure is useful for when our children are young or when a vampire female is pregnant."  
"Yeah, no more risking being caught bringing someone back to your place in the middle of the night," Joanne agreed. "Doing that in the 1920s when they're weren't such things as video cameras all over the place was one thing, but nowadays it's more dangerous, so I'm really glad that some scientist finally figured out a way for a vampire to feed without them having to go hunting."  
"Oh, we'll still go hunting and not kill our victims, but it sure does come in useful when a vampire female gets really thirsty in the middle of the night, because they're pregnant," said Dave. "I for one I'm glad I don't have to go out and hunt down and appropriate meal for when Penelope's pregnant. It's not that I mind doing so, but with all the security cameras now in this age of technology it's gotten a lot more dangerous that's all. We always have to be on the lookout for them to make sure we are not filmed, even though we are a known species and we don't kill our victim we still don't want to be spied on."  
"It adds to the thrill of the hunt, but still it's a good thing that not much can harm us," said Aaron, "and we do still need to be careful. Our kind is never going to stop hunting humans completely, synthetic blood or not, but I admit that the synthetic does come in useful, when you have baby vampires who gets hungry often and needs to be fed frequently."  
"Now, that I agree with as I was happy not to have to leave the house that Spencer and I bought in order to hunt. We might live here in the city, but that doesn't mean I want to leave our cozy little house just to feed in the middle of the night," Emily said. "Besides, I don't want Spencer to wake up and find me gone, as he still does need to sleep."  
"I know she's a vampire, but still I worry," Spencer admitted. "I know I shouldn't, since I'm well aware that vampires are nearly indestructible, but still I do."  
"It's because the bond is still so new," Dave told his grandson gently. "Once you have been together for a few years you won't worry about when you don't know where Emily is, because the bond will have had a chance to settle down. Of course, it will take you awhile to adjust once you are a vampire, as your emotions will be considerably stronger than they are now."  
"Well, that's only a couple years away," Spencer said with a grin, "and I can hardly wait, so I won't have to sleep anymore."  
All of them continued to talk as most of them held a baby in their arms cooing to them and feeding them when necessary.  
Spencer and Emily shared a glance and thought that life was good, as they had five beautiful children to help raise, but also knew they had plenty of help with that task between parents, grandparents, other family and friends and felt simultaneously that they were very lucky indeed to have so many people that loved them, who were willing to help them out when they needed them to, as they knew very well that many people weren't as lucky as they were.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

Epilogue: Part One

220 years later

"Can I have this dance, my lady?" asked Aaron of his gorgeous mate, as he turned on some music and Joanne walked into his arms willingly and they begin to sway together. Of course, they were also buck naked, because they were in their own living room and nobody could see them and at the moment they were childless as the last one had grown up several years ago and they have decided to take a nice long break.  
"Of course, kind, sir," Joanne giggled, as she had been happy for nearly 300 years now. She had finally retired at least for now as a pediatrics doctor and had taken painting, which was something she had wanted to do for a long time, but back when she was born, a woman artist wasn't exactly very accepted and they didn't make half as much as a man. Nowadays, though things were very different, as this was the early 23rd century and mostly all that mattered was that you had the talent and not what sex you were, which had been a very long time in coming.  
Of course, not all men believed in equal opportunity for woman, as there was still plenty of bigotry around and always would be, but employers no pay you less or treat you unfairly just because of your sex, even if Joanne was well aware that it still happened sometimes. Also employers could no longer discriminate and not hire you just because you were female so long as you had the education, the grades and the skills required. There were still some men that thought that women should just stick to having babies and being housewives, but for the most part the human race in particular had grown past the stage where they subjugated women.  
Aaron and Joanne swayed together their naked bodies grinding against each other. It didn't take much at all for them to want each other so badly that it was very hard not to just pounce on each other, which neither minded.  
Even after nearly 300 years together the two were still very much in love and so close that they were practically two souls in one body. All mated couples were incredibly close, but they were closer than most, because they shared everything and refused to keep any secrets from the other. Of course, the same was true for Joanne's father and mother and also Emily and Spencer and the other members of their family that had also discovered their mates. The reason why they were much closer than most mated couples was that the couples in question was completely honest from the beginning and never held a part of themselves back. No matter how difficult an individual's past was to talk about they did so, honestly and completely, so that there were no secrets, but still they shared everything, their hopes, their dreams and their ambitions.  
Joanne knew all about Aaron's rather difficult childhood for example, just as Aaron knew all about her life, even though she hadn't had as much to tell him because they had met when she had only been five years old after all.  
"So what made you think about doing this?" Joanne asked Aaron, as she happily snuggled into his arms.  
"Well, I thought about taking you to a dance club, but then we would be able to be completely naked and you know I just love having you naked in my arms," Aaron admitted with a roguish grin.  
"Yeah, I love being naked in your arms and I like you in the same state," Joanne said, as she kissed him passionately, which Aaron immediately accepted and returned. "This was a good idea and I hope we do it many more times over our centuries together, because I love being alone with you and you're right we wouldn't be able to be without clothing at a public venue."  
"Exactly," Aaron grinned smugly. "So this was my plan to get you into my clutches, my dear," Aaron laughed evilly.  
"Oh, you," Joanne laughed, hitting Aaron lightly on the arm. "You can drop that act, because you know I'll go willingly along with anything you suggest."  
Joanne for one had been glad to see this part of Aaron's personality emerge, because for a long time he had been so serious due to his upbringing and experiences, but once they had been together for a few decades a more lighthearted side of the man she loved had began to emerge and she had been happy to see it happen.  
"Yeah, I know," Aaron said with a smile of his own, which grew wider as he looked on the face of his gorgeous mate, the love of his existence and she well knew it.  
"So I'm assuming you have plans other than us dancing completely naked in our own living room," Joanne asked her mate.  
"Of course I do, don't I always?" Aaron asked pretending to be affronted.  
"Yes, you do, and I'm sure I'll more than enjoy whatever you have planned," Joanne told him honestly, knowing she was being teased, "just as I always do."  
"Oh, you will," Aaron grinned. "I've been planning this romantic evening just the two of us for several weeks, with none of our family around to interrupt us."  
"No children, no siblings, no parent's," Joanne recited the list with barely a pause. "No 9 to 5 jobs to worry about, as I can paint anytime and really it's more of a hobby then a profession, even if I make quite a bit of cash for every painting I sell."  
"We love our family, but we haven't had much alone time lately, as either we get constantly interrupted by one of our children who are visiting or Penelope calls and wants to do something with her daughter since you're living so close by, since neither one of you is working right now that happens at least once a week," Aaron said.  
"That's true enough and I certainly enjoy how I have as much freedom as I like as it's not like I paint because I need the money. No, I do it, because I enjoy painting and that I'm able to make a nice profit off everyone I sell is just an added bonus, as I'm absolutely not against making money," Joanne said.  
"Who would be, especially when he comes from their own efforts," Aaron said. "There's nothing wrong with being rich and since vampires live basically forever, it's always good to have financial security, especially since inflation is way up from where it was back when we met."  
"Now that's the truth," Joanne snorted, as she snuggled into her mate's arms even as they continued to dance really slowly and sensually together.  
The two were silent, as they just enjoyed dancing so closely together, until finally Aaron could stand no more and simply picked up his gorgeous mate without a word, placing her on the thick rug in front of the fireplace, as the scent of her arousal was simply driving him insane.  
Joanne said nothing simply looked up at him adoringly and Aaron for his part simply started a fire in the fireplace, expertly, until that was a nice roaring fire going before he slowly walked over to where his mate was laying on her back, with her legs spread as wide as they would comfortably go, more than ready for him to spurt his seed into her and he was very eager to do just that.  
Aaron slowly got down until his whole body was covering that of his mate's and started to make slow and gentle love too her and it wasn't long at all before she was withering beneath him begging for more, which he was more than happy to give her as he loved her with every atom of his soul.  
It wasn't really long at all before he was entering her as them dancing together totally nude had been foreplay to what was to come.  
The two of them made love to each other for hours before both were finally sated and satisfied and so simply lay together curled around each other, unwilling to speak, not wanting to interrupt the intimate atmosphere with words.  
"That was wonderful," Joanne finally sighed, as she happily cuddled into the naked form of her mate. "Absolutely spectacular. It's hard to believe that us being intimate together, just keeps getting better considering we've been together nearly 300 years now."  
"It does, because we love each other in every way that it is possible to and so deeply that there's absolutely no chance we'll ever fall out of love," Aaron said. "Of course, the bond we share makes sure that our feelings for each other never fade and that they only deepen the longer a couple is together, which is at least partly why we are so close."  
"I know, and I think it's wonderful!" Joanne exclaimed feeling totally exhilarated from the things that Aaron had done to her over the last few hours. "If only mortals, well besides shifters, could feel this way then there would be a lot less war and violence in the world."  
"Yeah, I know, but at least shifters can feel a deeper love for someone since they have their own version or a mating bond. Just look at Spencer who discovered his before he was even changed into a vampire himself," Aaron said.  
"Yeah, I know," Joanne giggled happily. "Spencer was lucky, just like I was to discover his mate, so early in life, so he really never had a chance to be lonely just like I've never been because we discovered each other before I was fully mature."  
"Yes, and so far a few of our other children have been lucky as well and discovered their mates, although unfortunately, there are also plenty that never have and might never do so," Aaron said.  
"Yes that's sad, but unfortunately, it's pretty rare to discover your mate even if I think our family has been really lucky and I'm including dad and mom's children in that my brothers and sisters, not just ours."  
"And a few of Spencer's and Emily's," Aaron remind Joanne who nodded  
"Yeah, they should definitely be included as well since they are part of the family," Joanne agreed. "I miss Spencer and Emily you know, as neither one of us has seen them for a few years, even if they do keep in contact over email and sometimes phone calls."  
"Well, once the two of them retired from the BAU they just wanted to explore the world and since they are adults they had every right to do what they wanted," Aaron said. "I know you miss them, I do too, but then I miss all our children adopted or not whenever they're not around. Unfortunately, they have their own interest and our family is so large with how many children we've had over the centuries that there is no way we can all get together at the same time, not without renting some kind of large venue anyway."  
"Yeah, between the three mated couples mentioned they're hundreds of children, most of whom are grown-up," Joanne said.  
"Maybe we should think about having some more then," Aaron suggested with twinkling eyes.  
"As much as I love having children with you I really think we should wait at least another decade or two before we do that, as the last batch just finished growing up on us a few years ago and we have hardly had any time alone since," Joanne said.  
"I suppose," Aaron agreed. "I treasure the time alone with you, but I just miss children so much..."  
"Believe me, I do understand and you are certainly wonderful with them," Joanne said. "You're certainly better with your own children then your own parents were with you, even though I've never met them. From what you've told me about them however, I know I don't ever want to."  
"Definitely not," Aaron immediately shuddered, as he thought of his gentle, compassionate mate meeting his very abusive parents.  
"I don't want them within 1000 miles of you. If we do happen to run into each other if they make one nasty comment or lay a hand on you then they are going to be permanently dead I promise you."  
"Surely they wouldn't be that stupid," Joanne said  
"Well, I haven't encountered them ever since I left home, which I'm thankful for, so I don't really know if they would be stupid enough to try to lay a hand on their oldest son's mate," Aaron admitted. "However, I don't take any chances where your safety is concerned and you know if they made one wrong move, they'd be history. I don't really care that they are the ones that gave birth to me, because, as I told you centuries ago I was in the center of a lot of domestic violence and left before I was completely grown up. Any species is capable of killing under certain circumstances, not just vampires and anybody who lays a hand on you intending to do you harm is dead."  
"Well, I doubt very much that will ever encounter them, so let's not worry about it until we have to," Joanne said. "I'd much rather talk about much more pleasant things, like you making love me again."  
"Now there's a request I'll happily obey, as making love to you will never get old no matter how many centuries we are together," Aaron grinned, as he heaved his body from were it was laying beside his mate until he was once again covering his wife's entire form with his own.  
Joanne just giggled and slung her arms around his neck bringing her mate close enough for a deep loving kiss.  
Once the kiss had broken, Aaron then happily started to make love to his mate again and this was the way they spent the next few days before both their throats started to burn.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"You're pregnant?" Aaron asked Joanne happily, hardly daring to believe, because they had both decided to stop for awhile, even if he would have liked to have more right away.  
"Yeah, I must have forgotten to take my potion, as I was due for another dose while you and I were still laying in front of the fireplace, several days ago. You remember that we made love a lot during that time and that's probably when it happened. It might even have happened the first time, but it was more likely the second or the third," Joanne said.  
"I know this wasn't planned for, but I'm so happy, as you know I wanted more children, but I was going to obey your wish not to have anymore for a few years anyway," Aaron said, as he swung Joanne around causing his gorgeous mate to giggle.  
"This is the first time I've ever forgotten to take the potion when I'm on a baby free sabbatical for a few decades," Joanne said biting her bottom lip once Aaron had put her back on her feet. "You're very good at distracting me, as I never even thought about taking it and I should have."  
"Do you really not want this child?" Aaron asked his tone sad.  
"Of course I do," Joanne quickly assured him. "Since it happened it's not like I can get rid of it and even if I could I wouldn't, because it's going to be yours and mine, an extension of the love we have for each other. I was just hoping for 20 or 30 years when we didn't have any and it was just the two of us that's all. Now that this has happened I'll even agree to give him a her a couple of siblings, so that they won't grow up an only child, but I certainly don't want as many we usually have at one time."  
"I can settle for two or three," Aaron said immediately cheering up now that he knew that Joanne really wanted the child that they had made together. Joanne had been understandably shocked when she discovered she was pregnant, as she was correct that she had never forgotten to take her potion that prevented conception in all the decades they had been together, so her doing so was certainly a first, but also likely the last.  
"Of course, you realize when I couldn't have much time to ourselves for the next four years anyway when they'll be old enough to go to college," Joanne pointed out.  
"It's only four years," Aaron assured her, "and we'll have plenty of help since your father and mother still live in the area and I'm sure they'll be happy to watch them for a few hours. We can also also hire a nanny just like we normally do when we have a dozen or more within a few short years, so that we can have time alone when we want, like if I want to take you out for a nice evening."  
"Yes, it's not really an insurmountable problem," Joanne agreed. "I'm sorry I made you think even for a minute that I didn't want this child, as that couldn't be farther from the truth."  
"It's alright, I can certainly understand why you were shocked, because you've never forgotten to take your potion that prevents pregnancy, but I guess this time I just distracted you at the wrong time so that you didn't think about it since your mind was on other things."  
"You didn't distract me on purpose, did you?" Joanne asked him suddenly suspicious, "because I know you've been wanting children ever since the last of ours grew up."  
"No of course not, as it never even occurred to me that it was about time for you to take another dose," Aaron promised her. "I don't really keep track of when you need to take another dose of the potion that prevents pregnancy, so I promise you it was really a happy accident."  
"Alright then," Joanne said relaxing, believing that Aaron was telling the truth, as he would never lie to her. "Well, just consider it a happy surprise then. I know my parents will be thrilled when they discover I'm pregnant again."  
"Our children to, all the ones that are grown up on us," Aaron added.  
"Yeah, they will to, as I'm sure the news will spread through the family like wildfire due to communicators and email."  
"My parents will probably be over quite frequently, once the baby is here since they still live close by," Joanne mused.  
"And they'll always be welcome you know that. Who knows they might be planning on having a few of their own and that way our children will have some playmates besides just their siblings," Aaron suggested.  
"I don't think so unless dad can convince mom to have a few, because like I was supposed to be, she is on a baby free sabbatical for the next 20 or 30 years," Joanne said.  
"I'm going to take you out for a nice dinner to celebrate this upcoming birth, even if it was rather unexpected," Aaron announced grinning like a loon he was so happy. "Also I don't see why we can't do some traveling even with a baby, as we are only going to have two or three instead of the horde we normally do."  
"That's not a bad idea we might even be able to convince mom and dad to come along, since neither one of them has a job right now and I can paint anywhere. Actually I wouldn't mind going to Paris and do some paintings of the famous sites the Eiffel Tower, the Champs-Élysées, as those kind of paintings are always worth a fortune and even though that doesn't matter to us I want to see if I can do them justice. I know we saw Paris and other parts of France decades ago, but that was before I started painting, as it's been at least 65 or 70 years, since the last time we went."  
"We can do that if you like," Aaron agreed, "as we really don't have anything holding us here and if your parents want to come along that's fine too, as I'm certainly not going to object. It might be nice to tour some of France together and perhaps, we can go see some of Italy where your father was originally born. I'm sure Dave wouldn't object to maybe visiting his parents and some of his siblings for awhile."  
"And also showing as some of the country he's so proud of," Joanne added. "We've been to Italy, but only to visit his parents, so he could introduce us and we didn't really see much of the country while we were there, as we wanted to spend plenty of time with my grandparents getting to know them."  
"That's because we knew we could come back any time we liked, since vampires are basically immortal, so that's why we agreed not to go any long trips and explore the country," Aaron reminded his mate.  
"Well, while we'll spend some time with my grandparents I would like to see the Eiffel Tower, do some shopping in Milan and basically just enjoy ourselves. I know dad told us a lot about his home country, but as far as I know he hasn't been back in at least hundred years and things can change in that amount of time and besides, someone telling you about the wonders of a country isn't the same as experiencing it for yourself."  
"Yes, I agree with that. Also might I suggest asking your parents if they want to come with us," Aaron said.  
"It would be really nice if they would," Joanne said, "and really we only met my father's parent's that one time and we stayed for well over two years before we left."  
"I'll make some plans for us to do some traveling and perhaps go to Paris first before we head to Italy for awhile, which probably won't be until after the birth of our son or daughter," Aaron said.  
"Actually there's no point in waiting as nothing's going to happen to the baby like it can with a mortal, so we might as well plan to head to France sometime in the next couple of weeks," Joanne told Aaron.  
"Alright, if that's what you want," Aaron agreed knowing that his mate was correct, as vampire babies were very durable and weren't going to be miscarried like could happen to a mortal, particularly humans.  
"You know I didn't think of this before but it will be much easier traveling, since the artificial blood was invented, because a vampire child has to be fed blood every few hours and before that was invented it was very difficult to travel with a baby that needed blood every few hours, even if it wasn't very much," Joanne said.  
"Yes, that would make it much more convenient, which is why I suggested that we travel even while we have children, because that artificial blood that was invented several hundred years ago now makes it much easier to do so. So long as we have plenty for the flight, then we should do just fine with a baby or two. It also helps that we'll be taking a private plane and that I got my pilots license, as did your father some decades ago, so there will be no beating hearts onboard," said Aaron.  
"Yeah, that was a smart move on both your parts, as it allows us to rent a shuttle whenever we want to go somewhere," Joanne agreed, "as it does make it much easier to travel for us as well as my parents."  
"I certainly thought so. Besides, I had been wanting to learn ever since planes were first invented, but I thought I'd wait till they'd been made relatively safe, as I didn't want to be burnt to a crisp in some kind of fiery crash or because the plane blew up. It always takes awhile to perfect technology to where it's much safer then when it's first invented, even passenger shuttles still crash for whatever reason occasionally."  
"Those crashes are mostly due to human error as those shuttlecrafts are certainly safer then planes used to be," Joanne said, "and besides, they are also much faster as you can cross to another country in just a couple of hours, depending on the distance of course."  
"Planes were still pretty safe as well, but you're right the technology has improved to the point that there are very few crashes, because of the computers or the other technology onboard, as it's most human error now. Of course, things still occasionally go wrong with the electronics, but that's mostly because it was programed wrong not because something broke down," Aaron said.  
"Yeah, I know and I'm so glad, because since we are vampires we'll never make a mistake that causes us to crash. If anything like that were to happen it would be because the computer system or some other piece of electronics had malfunctioned," Joanne said. "I'm not saying it's impossible for us to make a mistake, but we'd have to be extremely distracted at a critical moment for that to happen."  
"Yeah, I agree with that. It's not impossible, but the chances of that happening are so minuscule due the vampire reflexes mainly..." Aaron said.  
"That it isn't likely to happen in 500 years or even more," Joanne finished her husband's sentence. "I would say the chance of it happening would be one in several billion at the very least. I'm sure Spencer could probably calculate that exact odds for us if we were to ask him."  
"Yeah, he probably could," Aaron smiled, as he thought of one of his adopted sons, who he and Joanne heard from fairly frequently along with all eight of his siblings of course.  
"I'm certainly glad that you were cautious or we might never have met if you hadn't waited to learn how to fly, until planes were at least mostly safe," Joanne said.  
"Yeah, we certainly traveled by one often enough back a few centuries ago didn't we?" Aaron smiled as he remembered.  
"Yeah, we did, although we rented a private plane more often than not and rarely took a public flight," Joanne grinned, as she remembered.  
"Personally, I'd rather rent a plane then take a public flight any day, even if we have a mortal pilot, just because of our senses of smell, as having all those humans crammed so closely together..." Aaron shuddered as he thought about that.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean it makes it hard to control our bloodlust doesn't it?" Joanne reminisced. "Not to mention all the other odors unwashed bodies, shampoo, deodorant aftershaves, perfumes, sweat," Joanne shuddered as she remembered smelling all those things the few times she had taken a public flight.  
"I know most vampires prefer to rent their own private shuttle, just so they don't have to smell all those things you mentioned and many more besides, so I certainly agree with those vampires opinions since it's not like we can't afford it and I'm not going to have to hold my breath for an hour or two, even if those passenger shuttles are much faster than airplanes ever were, even if doing so isn't going to harm us," Aaron agreed.  
"But it is extremely uncomfortable to do so, even if it doesn't do us any harm, like it would any other species,” Joanne said and Aaron nodded at that, because it was very true. “I'll contact mom and dad and see if they want to come along with us, but they might have other plans for all I know."  
"There's no harm in asking," Aaron told his mate who nodded in agreement. "They might indeed have other plans, but you never know unless you actually ask."  
"I'll get started on that while you start packing what we need," Joanne requested. "You're very good at packing by now considering how much we've traveled over the centuries so you'll be done in no time and if we forget something, which is unlikely we could always buy it, as it's not like we have to watch how much we take with us or buy while we are away, since we're planning on renting a shuttle."  
"I'll be happy to," Aaron agreed. He and Joanne kissed before they headed to take care of their separate tasks.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

Epilogue: Part Two

"Ready to go, my love?" Dave asked Penelope.  
"Of course, honey," Penelope said affectionately, as she emerged from the bedroom dressed to the nines, as the love of her life David Rossi was taking her on a special date for their anniversary. They had been together for over 400 years now and it had been the best four centuries of her life. She was very well aware that if Dave and her had not discovered each other she would've died at least a hundred years ago and probably much longer ago then that.  
The two of them had had multiple children together well over two hundred actually, but at the moment they were childless and had been for around 20 years, as both had wanted a break from having any children so that they could just spend the time alone together. Of course, they hadn't kept themselves totally isolated, as they have been out on dates, done some traveling, but without any children tagging along, which had been a very nice change of pace, as she had had Dave all to herself for the most part.  
"Are you sure you just don't want to stay in, as I can think of things we could be doing," Penelope suggested once again, trying to change her mate's mind, knowing however, that she was not likely to succeed, as Dave was determined for them to celebrate their anniversary with dinner and a play, before they came back here to make love for what remained of the night and likely for several days afterwards. However, she could also understand his point of view and and that was they couldn't stay in all the time and make love no matter how enjoyable it always was, as they needed a life outside of that.  
"Nope," Dave grinned at her. "We need this night out and you know it, even of I also know that staying in and making love is a very enticing option, but as much as both of us always enjoy doing that there is more to life then us fucking each other senseless. Besides, this is a special occasion, as it's our anniversary of the day we first met. You know I always try to arrange something really special for that day, as well as your birthday and several other important dates, so you should know that there's is no point of you protesting."  
"I normally don't, but in this case I just don't feel like going out," Penelope explained.  
"Do it for me, as I truly believe you'll enjoy yourself," Dave wheedled.  
"Alright, alright," Penelope sighed giving in, as she walked willingly into his arms and cuddled into his form, although if truth be known she would prefer him completely naked with him on top of her making wild passion love to her, which was the main reason she wanted to stay in tonight whether or not it was their anniversary.  
Her mate of course, was also dressed to the nines in a very nice and expensive silver tuxedo as they were going to a restaurant that was very exclusive and it was required.  
Dave for his part looked his mate up and down and whistled appreciatively. His, Penelope was such a lovely person and was wearing a very expensive dress that was off one shoulder and had no material halfway down her back. The dress was also sewn with glittering jewels that were very real, but if anybody asked they would simply say that they were fake, but Dave had had the dress custom designed and had had diamonds and sapphires and emeralds sewn into the very fabric. Of course, the jewels were really small, as they were just little pieces that were hardly noticeable at all unless you got within a few feet or they did tend to glitter in certain lighting as well, which was the main reason he had done it, as he wanted her to be noticed as the most gorgeous woman at the club they were going to and while other men could drool over her they definitely couldn't touch, as she was all his. Penelope was well aware that he was one possessive bastard, though he had no doubt about her loyalty because a vampire's biology was such that they would never even contemplate cheating on their mate, so he really didn't mind if I other men stared and drooled at his beautiful wife, because he knew where her loyalties lay, just like his lay with her alone.  
"Let's get going then, so we can get this display of male machoness out of the way," said Penelope telling Dave she knew exactly why he had insisted they go out tonight and it was indeed one reason he had insisted, although the main one was that he wanted to spoil her, as it was their anniversary after all.  
"Yes, ma'am," Dave answered with a roguish grin, "but you know that's not the only reason I'm treating you to a very nice dinner and then a play afterwards as it is our anniversary after all. I might very well want to show off my beautiful wife to other men who can drool and dream of having you all they want, but they will never actually possess you as you're all mine. Mostly though it is just a special day and I want to treat my gorgeous mate to a nice dinner and a play before I bring her back here to make love to her for the next several days at least."  
Penelope rolled her eyes, but knew that this was just part of any man's personality, especially an alpha male like Dave, so she just went along with it because she did love him with all her heart and soul and she didn't really mind being put on display like some kind of expensive jewel, because she knew that Dave just wanted other men to envy him for her beauty and pose, even if they couldn't touch.  
Penelope didn't really consider herself gorgeous at all, merely pretty, but she knew that Dave had a different opinion and she refused argue with him on the subject anymore, because to her mate she was the most gorgeous woman in the entire universe and nothing could shift Dave's opinion so she no longer bothered to try. She supposed that that kind of thing was in the eye of the beholder and she definitely thought that Dave was the most handsome man, vampire or not that she had ever laid eyes on, as no other male vampire had ever compared to him when he came to sheer handsomeness, but of course, that was just her opinion and she knew it.  
"I know there no point of me objecting so let's get going," Penelope said.  
"You don't really object anyway, you just want to argue the point," Dave told her with a smug grin. "Both of us deserve this night out and to do something we don't normally do, except a few times a year for special occasions. Being vampires we can't be homebodies as that would quickly become very boring, as you well know."  
"I just don't like how much you spent on this dress, because I know they well that it wasn't exactly cheap," Penelope tried to explain, as she gently ran in the silky material through her fingers so she didn't rip it, feeling the little pieces of gemstone that were sewn into the material. "You spent way too much and I know you wanted to be a surprise, but I also know that you didn't tell me because you know I would have tried to talk you out of it."  
"There was no point of arguing about it, because I was going to have it done, because you deserve only the best, and I'll make sure that we go plenty of places where you can wear it, before it goes out of style. Most people will never know that those gemstones are real and just assume that they are cubic zirconia or some other material that is far cheaper," Dave shrugged. "I've bought you other super expensive things in the past, although mostly you don't complain. I realize however, that some part or you still clings to your rather moderate upbringing, which I can understand. However, that's not going to convince me not to spoil you when I feel like it, as you're the love of my life and I know you're well aware of it. When you love someone as much as we do each other you want to spoil them and nothing's going to convince me not to do so, since it's not like we have to count our pennies."  
"I hardly complain at all unless it's something like this that is gorgeous, but very impractical," Penelope said giving in with a sigh, as she knew that Dave was an extremely stubborn man and once he had made up his mind about something there was almost no changing it. Besides, he was right it wasn't like he could take it back, because it had been designed specifically for her and it wasn't like a piece of jewelry that you could return.  
"You're right, you don't really complain at all unless it's something impractical that you're not going to be able use for very long. You don't protest when I want to take you out for an expensive dinner or buy you an expensive piece of jewelry, because the jewelry at least will never go out of style," Dave agreed immediately.  
"That's exactly why I don't, because it isn't something that I won't be able to use after two or three years when the styles change," Penelope agreed. "I don't protest all the jewelry you insist on showering me with, because despite how expensive it is it's still very practical, mostly because I can use it for centuries, as that kind of thing never goes out of style, but this type of dress I'll be lucky if I can wear it more than three or four times before I can't anymore. Most of the other things you give me have a practical purpose or at least can be used again and again and last forever, well, either that or I can eat it. However, this dress is an extravagance that will go out of style before long and that's mostly what I object not the money you spent necessarily."  
"I forgot that you like gifts that can be used for as long as possible," Dave admitted sheepishly. "You don't mind my presents so long as you can use them more than half a dozen times."  
"Exactly," Penelope agreed. "I love all the jewelry, because that kind of thing just increases in value the older the piece and can be worn to all types of places. If anybody asks I can always say that it was passed down by my parents and that it's been in my family for centuries. I can even imply it was passed down by my so many times great-grandparents, but with this type of gift you can't do that."  
"I'll try to remember that in the future I just felt that you had enough jewelry at least for now and I wanted to get you something different," Dave admitted. "I suppose that I didn't really think through my idea and I guarantee you that the designer I had doing it thought I was nuts."  
"Of course, he did, but I'm sure he liked the nice commission he got out of it," Penelope giggled her good humor restored.  
"Who doesn't like money?" Dave asked rhetorically with a smirk. "I admit I did go overboard with the dress, but it's not like I can take it back as it's made to your exact specifications, so that it clings to you in all the right places, so you'll just have to it accept what's done is done and I'm not going to stop spoiling you, just because you protest every once in awhile that I waste money, which we have more than enough of to last us for at least for centuries even with inflation, and that's only if we spent outrageously on a regular basis instead of just every once in awhile. Between you and me I guarantee you we're not going to go broke anytime in the next 2000 years, because we never stop investing. Also your hobbies brings in quite a lot as well."  
"Yes, my embroidery brings in quite a hefty sum, because not many people can do that anymore by hand and not by machine, as it isn't taught much anymore," Penelope admitted  
"So there's no point of protesting how much we spend, because even though we're filthy rich most the time we really don't spend that much, even with today's inflation, because there is no point of showing off and making people resent you just because you have way more than they do or at least we don't compared to other people whether they're vampires or mortals that have money to burn. A lot of those that have our kind of money or at least that have several million dollars to their names like to show off and we don't do that do we?"  
"Mostly no," Penelope admitted seeing what Dave was getting at. The two of them most of the time acted just like normal people, that were well-off, but not filthy rich. In other words, they didn't act like snobs and pretend that they were better than those that made a more moderate living, just because they were extremely wealthy. In fact, most people never even knew that they were rich because they didn't mention it where others could overhear them. Unlike some people that had a lot of money to their name they didn't brag or treat others as if they were beneath them. Penelope well know that Dave had already been filthy rich before the two of them had met, but that wealth had only increased over the last 400 years, because she was the one that had helped him invest, in technology at least, because she understood such things much better than he did, so when it came to investing in some sort of technology company she was the one to do the research to see if it would be a good investment. She did this mostly because Dave had been born way before a lot of technology was available, as people had been mostly hunters/gatherers back when he had been born and they hadn't even had anything like plows to till the land, so life had been much simpler but also more dangerous back so long ago.  
When they had first met Penelope had known that Dave was going to spoil her, as that's what vampires did for their mates, but having tiny bits of gems sewn into her dress was not only ridiculous it was very impractical. She'd likely only be able to wear the dress half a dozen times before it was out of style and to her who had been raised on a farm that was just utterly ridiculous, as while her upbringing hadn't exactly been poor it certainly hadn't afforded things like a dress with little emeralds, diamonds, sapphires sewn into the black material. Most the time she really appreciated all that Dave did and bought for her, but due to her upbringing having a dress like this just asked for trouble. On the other hand, nobody was going to get the better of a vampire if they did find out that the gems were real instead of cubic zirconia. Penelope's greatest fear was that it would be ruined by somebody trying to rip it off, so she knew she was going to have to convince Dave not to go so overboard again. Of course, she knew very well how stubborn her mate could be so she would just have to accept all the gifts he insisted on showering her with, no matter how impractical. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate most of the gifts, especially all the jewelry he had given her over the centuries, since all of it was absolutely stunning and she could wear it again and again as that type of thing lasted forever. Well, so long as it was taken care of it did and so was well worth the money that was paid for it. She never complained about that type of gift, because it could be worn too many places and not just a few times a year, not did it every go out of style. Of course, most people never knew that it was the real deal and they just assumed that it was costume jewelry and she wasn't about to correct that assumption.  
"I'll remember that if I'm going to give you a present in the future that it needs to be beautiful, expensive but also practical," Dave promised.  
"I love whatever you give me, simply because it's a gift from you," Penelope told him, "as you're always thoughtful even if occasionally you do go overboard. Now we had better get going or we are going to be late which is a big no-no. I do love this dress, it's just that it's very impractical that's all as clothing styles change way too fast for me to get as much use out of it as I would like."  
"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Dave asked with pout, which made Penelope melt.  
"Of course, you know I can't ever stay mad at you for very long and normally I don't mind being spoiled, but you have to remember that I was a farm girl and while we weren't poor we certainly never used something once or twice and then discarded it. We usually used things particularly clothing until it was so worn out that it wouldn't have been proper to be seen in public wearing it."  
"Well, I grew up in a relatively wealthy background thanks to my parents both being vampires as you know, so I just forgot temporarily that you're childhood was different from my own. Of course, back then money wasn't used much at all, except by the extremely wealthy, as it was mostly barter."  
"It's alright, you're forgiven so let's get going," Penelope said.  
"You're wish is my command, my lady," Dave agreed, as the two kissed briefly before Dave offered his arm to his gorgeous mate, which she took looking up at him adoringly as he escorted her out to his car, which was one of the newest models that could make its way through the sky. There was still some ground travel, just not as much anymore since this was the 23rd century after all.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

"So Joanne is pregnant," Dave said with a wide grin once they had finished the call with their daughter and son-in-law.  
"And it was totally unexpected, because she told me not too long ago that she was going to be on a baby free sabbatical for at least the next 30 years, just like I am," Penelope said. "The only way I can see it happening is if Aaron distracted her so much that she forgot to take her potion."  
"He probably did," Dave smirked, "and I suppose well never know whether he did it on purpose or if it was just an accident."  
"I suspect it was just an accident, because even though I know Aaron at least wanted more once the last batch were out of the house he agreed to wait a few decades anyway before they had them," Penelope disagreed. "I can't see Aaron betraying Joanne in that way and tricking her into getting pregnant."  
"A point," Dave acknowledged. "They've always discussed whether they wanted children right then and Aaron would've been perfectly fine with waiting a decade or two to have anymore, so it likely was just an accident where Joanne was so distracted that she just didn't think about taking another dose of the witch's remedy."  
"That's the way I see it," Penelope agreed. "In any case, accident or not they're still very happy about it, but Joanne swears she's not going to forget to take her potion again."  
"Well, I don't blame her, because she and Aaron have had quite a few and they would want to take a break from that or at least Joanne did, but since she's the one that has to bear them I can understand her wanting to take a long sabbatical before she had anymore. Really the man's only contribution to the process is his sperm, as it's the woman that has to put up with the backaches and everything else that goes along with pregnancy even if vampire women can avoid a lot of the normal problems that usually go along with carrying a baby to term."  
"That's very enlightened of you, sweetheart," Penelope grinned at him  
"Thank you," Dave smirked playfully, causing Penelope to have a rather strong reaction down in her privates. "I've seen what you had to put up with over the centuries, which is why I have such an enlightened view now, but before we met I never even thought about what a woman goes through for the sake of having children, not really."  
"If you ask me that's understandable, as you really didn't have a woman in your life other then temporarily, for a few months or even a few years, but eventually you parted and I've come to understand that you didn't care about them half as much as you do me, because I'm your mate, they weren't.  
"Oh, I loved them at the time, I'm not saying I didn't, but I certainly didn't have as deep of feelings for them as I do for you. It was more like what humans feel for the one they marry at least mostly, but eventually one of us got bored and so we parted ways and most of the time it was very amiable, as we just drifted apart," Dave shrugged. "In any case, it doesn't matter, as most of those women were mortal and they've been dead for a very long time and the few that were vampires if we ever encounter them will know to try not to start something up with me again, since trying to come between mates will very likely see them permanently killed and none of the ones I was with are that stupid, because even if they still have feelings for me they won't dare try anything."  
"You're right, it doesn't matter," Penelope agreed, as she put her arms around Dave's neck and then kissed him very tenderly. "So what are you think about this trip to France that Joanne and Aaron were talking about?"  
"Well, I wouldn't mind traveling together," Dave said thinking about it once he had recovered from the kiss, although he still did sport a rather goofy grin, "and they're both right that it's much easier to travel with a child or two nowadays, because of the artificial blood that was invented in the late 20th century. It's easy enough to buy a large supply or even make your own, as that's far cheaper, not that that really matter, but we would just discuss about not wasting money."  
"In that case, I think it depends on the situation at the time, because blood, artificial or not is vital to us, unlike this lovely dress you had made for me, so really it's a totally different situation," Penelope said and Dave nodded in agreement  
"Yes, it is a different, then just buying something like that dress," Dave agreed. "To answer your question if you want to travel with them I certainly don't mind, as it will give us more time to spend with any children they have and also Aaron and Joanne, of course, which is a big bonus in my book. Also I wouldn't mind seeing my parents and whichever of my siblings are visiting at the time we arrive. Besides, there are still plenty of my siblings I haven't met, because it's not like my parents are going to get too old to have them anymore then we will, even if they don't have them as frequently as we do, but then neither of my parents is magical and we know that witches that were turned into vampires conceive more easily."  
"Well, it's not like we have anything that's holding us here, jobs for instance," Penelope considered. "I think we should do it, as I would enjoy seeing Paris again, as it's been quite awhile since we've been and we've never been with any of our children, as it was just the two of us last time we went. We could babysit Aaron's and Joanne's child or children for instance and give them time to themselves or we could tour some of the sites together as sometimes that kind of thing is more enjoyable with other people than just by yourselves. We'd make sure to give them plenty of time alone when they needed it, because we've been mated far longer than they have and I'm sure they would extend us the same courtesy when we wanted to be alone."  
"Yeah, they would. Alright then, I'll call Joanne and tell them that we'll come along with them," Dave said and Penelope nodded happily. "We might even run into Emily and Spencer, because last I heard they were in Paris themselves, although it's very possible they've moved on by now or at least are about to. For all we know they might not even be in France anymore."  
"But if they're somewhere close by we could invite them to come visit us for a few days while we're in the area," Penelope suggested and Dave thought that was an excellent suggestion.  
"There is an idea," Dave said brightening. "I know we hear from them fairly frequently, just like we do all our children, but it's not the same as actually seeing them and if any of our other children happen to be in the area maybe they'll come play visit to."  
"On that point, we definitely agree," Penelope said with a happy smile, as she imagined that scenario. "I know they have a right to live their own lives, but that doesn't mean we don't miss all our children when we haven't seen them in a long time and it's been several years since we saw Spencer and Emily and even longer for some of the others."  
"Yeah, that's true," Dave mused. "Anyway, why don't you go start packing what we need and I'll make that call and then come and help. It doesn't matter if we forget something as I'm sure we'll be buying a lot of stuff, clothes and other things."  
"Yep, I'll definitely be buying some clothes as fashions in Paris are different from here in America," Penelope grinned looking extremely happy at the thought of some shopping with her daughter and possibly her daughter-in-law as well.  
"I know I'll love having you model them for me later," Dave grinned smugly, causing Penelope to giggle, as she had modeled the clothes she had just bought in the past and her mate had nearly ripped them right back off her, even though she had just paid for them, not that he cared about the money spent.  
Dave smiled glad to see his mate so happy and then went to contact his daughter and son-in-law to tell them what had been decided.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

Epilogue: Part Three

"So what do you think about your parents offer to join them plus Joanne and Aaron in Paris for a few days?" Emily asked Spencer.  
Spencer had been a vampire for several centuries now as he had been transformed once he had reached the age of 30, back in the very early 21st century. Of course, he and Emily had already been together for 2 1/2 years at that point and also had quintuplets, who were already half grown at two years and four months old before Spencer had gone through his transformation. Spencer had been very happy to be turned into a vampire, so he and Emily would always be together, but had not wanted to move the date of his change up since he and Emily had met rather unexpectedly. His transformation had already been planned for his 30th birthday since he and his 8 siblings had grown up in a vampire family from the time they were nearly eight.  
"Well, I'm certainly not against it," Spencer said immediately. "We haven't seen any of them in several years and we're close by, so I don't see why we can't spend a week or so with them or possibly longer depending on what we decide. I'll be the first to admit that I miss all of them and I'll be happy to play with my newest sibling once mom gives birth, so that's certainly a plus. We've kept in contact sure and that's been fine, as I have enjoyed the time alone with you, but…"  
"You miss your family, which I can understand, since you are so close," Emily finished her mate's thought easily. "If we take the car we rented they're within just a few minutes of us really, maybe half an hour at most depending on air traffic  
"That's it exactly," Spencer said immediately. "Since they're going to be so close by I really want to see them while they are."  
"It's okay with me," Emily said, "as I really like your family, they've always been very supportive of us and while I certainly understand why they have been still, I love them as much as you do."  
"Alright then, I'll contact them and let them know that we'll meet them in Paris," Spencer said grinning happily, as he unconsciously patted Emily's very prominent belly that was absolutely bulging with their children and Spencer estimated that it was was probably at least triplets. "Of course, you know we haven't told them about the fact that you're pregnant just like mom is."  
"So we'll let it be a surprise as I'm due in a couple of weeks anyway," Emily grinned. "I'm sure we can stay with them long enough for me to give birth so they'll have time to meet their newest grandchildren or in Dave and Penelope's case great-grandchildren."  
"In mom's case it was an accident at least according to what dad told me," Spencer grinned. "Apparently he got her so distracted that she forgot to take a dose of the witches remedy."  
"If you ask me I'm surprised it hasn't happened before now, since I know when mate's are together that they tend to get absorbed in each other, although I suppose that as long as they've been together that probably doesn't happen very much as the bond is not as intense as it is when it's new," Emily grinned happy for her in-laws, as they really were wonderful people and she truly loved them all dearly, probably just as much as Spencer did.  
"No, I would just say that they got involved in other activities and it didn't occur to mom until it was already too late," Spencer said refusing to say fucking like rabbits. "I sincerely doubt that it will ever happen again, because I know that mom wanted at least 20 or 30 years with no children and while this pregnancy is probably a rather happy surprise, she'll likely be more careful in the future. I'm not saying that they aren't thrilled to be expecting, just that mom wanted a lot of time alone with dad without having to worry about children that's all, which if you ask me is perfectly natural," Spencer said and Emily laughed in total agreement. "Besides, they've had a lot of children over the years with decades long breaks in between, so it's not at all unusual for mom to take a break from having children or for grandmom to do the same either."  
"They will be thrilled," Emily predicted, as she leaned into Spencer's embrace. "And you're right it's not at all unusual to take a break from having children, although we haven't done that very much, but that's only because we can't seem conceive as often as they do."  
"Yes, but we conceive much more frequently then most of the vampire couples, even if most of those are not mate's so we should be grateful," Spencer said.  
"Oh, I am, very grateful," Emily promised, as she snuggled into her mate's arms. "For one thing it means I haven't had to use that witches remedy very much, except when we definitely didn't want kids for a decade or two."  
"There is that," Spencer said, grinning happily, as he automatically rubbed his mate's very pregnant belly. "I can hardly wait until you get birth and with mom here I'm sure that she has her medical tools on her as they go with her everywhere whether or not she's actually practicing at the moment. Its not a good idea to leave one of those scalpels that can cut into a vampire's skin where others might discover it. Who knows if somebody who hates vampires would find it and recognize what it was. The vampire council wouldn't have any trouble figuring out who it belonged to mom, since they are individually numbered for the purpose of easy identification, just in case. Mom would never be so careless to leave something like that laying around to be found by somebody who might mean the vampire race harm, because if someone like that got ahold of it, it could cause a great deal of trouble, but we don't need to worry, as she's too responsible. If someone did steal it and use it in a crime at the very least she would get reprimanded by the vampire council for leaving it where it could be found and used against vampires in general, even if that particular plot never went anywhere."  
"Yeah, I agree that your mother's too responsible to leave something like that laying around, so she'll likely bring it with her and in fact it probably goes everywhere with her, unless she leaves it in a safety deposit box or something, because really that's one of the few safe place I can imagine that no one can get to it to use it in a crime and someone would have to know where it was or even that she had one. The only other safe place I can imagine it would be near impossible to steal is on her person or at least in a hidden safe wherever she and Aaron are living. One with a complicated combination, because it's not like we need to write that kind of thing down in order to remember it due to our memories being eidetic. A scalpel that cut into a vampire's skin is kind of like a gun as it can do a lot of damage, except to vampires instead of mortals," Emily said.  
"You know if a mortal actually tried something like that and it was uncovered who had done it, well, they'd be dead and the mortal government would never discover who had murdered them and that is only if they ever found the body at all, because while a lot of people don't hate vampires with the same intensity that they did back when I was born there's still plenty of bigotry to go around and always will be. You know very well that us vampires can be a vengeful race and the council isn't going to take that kind of thing laying down with mortals trying to blame a vampire for something they never did, because the bigotry against vampires in general has finally died down a lot and we don't need to inflame old prejudices and hatreds that are likely just under the surface, so the council would come down on any mortal that tried to frame a vampire for a crime they didn't commit, hard," Spencer said.  
"Yeah, they would," Emily agreed immediately, because Spencer was very right at the council's probable reaction to a human or a magical or a shifter who tried to blame a vampire for some type of crime and planted evidence to do so and the mortal government would very likely never find the body or if they did it would be unidentifiable.  
"Oh, and by the way, it is possible to get into somebody else's safety deposit box, but it would be a lot harder nowadays to do so, even for a vampire, but still possible, so long as you know what you are doing and are extremely lucky," Spencer said. "Really, you'd have to know where what you were looking for was located as bank security is even better nowadays than it used to be. I'm not saying it's not possible, but whoever wanted to steal mom's scalpel if she happened to store it at some bank for safekeeping, would have to know her personally, then they'd have to know that she used to be a doctor, then they'd have to know that she actually performed things like c-sections on vampire women who are pregnant and therefore had one of those hard to come by scalpels that are extremely regulated with good reason and the likelihood of someone knowing all the correct vital information are extremely low, unless it's someone in her family, even if there is still a very slim possibility that it could still happen. I'm not claiming it's impossible, just that the odds are so low I wouldn't worry about it unless something very unusual happens, because that means the someone would have had to be watching mom for sometime and the chances of someone doing that considering it's nearly impossible to follow a vampire without being spotted are nearly nil. Besides, even if you had the crazy idea to try to attack mom they wouldn't get very far and they'd soon be dead," Spencer stated with a grim smile, "Neither one of my parents is going to take being attacked lying down and no mere mortal is ever going to take vampire by surprise, as we'd see them coming from a mile away. Really, we're our own walking surveillance system with excellent hearing eyesight and sense of smell, so I would say that it's nearly impossible for a mortal at least to sneak up on one of our kind by surprise depending on where we are at the time of course. Besides, mom's always careful so the odds drop even further, as she's not the careless type like so many people are, even vampires.”  
"You're right, the odds are extremely low at the very least that Joanne's medical scalpel will ever be used in some kind of crime against vampires, because you're right she's always very methodical and careful," Emily said, "so there's no point of worrying about it. Besides, even if you could take a vampire by surprise you'd never be able to knock one unconscious, overpower them or even injure them in anyway, not unless it was another vampire that had more strength than you did."  
"Nope, there's no point," Spencer agreed, "and I agree with the other points you just verbalized."  
The two fell silent and simply got lost in their own thoughts before Emily commented, "You know, we probably should have told your parents and grandparents at least that I was pregnant back when we first knew, because they'll likely scold us for not mentioning it in all our phone calls and emails."  
Spencer shrugged not looking worried, even as he continued to rub his mate's prominent belly. Emily agreed with him on this subject and knew they might get scolded for not telling the family that she was pregnant, but that would be the only consequence and then they would be very happy for Spencer and her.  
"I only wish, that I had children as easily as your mother and grandmother do," Emily sighed, looking wistful.  
"Yeah, I know, we certainly can't pop them out with the frequency that they can," Spencer agreed. "We only got pregnant that one time back when I was still mortal and you conceived easily that time, but once I was a vampire it was different. I think we do pretty well, as we usually have at least one or two pregnancies every three or four years on average when you're not taking the witches remedy that is, even if they aren't close together as my parents and grandparents kids are. We also have to consider the fact that we have twins or triplets more frequently than a singleton, probably thanks to the fact that I was a shifter, before I was a vampire as those genes seem to have carried over into my new state."  
"Yeah, that's true, so when I can only get pregnant once or twice every three or four years within a short period of time and that usually means that we have anywhere from 4 to 6 children a few months apart, which isn't too bad really. We should be grateful that we can have children every three to four years and sometimes, every year or two. I'm not exactly sure why me getting pregnant seems to be on some sort of schedule, but at least we're better off than a lot of vampires who are lucky to have even one child if they have sex with their own kind every 10 years and sometimes it takes even longer than that. Of course, I realize that normally the males have sex with different vampire women instead of the same one and that has a lot to do with it I'm sure, but still we should consider ourselves blessed," Emily agreed.  
"Yeah, that's true," Spencer considered.  
"I wish that we'd decided to have some more while you were still mortal, but we thought of the time we had enough to handle with five," Emily added.  
"And we did as I remember those days very well," Spencer laughed, kissing the top of his mate's head loving the feel of her silky brown hair. "Personally, I think two or three at a time is plenty or sometimes more if we're lucky to get pregnant twice in a year, which doesn't happen all the time, but when it does we can have up to six within a few months of each other, which is pretty close together for vampire children."  
"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we're mates," Emily suggested thoughtfully.  
"That's possible, although I don't really know a way to prove that unless we meet another mated couple, one that isn't part of the family already and ask them and that's not a good idea, unless we get to know them extremely well," Spencer mused contemplating the idea seriously.  
"You could always ask a couple of your siblings, the ones that are mated to normal vampires and are not witches or warlocks, because they didn't inherit the magic from either your mother or your grandmother," Emily suggested.  
"That's possible," Spencer considered. "Of course, it might also have something to do with my shifter genes for all we know, as a mentioned a few minutes ago. In any case, I'll go make that phone call and see when they're going to arrive so that we could be there to meet them at their hotel or possibly the airport. No, it will likely be the hotel or maybe a restaurant," Spencer said thinking about it, as he knew his parent's and grandparents preferences and habits, "because I suspect that both couples will want to rent their own vehicles, so that they can go off on their own when they want to."  
"Yeah, that's the likely possibility," Emily agreed.  
Spencer held Emily to his chest for a few seconds before Emily finally got out from between Spencer's legs where she had been leaning against his chest, her legs all splayed out in front of her and Spencer was finally able to rise to his feet as well, so he could make that call, but not before he and Emily kissed for a few minutes. When they finally parted, they simply grinned at each other obviously very much in love, before Spencer started to dial his parent's call number, so he could tell them his and Emily's decision.

~~~Runaway Love~~~

As soon as Spencer knocked on the door of the hotel that his parents and grandparents were staying in it was opened and he immediately had an armful of his mother in everyway, while at the same time his grandmother, even if she preferred just being called Penelope also had Emily in a hug.  
"It's so good to see you," Joanne and Penelope squealed at the same time as each one hugged their children and yes, Emily was considered their child to since she was mated to Spencer who was Aaron's and Joanne's son after all.  
"We're so glad you decided to join us," Aaron added with a smile, noticing that Emily was pregnant and this was the first he had heard about it and if this was the first he'd known about his daughter-in-law being heavily pregnant then he knew that his wife had not known either, because she would have told him, as it wasn't the type of information that Joanne would have hidden.  
"And you've been keeping secrets," Penelope scolded Spencer and Emily who simply grinned at her not looking the least bit upset at the accusation.  
"We wanted it to be a surprise," Spencer admitted, as he and Emily stepped into his parent's hotel room and shut the door. "We planned on telling you after Emily had already given birth. You know that we are not as fertile, as you two are, as it usually at least three or four years before Emily gets pregnant, sometimes sooner or later of course."  
"You still have children more frequently than most vampires so consider yourself lucky," Dave said looking ecstatic at the thought of more grandchildren to spoil. "Of course, the two of you are also mates and that might very well have something to do with to for it all I know."  
"We know," Emily said with a beaming smile. "Believe me, we do."  
"Besides, you usually have twins or triplets when Emily does get pregnant, so it probably evens out," Joanne said.  
"The number of children Emily and I have is not really even considering that you two have children easily, but we certainly have more of them then most vampires are capable of, so we're grateful," Spencer said.  
"It doesn't matter, we're perfectly happy about this upcoming birth," Emily said with a smile.  
"So when are you due?" Aaron asked with a smile of his own.  
"Just a few weeks actually, so we thought you might want to be here for the birth," Spencer said with a beaming smile.  
"It looks like we are due around the same time We might very well go into labor only a week or two apart," Joanne said, as she patted her enormous belly. "Except for the fact that I'm probably only carrying one and your likely carrying twins or possibly triplets."  
"Well, we have only had one at a time before, although I admit it's usually at least twins," Spencer shrugged nonchalantly. "Only explanation I can come up with is that my shifter genes somehow carried over when I was turned into a vampire."  
"That's possible, as really not much is known about a vampire's biology and if it was ever known it's been lost in the mist of history and to me anyway it doesn't really matter," Dave commented.  
"That we can have children at all is a miracle and one I will always be grateful for," added Penelope, as she kissed Dave on the cheek and Dave squeezed his mate's hand lovingly.  
"Yes, it is a miracle and I for one am very grateful that we can, as having children brings us so much joy, especially since they're with our mates," Joanne agreed with her mother's opinion, also kissing her mate's cheek.  
"So now that we're all together what do you want to do for the rest of the night since none of us need to sleep after all?" Emily asked the others.  
"Well, we can go hunting just to make sure we don't get too busy and forget to drink some blood," Dave suggested. "This is particularly important for Joanne and you Emily since you two are pregnant. After that though, I don't know why we can't go dancing or do some other activity that is only possible at night. There is plenty of nightlife that we can enjoy since we don't need sleep. Some places are only open at night until five or six am and then closed in the daytime."  
"Why not," Spencer shrugged, not really caring what they did, as he was just happy to be with some of his family, the people he loved. "I've experienced a lot of new things that I probably never would have if I had remained mortal."  
"It's good for a vampire in particular to get out of their comfort zone since we do live basically forever," Dave told his grandson who nodded in agreement. "Trying new things that you likely never would have as a mortal is particularly important for one of our kind, because otherwise a vampire's life can get very boring and staid and there are enough times of tedium as it is."  
"Believe me, I am away aware," Spencer grinned at his grandfather. "I'm not claiming that Emily and I haven't had a few times of tedium, but they've haven't lasted very long before we discovered something to do and I know that I've been much happier the last few centuries then I would've been if Emily and I hadn't met."  
"So have I," Emily agreed kissing Spencer's cheek.  
"Alright then, we have a plan and it certainly sounds like it will be fun," Penelope said.  
Everybody else grinned at that statement, because they were so happy to be together again, even if it was only for a few weeks before they parted ways for awhile and so they would treasure this time together. However, it wasn't like they'd never see each other again, because they could either plan a time where they could be together or literally run into each other when they were traveling and of course, they all planned on spending plenty of time together throughout the centuries since they were a family, a close one at that, so that meant that they loved spending time with each other even if they needed plenty of time to themselves as well. For right now however, they had at least the next several weeks to look forward to and the birth of several children into the family, as well as shopping for clothes and souvenirs and seeing the sites together. All the women knew that their men would spoil them rotten with gifts of jewelry and other things and all of them would be happy to be spoiled, because they certainly spoiled the men in their lives, so it went both ways. By the time they finally parted they would have a lifetime of memories of them just being together and enjoying themselves with their family.  
And to them family was more important than anything else, which was the way it should be.


End file.
